


Rainflower

by obrodenstydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Martinski, Post-Canon, Romance, Stydia, flores
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 118,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrodenstydia/pseuds/obrodenstydia
Summary: «Yo también te quiero. Tengo que redimir mis pecados. Nunca te olvidaré».Seis años después, Stiles y Lydia vuelven a encontrarse. Los dos han cambiado, son diferentes; están rotos. Ahora, su historia no es fácil: él la destrozó y ella no está preparada para perdonarle.[La historia original la podéis encontrar en archiveofourown bajo el mismo título, por las autoras writergirl8 y maggsam].





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rainflower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516740) by [maggsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggsam/pseuds/maggsam), [writergirl8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8). 



> Lirio de lluvia o zephyranthes.
> 
> Yo también te quiero.
> 
> Tengo que redimir mis pecados.
> 
> Nunca te olvidaré.

Fuera hace un día pegajoso, el típico calor que hace que a Lydia se le pegue la camiseta a la espalda, con gotas de sudor rodando por su piel. Se queda dentro de casa todo el día, acomodada junto a la ventana sobre el sillón de su comedor, mensajeándose con Scott y Stiles y observando los rayos del brillante sol sobre el bosque que contiene tantos de sus miedos. El aire acondicionado que corre por su casa casi mitiga la agonía del calor agobiante. Piensa que este es el tipo de día que solamente puedes sobrellevar si hay alguien para quejarse junto a ti.

Desgraciadamente, Stiles no ha podido venir en todo el día, ya que su padre ha estado obligándole a vaciar su armario. Se están preparando para marcharse y comenzar la universidad en menos de un mes, y todos están intentando apartar cada resto de caos y desorden que tienen aferrados a sus vidas. Lydia, por el contrario, piensa que quizá es demasiado tarde para ella. Ya está cubierta hasta las rodillas y no tiene ningún deseo de limpiarse.

Siente que, por primera vez, ha encontrado a la gente apropiada para ella. Lo siente cuando ayuda a Malia con los deberes de Matemáticas; cuando está balanceándose en el columpio del porche de Scott, conversando a altas horas de la madrugada; cuando está tumbada en la cama de Stiles, observando el amanecer en sus ojos. Esta es la gente con la que se supone que tiene que estar. Y Lydia, a pesar del hecho de que todo está a punto de cambiar, se siente perfectamente tranquila. Perfectamente feliz.

Después de varias horas de bendito silencio, Prada termina por acercarse hasta ella y lanzar unos suaves ladridos, brincando hacia la puerta.

—¿Quieres salir, Prada? —pregunta Lydia. Señala la página del libro por la que se ha quedado, lo deja sobre los mullidos cojines del sillón, y se despereza lánguidamente antes de levantarse, arrastrando los pies por el suelo para abrir la puerta y dejar salir a Prada.

Está apoyada contra la barandilla respondiendo a un mensaje de Isaac cuando su móvil empieza a vibrar en sus manos. El rostro de Stiles poniendo una mueca aparece en la pantalla —no lleva camiseta y está tirado en la cama de Lydia mientras pone la cara más ridícula del mundo entero. Lydia está enamorada de esa cara. Está enamorada de él.

—Hola —saluda alegremente, con los ojos fijos en el atardecer—. Hace mucho calor.

—Y que lo digas —murmura él, sonando mucho más molesto sobre el tema de lo que cualquier persona racional lo estaría. Pero, claro, es Stiles. No hay mucho de racional en él.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa y hacer cosas que definitivamente no nos harán enfriarnos?

Lo escucha reírse por la nariz al otro lado de la línea, pero cuando habla, suena abatido.

—Eso me encantaría, pero tenemos que irnos.

La sonrisa de Lydia se desvanece al instante.

—¿El aquelarre de las brujas?

—Han vuelto.

—¿Y van a por el árbol?

—Sí. Estábamos en lo cierto.

El corazón de Lydia se enfría por un momento.

—¿Quién estaba de guardia? —pregunta dándose unas palmaditas en la rodilla hasta que Prada vuelve hasta ella y le chupetea los tobillos mientras Lydia la mete en casa y cierra la puerta detrás de ellas.

—Liam —contesta Stiles—. Ha avisado a Scott, tenemos que llegar hasta allí cuanto antes.

—¿Estás llegando a mi casa? —inquiere Lydia, calzándose rápidamente. Lleva puestos unos vaqueros cortos de cintura alta y uno de sus tops favoritos. Es demasiado tarde para cambiarse de ropa ahora. Solo espera que no le pase nada a su camiseta.

—Sí, te recojo de camino —responde él, y la línea se queda muda.

Lydia alcanza las llaves que cuelgan de la puerta y sale escopetada al camino de entrada de su casa, llegando a la calzada justo cuando se detiene el jeep de Stiles frente a ella. Abre la puerta y se mete dentro.

—¿Hace cuánto rato te ha llamado Scott? —pregunta mientras se abrocha el cinturón.

Un rastro de sudor desaparece desde la clavícula de Stiles por dentro de su camiseta. En un día normal, Lydia le pediría que parase el coche y que se quitara la camiseta. Ahora, sin embargo, la situación es seria. Ellos tienen que ser serios.

—Hace como... ¿cinco minutos?

—Mierda, Stiles...

—Lo sé —la corta—. Sus poderes son una locura, podríamos llegar demasiado tarde. Lo sé.

—No podemos permitir que se acerquen a ese árbol —repone Lydia decidida, recogiéndose el pelo en una trenza al hablar—. Mucha gente podría morir.

Stiles realiza un súbito giro y los neumáticos chirrían contra el pavimento al derrapar en dirección al bosque. Estira un brazo hacia la derecha para evitar que Lydia salga disparada hacia delante, lo que hace que ella ponga los ojos en blanco pero, aun así, se le llene el estómago de calidez. Stiles siempre hace estas cosas para protegerla. Es instintivo. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo. Y se siente tan bien tener alguien que se preocupa por ella —no cuidar de ella. No es como si Lydia no pudiera cuidarse ella sola. Es ella quien normalmente se anima a saltar; él simplemente está ahí para asegurarse de que tiene suelo blando donde caer.

—Ya casi estamos —susurra Stiles para sí con las manos de vuelta sobre el volante—. Casi...

De repente, Stiles detiene el coche, apaga el motor, y salta de su asiento a tierra. Lydia da un portazo tras de sí y entrega su teléfono a Stiles para que él pueda guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de salir corriendo hacia los sonidos de la batalla.

Al llegar allí, lo primero que ve Lydia es a Scott agachándose; todo su cuerpo haciendo una gran reverencia con el fin de evitar una gran bola de fuego que ha sido lanzada contra su cabeza. Usa el impulso que ha tomado su cuerpo para volver a incorporarse y lanzar una patada a la bruja, pero es demasiado tarde, y esta proyecta una nueva bola de fuego que casi alcanza a Hayden.

—Dios —suelta Lydia, prácticamente anonadada.

—Hostia pu... —maldice Stiles, de acuerdo con ella.

—Tienes que quedarte aquí —dice Lydia con firmeza—. No hay forma de que puedas aguantar esto.

—Lydia...

Ella le toma de la mano y la aprieta con fuerza.

—Stiles. No puedes entrar en esto. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Él traga profundamente y luego asiente. Lydia deposita un breve beso sobre sus labios, acariciando con su pulgar la forma de su oreja hasta su barbilla—. Te quiero —dice en voz baja. Entonces sale corriendo hacia Scott, abofeteando a una de las brujas con la mano al mismo tiempo que usa su poder para lanzar a Corey hacia un lado y que así no le dé una de las bolas de fuego.

Scott se gira para mirarla con ojos agradecidos, y Lydia solamente tiene tiempo de asentir brevemente en su dirección antes de levantar una pierna y darle una patada a una de las brujas que está yendo a por ella. La bruja rebota para atrás y Lydia le da un último empujón para lanzarla contra un árbol. Su trenza se balancea mientras ella se centra en la siguiente bruja que se está acercando. Esta vez, ni siquiera se molesta en utilizar su cuerpo; simplemente grita con fuerza, disparando un halo de energía blanca que proyecta desde sus manos y que deja sin aliento a la bruja. Tiene la oportunidad de escudar a Malia de una de las bolas de fuego que se abalanzan sobre ella —dándose cuenta de que el fuego no puede penetrar en sus barreras de sonido— antes de que otra bruja vuelva a estar encima de ella, rugiendo al empezar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

A pesar de que Lydia no es fan de este tipo de pelea, comienza a luchar de vuelta con gran habilidad, entrenada gracias a largas tardes de práctica con Malia, quien no tiene ningún problema en atacarla con todo lo que tiene, a diferencia de Scott. La bruja aúlla cuando Lydia le pega un golpe a la altura de su corazón y luego grita en su cara, arrojándola hacia atrás.

Negociaciones agresivas, piensa Lydia para sí, sonriendo al recordar la cita de Star Wars. Quizá este año se disfrace de Padme para Halloween. Seguramente eso hará a Stiles feliz.

Abofetea a una bruja en la cara con el dorso de su mano, rompiéndole la nariz. Pero Lydia no llega a ver a la otra bruja que se abalanza sobre ella al mismo tiempo. No se da cuenta de lo que está pasando hasta que un brazo la rodea por la cintura, manteniéndola cerca, y tiene un cuchillo apuntándole fríamente en la garganta.

Hacía mucho tiempo, antes de las brujas y los bosques, Lydia había sido estrangulada. Había tenido una marca en el cuello; rosada, delicada y pequeña. Puede recordar cómo se sintió la cuerda clavándose en su carne. Y es mucho más deseable, según Lydia, no ser un sacrificio. No ser el sacrificio de nadie, ni tener que sacrificar nada.

—¡Entregadnos el árbol! —ruge la bruja, su estómago presionando contra la espalda de Lydia—. Dádnoslo o le abro la garganta.

Scott tiene una expresión de horror. Lydia ve cómo baja las manos, y ella niega la cabeza con desesperación. No. Ese árbol es la clave de todo. Ese árbol es mucho más valioso que su vida. Deben hacer cualquier cosa para salvar Beacon Hills porque ese árbol lo es todo.

—Quieta —amenaza la bruja, todavía sujetándola y clavándole el cuchillo un tanto. La garganta de Lydia reacciona ante el pánico dejando escapar un leve suspiro—. ¡Dádnoslo! —repite más alto, enterrando el cuchillo todavía más.

Lydia siente la sangre correr. La siente acumulándose sobre su piel. Y también siente el cuerpo de la bruja ser propulsado lejos de ella, apartando el cuchillo de su piel al salir disparada.

Sus manos encuentran sus rodillas al inclinarse hacia delante, inspirando con alivio e ignorando por el momento el sonido de gritos desesperados. No se vuelve a enderezar hasta que no cae en la cuenta de que puede ver a todos los miembros de la manada. A cada uno de ellos.

A cada uno excepto a Stiles.

Cuando se da la vuelta, los gritos ya han cesado. Su cuerpo sigue girando hasta que sus ojos por fin encuentran a Stiles, de pie con un bate de béisbol en sus manos. Hay sangre en su camiseta. En sus brazos. Se le ve confundido y horrorizado. Cuando su vista se detiene en ella, parece perdido. Lydia mira detrás de él al cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Está irreconocible.

Malia es la primera en reaccionar. Derriba a una bruja que está parada cerca de ella, y entonces todo el mundo vuelve a entrar en acción. Lydia los ignora y corre hacia Stiles. Él suelta el bate al verla correr en su dirección, y Lydia lo toma de una mano, capturándola en las suyas. Siente la húmeda y pegajosa sangre que impregna la palma de Stiles.

—Stiles, vamos. Tienes que correr. ¡Stiles!

Él gira la cabeza para hacia ella, en shock. Hay sangre salpicando sus mejillas y nariz.

—¿Lydia?

—Stiles —implora la chica—. Corre.

—Lydia —repite él con voz baja y temblorosa—. ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

···

Stiles se encuentra en su habitación, donde las persianas están completamente cerradas y las sábanas de la cama le cubren la cabeza. Es sábado por la mañana, lo que significa que su padre está trabajando y que Lydia ha traído café helado para ella y granizado de chocolate para Stiles.

Ella finge que todo está normal, lo que es mejor que fingir que les da igual. Pensar eso no se siente igual de mal que no hacerlo.

Lydia tiene que reajustar un poco el desastre que hay sobre la mesilla de noche de Stiles para poder depositar las bebidas encima. Aparta papeles, ovillos de hilo, condones —¿de verdad no hay un mejor escondite para los condones que a plena vista?— y su teléfono móvil al suelo antes de dejar los dos vasos sobre la superficie y subir a la cama con él, arrastrando la sábana hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto al chico. Está tumbado boca abajo, ojos cerrados, con el rostro en dirección al lugar bañado en la luz del sol que Lydia estaría ocupando en esos momentos si se hubiesen tumbado juntos a dormir.

Sería sorprendente que Lydia no lo hubiera despertado con todo el ruido si tan solo no supiera que se ha quedado dormido apenas unas horas antes.

Le besa la frente, entonces se acurruca junto a él y presiona la nariz contra su mejilla.

—Hola —murmura Lydia, a la espera de que Stiles abra los ojos. No lo hace—. ¿Stiles? —Sigue sin moverse—. Está bien, supongo que no me dejas otra opción.

Le pasa la lengua por el cuello, lamiéndolo. Los ojos de Stiles se abren al instante.

—¿Qué mierdas? —inquiere él con voz ronca y áspera debido al sueño—. ¿Acabas de lamerme?

Lydia sonríe con satisfacción.

—Ajá.

—¿Qué mierdas? —repite Stiles tratando de no reírse.

—¿Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer? —pregunta Lydia en un tono más bajo, arqueando una ceja.

Stiles desvía la mirada de los ojos de Lydia a su boca. Ella presencia cómo es pasa la lengua por el labio inferior para humedecerlo. También ve cómo la expresión en su rostro cambia al parpadear, derritiéndose en una más suave y callada.

—Quizá luego —responde Stiles, dándose la vuelta para quedar boca arriba.

El corazón de Lydia cae en picado. Se acerca a su borde de la cama, dándole un poco de espacio. Puede ver en los ojos de Stiles que se ha dado cuenta de su propósito, pero simplemente traga profundamente y petrifica su expresión.

—Te he traído algo de beber —comenta Lydia, girándose para mirar el granizado de chocolate—. Deberías tomar algo de comer también.

—¿Es esa tu forma de pedirme que te prepare el desayuno? —pregunta él, y las comisuras de sus labios se levantan.

—Es una posibilidad muy real —admite ella, considerando todas las mañanas que se ha pasado sentada sobre la superficie de la isla de la concina de su casa mientras él trajina de un lado a otro para hacerle huevos revueltos. Normalmente va con el torso desnudo (si no es al principio de la mañana, lo será en unos momentos) y casi siempre viste pantalones de pijama lisos que le cuelgan bajos de las caderas. Su pelo nunca está arreglado y a Lydia le gusta rodearle la cintura con las piernas desde detrás, atrayéndolo hacia sí hasta que puede pasear sus dientes por la curva de su oreja o inclinarse sobre él y mordisquearle el cuello o darle la vuelta y dejar pequeños besos sobre sus labios.

—Eso puedo hacerlo —apunta Stiles, y se incorpora sobre los codos—. ¿Has dormido bien?

Lydia asiente y se entierra un tanto entre los almohadones, mirando como él la mira. Ninguno de los dos habla por unos instantes, a la espera de que ella pregunte.

—¿Y tú?

Stiles se encoge con una mueca y Lydia no puede saber por qué le chico se ha sorprendido ante su pregunta.

—Bien, supongo.

—¿A qué hora te dormiste?

—¿Cuatro?

—¿Pesadillas? —Lydia ya sabe la respuesta. Stiles se encoge de hombros, dándose la vuelta y poniendo los pies sobre el suelo. Ella observa los músculos de su espalda moverse mientras se estira, y ahoga su deseo de ponerse de rodillas y pasarle los dedos a lo largo de los lunares de su piel. Cuando Stiles se agacha para coger una camiseta, sin embargo, Lydia se acerca a él y engancha un dedo en la banda elástica de su pantalón, atrayéndolo de vuelta a la cama—. Stiles, mírame.

Stiles gira la cabeza hacia un lado, pero no se da la vuelta completa. Lydia se muerde el labio, tratando desesperadamente de no llorar, pero lleva sintiendo la ansiedad arañándole en el estómago durante los últimos tres días, y no puede más. No puede aguantar no saber qué está ocurriendo en la cabeza del chico. Stiles siempre ha sido honesto con ella. No puede perder eso por su cabezonería.

Lydia se levanta de la cama por su lado y la rodea hasta quedar frente a Stiles, quien todavía está sentado sobre el colchón, preparado para huir. Ella se inclina sobre él, cubriéndole las mejillas, y Stiles se acerca un tanto, colocando sus manos sobre las de la chica mientras la observa.

—Deja de esconderte —dice ella con voz imponente. No se permite demostrar el miedo que Stiles le está causando porque eso le daría a él permiso para estar asustado de sí mismo. Y no puede hacerlo. No puede dejar que eso pase—. Te estás escondiendo de mí.

—Lydia, yo...

—Me salvaste la vida. Habría muerto si no.

—Maté a alguien. —Stiles termina su propia oración, eligiendo ignorar lo que ella acaba de decir—. Asesiné a una persona.

—Para salvarme a mí.

—He matado a dos personas. Más. Más si cuentas todo lo que hice cuando estaba poseído por el nogitsune.

—Cosa que no hago —repone Lydia—. Porque no estabas en control de tu mente.

Las ranuras de las persianas dejan pasar los rayos del sol, que brillan en los ojos de Stiles, dejando el resto de su cara en sombras. Parpadea mirándola; se ve perdido y confundido.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho —murmura. Lydia no sabe a qué momento se refiere. Tampoco quiere preguntar.

—Nuestras vidas no son circunstancias normales —apunta ella—. Stiles, es... complicado. Es complicado, ¿sí? No puedes culparte a ti mismo.

—Scott nunca ha tenido que matar a nadie.

—No eres Scott —sentencia ella con firmeza.

Stiles se ve como si le acabara de abofetear.

—Claro —dice en un murmullo—. Supongo que tienes razón.

—No es algo malo —dice Lydia con desesperación, agarrándole la barbilla y alzándosela para obligarle a que la mire a los ojos—. Stiles, estoy enamorada de ti.

—Te mereces...

—Cállate —lo corta Lydia—. Stiles, hiciste lo correcto. No sentí que fuera a gritar, ni una sola vez. ¿Sabes por qué? —Stiles niega con la cabeza, deslizándose hacia atrás para situarse en el centro de la cama, donde ella no puede alcanzarlo—. Porque tenías que hacerlo. Desde el principio estabas destinado a salvarme.

Lydia ni siquiera sabe si ella misma se cree lo que acaba de decir, pero sí que sabe que está dispuesta a decir cualquier cosa con tal de que todo esto desaparezca. Con tal de que Stiles crea que hizo lo correcto.

—Yo no...

Pero Lydia lo interrumpe trepando sobre su regazo, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y él la sujeta automáticamente, bajando la cabeza de modo que su oreja queda contra el pecho de ella, escuchando los pesados latidos de un corazón que le pertenece a él irrevocablemente.

—Quiero estar viva —susurra Lydia, acariciando el pelo de Stiles y conduciendo su mano suavemente hasta la parte trasera de su cuello. Repite el proceso una y otra vez. Los brazos de él le rodean el torso, y su cuerpo está tan retorcido que Lydia sabe que no puede estar cómodo, pero continúa hablando, dejando que él se aferre a ella—. Quiero estar viva contigo.

Stiles deja escapar un largo y tembloroso suspiro, y Lydia se desenreda lo suficiente de él como para poder quitarse la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y desabrocharse el sujetador, permitiéndole dejar suaves besos sobre sus pechos mientras se balancea sobre él.

Unos minutos después, Lydia se encuentra a sí misma sobre su espalda, entregándose a Stiles una y otra vez, esperando que el ritmo que crean sus cuerpos sea suficiente como para mantenerlo junto a ella. Esperando que sea suficiente como para hacerle ver.

Stiles se abraza a ella después, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y una sonrisa contra su hombro. Y Lydia piensa, ingenuamente, que ha ganado.

···

El calor termina un jueves por la tarde cuando Beacon Hills se sume en una lluvia que repiquetea contra el pavimento sin cesar. Lydia observa desde la ventana de su habitación, con el portátil sobre las rodillas mientras elabora una lista de cosas que va a necesitar para la mudanza. Está rascándose la nariz mientras le da vueltas a la idea de tener que llevar chanclas en la ducha cuando la pantalla de su móvil se ilumina por un mensaje de Stiles, preguntando si puede pasarse en un momento. Ella responde que sí, tratando de ignorar el entusiasmo que se abre paso en su interior y la forma en que su corazón ha empezado a latir más rápidamente.

Lydia deja el portátil a un lado y se dirige a su vestidor, agarrando el cepillo de pelo para pasárselo por entre sus desordenados mechones antes de contemplarse en el reflejo de su espejo de cuerpo entero. Descalza. Vestido verde. Los habituales anillos decorando sus dedos. Y una poco usual, amplia sonrisa en sus labios que alcanza sus ojos al tiempo que aprieta los labios. Se ve como si tuviera un secreto, piensa, y lo oprime todavía más contra su pecho, guardándolo.

El jeep de Stiles se detiene en el camino de entrada de su casa, chirriando contra la gravilla. Lydia lo saluda con la mano desde la ventana abierta justo antes de salir corriendo escalera abajo para abrir la puerta principal. Stiles desciende del coche sin prisa, haciendo que Lydia espere ansiosa a que llegue hasta ella.

Ya no quiere esperar más.

Sintiendo la impaciencia de colocar las manos sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, Lydia cierra la puerta tras ella y desciende por el camino de entrada, corriendo en dirección a Stiles de puntillas. La fina lluvia se le pega al cuerpo. El sol acaba de empezar a ponerse, oscureciendo el paisaje un tanto, pero no impide que Lydia pueda ver la expresión del chico en su rostro cuando clava la mirada en su cuerpo. Está de pie al lado de su coche, mirándola.

—Hola —saluda Lydia, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y quedando lo más alta que puede sobre las puntas de sus pies.

—Hola —responde él con admiración en sus ojos al mirarla. A veces se pone así. La mira así, con reverencia en su expresión, como si no pudiera creer que la tiene entre sus brazos—. Te quiero.

Lydia sonríe, se muerde el labio y mira hacia abajo, casi sintiéndose avergonzada. Cuando las manos de Stiles se ciñen alrededor de su cintura, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y le devuelve la mirada, por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

—¿Me das un beso?

Stiles no se lo piensa dos veces; simplemente junta su boca con la de Lydia y la besa con tanto ímpetu que la chica piensa que puede sentirlo hasta en los pies. No hay nada de juguetón en ese beso; es largo y serio y él está saboreando cada parte de su boca como si estuviera tratando de memorizarla de nuevo.

Cuando Stiles se aparta, sus ojos la miran con solemnidad.

—Lydia. Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Su único asentimiento va acompañado de unos ojos confusos, y sus manos se deslizan de los hombros de Stiles hasta su pecho conforme lo mira fijamente.

—Lo sé —dice—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Él cierra los ojos, apoyando la frente contra la de ella, y cuando posa la mano en la parte trasera de su cuello para acariciar su pelo, Lydia se da cuenta de que sus dedos están temblando ligeramente.

—Te... te he traído flores.

La ventana del jeep está bajada y Stiles mete la mano para revelar un ramo de flores rosadas al volver a sacarla. Son preciosas. Son perfectas. Lydia frunce el ceño cuando Stiles las deposita entre sus manos.

—¿Stiles?

El chico aprieta sus manos firmemente y empieza a caminar junto con Lydia hacia el porche, tomándose su tiempo antes de hablar.

—Son, esto... son lirios de lluvia.

Lydia parpadea para retirar la lluvia que se ha acumulado en sus pestañas y trata de entender adónde quiere llegar Stiles.

—¿De acuerdo?

Stiles la los pone al resguardo de la lluvia, cubiertos por el techo, y le frota los brazos de arriba abajo instintivamente en un intento de hacerle desaparecer la piel de gallina que se le ha quedado a Lydia debido a la fría lluvia contra su piel.

—Son... mi madre tenía un libro sobre plantas cuando yo era pequeño. Era muy antiguo... creo que le perteneció a mi abuela, para serte sincero, pero mi madre lo utilizaba para hojearlo y plantar flores en nuestro jardín que eran... no sé, decía que eran buenos presagios, o algo así. Era muy supersticiosa, ¿te lo dije alguna vez? —Lydia niega con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra—. Sí, era un poco raro. Pero, bueno, ella...

—¿Qué simbolizan los lirios de lluvia?

Stiles cierra lo ojos con fuerza ante el sonido de las frías palabras de Lydia.

—A eso voy.

—Stiles. —Su voz es clara y dura y titubeante—. ¿Qué simbolizan los lirios de lluvia?

El suspiro que deja escapar Stiles es vacilante, cuando menos. Lydia siente la acumulación de terror en su estómago, aferrándose a ella. Piensa en los suaves mordiscos que suele dejar en el cuello de Stiles, justo donde se junta con su hombro, y en el fuerte mordisco que le dio Peter Hale. De alguna manera, tiene la sensación de que este momento se siente más como el segundo caso.

—Significan... yo también te quiero. —Stiles abre los ojos. Los clava tan intensamente sobre su rostro que Lydia llega a pensar que está viendo algo que realmente no está ahí, o quizá ni siquiera esté fijándose en su expresión. Quizá esté perdido en su mente—. Significan 'yo también te quiero'. Significan 'tengo que redimir mis pecados'. Y significan 'nunca te olvidaré'.

El estómago de Lydia toca fondo.

—Stiles.

Es como si la energía se esfumara del cuerpo de Stiles en un instante, y se sienta sobre el escalón del porche. Lydia lo imita automáticamente, sin estar segura de en qué momento ha decidido moverse.

—He matado a alguien, Lydia.

—Me estabas salvando.

—Soy un destrozo. Mereces algo mejor que eso. Mereces a alguien que no destroce las cosas.

Ella le lanza las flores de vuelta.

—No las quiero —dice con apremio, aterrada por la desesperación en su voz.

—Me tengo que ir.

—Stiles...

—Tengo que irme de aquí —murmura con la voz ronca, inclinándose sobre ella y besando su sien—. Te quiero muchísimo, Lydia, muchísimo.

El corazón de Lydia late como loco en algún lugar de su garganta mientras lo observa descender los escalones de la casa y caminar despacio hacia su jeep.

—Stiles —lo llama ella, poniéndose de pie sobre el escalón, su voz ahogada por el golpeteo de la lluvia—. Ni siquiera me gustan las flores.

Stiles se detiene. Se da la vuelta, con los últimos rayos de sol recortando su figura contra el horizonte.

—Sí. Lo sé.


	2. Nomeolvides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nomeolvides o myosotis scorpioides.
> 
> Amor verdadero y eterno, rememoración durante el tiempo separados.
> 
> Una conexión duradera.

A Lydia nunca le ha gustado estar aburrida.

Antes de que Allison llegara al instituto de Beacon Hills, nunca había sentido la desgana en su vida. Pero hoy está sentada en el restaurante que solía ser su lugar favorito para comer. Viste un vestido color champán, lleva el pelo recogido en un ordenado moño y unas perlas descansan sobre su garganta. Y, mientras da un trago del vino tinto más caro que había en el menú, se siente desesperada por levantarse de la mesa y huir.

Lydia lleva tomando la decisión de aburrirse voluntariamente durante los últimos tres años. El problema con saber lo que se siente al no caminar sobre seguro es que volver a la seguridad es aburrido. Está aburrida de este restaurante, está aburrida del mismo vino cada vez, y está aburrida del hombre que está sentado frente a ella, cortando el pato de su plato y hablando sobre cómo va su negocio.

Sinceramente, Lydia está bastante segura de que sabe más sobre su negocio que él mismo, pero no dice nada al respecto porque Carter sabe que es una genio, lo sabe, pero le da igual. Mira a Lydia desde el otro lado de la mesa y prefiere verla como un trofeo, y ella se lo permite. Se lo permite porque supone demasiado trabajo para ella el hecho de tener que buscar a otra persona para follar; es demasiado esfuerzo tener que buscar a alguien que la entretenga. Así que deja que Carter la lleve a casa en el lujoso descapotable que le regaló su padre por su veinticinco cumpleaños y le sonríe a su madre cuando esta le insinúa que ninguna carrera profesional casa con los bebés, y va a jugar al golf con el cliché que Carter tiene por padre.

Es un confortable y familiar hábito, uno que se siente como llevar unas cómodas chanclas, como traer material nuevo al empezar el curso, o como un ligero día de primavera recaer sobre su piel. Pero algunos días, Lydia quiere calor. Solamente quiere deshacerse de sus extremadamente altos tacones y huir. El problema, por supuesto, es que no tiene ningún sitio adonde huir.

Nadie a quien acudir.

—¿Qué tal está tu comida?

Los ojos azules de Carter brillan contentos desde donde está, su boca se ha tornado en una bonita sonrisa. Lydia le echa un vistazo a su cordero y luego le lanza un corto asentimiento de satisfacción.

—El romero le da un toque delicioso —comenta—. Me recuerda a cómo prepara tu madre el cordero en Pascua.

La mención de la cocina de su madre es suficiente para hacer a Carter sonreír y mostrar sus blancos dientes, que deslumbran a Lydia. Ella sabe por qué. Es porque es demasiado simple para él. Es fácil. Y ella misma se ha hecho así para él. Ha construido esta vida junto a él de forma que nada pueda quemarle.

Sus dedos todavía ansían algo más cuando le toca, pero eso es algo que Carter no sabe.

—Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, cariño —dice él. Lydia quiere resoplar ante el apodo, pero en vez de eso fuerza una sonrisa que deja plasmada en su rostro porque está representado el papel de una chica a la que le gusta todo esto. Una chica que lo ama.

—Hmmm —repone dulcemente en lugar de devolverle el cumplido, pero Carter continúa.

—Eres una gran parte de mi vida y lo has sido durante los últimos años. Mis padres te adoran y yo te quiero, y encajas, Lydia. Encajas. —No lo hace. Es una banshee. No encaja para nada en el plan de pasar las Pascuas en la casa de campo de los padres de él, en el de pasar las Navidades en su piso en la ciudad o Acción de Gracias en la mansión que tienen en el viñedo. Cada vez que se sienta junto a ellos a la mesa, lleva con ella la muerte. Y eso es algo que Carter nunca sabrá—. Encajas, y mamá y papá están de acuerdo y es por eso que… —Hace una pausa, hinca la rodilla en el suelo y extrae una pequeña caja azul del bolsillo de su chaqueta; la abre para mostrar un simple y genérico anillo de compromiso—. Lydia Martin, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Lydia ya ha pensado sobre esto antes. Sobre cómo le propondrían matrimonio. Ha pensado en lo que llevaría puesto, dónde se encontraría, cómo se vería su pelo, si estaría preparada. Esta proposición se parece a aquella con la que había fantaseado cuando tenía quince años y salía con Jackson. Pero el elegante vestido que le adorna el cuerpo de repente se siente demasiado ajustado, porque no es la única proposición que ha rondado su mente.

En un momento dado, la proposición perfecta para Lydia había sido completamente diferente. Había sido susurrada contra su piel por finos labios y una fría nariz presionando contra su hombro. Había sido puesta sobre la mesa casi de forma casual por un chico sonriente que se había encogido de hombros tiernamente al mirarlo ella con confusión. Había sido gritada desde el otro lado de la habitación hasta que ella le había obligado a proponérselo de nuevo, esta vez acompañándolo de un largo discurso sobre el personaje que no solamente está interpretando; sino la persona que, en efecto, la define.

Los dedos que abren la caja del anillo son demasiado cortos y demasiado rectos. Los quiere huesudos. Los quiere que tiemblen, no quiere la confiada y casual sonrisa en el rostro de él que es demasiado pequeña para ser adecuada.

—Oh, Carter —exhala Lydia. En otro mundo, en el que estaba enamorada de Jackson, se había dejado caer sobre sus rodillas junto a él para demostrarle igualdad y fidelidad. Pero eso nunca había sido nada de lo que Jackson quería, como Lydia tuvo ocasión de aprender al poco tiempo. La suya nunca había sido una relación que fuera a durar. Estaba estancada; ella no podía arreglarle o cambiarle.

Tampoco puede cambiar a Carter. Tampoco es como si ella misma pudiera cambiarse. Y quizá ni siquiera quiera intentarlo. Él es dulce, simple y gana mucho dinero. Es todo lo que ella solía anhelar antes de convertirse en la mejor amiga de Allison Argent y empezar a conocer el aburrimiento. Aprendió que la felicidad y el lujo no son exactamente lo mismo, y que la belleza estaba en dedos nerviosos y en ojos marrones y en una nariz que se curvaba ligeramente hacia arriba en la punta.

—¿Eso es un sí? —pregunta Carter.

—Es un… —Lydia se endereza—. Es un ‘me siento honrada’. Y lo pensaré con calma, cariño. —Él sonríe al escuchar el apodo cariñoso—. Pero no puedo decir que sí todavía.

—Lo entiendo.

O quizá está sonriendo por el hecho de que Lydia, después de todo este tiempo, sigue siendo una especie de misterio para él. Lydia piensa que a él le gusta el no ser capaz de descifrarla en todo momento. Desde que nació, todo en la vida de Carter ha sido decidido por otras personas. Quizá parte de su confianza viene de ahí; deriva de que todo en la vida le haya sonreído. Probablemente piensa que ella va a decirle que sí. Probablemente no tiene ni idea de que él mismo es más un novio trofeo para Lydia de lo que ella lo es para él.

—Hacemos una buena pareja, ¿no es así? —comenta Lydia con ligereza.

Sabe cómo suena. Sabe cómo resultan esas palabras. Pero no es lo que ella quiere decir.

Le practica sexo oral en el coche de vuelta a casa, tratando de que quede saciado porque Lydia no tiene ganas de sexo esta noche. No quiere llegar a su apartamento y que Carter la lleve a la cama; quiere cambiarse a unos pantalones cómodos, recogerse el pelo en una trenza, y ponerse la camiseta que reza ‘Beacon Hills Lacrosse’ por la parte delantera y ‘McCall’ por la trasera. Como había predicho, Carter ni siquiera le pide entrar con ella a su casa tras habérselo trabajado en el coche.

Al salir del coche, Lydia le besa en la mejilla en lugar de en los labios. Su pequeño porche delantero está a tan solo unos pasos de la acera, pero está tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no lo ve hasta que empieza a rebuscar en su bolso por las llaves. Hay un gran ramo de flores azules descansando en el porche.

Lydia abre la puerta, luego se agacha para recogerlo, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando ve las flores con más detalle. Nomeolvides, las reconoce mientras entra en la casa. Deja las llaves en su sitio, el bolso sobre el mueble de la entrada, y se quita los zapatos, perdiendo unos buenos doce centímetros al hacerlo.

Nomeolvides, o myosotis scorpioides. Lydia centra la mirada en las flores mientras entra en la cocina, depositándolas sobre la encimera y encendiendo la luz, en busca de una tarjeta que sabe no estará ahí.

Nomeolvides, el nombre científico quiere decir ‘oreja de ratoncillo’ en griego. Significan amor verdadero y eterno. Rememoración durante el tiempo separados. Una conexión duradera.

Stiles.

Se sirve una copa de prosecco, dándole un corto trago con la esperanza de hacer desaparecer el sabor de otro hombre de su boca sin dejar de observar las flore de Stiles. Al volver a dejar el vino sobre la encimera, recuerda otro de los significados de la flor, sonriendo levemente al hacerlo.

Fidelidad y lealtad, sin importar el tiempo que se haya estado separados o los retos que se hayan interpuesto en el camino.

Lydia levanta la tapa del cubo de basura y tira agresivamente las flores dentro, los labios todavía curvados hacia arriba.

···

—Recibiste flores de nuevo anoche.

El inconveniente de que tu compañera de trabajo te ayude a buscar apartamento es que, en su caso, la compañera de trabajo de Lydia había encontrado un piso en el mismo complejo que ella. Y Lydia adora a Abby, de verdad, pero siempre ha sido una de esas personas que odia hablar en el trabajo. El trabajo es el lugar adonde va para escapar de las flores que aparecen frecuentemente en el porche de su casa, sin importar adónde se mude. Cuando Lydia se pone su bata de laboratorio, no quiere tener que pensar en nada más aparte de su investigación.

Su compañera, desafortunadamente, es más del tipo de cotillear mientras se trabaja.

—Cierto.

—¿Asumo que no fue Carter quien las envió? —El brillo de certeza en los ojos de Abby es suficiente para hacer que Lydia se arrepienta de haberse frustrado tanto un día como para terminar contándole a su amiga que las flores no eran, de hecho, de la persona que ella había asumido en un principio—. Son del capullo de tu ex, ese de quien me contaste que cortó contigo a través de una nota pegajosa, ¿cierto?

Gracias, Taylor Swift.

—Ese mismo —confirma Lydia, escudriñando sus apuntes y garabateando algo antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su probeta.

—Qué capullo —dice Abby. Un momento después, añade—: Ahora en serio, ¿hace cuántos años fue eso?

—Teníamos dieciocho —contesta Lydia—. Así que… seis.

—¿Y sigue mandándote flores?

—Desgraciadamente.

—Hay gente que no pilla las indirectas.

Lydia piensa en cómo probablemente no sea tanto que él no pilla las indirectas, sino que ella sigue enamorada de él. Que nunca ha dejado de estarlo a pesar de lo desesperada que está por conseguirlo.

Dios, es odioso.

—¿Verdad? —murmura Lydia sin estar realmente concentrada en la conversación.

Está tratando de ignorar a Abby y a su historia acerca de uno de sus exnovios más persistentes cuando su teléfono empieza a vibrar encima de la mesa. La foto de contacto de Scott aparece en pantalla y Lydia sonríe automáticamente, quitándose las gafas al tiempo que se lleva el móvil a la oreja.

—Hola —saluda—. ¿Cómo fue tu cita? —Hay un silencio al otro lado de la línea—. No fuiste, ¿me equivoco?

—Esto… ¿no?

—¡Scott! La chica literalmente entró en la clínica y te pidió una cita. No podría haber sido más fácil para ti.

—Estaba ocupado.

Lydia arquea una ceja, deseando desesperadamente poder encauzar a su amigo con una sola mirada. Definitivamente, por esto inventaron las videollamadas.

—Ocupando con qué, si se puede saber.

—Malia y Mason le estaban siguiendo la pista a un…

—No quiero saberlo, ¿verdad?

—No, probablemente no.

Lydia suspira.

—Voy a concertarte una cita con alguien y vas a acudir.

Abby levanta la cabeza. Lydia lo ignora. No está dispuesta a mezclar el trabajo con su hogar y sus amigos. Demasiado tiene ya con cada uno de esos aspectos por separado.

—Vale —accede Scott amigablemente.

—Sé que solo estás aceptando para quedar bien.

—Bien. —Scott suena aliviado—. Eso me evitará tener que llamar a la chica para cancelar.

Lydia suspira.

—¿Qué tal, Scott?

—¿Podemos quedar a comer? —pregunta—. Yo acudiré a la zona de tu trabajo, es solo que tengo que hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

—Tenía pensado trabajar a la hora de comer, en realidad —contesta Lydia, reclinándose contra la silla y girando de un lado a otro ligeramente—. ¿Lo podemos posponer para otro momento?

Normalmente, Scott es bastante flexible con estas cosas, así que su respuesta sorprende a Lydia.

—En realidad, no.

—Oh, vamos, Scott —dice ella rápidamente—. Puedes pasarte por mi casa esta noche y hacemos maratón de…

—No, Lydia.

Algo en su tono de voz hace que Lydia se detenga.

—¿Algo marcha mal?

Él duda.

—Solamente tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa.

—¿Es algo bueno? ¿Como, “Lydia, por fin me he acostado con alguien tras un encantamiento tan largo que los dinosaurios todavía estaban poniendo huevos la última vez que tuve sexo?

Suena como Stiles. Sabe que suena como Stiles. Lo odia.

—No, la verdad.

Al menos tiene la decencia de sonar como si se sintiera culpable por ello.

—Está bien —afirma Lydia al fin—. Nos vemos en Annie’s. Tú invitas. No le pagaste la cena a esa pobre chica anoche, así que puedes pagarme la comida a mí hoy.

—Me parece justo —responde Scott—. ¿Nos vemos a la una?

—Claro —confirma ella, volviéndose a colocar las gafas protectoras—. Nos vemos luego.

Desconecta de Abby durante el resto de la mañana, perdiéndose entre probetas y papeles y el montón de información de su portátil que todavía consigue que su corazón se anime un poco. Le encanta hacer esto. Le encanta venir a trabajar y sentir que tiene un propósito al estar ahí. Su madre solía decirle que su cerebro podría hacer grandes cosas por otra gente, pero Lydia no supo entender el valor de esas palabras hasta que estuvo en el instituto. Ahora no se imagina estar haciendo otra cosa.

No se sorprende cuando Scott le manda un mensaje quince minutos antes de la hora a la que han quedado, recordándole que se tome un descanso de trabajar. Lydia pone los ojos en blanco pero sonríe antes de enviarle un breve ‘de camino’, colgar su bata y soltarse el pelo que lleva recogido en una coleta alta. Hay algunos otros mensajes en su bandeja de entrada; uno de Kira, que le pide consejo acerca de un conjunto (“Sí rotundo a esa camiseta, absolutamente no con esos zapatos”), y uno de Carter, preguntándole si podría tener una respuesta para el viernes por la noche, cuando habían quedado para cenar en el yate de sus padres.

Mientras guarda el móvil en su bolso sin contestar a Carter, piensa en cuántas veces más preferiría poder quedarse en casa con Scott cenando comida china en pijama en vez de estar en el yate.

La zona donde Lydia trabaja está repleta de estudiantes universitarios, pero hay algunas cafeterías bastante agradables al final de su calle. Resulta que incluso está disfrutando del día que hace en su camino a Annie’s mientras sopesa lo que se va a poner el viernes por la noche. Sus tacones golpetean con firmeza contra el oscuro ladrillo de la acera, y una sonrisa aparece en su cara cuando divisa a Scott apoyado contra su bicicleta, esperándola en la puerta del restaurante.

—¿Qué tal están las bestias? —le dice cuando está lo suficientemente cerca.

Scott alza la vista de su teléfono, imitando su sonrisa.

—¿Asumo que te refieres a los animales? —pregunta, y Lydia asiente—. Están bien. ¿Cómo están los químicos?

—Igual de bien —contesta ella con decisión, entrelazando el brazo con el de Scott—. Además, no muerden. ¿Listo para entrar?

Se abren paso dentro de la cafetería y se hacen con una mesa próxima a la ventana, ninguno de los dos molestándose en leer el menú. No lo necesitan. Hacen esto frecuentemente; se ha convertido en su sitio desde que Lydia empezó a trabajar tan cerca de la clínica de Scott.

—Supongo que debo preguntar qué tal está Carter —apunta Scott.

Lydia trata de no sonreír.

—Oh, cielo, al menos finge que te agrada.

—¡Estoy fingiendo! Ese era yo fingiendo.

—Conociéndote, creo que eso ha sido hasta agresivo.

—Lo siento —dice él, y su mirada parece genuinamente de disculpa.

—Te sugeriría que te apuntaras a clases de interpretación, porque Carter va a estar en el mapa por un tiempo —comenta Lydia suavemente. Ante el cambio de expresión de Scott, baja la vista, repasando con el dedo los diferentes platos que hay en el menú para no tener que mirarle al decir—: Me ha propuesto matrimonio.

Aunque no lo está mirando a la cara, Lydia puede ver el cuerpo de Scott tensarse.

—¿Y vas a decirle que sí?

Es su tono de voz lo que hace que Lydia se dé cuenta de la situación.

—Sí.

—Se suponía que iba a ser alguien temporal.

Es consciente de ello. Y Scott tiene razón; le ha contado esa excusa tantas veces que hasta ha perdido la cuenta.

—Me pilló por sorpresa, lo admito. Pero, Scott, esto es lo que quiero. No quiero nada más.

Scott sabe exactamente a qué se refiere con ‘nada más’. Se refiere a pasión y placer y química e intimidad. Se refiere a lo que es real. ‘Nada más’ es todo lo que Scott más aprecia y Lydia trata de evitar como la peste.

—Sí que lo quieres. Claro que lo quieres.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para…?

—Soy tu mejor amigo. —La obliga a dejar de hablar—. Y solo porque te hicieron daño no significa que no debas estar en una relación que sea un riesgo.

—Y me lo dices tú. Llevas sin salir con alguien desde que la sociedad pensaba que fumar era saludable.

—Pero al menos no estoy tirando mi vida por la borda por alguien que solamente me ofrece facilidad. —Lydia no encuentra su mirada—. Lydia, no puedes envejecer con facilidad. Te aburrirás con la facilidad.

Ya está aburrida, y Scott se da cuenta cada vez que hablan.

—Invertir en algo bueno implica que duela más al llegar la caída.

—Pero al menos saltaste.

—Oh, no. No voy a seguir por ahí de nuevo. Me voy a casar con Carter, me voy a mudar a un chalé enorme de una urbanización. Voy a…

—Lydia. Es Stiles.

Lydia cierra la boca inmediatamente a la vez que su corazón cae hondo en su estómago. Porque por supuesto que es Stiles. Siempre es Stiles. Lo ve cada vez que habla con Scott. Lo siente contra su piel cada vez que Carter está dentro de ella. Visualiza su sonrisa cada vez que alguien trata de hacerla reír y no lo consigue. No como él lo hacía.  
Solamente habla cuando vuelve a tener total control sobre su voz.

—Tenemos un acuerdo —dice rotundamente.

—Lo sé. —El rostro de Scott refleja un serio arrepentimiento que solo hace que Lydia se sienta peor—. Lo sé, pero esto es una emergencia.

—No podemos hablar de…

—Mira, lo sé, pero… ¿podrías escucharme, Lydia?

En lo más profundo de su interior, Lydia abe que Scott nunca sacaría el tema de Stiles si no fuera absolutamente necesario. Él también ve a Stiles cada vez que la mira a ella. Aunque ninguno de los dos quiere admitirlo, Stiles es el motivo por el que están sentados en esa cafetería ahora. Él es el nudo que mantiene las dos cuerdas unidas.

—Está bien. —Lydia fija la vista en la mesa al hablar porque no está dispuesta a darle algo más que eso. No puede. Si se expone, su expresión podría vacilar, y si vacila, todo se derrumbará. Lydia no puede romper esta fachada. Ha aguantado demasiado como para ahora tener un desliz.

—He estado siguiéndole la pista —dice Scott—. Quiero decir, al principio no lo hacía, porque se esfumó y… —Scott duda y Lydia escucha exactamente lo que Scott no llega a decir: Stiles nos abandonó. Nos abandonó—. Pero cuando te envió las flores tras marcharse… bueno, fue la primera vez que sabíamos de él en casi dos años. Y cuando supimos que no estaba muerto, empecé a rastrearlo.

—¿Y?

—Y fue fácil. Porque empezó a crearse un nombre en el mundo supernatural. —Lydia lo mira al fin, sorprendida—. Es… es extraño. Es como uno de esos estúpidos héroes de los  
cómics que solían encantarle. Va por ahí y… no lo sé, supongo que encuentra criaturas sobrenaturales que están arrasando pueblos similares a Beacon Hills y… se deshace de ellos.

—¿Se deshace de ellos? —repite Lydia, y sonríe—. ¿Como un exterminador de lo sobrenatural?

—Más como un vigilante —repone Scott, vacío de humor—. Se ha creado una mala fama. La gente está realmente asustada de él. Lydia, es una locura.

Lydia siente como si Scott le estuviera contando la historia de un libro; un cuento de hadas. Porque esto no es real. Nada de esto lo es. Stiles no se pasea por ahí matando a la gente. Ni siquiera ha sostenido una pistola. Es su chico delgaducho, quien solía hacerle pedorretas en la mejilla para conseguir su atención, y que nunca se levantaba antes del mediodía si podía evitarlo, y quien se preocupaba más por que su padre comiera sano de lo que se preocupaba por cualquier otra cosa del universo.

Casar las dos imágenes es imposible, así que Lydia ni siquiera lo intenta.

—¿Es peligroso? —inquiere sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—Ha sido peligroso para sí mismo durante años —admite Scott—. Pero… yo solamente lo vigilaba. Lo dejé actuar a sus anchas. Tenía gente que… me informaba sobre sus movimientos. Saben quién soy. Saben que él fue una de los componentes de mi manada. Tengo una caja en casa que está llena de artículos sobre los asesinatos que él… —Scott deja la frase a mitad, aturdido. Al mirarlo, la garganta de Lydia se seca. Quiere estirar la mano sobre la mesa y alcanzar la de su amigo, pero no puede moverse—. Solo que ahora es grave, Lydia.

—¿Cómo defines ‘grave’?

—Valquirias. Veinte de ellas, todas muertas. Dicen que fue un baño de sangre.

Las manos de Lydia se tornan en puños encima de la mesa.

—¿Las mató a todas?

Scott asiente.

—Creo que… creo que ya no está, Lydia.

Nomeolvides. Myosotis scorpioides. Amor verdadero y eterno. Rememoración durante el tiempo separados. Una conexión duradera. Fidelidad y lealtad, sin importar el tiempo que se haya estado separados o los retos que se hayan interpuesto en el camino.

—¿Y quieres tratar de detenerle? —asume ella.

—Quiero tratar de hablar con él.

Lydia bufa.

—Claro. Buena suerte con eso.

—Al menos tenemos que intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que tratar de arreglarlo. —Ella niega con la cabeza con incredulidad, pero Scott continúa—: Lydia, lo que le pasó a Stiles… es mi culpa. Mi responsabilidad.

Las palabras de su amigo la trasladan de vuelta al instituto, y algo en su interior se congela al escuchar esa misma oración al ser pronunciada en su oído por una voz entrecortada y vacilante, los brazos de Stiles aferrándola por la cintura. Cuando devuelve la mirada a Scott y estudia sus preocupados ojos, de repente sabe con certeza que hará lo que sea que él le pida, sin importar cuánto dolor pueda causarle.

—¿Tienes un plan?

Scott se muerde el labio, asintiendo con desasosiego.

—Sí. Pero te necesito.

A Lydia no le hace falta preguntar para qué. Los dos saben que Stiles sigue mandándole flores.

—Y sabes dónde encontrarle. —No es una pregunta.

—Así es.

Lydia asiente, al principio con calma, con indiferencia. Luego más enérgicamente al contemplar a Scott, quien no deja de estudiar el rostro de su amiga con esperanza en los ojos.  
Nomeolvides. Myosotis scorpioides. Amor verdadero y eterno. Rememoración durante el tiempo separados. Una conexión duradera. Fidelidad y lealtad, sin importar el tiempo que se haya estado separados o los retos que se hayan interpuesto en el camino.

—De acuerdo —acepta Lydia con una sonrisa falsa abriéndose paso en sus labios—. Pero volvemos a casa, fingimos que nada ha pasado, y me caso con Carter.

—No era consciente de que los dos problemas estuvieran relacionados —comenta Scott con esa familiar sonrisa suya mientras mira el menú, utilizando la misma táctica que emplea Lydia cuando trata de mantener una postura falsa y condescendientemente casual. Cuando Scott la vuelve a mirar, una sonrisa de superioridad decorándole el rostro, Lydia tiene la boca entreabierta debido a la sorpresa—. ¿Qué? Solo comento. Has sido tú quien ha conectado las dos cosas, no yo.

—Scott…

—No, está bien —dice él, y se ve más cómodo de lo que ha estado durante toda la conversación—. Tengo al menos un año para convencerte de que cambies de opinión sobre eso—. Con expresión amable, se gira hacia la camarera más próxima—. Perdone, ¿podría traerme un vaso de leche, por favor?


	3. Brezo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brezo o calluna vulgaris.
> 
> Soledad.

 

Hora 0500.

Las sábanas están ásperas al tacto. Quizá tendría que haberse decantado por la tela de mejor calidad. Habría sido agradable pasar su última noche vivo en una cama que fuera al menos tolerablemente cómoda. También habría sido agradable pasar su última noche vivo con alguien que le importara.

Stiles rueda hacia el cálido cuerpo que hay a su lado, depositando la palma de su mano contra sedosa piel acaramelada. El cuerpo bajo su mano se sacude un poco y deja escapar un lánguido suspiro. Los ojos del chico se posan sobre la torneada pierna que se deja ver por entre esas ásperas sábanas. Sonríe para sí. La chica es dulce, como el algodón de azúcar; todo caramelo brillante y nada de valor nutricional. Cree que se llama Amanda, pero no está lo suficientemente seguro como para decir su nombre en alto. ¿Por qué no está seguro? Debería estarlo. Esta es la tercera vez que se acuestan juntos desde que él salvó a su alfa de otra manada.

A veces, Stiles siente que ella lo está utilizando a él casi tanto como él la está utilizando a ella. Tiene un grato sentido del humor, y su cabello es brillante. Pero es como él cuando sonríe. Nada intencionadamente mezquino, pero sí que hay algo descomponiéndose y muriendo en la atmósfera que la rodea. A él no le ha importado tanto como para indagar más allá de ahí.

La toca de nuevo, agitándole suavemente el hombro, y ella gruñe por lo bajo.

—Buenos días, cariño —dice Amanda (?), girándose sobre sí misma para mirarle.

—¿Podemos saltarnos el desayuno? Tengo cosas que hacer hoy —comenta él, sintiéndose como todo un capullo ya por la mañana. Pero su ático está bañado en una suave luz azulada y son las cinco de la mañana y ya va retrasado en el horario. Este día es demasiado importante como para desperdiciarlo con algo con tan poco sentido como el cariño.

Ella lo estudia por un momento antes de mostrarle una sonrisa falsa.

—Claro, cariño.

¿Está empleando apodos pegajosos porque sabe que el nombre con el que Stiles se presentó en su día no es realmente el suyo?

—Lo siento, es solo que...

—Tienes mucho trabajo, sí. Ya me lo has dicho. —La chica se sienta llevándose con ella las ásperas sábanas, dejándole a él pasar frío.

···

Stiles sabe perfectamente qué es lo que va a pasar cuando la escucha apagar el agua de su ducha. Está atento a los suaves pasos de sus pies desnudos sobre el suelo de su habitación, y alza la mirada de los cordones de las botas de cuero que se está abrochando. Ella está de pie junto a la puerta, el pelo oscuro goteándole por encima de la toalla azul que le marca las exquisitas curvas de su cuerpo.

Es realmente preciosa. Alta, piel bronceada por el sol, labios carnosos y ojos color almendra. Stiles siente una punzada de culpa clavársele en el cuerpo, atravesándole rápida y fuertemente antes de salir por detrás al vacío. Se observan el uno al otro por un momento, y Stiles sabe que no es el único en sentir el pesado pero preciso final.

—Me dijeron que no me fiara de ti, ¿sabes? —murmura ella, contoneándose hacia delante para situarse entre las piernas de Stiles. Las manos de él se mueven automáticamente sobre la elegante curva de sus caderas—. Me dijeron que eras peligroso.

—Salvé a tu manada. —Stiles arquea una ceja, el corazón latiéndole como loco en el pecho—. ¿Cómo es posible que salvar a la gente me haga peligroso?

Ella se sienta sobre su rodilla, tomándole de la desaliñada mandíbula y estudiándole.

—Se cuentan historias sobre ti. Mi alfa dijo que cuando matas, no parpadeas. Ni una sola vez.

—Por favor, espero que esas historias incluyan mi robusta belleza.

Es un chiste, pero ella ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo de aparentar una sonrisa.

—Mírame —susurra ella, y Stiles de repente siente la urgencia de salirse de su propia piel—. Nunca me miras a los ojos.

Stiles se obliga a depositar la mirada sobre sus ojos, y, _mierda_ , si lo intenta. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas devolverle el gesto, _mirarla_.

Los mantiene brevemente antes de apartarlos hacia un lado.

Siente físicamente la decepción de la chica en la triste caída de sus hombros; en el modo en que sus dedos le recorren la barbilla antes de dejarlos caer sobre su propio regazo.

Tienen sexo duro y apasionado. Las piernas de ella cuelgan por encima de los brazos de él, y clava las uñas en la carne de los hombros de Stiles. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gime indecentemente. Le llama cariño. Grita con todas sus fuerzas cuando está a punto de correrse. Él entierra su rostro en su cuello para que ella no le pida que la mire a los ojos.

Stiles le da un beso de despedida en la puerta y le informa de que va a morir hoy.

—Dices eso cada día. —La chica sonríe de forma amistosa antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Y entonces, Stiles está completamente solo.

···

Así es como empieza, cada mañana a las cinco.

Desayuna solo, observando La Pared. La Pared, una versión extendida del tablón conspirador que tenía en el instituto. Ocupa la mitad de su apartamento, y cada centímetro de su blanca superficie está cubierto por fotografías, recortes de periódico y trozos de cuerda verde y roja que se enredan entre sí infinitamente. Los papeles ondean levemente debido a las débiles corrientes del ventilador que cuelga del techo, vivo y creciente.

Así es como empieza su día, y también es como acaba. Permanece frente a La Pared por la noche, observándola; los cientos de rostros y palabras y manchas de color, agitándose en la ráfaga del aire artificial. ¿Acaso está La Pared respirando, o se trata de otra persona? ¿Hay alguien más en la habitación? ¿No está solo? A veces podría jurar que oye el latido de un corazón, antes de darse cuenta de que se trata del suyo propio.

Después del desayuno, Stiles lleva a cabo su rutina de ejercicio, y a veces se queda pensando en la ridiculez de todo esto. No era capaz de correr un kilómetro en el instituto sin querer vomitar. Ahora, las cosas son distintas. Ya no es esa misma persona, pero su mente sigue siendo su arma más poderosa. Aun así, el fusil de asalto HK416 que limpia diariamente sigue siendo un fuerte adversario.

Tras el ejercicio, se detiene junto a su ventana, escudriñando a través de la persiana durante diez minutos. El mismo coche negro lleva dándole vueltas a su manzana desde hace dos días. Está seguro de ello. Estará al tanto, pero por el momento es mejor esperar que reaccionar.

Parece como si su vida fuera una serie constante de acciones y reacciones. Se siente diferente, sin embargo, ser el actor en vez del reactor. Stiles no quiere tener que volver nunca a esa sensación de esperar a que ocurra el siguiente episodio de terror.

Es mucho más sencillo ser el terror.

···

Hora 1900.

Armas limpias, bloqueadas y cargadas. Notas, reexaminadas. Chequeo del plan de esta noche, completado.

Stiles repite esta misma rutina dos veces con tal de evitar el siguiente paso, pero va a tener que llegar en algún momento. Se encamina al cuarto de baño como si se tratara del corredor de la muerte, hombros caídos y cabeza gacha. Odia esta parte. La evita al máximo posible, girando la cabeza al entrar en el baño con tal de no tener que verse todavía. En vez de eso, se mete en la ducha, frotándose la piel hasta que está brillante y ardiendo.

Espera un poco más.

Finalmente, sale para enrollarse una toalla en la cintura y, con un suspiro resignado, lanza un vistazo a través de sus mojadas pestañas para observar su reflejo.

—Te ves bien, asesino —murmura contra el espejo para palidecer ante las palabras al instante—. Vaya, colega. Mala elección de palabras. Mala, mala elección. Recuerda que nunca más debes hacer una broma, Stiles. ¿De acuerdo? De acuerdo. Anotado.

Se inclina hacia delante, acercándose a su reflejo, inspeccionando su barba parcheada. Está hecha una mierda absoluta. No se ha afeitado desde la noche de las valquirias. Recuerda vagamente haber llegado a casa sumido en estupor, tirándose sobre la cama para no levantarse en dos días enteros. La sangre que lo cubría hasta se había traspasado al colchón. Había tenido que quemar su ropa de cama y comprar luego una nueva.

Se le ve cansado, ojos apagados y pelo pegado a la frente. Se está volviendo demasiado largo. Va a tener que corregir eso también. Se pasa una mano por sus rizos desgreñados, apartándolos de su cara. Ese gesto le trae un recuerdo a flote; él con quince años, incapaz de hacer algo con su pelo que no fuera pasarse la mano por su cuero cabelludo, su corte rapado casi al cero. Se siente como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

Stiles opina que se ve igual, a excepción de la débil cicatriz de su mandíbula (alfa), y una que le abrió el final de la ceja (asesino a sueldo). Se había cabreado por eso. Habían pasado meses hasta que le había vuelto a crecer el resto de la ceja. ¿Y qué si sus ojos se ven cansados? ¿Qué importa si sus mejillas se han vuelto un poco más demacradas? A pesar de su turbación, no hay ningún tatuaje que lo etiquete como 'ASESINO' en su frente. Mientras sus ojos parezcan cansados, no vacíos, puede lidiar con ello.

Se corta el pelo con desgana. No es su mejor trabajo, pero si consigue arreglárselo para esta noche, lo dará por bueno. Se deshace de la barba en segundo lugar.

—Hola, viejo amigo —saluda con un carraspeo a su ahora más delicada imagen—. Eres el Director Ejecutivo de una pequeña pero increíblemente rentable empresa que controla las inversiones y el manejo del dinero. Increíblemente pretenciosa. _Tú_ eres increíblemente pretencioso. ¿Quizá deberías tener un nombre pretencioso? ¿Chester? ¿Carter? Dios, no hay nada que suene más pretencioso que el nombre de Carter.

Se inclina hacia delante, cerrando la distancia entre sus labios y el grifo.

—Buenas noches, madame. Permítame presentarme. Soy Blah-Blah Nomeimpota. Quizá haya oído hablar de mí —dice Stiles, probando una risa alegre—. Sí, perfecto. Muy bien, muy bien.

Se contempla.

—Pensándolo mejor, Stiles, quizá debas mantener la boca cerrada esta noche.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvan hacia arriba. Siempre ha sido más un tipo de improvisar, de todos modos.

Con sobresalto, se da cuenta de que sus ojos se ven diferentes. Hay una luz tras ellos. Aquí, en este Baño de la Soledad, soltando chistes malos con un nuevo corte de pelo y mandíbula desprovista de barba, realmente se vuelve a ver joven.

Se ve como una noche de verano. Un sabor salado en su lengua mientras corre a lo largo de un campo de lacrosse. Como cerveza recalentada en el sótano de la casa de Danny. Como su reflejo en el cristal de la puerta del despacho del director.

Se ve como el chico al que ella amaba; al que besaba y al que le hacía promesas bajo la luz de la luna.

Stiles entra en pánico, y en ese momento, la luz en sus ojos desaparece. Se aparta a trompicones del espejo, con el corazón martilleándole y el cuerpo empapado en sudor frío.

···

Hora 2000.

Su traje está reluciente, su pelo es apropiado, e incluso hasta se ha echado un poco de colonia. Stiles se toma un momento para pasarse una mano por encima de las costillas, sintiendo el arma que lleva enfundada justo por debajo de la altura de su corazón. Baja la mano a su cadera, donde esconde un revólver Smith & Wesson cargado con tan solo seis oportunidades de tiro. La mano de Stiles vacila cuando alcanza su tobillo. Una SIG Sauer P320; personalmente, su semiautomática favorita. Da la casualidad de que también es la primera pistola que tuvo.

Fue todo un año después de que abandonara Beacon Hills cuando consiguió la pistola. Hasta ese punto, Stiles había utilizado su mente para sobrevivir; para destruir. Trampas, manipulación de miembros de las manadas, conocimientos varios acerca de envenenamiento con plantas... todo era parte de su arsenal personal.

Evitaba emplear su bate de béisbol hasta que no fuera necesario. Recuerda la noche en que la pistola pasó a formar parte de sus pertenencias; recuerda el sonido que emitió su bate al repiquetear contra el asfalto con un eco hueco, sangre y materia gris salpicándole las zapatillas. Stiles se agachó para recoger la oscura pistola que había caído junto al inmóvil omega que gorgoteaba débilmente.

Recuerda haberse quedado sin aliento, jadeando fuertemente en el cálido aire de una noche de verano cuando sus dedos tocaron el arma. Era una carga sobre su mano; mortal, una serpiente a punto de atacar. Todavía quedaban dos balas en la cartuchera, el resto habían sido vaciadas en el aire, una de ellas encontrando su objetivo en la carne del ahora ardiente hombro de Stiles. El omega no había sido un asesino natural. Hubo un tiempo en que Stiles tampoco se habría considero ser uno él mismo.

Justificaba sus acciones con los ideales de los druidas acerca de mantener el equilibrio; antiguas historias sobre el riesgo y la recompensa. Justificaba que el fin al que llegaba era mejor que los medios empleados para llegar hasta ellos. Hasta entonces, se había mantenido alejado de armas y otros objetos que solidificarían su posición de depredador en este universo. Pero cuando el omega pronunció finalmente las palabras 'por favor' con voz seca, Stiles cargó la pistola una vez más y apuntó con ella a la cabeza de la víctima.

'Por favor' habían sido las últimas palabras de su madre cuando les rogó que la dejaran ir. Sin embargo, no fueron capaces. La mujer permaneció con ellos en un estado comatoso durante una semana más antes de marcharse en silencio. 'Por favor' eran unas simples palabras con tanto peso. Sin conocer su propósito, una pistola es simplemente un objeto. Sin Scott, sin _ella_ , Stiles solamente era un eslabón más de la cadena.

Ya no dice 'por favor'.

Stiles se suelta la pulcra tela de su pantalón, ocultando el arma de nuevo. Le echa un vistazo a su apartamento una última vez, analizando La Pared, las interminables cuerdas que lo atan a este lugar y a esa gente, de los cuales la mayoría n saben de su existencia.

En algún lugar de esta habitación hay unas cartas. Alguien las encontrará, en algún momento, si se da el caso de que nunca regrese. No están dirigidas a ningunos nombres, por si acaso cayeran en las manos equivocadas. Pero están escritas de una manera que, si llegaran a las manos correctas, encontrarían rápidamente a sus dueños. Es uno de los pocos reconfortantes pensamientos que Stiles puede reunir en este momento.

Quizá les proporcione consuelo el hecho de obtener respuestas después de todos estos años. Quizá no.

Se da la vuelta, llevándose consigo un libro y unas llaves que hay sobre el mueble. No se para a mirar sobre su hombro. Simplemente cierra la puerta con cuidado tras él.

···

A mitad camino de la fiesta, se pone a llover. Stiles está protegido en la elegancia de su coche, iluminado en tonos rojos y anaranjados debido a la luz de los semáforos. Hojea el libro de las flores en cada semáforo en rojo. Probablemente ella conozca el nombre científico de la mitad de las plantas, y _definitivamente_ conoce sus significados. Y en el caso de que hubiera duda, los buscaría.

Lo más difícil no era aprenderse los complejos componentes de las flores. Lo más difícil era tratar de acertar lo que estaba sintiendo. Una vez conseguida esa parte, las flores lo transmitían mejor de lo que él podría hacerlo. Los sentimientos, al menos aquellos más profundos que la soledad y la ansiedad, escasean estos días. La ira asoma de vez en cuando su fea cabeza, seguida de una oscuridad que dura y dura y dura. La sensación de vacío es un siempre. El arrepentimiento aparece muy de vez en cuando; normalmente cuando son las cuatro de la mañana y Stiles sigue contemplando el techo.

Son tantas las veces que ha querido volver, explicar, pedir perdón. Solía fantasear con que ella le perdonaría.

Fue doloroso. Ya no fantasea más.

Pero todavía conserva este hábito, las flores. Y todavía se mordisquea el pulgar cuando está nervioso. Y ella todavía está en su corazón y en su mente, causándole las emociones más enrevesadas que puede sentir en este punto de su vida.

Algunos hábitos nunca mueren.

···

Una hora después, Stiles llega a la mansión, que se hace visible en toda su opulenta gloria. Acerca el coche adonde le espera su contacto en la fiesta, un aparcacoches que sabe demasiado acerca del hombre para quien trabaja, y le entrega las llaves sintiéndose un tanto dudoso.

Ha asistido a fiestas como esta antes, pero nunca ha tenido que integrarse como uno de los adinerados.

Stiles ha investigado. Sabe cuál es el tenedor de la ensalada, qué cuchara usar para la sopa. Aprendió a bailar vals y a pronunciar correctamente 'foie gras'. Sin embargo, no se puede deshacer de la molesta sensación en su nuca al recorrer la parte trasera de la mansión para acceder a ella desde ahí, a través de la cocina (ninguno de los camareros del catering se detienen siquiera a lanzarle una sola mirada a su traje o a él, ya puestos) y de ahí al gran salón. Stiles no se siente del todo preparado.

¿Podrán percibir su olor a fraude? Sintiendo una punzada en el estómago, recuerda haber estado sentado en el desgastado y simple sofá de su casa de la infancia con su padre, grasientas bolsas de McDonald's entre ellos. Comiendo con las manos, riendo alegremente con las bocas llenas, y una comedia basura en la televisión.

—Sir. —Un camarero se aproxima a él con una sonrisa sencilla, apartando a Stiles de su recuerdo—. ¿Champagne?

Stiles se aclara la garganta, tomándose un segundo para eliminar la humedad de sus ojos con un rápido parpadeo antes de aceptar la esbelta copa de alcohol con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El camarero sonríe de nuevo y se retira con ademán ostentoso.

Stiles se bebe la copa (la única, se recuerda, pues debe mantener su mente despejada para esta noche) y examina la estancia. El techo se alza y arquea como una catedral, las ventanas dejan ver el cielo nocturno. Dorados candelabros cuelgan desde arriba, cristalinos e inmaculados. Hay una pequeña orquesta tocando barroco en la esquina, y miembros de la alta sociedad ya entrados en años parlotean con directores ejecutivos con ojos brillantes.

Stiles desvía la mirada hacia sus refinados zapatos de cuero italiano y luego hacia su traje, hecho específicamente a medida para él. Su camisa blanca es almidonada y rígida como una tabla, y los gemelos relucen en el dorado ambiente. Aun así, sigue siendo un intruso. Hay una clara división entre él y los de sangre azul, como si existiera un muro que los separara.

Se podría engañar a sí mismo y pensar que es solo porque la atmósfera es demasiado adinerada para su sangre de clase trabajadora, pero eso no sería del todo verdad. Siempre ha estado ese muro de cristal, desde que se marchó. Él y ellos. Stiles y el resto del mundo. Aquellos que conseguían quedarse dormidos por las noches y él, que no lo conseguía.

Se mezcla con la gente con gesto aburrido. Toca actuar. El Recolector no va a estar en la fiesta, pero sus trabajadores sí. Si Stiles tiene suerte, serán secuaces de alto rango y así sus muertes supondrán algo más que una simple alteración en su misión. Va armado con más de sesenta balas; suficiente para derribar a unos cuantos, pero no tanto como para deshacerse de toda la habitación fácilmente. Se reservará una, por supuesto, para el interrogatorio. Las cuerdas y la cinta adhesiva en el maletero de su coche están pidiendo a gritos ser utilizadas. Y una vez obtenga la información que necesita, se le mostrará el camino hacia El Recol...

—Hola. —Una voz ronca interrumpe sus pensamientos al ser susurrada en su oído. Stiles se sobresalta hacia un lado. Años de cautela, entrenamiento y palizas, y aun así su cuerpo todavía lo traiciona haciendo estupideces. La dueña de la voz suelta una grácil risita y él se gira hacia el bombón rubio que se sujeta a su brazo—. Eres un poco nervioso.

—Tendrás que perdonarme —ríe Stiles—. Puede que me haya tomado unos cuantos expresos esta mañana.

La mujer pone los ojos en blanco en un gesto de compañerismo.

—¿Verdad? Cualquier cosa con tal de sobrevivir a esta noche tan aburrida. Papá prácticamente me ha obligado a venir, pero me prometió que no todos serían gordos hombres de negocios. —La chica examina la figura de Stiles de arriba abajo con admiración—. Parece que tenía razón.

Stiles sonríe y le ofrece el brazo. Es arriesgado dejarse ver con ella, pero también es arriesgado ser el tipo solo de la fiesta.

Ella le sonríe como el gato de Alicia y lo guía a través de las puertas abiertas hasta la pista de baile que hay en el patio exterior, iluminada por los últimos rayos de un sol que está a punto de desaparecer. Stiles coloca una mano sobre su delgada cintura y con la otra cubre su mano. La chica lleva demasiado perfume —el aroma a flores invades sus sentidos—, pero su cuerpo es increíble, cubierto en brillantes joyas rojas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le pregunta ella, dándole con el aliento en la oreja.

—Brad. —Le ofrece una cálida sonrisa—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Tiffany. Tiffany Calloway. Habrás oído hablar de mí —comenta con seguridad, sin importarle la pretenciosidad de sus palabras.

De hecho, Stiles sí que había oído hablar de Tiffany. Su padre era uno de los patrocinadores de la empresa de El Recolector.

—Es un placer, Tiffany. —Stiles se inclina hacia delante, permitiéndose rozar con sus labios la curva de la oreja de la chica. La siente temblar antes de volver a mirarla.

_El juego del gato y el ratón._

Los ojos de Tiffany lo observan muy abiertos, pero siguen sin ser lo suficientemente grandes. Sus pestañas no son lo suficientemente largas. Ojos marrones, no verdes. Es perfecta en todo el sentido de la palabra, y no es _suficiente_.

La rítmica música de la orquesta se vuelve más audible y Tiffany se pega al torso de Stiles, lo que le permite comprobar que sus pechos son falsos.

_Llega hasta su padre. Llega hasta su padre y obtendrás información. Obtén información y ella estará a salvo._

Cuando Tiffany apoya la cabeza contra el pecho de Stiles, él se permite mirar de un lado a otro, vigilando el patio. Su anonimato es una ventaja. Nadie conoce su rostro, a pesar de que él conoce los suyos. No obstante, solamente posee un tiempo limitado a su favor. Su anonimato se esfumará en cuanto empiece a cargarse al círculo interior de El Recolector.

Necesitará un rehén, eso seguro. También tendrá que asegurarse de que no deja supervivientes. El padre de Tiffany podría estar vivo al final de la semana o no. De cualquier manera, la vida de la chica será arrasada; la empresa de su padre, derruida. El hombre al que está intentando conquistar ahora mismo — _Brad_ — está a punto de arruinar su vida. La chica no sospecha nada mientras baila felizmente con los ojos cerrados. Dichosa en su ignorancia.

A estas alturas, Stiles debería estar acostumbrado a herir a chicas bonitas, pero sigue quedando un rastro de escozor.

Se aparta de ella y se aclara la garganta con aire despreocupado.

—Tiffany, cielo, ¿está tu padre por aquí?

Pretende que suene casual, ligero. Probablemente ella esté acostumbrada a apuestos jóvenes tratando de conocer a su padre para ganarse su aprobación. Pero Stiles no quiere ganarse su aprobación. Quiere romperle la cara.

Tiffany, por su parte, muerde el anzuelo con una sonrisa que él le devuelve, igual de fácil, igual de amplia. Ella se da la vuelta, tirando de él a través de la multitud cuando Stiles la siente.

No sabe si es científicamente posible el hecho de poder sentirla, incluso tras todos estos años, incluso antes de que sus ojos recaigan sobre ella. Pero así es. Se siente estrujado de repente, quieto en medio de la inmensidad del momento. Completamente abrumado, de la misma forma en que siempre se ha sentido cuando ella se adentra en una habitación, como si nunca más fuera a ser capaz de inspirar libremente.

Y entonces sus ojos la encuentran. Su vista cae sobre ella y siente como si su corazón encabezara una carrera. Ella ya lo está mirando, por supuesto, y se sostienen la mirada el uno al otro durante un momento que se siente tan solemne, que Stiles está seguro de que la música ha dejado de sonar y que todo el mundo ha dejado de bailar, incluso de respirar. Sin duda, él no lo está haciendo.

_"Está vistiendo blanco, está vistiendo blanco"_ es lo que retumba de un lado a otro en su mente, aunque no entiende por qué.

Sin rastro de pudor, Tiffany tira de su mano, riendo y animándolo a seguirla. Stiles quiere reír en incredulidad. Quiere llorar. Quiere correr hasta ella y nunca, _nunca_ dejarla ir de nuevo. Una parte más pequeña de él quiere salir huyendo y esconderse.

Pero por encima de su desconcierto —del humor negro del momento—, incluso por encima del violento latido de su corazón, Stiles quiere sacarla de ahí sin perder tiempo, joder.

Se deshace del agarre de Tiffany, captando vagamente su ridículo gimoteo, y sale despegado como un cohete por en medio del gentío en dirección a la chica.

Ella lo observa acercarse con mirada dura en sus ojos hasta que lo tiene prácticamente encima, con el cuello estirado para mantener el contacto visual.

Stiles se permite aspirarla por primera vez en años; solo un segundo, un mero momento antes de sisear:

—¿Qué _mierdas_ estás haciendo aquí, Lydia?


	4. Begoña

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begoña o begoniaceae.
> 
> Advertencia de mala suerte, pensamientos oscuros, prevención de nuevas situaciones.

 

La mano que sostiene el pintalabios de Lydia tiembla conforme se lo acerca a los labios.

Le gustaría culpar de ello a Scott, quien conduce el pequeño coche a través de callejuelas y curvas, pero su estilo es admirable. Está muy concentrado en moverse con suavidad, por lo que Lydia sabe con seguridad que no tiembla por su culpa. No es para nada culpa de Scott. Esto, desgraciadamente, es por Stiles.

Una chica que ha superado a un chico no  _tiembla_  cuando se aplica pintalabios, ni siquiera aunque sepa que él vaya a verla con dicho pintalabios. Y Lydia se va a casar con otro hombre. No debería estar temblando ante la idea de ver a Stiles por primera vez en seis años.

—¿Necesitas que reduzca la marcha? —pregunta Scott al notar que Lydia se pone rígida mientras vuelve a tratar de ponerse el maquillaje.

—Por supuesto que no —contesta ella, dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro—. Soy una experta en esto, no te preocupes por mí.

Una experta en maquillarse. También una experta en acallar sus sentimientos y aplastarlos con los tacones de Louis Vuitton que Carter le había comprado.  _No_  una experta en no sentir nada por Stiles Stilinski.

Lydia se pregunta cómo se sentirá Scott sobre todo esto. Si está la mitad de asustado de lo que lo está ella. Quiere preguntarle, porque es posible que esté sintiendo muchas cosas ahora mismo y Lydia no ha sacado el tema. Pero no está segura de poder nombrarle en estos momentos. En vez de eso, se está arrepintiendo profundamente de no haberse llevado unos cuantos frascos del mini bar de su habitación de hotel antes de salir.

—Creo que ya casi estamos —afirma Scott mirando su GPS.

—¿Y estás seguro de que tu amigo te puso en la lista? —quiere saber Lydia, cerrando el espejito y volviéndose para mirar a Scott.

—Sí. Tengo la información que necesita sobre el veneno de kanima, así que si no entramos, no se la daré.

—Bien —dice Lydia cortamente—. Porque  _no_ pienso colarme por la entrada de servicio con este vestido.

Por suerte, no es necesario. Scott y ella pasan por seguridad, y mientras son guiados a lo largo del magnífico corredor a un elegante patio, Lydia engancha su mano sobre el brazo de su amigo, armándose de valor para pensar en quién se ha convertido Stiles.

Lydia sabe que Scott tiene miedo de encontrarse con alguien que ya no los recuerda. Lleva manteniendo la esperanza durante largos años, pero la chica cree que es posible que esa esperanza se desvaneciera en el momento en que el concepto 'baño de sangre' empezó a ser asociado con Stiles. Por otro lado, Lydia no teme a ese Stiles. Un Stiles que ya no es Stiles es exactamente lo que va a necesitar para ser capaz de decirle a Carter que sí y para seguir con su vida. El Stiles al que Lydia teme es uno que sigue siendo el hombre de quien se enamoró. El que se ve igual que el chico que llevó la mano a su mejilla y le pidió que se callara y que le dejara salvarle la vida. El que no se había dado cuenta de que ya le había salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones con solo estar a su lado.

Espera que sea un demonio si con eso consigue dejar de aferrarse a su fantasma.

La fiesta es pretenciosa por todo lo alto. Lydia arrastra a Scott hacia la barra inmediatamente y pide dos copas de vino blanco. La de él no le hará mucho efecto, pero la suya sí, y se pega a ella mientras ambos se dirigen a un pilar decorado con marfil.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurra a Scott, porque es ahora o nunca. Él se mantiene firme a su lado, con el traje que ella misma le ha elegido bien planchado. Si esta fuera una fiesta normal, Lydia lo estaría tratando de juntar con ricas herederas e intentando hacerle ver que no merece estar solo. Si este fuera un sábado normal, estarían juntos en casa devorando comida china.

Pero no hay nada de normal en esto. Y Stiles es la  _única_  cosa que tiene el poder de distorsionar la bonita amistad que tienen. Es el único con la habilidad de romper ese lazo, porque echarle de menos fue lo que forjó ese lazo en primer lugar.

—Esa frase es mía —bromea Scott, pero Lydia niega con la cabeza, seria.

—Yo también puedo decirla de vez en cuando —apunta, y una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Scott.

—Gracias.

Ella la da una palmadita en el brazo, luego echa un vistazo al patio, donde grupos de gente conversan con ganas, iluminados por el sol que se está poniendo sobre la blanca pared que los rodea.

—¿Estás seguro de que va a estar aquí, Scott?

—¿Mi contacto?

—No. —Lydia niega con la cabeza—. Stiles.

Odia decir su nombre. Lo odia, lo odia, lo odia.

—Oh. —Scott se retuerce, incómodo—. Hay gente siguiéndole la pista. Me confirmaron hace unas horas que está en la ciudad.

—Así que de verdad vamos a verle.

Desearía no sonar tan  _agitada_ , pero Scott lo pasa por alto.

—Sí —responde—. Así es. —Hace una larga pausa. Luego—: ¿Vas a contarle que estás comprometida?

Sus ojos se posan sobre él, tajantes.

—¿Se lo debo?

Scott mira al suelo.

—Supongo que no.

Ella le da un apretón en el brazo.

—Fue él quien se marchó, Scott —dice Lydia con voz acusatoria. Le da un sorbo a su copa—. Es su culpa.

—Lo sé —repone él con suavidad—. Pero te sigue mandando flores.

—¿Y?

—Que si le cuentas que estás comprometida, quizá pare.

—¿Pare de quererme?

Las comisuras de los labios de Scott se alzan levemente.

—De mandarlas.

Lydia debería sentirse como pez en el agua. Viste un ligero vestido que le llega hasta el suelo con unos finísimos tirantes que se cruzan en su espalda. Se ha ondulado el pelo en unos tirabuzones que se ha pasado toda la noche peinándose con sus dedos. Lleva su pintalabios favorito y sus tacones más caros. Y, aun así, cuando Scott dice eso, se siente más fuera de su elemento de lo que lo ha estado en su vida.

Se siente nerviosa ante la idea de un futuro en el que Stiles deje de mandarle flores. Durante años ha querido que dejaran de aparecer en la puerta de su casa. Antes de eso había rogado por  _una_  sola cosa que le permitiera saber que él seguía vivo. Pero ahora que lo sabe, preferiría que la dejara en paz.

Excepto que el hecho de que Stiles deje de enviarle flores es la idea más solitaria que Lydia ha considerado jamás.

Su copa está vacía.

—Ahí está —dice Scott de repente, inhalando profundamente, y el estómago de Lydia da un vuelco. Siente como si fuera a vomitar. Como si fuera a salir corriendo. Nota la mano de Scott en su codo—. Mi contacto. Está ahí.

Rápidamente, Lydia recupera la compostura.

—Tenemos que entregarle los papeles.

—Deberías quedarte aquí —sugiere Scott, deshaciéndose del agarre de la mano de Lydia—. Si voy acompañado, creo que se pondrá nervioso.

—Está bien —concuerda ella—. Esperaré aquí.

Justo aquí. Esperando su inevitable muerte.

Lydia se hace con otra copa de champagne de la bandeja de uno de los camareros y se pregunta si la comida que sirven será algo por lo que fardar. Ha asistido a fiestas como esta otras veces; o suponen demasiado derroche, o el anfitrión depende del alcohol para hacer que todo lo demás sea mejor.

Scott ha desaparecido entre la multitud, así que Lydia aguarda en la orilla, deslizando inconscientemente un dedo por el borde de su copa mientras analiza a la gente, encasillándolos en diferentes categorías: 'se casó para llegar a la riqueza', 'trabajó para llegar hasta aquí', 'nació en la riqueza' y 'cita que está extremadamente incómoda de estar aquí'. Está distraída con su estudio hasta que, de repente, sus ojos aterrizan sobre alguien que hace que se le hunda el estómago sin siquiera asimilar de quién se trata.

Parpadea unas cuantas veces.

Es él. Es Stiles.

No la está mirando, no aún. Lydia dispone de un momento para recuperar el aliento, y se permite pasear sus ojos de arriba abajo por su cuerpo. No está segura de qué es lo que había estado esperando, pero no se trataba de un hombre limpiamente afeitado y arreglado que se ve exactamente igual que el chico que la había obligado a tomar sus lirios de lluvia hacía seis años.

Él se da la vuelta, rebuscando entre el gentío con un propósito, y el corazón de Lydia se le sube a la garganta cuando la ve, por fin. Parece como si la hubiera estado  _buscando_. Por un segundo, los ojos del chico se suavizan, y los dedos de Lydia aprietan con más intensifican el agarre de la copa.

Stiles no es un demonio. Ella es el mismo fantasma para él que el que él es para ella.

Pero entonces una mirada decidida se abre paso en sus ojos y empieza a dar zancadas hacia ella con rabia en su rostro, y es en ese momento cuando Lydia lo recuerda: puede que no sea  _su_  monstruo. Pero lo es para otras personas.

El sentimiento de desesperación que había sentido al verle alejarse de ella bajo la lluvia es suficiente para hacerle apretar los dientes ante la mirada que Stiles tiene clavada en ella. Piensa en él entregándole los lirios de lluvia, en él degollando valquirias, y consigue acallar de nuevo el sentimiento. Su cuerpo entero se bloquea cuando lo ve acercarse rápida y firmemente hasta ella y la toma de la muñeca, pegándose tanto a ella que su voz sonaría en su oreja.

Por un momento, Lydia se tensa, en shock debido a la cálida y agradable sensación de Stiles tocando su piel por primera vez en seis años. Han pasado seis años desde la última vez que sus dedos le envolvieron la muñeca, desde que sus labios le tocaron el cuello, desde que clavó los ojos en los suyos. Y este instante se siente como si fuera lo más colosal que ha experimentado jamás. Esta rabia. Esta  _chispa_.

Él la hace arder en el mejor sentido de la palabra, pero también la chamusca. Y es eso lo que obliga a Lydia a tragarse el horror e ignorar la forma en que su corazón parece como hubiera empezado a latir más ligeramente ahora que el cuerpo de Stiles ha encontrado el suyo de nuevo.

—¿Qué  _mierdas_  estás haciendo aquí, Lydia?

Si alguien los viera desde fuera, Lydia cree que parecería como si le estuviera susurrando algo bonito. La sola imagen basta para hacer que quiera darle un pisotón en el pie con tal de que deje de invadirla más de lo que ya ha hecho. Está  _por todas partes_ , cada día. No puede tener esto también. No puede tener esta cercanía.

Lydia entrecierra los ojos y alza la barbilla, desafiante.

—Es interesante verte correr hacia mí en vez de alejarte.

Los ojos de Stiles se vuelven más duros.

—Lydia tienes que  _salir_  de aquí.

—Hmmm. Déjame pensarlo por un... oh. No.

—¡Lydia! —Stiles gruñe y da un paso hacia atrás para poder mirarla—. Lydia, tienes que salir de aquí antes de que ellos te...

—¿Antes de que ellos qué? —inquiere, retóricamente—. ¿De que me hablen de las docenas de gente a las que has asesinado a sangre fría? —El rostro de Stiles se retuerce en shock. Lydia mueve la cabeza hacia un lado—. Ya me lo han contado.

Stiles parpadea brevemente, parece que está tratando de recomponerse, y entonces la toma del brazo y tira de ella por un camino de piedras adornado con flores. Lydia quiere gritarle a Scott, pero sería un grito muy alto —muy histérico—, y podría estropear la reunión que está teniendo con su contacto. Así que se traga sus palabras y sigue a Stiles, su garganta ardiendo con rabia, su estómago hormigueando con ansiedad.

Casi de la nada, la mano de Stiles se desliza de su muñeca hacia abajo hasta entrelazar sus dedos, y cuando Lydia vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, se da cuenta de que el chico está comprobando si el pasillo más próximo está vacío.

Sería muy fácil huir. Pero Lydia no lo hace.

Puede que Stiles Stilinski sea un despiadado asesino, pero nunca la mataría a ella. No cuando su pulgar le acaricia inconscientemente la parte sensible de la palma de su mano mientras abre la puerta y la empuja dentro de un largo y vacío corredor. Le suelta la mano y comienza a andar, pero Lydia se detiene y da un golpe en el suelo.

Él se da la vuelta.

—¿Vienes?

Lydia arquea una ceja.

—¿Adónde?

—Te voy a sacar de aquí.

—De nuevo, no —apunta, cruzándose de brazos.

Stiles aprieta la mandíbula y elimina la distancia que los separa con dos grandes pasos. Mira hacia abajo con ojos serios.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo, Lydia? ¿O voy a tener que cargar contigo, joder?

Ella da unos pasos hacia atrás y, por un momento, ve un brillo de arrepentimiento cruzar la mirada de Stiles antes de volver a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Stiles? —pregunta con voz letalmente suave.

—¡Protegerte! —suelta él—. Lydia, vamos. Venga,  _tienes_  que salir de aquí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no querías volverme a ver nunca más?

—¡Porque  _eres a quien están buscando_! —grita.

De acuerdo, para ser honesta, no es la respuesta que esperaba.

Stiles se aleja de ella; sus manos encuentran su pelo y tiran de él mientras da vueltas de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué?

—Eres tú —dice Stiles con voz cansada—. Estoy aquí porque van detrás de ti, y estoy tratando de descubrir cómo par...

Se detiene, mirando hacia los lados con ojos salvajes.

—¿Qu...? —empieza Lydia, de nuevo, pero él se le arrima y le tapa la boca con la mano, deteniéndola.

—Cállate —murmura—. No oigo.

Stiles la observa mientras pone atención a los ruidos con ojos penetrantes. Lydia se pregunta si se verá tan aterrorizada como se siente. Tan enfurecida. El chico retira la mano y, por primera vez, parece que se siente culpable.

—¿Eso era necesario?

Stiles deja escapar una pequeña risa.

—Mierda. No tienes  _ni idea_  de en lo que te has metido, ¿no es así?

—Estamos aquí por ti.

—¿Estamos?

Vaya. Mala elección de palabras.

—Scott.

Entorna los ojos un instante antes de volverlos a abrir ampliamente, apoyándose contra la pared.

—Dios mío.

—Hemos venido para hablar contigo —dice Lydia, y camina hacia él taconeando fuertemente a su paso—. A pedirte que te detengas. Que pares de  _asesinar_  a gente.

—No asesino gente —objeta él—. Asesino a asesinos.

Algo dentro de ella se relaja al mirarle, los ojos del chico grandes y serios al mirarla, tratando de dejarla ver. Lydia frunce el ceño y parpadea antes de que una pequeña sonrisa aparezca en sus labios. Niega con la cabeza, despacio, aplaudiéndole. Los ojos de Stiles se vuelven de piedra, devorando la imagen de su rostro a pesar de que está burlándose de él.

—Madre mía —dice Lydia—. Stiles Stilinski, ¿cómo puedo haber olvidado que eres Dios?

Él rueda los ojos mientras ella continúa aplaudiendo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Que te den, Lydia.

—No, en serio. Guau. Gracias, Stiles, porque este es el mejor chiste que he oído en semanas.

Él no puede esconder una sonrisa.

—¿Sí? Parece que no te has reído mucho últimamente. Esa risa ha sido un cuatro como mucho.

La conoce. Ha visto su risa de diez.

Lydia deja de aplaudir.

—¿Puedes aguantar más de sesenta segundos sin ser un lameculos sabelotodo?

Stiles inclina la cabeza.

—¿Puedes  _tú_  aguantar más de sesenta segundos sin mencionar mi culo?

Ella abre la boca, pero la vuelve a cerrar. Stiles sonríe con superioridad, y Lydia está dando con una respuesta mordaz que le haga tragarse sus palabras cuando un disparo suena muy cerca de donde se encuentran.

Stiles se endereza, buscando automáticamente con la mirada a la persona responsable del disparo. Sus ojos se fijan en algo que Lydia no puede ver, algo que está detrás de ella en el pasillo.

—Lydia,  _corre_  —ordena, llevando una mano a la parte trasera de su traje para sacar una pistola de debajo de la chaqueta. Ella se gira para advertir a un hombre que se les está acercando con ojos decididos. Stiles se coloca delante de ella y empieza a disparar al hombre. Escucha un grito con el que sabe que la bala ha dado en el objetivo, y tan solo tiene un momento de conmoción antes de que Stiles la agarre de la muñeca y tire de ella pasillo abajo.

—¿Quién era ese? —cuestiona, todavía impresionada debido a que Stiles Stilinski acaba de disparar a alguien. Stiles. Quien, seis años antes, ni siquiera había sido capaz de sostener un arma sin que Scott o su padre tuvieran que quitársela antes de que hiciera alguna tontería. Stiles, quien la había  _abandonado_  específicamente porque había matado a alguien. Lo acababa de volver a hacer sin inmutarse, y de repente Lydia siente más miedo por él que por ella misma.

Había sabido que era grave. ¿Pero verlo? Dios. Verlo era otro nivel.

Stiles rechaza la pregunta y sigue corriendo.

—Me estaba intentando matar.

—¿Porque matas a otra gente?

—No.

—Entonces ¿ _por qué_?

—Porque estoy contigo.

Stiles se detiene con un golpe seco y mira una puerta en uno de los laterales del corredor. Le echa un rápido vistazo al lector de tarjetas antes de extraer una de su bolsillo y acercarla al sensor. La puerta se abre y el chico la empuja dentro, cerrándola con fuerza detrás de ellos.

—Mira a ver si hay otra salida —ordena Stiles, e inmediatamente se dirige hacia la estantería y empieza a mover libros—. Este tipo está loco, hay pasadizos secretos por toda la mansión.

Lydia necesita unos segundos para que sus ojos se ajusten a la oscuridad del cuarto. Parece un despacho —probablemente uno de muchos, dado el tamaño de la casa— cubierto de arriba abajo de gruesos libros organizados en grandes estanterías de caoba. Se quiere sentar en la majestuosa butaca de terciopelo verde, obligar a Stiles a sentarse en la de enfrente y  _que le hable_. Pero él está ocupado revolviéndolo todo con tal de encontrar alguna clase de salida secreta; levanta los objetos que descansan sobre la mesa antes de girarse bruscamente para mirar si alguna pared se ha movido.

Idiota.

—¿De verdad esperas encontrar un pasadizo secreto aquí dentro? —pregunta Lydia desde su posición junto a la puerta, con las manos sobre las caderas, mientras inspecciona la habitación.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí —dice él—. Estoy abierto a otras ideas. —Se aproxima a la ventana y echa un vistazo fuera—. Y no propongas la ventana, porque de ninguna manera.

Suena un grito pasillo abajo. Lydia siente cómo se le revuelve el estómago.

—Stiles.

—Saca todos los libros de las estanterías y al final alguno abrirá una puerta.

—Stiles.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Hay jodidamente muchos, sí, pero podemos...

— _Stiles_  —chilla ella, y entonces se escucha un nuevo disparo.

El chico se lanza hacia ella inmediatamente, cubriéndole el cuerpo con el suyo propio al tiempo que la obliga a esconderse bajo el hueco del escritorio.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —dice Stiles al escuchar más tiros, de los cuales unos cuantos atraviesan la ventana rompiendo el cristal. Se estira fuera de la mesa y dispara un par de veces hacia la puerta, luego se refugia otra vez bajo la mesa para recargar la pistola—. Vale, nuevo plan. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¿En qué se diferencia ese del plan anterior?

—El anterior no ha funcionado. Este va a hacerlo.

La empuja hacia abajo para tener espacio para volver a asomarse y disparar unas cuantas veces más, luego estira una mano hacia ella para acariciarle donde le había dado. Otro disparo suena en el aire y Stiles se alza de nuevo, disparando una y otra vez en una rápida secuencia. Lydia cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos, tratando de ignorar los gritos y el ruido de las balas. Confía en Stiles, en algún lugar de su interior, y sabe que no mentiría sobre que hay gente que la está buscando.

No merecen sus gritos. Esos hombres no.

—¿Estas bien? —brama Stiles por encima del estrépito. Ella abre los ojos y asiente, esperando que pueda verla—. Ya casi ha acabado —promete, recargando el arma—. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Murmura las disculpas otra vez, y otra, y otra. Lydia se centra en el sonido de su voz —se aferra a él desesperadamente.  _Stiles_ , piensa, agotada y mareada. Se alegra de estar tirada en el suelo porque los gritos no cesan de resonar por todas partes y todo lo que puede hacer es esperar que ninguno sea por Stiles. Ninguno puede ser por él. No pueden.

Los fuertes dedos de Stiles le apartan las manos de los oídos, despegándola tiernamente de su propio cuerpo.

—¿Stiles? —murmura.

—Ey, Lyds —dice con voz amable—. Lo siento, pero tienes que levantarte. Tienes que correr conmigo. ¿Puedes hacerlo? —Ella asiente, sintiéndose atrapada en su propia cabeza, y se inclina sobre Stiles, cerrando los ojos cuando se tambalea una vez de pie. Él la sostiene—. Dios, lo siento, Lydia, lo siento tanto. Lo siento. —Sus dedos acarician las mejillas de la chica con urgencia, los pulgares rozando su piel cuidadosamente, y Lydia se apoya contra su tacto, olvidando todo lo demás—. Lydia, vamos. Vuelve conmigo. Tenemos que movernos. Vuelve conmigo, Lyds. —Lydia siente la presión de unos labios contra su frente y, de repente—: Oye, ¿recibiste mis nomeolvides?

Oh. Stiles.

No su Stiles.

Este Stiles.

Lo empuja de un manotazo y, cuando fija de nuevo su mirada en él, Stiles está sonriendo, pero tiene los ojos húmedos, como si este momento fuera tan emocional para él como lo es para ella. Como si estuviera tan enredado como ella; viviendo su dolor con ella, viviendo su horror con ella, viviendo la pérdida con ella.

La pérdida de ambos.

—Que te jodan, Stiles.

—Ahí estás.

Todavía se siente un tanto mareada al hablar:

—¿Has dicho que tenemos que correr?

Los ojos de Stiles se oscurecen un tono.

—Si. Sí, sígueme.

Solo llevan corriendo dos minutos cuando se vuelven a escuchar disparos.

—¿Cuántos hombres tiene este tipo? —pregunta Lydia con rabia al doblar una esquina.

—Unos ocho mil millones —contesta él con sequedad—. Gracias por preguntar.

Lydia gruñe.

—¿Acaso sabes a dónde estás yendo?

—No, solo corro porque sí —apunta sarcástico, tirando de ella hacia una pared para evitar que un hombre les dé. Stiles dispara y el hombre cae—. Diana.

Lydia ni siquiera es consciente de que la está guiando hacia la entrada hasta que Stiles la empuja a través de hordas de gente y lejos de la fiesta. Se le ocurre pensar si alguno de ellos habrá sido herido. Se le ocurre pensar si  _Scott_  lo habrá sido.

—Stiles —dice jadeando debido a la carrera—. Tenemos que encontrar a Scott.

—No —repone él—. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

—¿Qué? —exclama ella—. ¿Por qué?

Lydia deja de correr. Stiles tira de su mano. Ella no se mueve.

—Lydia —sisea el chico—. Juro por Dios que te sedaré, no me pongas a prueba.

El cielo parece el lugar perfecto de donde tomar fuerzas. El sol se ha puesto mientras estaban dentro, y ahora es agradablemente oscuro fuera, con manchas más claras en algunos puntos sobre el manto negro. Desafortunadamente, el cielo no le da a Lydia la respuesta a por qué Stiles es tal grano en el culo, y cuando vuelve a mirarle, la mirada desesperada en sus ojos no ayuda.

En contra de su voluntad, vuelve a salir corriendo.

—¿Puedes, al menos, explicarme por qué está pasando esto?

—Claro. Tan pronto como perdamos de vista a los tipos que en estos momentos se nos quieren tirar encima y matarme.

—Joder —repone Lydia, acelerando al verlos por encima de su hombro, y finalmente consiguen alejarse de ellos al llegar a la puerta de salida, donde están los aparcacoches.

La fiesta no ha terminado, así que el aparcamiento está prácticamente vacío. Stiles deposita a Lydia entre unos arbustos —en serio, piensa matarlo— y le da instrucciones a uno de los aparcacoches, que enseguida desaparece. Vuelve junto a Lydia, la toma del brazo y la saca de los arbustos, echando un vistazo a su alrededor con la mano libre sobre su pistola.

—¿Oyes eso? —pregunta de repente—. Alguien se está acercando, corriendo.

Con intención de volver a ocultarla, empieza a empujar a Lydia contra los arbustos, pero ella se mantiene firme, con alivio esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo al reconocer a la figura que esprinta hacia ellos.

—Scott —dice—. Gracias a Dios, es Scott.

Su mejor amigo está corriendo demasiado rápido como para ser humano, pero aminora el ritmo conforme se aproxima a ellos.

—Stiles —lo llama—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Lydia cruza los brazos y alza las cejas en dirección a Stiles, como si le estuviera diciendo 'eso, adelante'. El chico suspira con fuerza y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Hola, Scotty —dice con voz grave pero débil. Le está costando mantener el contacto visual hasta que, de repente, Scott esboza una sonrisa que le forma dos hoyuelos.

—Hola.

Los tres se dan la vuelta al mismo tiempo cuando escuchan un grito desde el otro lado de la casa.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —maldice Stiles, dándose un puñetazo contra su otra palma con cada palabrota—. Scott, ¿confías en mí?

Lydia puede ver la vacilación en los ojos de Scott.

—Solía hacerlo.

Stiles cierra los ojos y exhala.

—Sí. Sí, lo sé. Pero, Scott, voy a necesitar que confíes en mí ahora mismo.

El aparcacoches aparece con el vehículo de Stiles, pero él no se mueve. En su lugar mira a Scott directamente a los ojos, suplicante.

—¿Confiar en ti sobre qué? —pregunta Scott con cautela.

—Necesito que me dejes llevarme a Lydia.

—No. —Scott y Lydia hablan a la vez.

—No vas a  _tocarme_  —continúa ella, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él y cambiándose de posición para quedar junto a Scott. El aparcacoches le lanza a Stiles sus llaves, y este las agarra al vuelo sin necesidad de apartar la mirada de Scott.

—Van detrás de  _ella_ , Scott. La quieren a ella. No puedo explicar nada más ahora, pero tienes que permitirme que me la lleve. Ahora que saben cómo localizarla van a hacer todo lo posible para llegar hasta ella. Y no puedo... no puedo dejar que eso pase. Tienes que dejar que me la lleve. —Se le rompe la voz—. Por favor.

—No sé... —dice Scott, dubitativo.

—Scott, por favor. Me conoces.

—Has matado a...

El rostro de Stiles se vuelve una mueca.

— _Sé_  lo que he hecho. Pero es  _Lydia_. —El pánico se apodera de Lydia al ver que la mirada de Scott se ablanda levemente, relaja su postura—. Es la única chica a la que... Scott, es la única chica de la que me he enamorado. Sabes que nunca le haría daño. —Scott cierra los ojos—. Sabes que es importante; si no, no te lo pediría.

Los gritos se vuelven más audibles. Lydia ve cómo Stiles se retuerce las manos y sabe que se está poniendo nervioso.

Scott abre los ojos.

—Cuida de ella, Stiles.

—Lo haré. Por supuesto que lo haré.

Scott asiente, resignado.

—Sé que lo harás.

Por un instante, los dos chicos tienen un momento de conexión que hace que a Lydia le entre la ansiedad. No puede referirse a que... De ninguna manera puede dejarla con  _Stiles_. No lo haría.

—¿Puedes distraerlos? —inquiere Stiles.

—Sí.

—Buena suerte —termina el otro chico, asintiendo.

Scott le da un beso a Lydia sobre la frente justo antes de salir corriendo hacia la noche, dejándola con Stiles.

—No pienso ir contigo —dice enseguida.

—Qué mona. Entra al coche.

—No —se niega ella.

Stiles suspira.

—¿Te das cuenta de que esos hombres estarán aquí en unos momentos y que van detrás de  _ti_?

Ella aprieta la mandíbula.

—Preferiría...

—No te atrevas a terminar esa maldita frase, Lydia. —Ella cierra la boca—. Entra al coche.

—No.

Stiles vuelve a suspirar, y mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillos para alcanzar otra arma.

—Lyds. Entra al coche.

Presiona la boquilla de la pistola contra el cuello de Lydia. Ella traga.

—¿Pistola tranquilizante?

Él se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior y asiente.

—Está bien —comenta Lydia rápidamente—. Hazlo. Porque esa va a ser la única forma de que me meta en el coche con un capullo como...

···

Lydia se despierta con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana, dándose un golpe contra la misma cuando el coche pasa sobre un bache.

Es un coche pequeño con el interior de cuero, huele bien. Huele a hogar, piensa Lydia en medio de su estado de confusión. No como el apartamento donde vive, sino como otro hogar. Uno que se siente como risas estallando en las cálidas noches de verano, dedos peinándole el pelo, y sábanas rozándole perezosamente el cuerpo desnudo.

Stiles.

Tiene una chaqueta cubriéndole los hombros y no lleva los tacones puestos. Lydia abre ligeramente un ojo para mirar a Stiles, que saborea felizmente una hamburguesa, tarareando junto con la radio mientras conduce con una mano.

—¿Estás de broma? —dice Lydia con voz adormilada—. ¿Has parado en Burger King?

—No me insultes —protesta Stiles—. Es de McDonalds.

Lydia mira hacia el posavasos.

—Madre mía, ¿y estás bebiendo café?

—Ahora tolero la cafeína —comenta, orgulloso.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

La canción de la radio cambia y Stiles baja el volumen de la música.

—Joder, odio esta canción —se queja—. Demasiado desgastada.

Mueve la mano para cambiarla. Lydia le da un golpe y se la aparta, subiendo el volumen. Se encoge de hombros cuando ve que Stiles la mira con horror.

—A mí me gusta —comenta por encima del ruido de la música.

La boca que Lydia tan bien conoce se vuelve en un puchero.

—Vale, sé que fui un capullo, pero creo que esta tortura va más allá de lo que merezco.

Si cree que esto es lo peor que puede ofrecerle, va listo.

Durante el resto del viaje, discuten sobre la música pero no dicen mucho más entre medias. Eventualmente, Stiles mete el coche en un garaje amplio y sucio. Apaga el motor, luego mira a Lydia, seguramente preguntándose qué decirle a continuación. Ella encuentra sus ojos con los del chico en silencio, y casi se le escapa una sonrisa cuando lo ve retroceder unos centímetros al encontrarse con la furia en su mirada.

—Esto... ¿Estás lista para entrar?

Lydia asiente, se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se estruja el abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo al salir a la fría noche. Con los zapatos colgando de su mano, sigue a Stiles escaleras arriba, su corazón latiendo como loco conforme mira hacia todos lados de los estrechos y poco iluminados pasillos.

Stiles abre la puerta de su piso y deja que ella se adentre en el recibidor.

Cuando enciende la luz, Lydia se da cuenta de que no se trata de un recibidor. Es un espacio enorme y abierto, decorado con sofás negros y una cocina completamente de acero. Da unos cuantos pasos más hacia dentro, echándole un vistazo al lugar, hasta que se topa con la pared que hay frente a los sillones.

El tablón de resolver misterios de Stiles.

Pero más grande.

Cubierto en papeles, en un desorganizado caos, en preocupaciones y paranoia y soledad.

Se acerca al tablón, cautivada por su desorden. Lydia deja caer sus tacones al suelo cuando ya está cerca, y toca uno de los papeles que vibra debido a la brisa que entra por una de las ventanas abiertas.

—¿Te resulta familiar? —pregunta una voz ronca tras ella, y Lydia se gira para encontrarse con Stiles ocupando su espacio vital. Cerca. Demasiado cerca—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello, Lyds?

Ella se tensa ante el empleo de su apodo.

—Estoy cansada. Quiero irme a la cama.

—Está bien —dice él suavemente—. Sí, puedes...

—Me quedaré en tu habitación —comenta ella, dándole un leve golpe con su hombro cuando pasa junto a él. Cruza la primera puerta abierta que encuentra, examinando las oscuras, casi púrpuras sábanas y la habitación pobremente decorada. Sin detalles personales. Nada de adornos.

Está vacía.

—Lo siento, voy a coger algo para que te cambies de ropa —apunta Stiles, pasando a su lado y dirigiéndose hacia su cómoda.

Lo observa rebuscar entre sus cosas, y no despega los ojos de él mientras se baja la cremallera del vestido y lo deja caer al suelo. De repente, la espalda de Stiles se pone rígida. Pero enseguida vuelve a la normalidad y el chico se da la vuelta, encontrando la mirada desafiante de Lydia.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a dormir con tu ropa, Stiles?

Los ojos de Stiles contemplan su cuerpo, asimilándolo.

—Bueno, hace un poco de frío —responde, con la mirada clavada en sus pechos, cubiertos por un sujetador sin tirantes. Sube los ojos a los de ella, luego los vuelve a bajar indolentemente despacio a su pecho—. Y parece como si pudieras estar incómoda.

Hay un rastro de desafío en los ojos de Stiles, y Lydia se enfrenta a él cuando sube una mano a su espalda y se desabrocha el sujetador, dejándolo caer al suelo, junto al vestido.

—Vete de aquí —dice con dureza.

—Mmm —murmura él, sonriendo ampliamente conforme se encamina a la puerta, con las manos en alto, los ojos todavía fijos en sus pechos. Cierra la puerta al salir, y Lydia se permite relajarse entera por primera vez en la noche. Se está dando la vuelta para ir a la cama cuando se escucha un único toque en la puerta, que se abre ligeramente—. Oh, y, ¿Lydia?

—¿ _Qué_? —ladra ella.

—Me gusta tu tatuaje.

Por primera vez, se siente desnuda. La urgencia por taparse la consume, y se queda mirando a Stiles al mismo tiempo que desliza sus dedos por el lugar sobre sus costillas donde tiene un pequeño arco grabado con tinta.

—Me alegro de que finalmente te lo hicieras.

Lydia se queda pensando en él, por un momento.

_"Protegemos a aquellos que no pueden protegerse"._

_"No asesino gente. Asesino a asesinos"._

Recoge el vestido del suelo y se lo lanza a Stiles, que todavía está de pie junto a la puerta.

—Vete.

—Buenas noches —dice el chico, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Lydia piensa que le gustaba más todo el rollo de las flores y la amargura y las pesadillas acechándola.

¿Porque esto? Esto es demasiado.


	5. Lavanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavanda o lavandula.
> 
> Una nueva aventura. Desconfianza.

 

Es la primera vez que hay un corazón latente en su apartamento por el que Stiles se preocupa. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y presiona con ganas las manos contra las cuencas hasta que empiezan a arder.

La mismísima Lydia Martin está en su apartamento Lydia Martin, Lydia Martin, _Lydia Martin_. Está viva, es tangible. Tan real que podría alargar un brazo y tocarla, y eso había hecho.

El roce de la yema de sus dedos contra la suavidad de su piel ha supuesto un shock en su interior. Sus manos no han dejado de temblar desde que han tenido contacto.

Stiles la ha querido desde donde su memoria le deja recordar, pero una cosa es querer y otra necesitar. Estar tirado en el sofá de su salón mientras ella está tumbada desnuda en la cama donde se ha pasado años soñando sobre ella es una verdadera tortura. El sexo sin compromiso, las noches en vela, las demasiadas lágrimas y el vacío que no tenía fin, todo eso en esa cama y todo empieza y acaba con ella. Y ahora aquí está.

Se siente dividido, hecho pedazos. El deseo de correr a su lado, de enterrar el rostro en su cuello y echarle los brazos alrededor de su esbelta figura le está amenazando con romperle las costillas. Su otra parte, la más fuerte, resiste el ansia. Es la parte que le hizo abandonar Beacon Hills la que ahora le hace permanecer en el tosco y pegajoso sofá de cuero.

Se marchó porque la ama, y permanece en el sofá por la misma razón. Pero sigue sin ser fácil. Sabe que nunca lo será. Ha aceptado este hecho. Pero la presencia de la chica ya está cambiando el material del que está hecha la vida que ha ido cultivando durante estos últimos años por su cuenta, y aunque siempre lo ha sentido, ahora finalmente permite que el pensamiento suba a la superficie. Exhala con fuerza y se concentra en el latido del corazón que no es el suyo.

—Estoy tan solo —susurra a la oscuridad—. He estado tan solo, Lydia.

···

Prepara el desayuno con la compañía del vestido de Lydia. Es como una entidad en sí misma, una pesada presencia en la esquina de su visión. Anoche se tuvo que prohibir a sí mismo inspirar su aroma.

 _Ese vestido ha tocado su piel_ , piensa, y se da cuenta de que eso suena completamente corrompido. La fina tela tiembla bajo el aire del ventilador, tentativa.

—Sí, sí, que te jodan a ti también —murmura dándole la vuelta a la tostada con quizá demasiada intensidad.

—¿Que jodan a quién?

Stiles se da la vuelta tan rápidamente que su cuello cruje. Lydia Martin está de pie ante él en medio de su loft, bañada en la delicada luz de la mañana, hermosamente descalza y gloriosamente desnuda.

—Estás muy entregada a eso de no ponerte mi ropa, ¿eh, Lyds? ¿Ahora tienes un deseo de torturarme?

Lydia mueve la cabeza y camina con elegancia hacia el vestido que Stiles lleva observando toda la mañana.

—No —apunta poniéndose la prenda sobre la cabeza—. Creo que tú solito me hiciste tener ese deseo cuando me dejaste pensar durante un año que estabas muerto.

Sus palabras le golpean tan fuertemente que le dejan sin aire.

—Lydia —murmura.

—No —ladra ella de vuelta, y su voz se rompe en el espacio entre ellos. Stiles observa con horror cómo le tiemblan los hombros, pero solo una vez; porque entonces recobra la compostura y se endereza, y fin del momento.

Por primera vez desde que se la encontró en la fiesta, Lydia se ve delicada. Rompible. Sus omóplatos, visibles debido a los cortes del vestido, son como frágiles alas de pájaro que se agitan cuando ella inhala para recomponerse.

De repente, a Stiles le golpe el miedo de que Lydia se gire de nuevo y lo mire. No quiere que lo vea. No quiere que desentierre los gusanos que se arrastran en su oxidado interior; en su helado mundo que tiene por corazón. No quiere que grite. No quiere que huya. No quiere ser tan desgraciadamente inadecuado y no quiere estar tan tristemente roto.

Pero todavía más que su deseo de que no grite, Stiles no quiere que Lydia se dé la vuelta y actúe como si este momento de fragilidad nunca hubiera pasado.

Pero se da la vuelta y la máscara está ahí, y Stiles se encuentra de nuevo con la familiar y aisladora fachada de Lydia Martin fingiendo.

Trata de no mirarla mientras se termina el desayuno, pero se muere por alzar la vista y observarla, incluso aunque eso le costara un puñado de sal en la cara, el riesgo habría valido la pena.

Es que es tan malditamente bonita. Se hace más pequeña contra la barra de la cocina al subir una pierna sobre el asiento para pegarla contra su pecho, mientras que la otra le cuelga del taburete, los dedos acariciando el frío suelo de madera. Frunce los labios, tiene los ojos rojos, apoya la barbilla sobre una mano y el pelo le cae alrededor de su rostro como un halo de fuego.

Por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, la mente de Stiles le trae de nuevo el mismo pensamiento: “ _Está vistiendo blanco_ ”, sin razón aparente.

En silencio, Stiles recorre el espacio que hay entre ellos para entregarle una taza de café recién preparado. Los ojos de la chica se topan un momento con los suyos antes de bajar a la taza.

—¿Lleva azúcar? —pregunta, siendo esas sus primeras palabras en bastante rato.

—Sí —le contesta, y establece una distancia—. Una cucharada, y leche entera.

—Ya no le pongo nata al café. Ahora tomo leche de almendra.

Stiles intenta que no le duela. Solo es leche de almendra, joder.

—Oh…

Lydia se lo bebe igualmente, dejando que el silencio se haga todavía más grave.

—He preparado tostadas. Sigue siendo tu desayuno favorito, ¿verdad?

Lydia se encoge de hombros como si nada, tratando de mostrarse casualmente indiferente ante algo tan mundano como la comida del desayuno.

—Sí, supongo. Pero solo con…

Un envase de plástico se desliza por la superficie, deteniéndose perfectamente delante de ella. Lydia alza la mirada con expresión divertida. Stiles la mira con los brazos cruzados, intentando en vano no mostrarse satisfecho consigo mismo.

—…moras —termina ella lentamente.

Desayunan en un incómodo silencio, aunque Stiles está increíblemente complacido cuando ve que ella se termina todo su plato y lame el tenedor hasta dejarlo limpio.

—Me recuerdas a algo con ese vestido —murmura en voz baja, rascándose su incipiente barba con los dedos.

Lydia se mira de arriba abajo y luego a él, con las mejillas coloradas.

—Me pregunto a qué será.

—Dame —dice él, levantándose para recogerle el pegajoso plato y los cubiertos. Ella se los ofrece, y cuando Stiles los coge, deposita ambas manos sobre las de ella.

Ocurren dos cosas muy rápidamente y al mismo tiempo. Stiles siente cómo su estómago da un brinco, como si se acabara de lanzar desde una gran altura, y Lydia retira sus manos de debajo de las del chico como si le hubieran quemado.

Se quedan paralizados, inmóviles en la idiosincrasia del momento. Y entonces, aclarándose la garganta de la forma menos discreta posible, Stiles le da la espalda, y de nuevo pretenden que esto es total y completamente nada anormal.

Desesperadamente, Stiles ahoga la creciente urgencia de evocar los momentos en los que Lydia no retrocedía ante su tacto. Cuando lo deseaba. Lo ansiaba, incluso.

¿Para Stiles? Tocar a Lydia era una experiencia espiritual. Era lo más cercano que nunca llegó a Dios y al Cielo y a todo lo que hay entre medias. Después de todo, ella era el objeto de su veneración. Así pues, el que se aparte de las manos que la han sostenido, dado placer, exaltado… bueno, hace que Stiles se sienta tan vacío que incluso el latido de su corazón resulta como el murmullo de un eco.

···

Cuando Stiles le indica a Lydia que se siente en el sofá de cuero que está frente al tablón de misterios, su rostro es un disfraz cuidadosamente preparado, pues ha tenido tiempo de prepararlo mientras lavaba los platos.

Lydia se sienta con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, expresión severa mientras Stiles se coloca frente a ella.

—Supongo que tienes preguntas.

—Supongo que puedes decirlo así.

Se toma un segundo para mirarla. Mirarla de verdad.

No ha envejecido un día desde que la vio por última vez llorando bajo la lluvia, su ramo de lirios de lluvia en una mano. Recuerda vívidamente cómo su otra mano se había aferrado a su propio pecho, como si absolutamente todo se hubiera estado rompiendo y desmoronándose justo por debajo de su piel, y si apretara con la fuerza suficiente quizá pudiera sostenerlo e impedir que se derrumbara.

Está igual de preciosa que aquel día. Su pelo sigue siendo largo, sus labios, carnosos y rosados. Sus ojos siguen siendo tremendamente profundos e infinitamente verdes.

Se pregunta qué estará pensando Lydia al mirarlo. No es el mismo hombre que le rompió el corazón hace seis años. No actúa como él, no se siente como él, ni siquiera se ve como él. Es consciente de que su aspecto es demacrado; cara avejentada, pecho ancho y brazos fuertes. Sabe que sus cicatrices son visibles, que sus ojos tienen un tono púrpura debido a las noches vacías de descanso, su pelo descuidado y sus cejas faltas de pelos.

Al menos el tiempo ha tratado bien a uno de los dos.

—¿Necesitas unos prismáticos?

—¿Perdón?

—Solo he pensado que te podrían ayudar con tu análisis. ¿Debería ponerme donde haya mejor iluminación? ¿Quieres que me acerque?

—Oh, por favor, Martin, hazlo. Me gustaría mucho.

—Capullo.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve hacia el tablón, apretando los puños y combatiendo el deseo de estirar el brazo y tocarla.

—Sigo estando jodidamente enfadado contigo, que lo sepas. Por aparecer anoche. No tienes ni idea de cuál podría haber sido el peor de los escenarios. —Stiles resopla y se inclina hacia delante para recolocar una foto policial del tablón, solo para tener algo que hacer. Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar mirarla.

—Hmm —suspira ella, y Stiles empieza a frustrarse a sabiendas de que, cuando deja escapar esos resoplidos, se viene un comentario arrogante—. Veamos. ¿Es posible que fuera…?

—No —la corta y se da la vuelta para mirarla. Algo en su expresión la silencia—. No, no tienes derecho a hacer esto. No puedes jugar la carta de la modestia sobre lo que pasó anoche. No tienes derecho a fingir.

El rostro de Lydia se vuelve vulnerable y suave por un segundo antes de tornarse absolutamente rebelde.

—No tienes la autoridad para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer, Stilinski —sentencia—. No la tenías hace seis años, y especialmente no la tienes ahora.

Stiles se pasa los dedos por entre los rizos de su pelo, tirando de ellos hasta que sobresalen en frenéticos ángulos hacia todos los lados.

—¡No tienes ni idea! ¡Podías haberlo jodido todo! Podías…

—¡Pero no lo hice! Además, ¿cómo se supone que iba a saberlo…?

—…Tan solo te adentraste en todo esto como si no fuera lo más peligroso…

—…No me dices nada de lo que está pasando y entonces…

—¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA… TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE CUÁN CERCA ESTUVISTE DE QUE TE MATARAN O MUTILARAN O…?

—SEIZ AÑOS. ¡SEIS MALDITOS AÑOS! —grita Lydia. Y entonces, ante el horror de ambos, rompe a llorar.

Stiles cierra la boca y ella sube una mano para cubrirse la cara. La observa conmocionado mientras hipa sin parar, con los hombros temblando.

—Lydia —murmura en un suspiro, y el momento es tan frágil y delicado. El tiempo convierte todo en susceptible de ser destruido, y ha sido absolutamente ridículo por su parte haber asumido que incluso un ser tan solitario y perfecto como lo es Lydia Martin podría ser una excepción.

Se acerca un tanto para confortarla, alargando una mano; sus dedos rozan la piel desnuda y suave de su hombro. Ella lo esquiva dando un salto hacia atrás para evitar su roce mientras grita desde lo más profundo de su alma:

—¡NO ME TOQUES!

Su ira, la cual nunca había sido dirigida hacia Stiles en estas magnitudes, lo enmudece al instante, y se queda paralizado en medio de la estancia, con la mano todavía extendida.

En otra vida, ella habría tomado su mano y se habrían abrazado tan fuertemente que habría sido imposible distinguir el cuerpo de cada uno.

Pero eso era entonces. Esto es ahora.

En su lugar, Stiles solamente puede observarla hiperventilar sobre el sofá durante cinco agonizantes minutos en la agradable luz de la mañana.

···

Stiles aguarda hasta que Lydia se calma, con el corazón martilleándole fuertemente contra las paredes de su pecho hasta que sus sollozos se convierten en hipo, y este en una mirada de piedra. Cuando piensa que está preparada para escuchar, Stiles empieza a informarla de la manera más suave, y ella lo observa pasivamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Todo esto lleva ocurriendo desde los dos últimos años. Desaparecen. A veces son individuos solos, otras, toda la manada. —Stiles rodea con el rotulador una foto de grupo de una irreconocible, feliz manada. Sonríen con ojos vacíos. Son el humo de una vela recién consumida; una manada completa, barrida como si no fuera nada.

Lydia se pasa los brazos por el cuerpo, abrazándose.

—¿A dónde van?

—Se los llevan. Pero solo a los importantes o a los que no son tan frecuentes. Creo que lo más piadoso sería que terminara en su muerte. No sé cuán pacífica es la alternativa.

Ve cómo los ojos de Lydia se pasean por los hilos rojos, catalogando y determinando la información que le está proporcionando. Esto es algo que pueden hacer. Vuelven a tener dieciocho años y juntos están uniendo las piezas de un macabro puzle.

—No se trata solamente de un asesino solitario. Ni siquiera de la manada de alfas de Deucalion. Es una organización entera —continúa Stiles—. Hablo de una operación sistemática que cuenta con cientos de empleados e incontables recursos.

—¿Y el alias del jefe de dicha organización es…?

Las manos de Stiles tiemblan brevemente antes de hablar:

—El Recolector.

Se miran el uno al otro en silencio.

—Y anoche… —empieza Lydia, dándole paso para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Sí. —Stiles asiente y le da la espalda nuevamente para que no pueda verle los ojos—. Ibas a ser recolectada.

El silencio que se hace a continuación es largo, pero entonces él siente la mano de Lydia deslizarse a lo largo de su hombro. Gira la cabeza hacia un lado, todavía sin conectar sus miradas.

—No habría pasado —susurra Lydia, y él siente un escalofrío—. Tú no habrías dejado que eso pasara.

Son sus palabras las que le dan la fuerza necesaria para mirarla, y la encuentra mirándolo de vuelta.

—No estás a salvo —murmura colocando su mano encima de la suya. Ella no la aparta esta vez—. Lydia, por algún motivo, has sido seleccionada. Eres especial. Quiero decir, yo siempre he sabido que lo eras, pero ahora ellos también lo saben. Van a rastrearnos hasta aquí y yo no puedo… no puedo…

—Lo solucionaremos —le dice firmemente, a pesar de que su voz tiembla—. Siempre lo solucionamos.

Stiles asiente y el silencio vuelve a reinar. Solo hay lugar para la mano de Lydia, quemándole a través de su camiseta térmica, y los erráticos golpes secos de su fracturado corazón.

—Lo siento —dice Stiles, sinceramente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sé que no quieres… Sé que has estado tratando de alejarte de todo esto. Beacon Hills, lo sobrenatural… alejarte de mí…

Lydia saca la mano de debajo de la de Stiles, y el ambiente a su alrededor vuelve a cambiar.

—Como sea. —Stiles se aclara la garganta—. Solo quería disculparme por eso. No es justo para ti, y no puedo imaginarme…

—No —lo interrumpe ella, dándole la espalda y volviendo a la seguridad del sofá—. No, no puedes.

Pero Stiles _sí_ que puede imaginar. Lo puede entender con claridad cristalina. Puede imaginar las noches que Lydia ha pasado sola en la cama, sollozando tan fuertemente que sus huesos crujían y sus músculos quedaran doloridos al día siguiente. Puede imaginar las noches que son todavía peor; las noches en las que es consumida por la oscuridad hasta que ya ni siquiera es Lydia, sino la vacía mirada de un cuerpo.

Stiles puede imaginar a Lydia entre los brazos de amantes y puede imaginarla volcándose en su trabajo para distraer su mente. A Lydia corriendo en el gimnasio hasta que sus piernas no pueden más. A Lydia arrancando los pétalos de su ramo más reciente. A Lydia buscando en los obituarios de los periódicos, llamando a hospitales y a las morgues.

Puede imaginar el desesperado deseo de huir muy, muy lejos de un mundo en el que él fue lanzado sin consentimiento o permiso. Para ser violado en todo el sentido de la palabra. Para convertirse en un objetivo y ser perseguido. Puede imaginar lo que Lydia siente al haberse liberado, al fin, de la agobiante y arrolladora sensación de ruina, solo para haber sido arrastrada de vuelta al terror del pasado. De nuevo, sin consentimiento.

 Stiles quiere paz para ella. Lo quiere tan intensamente que está parado frente a ella y le _duele_.

 _Algún día,_ le promete el chico en silencio _, algún día conocerás la paz, y yo seré quien te la dé. Incluso si tengo que hacer arder el mundo entero hasta los cimientos, lo haría. Lo haría por ti, Lydia Martin._

Stiles se limpia los ojos y reúne el valor para transmitirle la mala noticia.

—Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad?

—Me lo imagino.

—Tenemos que huir, Lydia. Nos seguirán la pista hasta aquí. Pretenden darnos caza.

Lydia gira la cabeza hacia el sol alzándose sobre su hombro por la ventana, y su expresión hace que el corazón de Stiles se rompa en mil pedazos una y otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero huir? —murmura—. ¿Y si te dijera que sé que puedes solucionar esto tú solo?

—No puedo.

—Estoy cansada, Stiles. Estoy tan cansada.

—Lo sé.

—Me mentiste.

—Lo sé.

—Me _abandonaste_.

—…Sí.

Comparten una mirada durante unos segundos.

Lydia se pone en pie y se recoge la tela de su vestido blanco que le cuelga alrededor de las piernas. Los ojos de Stiles siguen cada movimiento.

—Iré —accede—. Con una condición. No más vigilarme, no más mensajes encriptados. Y no más malditas flores.

Algo en el interior de Stiles se hiela ante eso. No más flores. No más seguirla. No más Lydia Martin. No sabe quién es él sin ella. No conoce cuál es su lugar, su relación con el universo. Sin las flores, sin ese único detalle que lo ata a ella —a su vida pasada— estará completamente desconectado. Una última despedida y el antiguo Stiles Stilinski dejará de existir.

No más flores. No las quiere.

 _Aunque en realidad_ , piensa Stiles, y, joder, se siente como cualquier monstruo con el que haya luchado, _nunca las quiso_.

—Lydia, no puedo… No creo que…

—Cuando esto termine, nos dejas a mí y a mi prometido en paz para siempre.

Stiles siente como si le acabara de dar una bofetada en toda la cara. Su cuerpo se mueve antes que su mente, reaccionando físicamente a la palabra.

 _Prometido_.

Es un reflejo; hace que su adrenalina se acelere, preparada para atacar, dándole un fuerte golpe que hace que quiera doblarse sobre sí mismo y vomitar.

Sus ojos van directamente a la mano izquierda de Lydia, pero ahí no hay nada.

Todavía.

Lydia siempre sabe exactamente qué decir para infligir el mayor daño con el mínimo esfuerzo. Siempre ha sido así, aun cuando Stiles no estaba dentro de su radar. Después de todo, es una genio.

_¿Qué demonios es un Stiles?_

_Prometido._

La chica observa su reacción sin pronunciar palabra, la expresión de su rostro ilegible. Su máscara está perfectamente reforzada y, una vez más, Lydia Martin se ha vuelto formidable e impenetrable.

Él sacude la cabeza, cierra la boca, y asiente con aire de gravedad.

—Te lo prometo —dice, y traga profundamente—. Si eso quieres, te lo daré. Pero solamente bajo la condición de que hagas todo lo que te diga mientras trato de protegerte.

Lydia abre la boca para protestar, pero él la interrumpe.

—No estoy de coña, Lydia. Te sedé anoche y lo volveré a hacer sin pestañear si eso significa que estás a salvo. En cualquier caso, preferiría no tener que llegar a eso.

Lydia lo fulmina con la mirada durante largos instantes antes de asentir brevemente y moverse para irse. Cuando pasa junto a él, Stiles estira la mano y la agarra por el codo.

—¿Qué? —ladra ella.

La suelta, pero sus dedos todavía siguen el rastro de su brazo, acariciando dulcemente su suave piel antes de caer a un lado.

El gesto hace que algo en los ojos de Lydia cambie.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Es una pregunta, pero lo dice como si ya conociera la respuesta y tuviera miedo de escucharla.

—Sé a lo que me recuerda tu vestido. A lo que te hace parecerte.

Entonces se miran el uno al otro como si fueran los viejos tiempos. Como si pudieran leerse la mente sin siquiera pretenderlo. Como si estuvieran en el mismo plano metafísico, en cada mundo, en cada universo. Se miran intensa e inquebrantablemente, alcanzando los bordes de la verdad a la vez.

Ojos verdes y marrones, Lydia y Stiles. Stiles y Lydia. Por siempre, siempre y siempre.

—Pareces una novia.


	6. Gardenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gardenia o gardenia jasminoides.
> 
> Símbolo de la gracia femenina, la sutileza y el mérito artístico.
> 
> "Eres encantadora".

Stiles no sabe qué es peor: si el hecho de que está conduciendo a una Lydia Martin bastante enfadada por medio mundo en contra de su voluntad, o si se trata de que está vistiendo las prendas que ha conseguido encontrar en su loft, aquellas que pertenecen a mujeres que no son ella.

La mira por debajo de las pestañas. Tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas, los brazos rodeándose el pecho, y está intensamente concentrada en el crucigrama del periódico. Prácticamente puede sentir la furia de Lydia arreciar contra su propia piel como olas.

Brevemente, Stiles piensa en las posibilidades que habría de que Lydia lo estrangulara si él le dijera lo adorable que se ve en esos anchos pantalones de chándal con la palabra ' _Juicy'_  adornándole el trasero. ¿Las posibilidades de llegar al avión con vida? Entre escasas y ninguna.

···

Han destrozado el apartamento de Stiles en cuestión de minutos. Han borrado cualquier evidencia de vida en él. Lo más molesto ha sido arrancar todo lo que había en La Pared, recoger los incontables artículos, fotografías y papeles, para embutirlos en la bolsa de mano que en estos momentos descansa al lado de Stiles en el aeropuerto. Después, el banco del que ha retirado su cuenta al completo. Luego se ha encargado de quemar su coche en un callejón. Han cogido un Uber para ir al aeropuerto, y ahora aquí están; brazos cruzados y rodillas rebotando, esperando a que llamen a la cola para embarcar su vuelo.

De alguna forma, es casi alarmante lo rápido que ha resultado el proceso. De otra forma, no lo es. Stiles ha estado viviendo en ese mismo loft durante años, pero nunca ha guardado nada realmente importante en él, así que no ha sentido ningún tipo de remordimiento al dejarlo detrás. Nada ha significado lo suficiente para él.

Quizá el remordimiento es una sensación que desechó hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta, golpeando levemente a Lydia con el hombro. Ella le lanza una mirada asesina que lo ahuyenta al instante. Tiene los dedos manchados de tinta.

Stiles se queda mirándole las manos un poco de más antes de volver a subir la mirada.

—Puedo traerte el humus con panecillos que te gusta. ¿O prefieres muesli?

Lydia bufa y dobla el papel, derrotada.

—Stiles. Es la una de la mañana y estamos tirados en un aeropuerto casi abandonado, esperando a embarcar en un vuelo de once horas. Creo que paso del muesli.

Stiles asiente.

—Lo capto. Iré a por patatas fritas.

···

La hace acompañarle porque es un imbécil paranoico, y ella obedece con relativamente poco lloriqueo.

Se encuentran delante del mostrador del McDonald, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras un empleado que está al borde de caer dormido los observa con mirada perdida.

—¿Quieres el número cinco?

—No.

—¿Las patatas pequeñas con un McFlurry?

—No.

—¿Quieres que me golpee repetidamente en la cara para complacerte?

—Tentador.

Si esto hubiera ocurrido en el último año de instituto, Stiles habría puesto los ojos en blanco y habría agarrado a Lydia de la cintura para atraerla hacia sí y darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo cargantes pero adorables ruiditos. Y si Stiles hubiera sido la misma persona que fue a los dieciocho, Lydia habría estado encantada con el gesto.

Pero el último año de instituto fue hace mucho, y Stiles ya no es esa persona. No lo ha sido durante mucho tiempo.

En su lugar, tan solo baja la mirada a sus botas.

Están manchadas de sangre.

Desvía la mirada.

···

Está encantado de descubrir que, en realidad, Lydia Martin es verdaderamente graciosa durante los viajes en avión. Tan pronto como ocupan sus asientos, la chica anida en su lugar para encontrar la posición más cómoda posible para descansar. Luego viene el pelo. Stiles la mira bajo sus pestañas mientras se lo recoge en la parte alta de su cabeza con un moño desgreñado. Se fija en los cortos mechones que le están naciendo, los cuales se rizan y acarician los costados de su cuello. Finalmente, Lydia extrae de su bolsa un pequeño envase de viaje que contiene algún tipo de crema, la cual se extiende por las manos, los antebrazos y las clavículas.

—Esa es toda una rutina de vuelo, Martin.

Lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Seré yo la que se ría cuando el aire reutilizado de la cabina reseque tus codos.

—Mis codos pueden soportarlo.

Lydia bufa y se tapa cuidadosamente con la manta que ofrece la aerolínea. Stiles arruga la frente.

Once horas en un espacio cerrado con Lydia Martin. No está muy seguro de quién de los dos está más atrapado, pero han pasado seis años y ella está aquí, y no se trata de ninguno de sus sueños. Ella es tangible y cálida y si Stiles moviera su brazo unos centímetros hacia la derecha, podría sentir la sedosa suavidad de su piel. Ni de coña va a desperdiciar este tiempo. Ni un solo segundo.

Va a aprovecharlo haciéndola rabiar hasta saciarse.

—¿Por qué te pones la manta? Es rasposa.

—Hace frío.

—Y la almohada que dan es demasiado pequeña. Es como si esperaran que todos los pasajeros tuvieran cabezas de bebé.

—Bueno, Stilinski, no todo el mundo puede gozar de tu gigantesca cabezota.

—Eso me ha dolido.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Lydia se gira para encararlo.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Stiles se lleva una mano al pecho, arruga la nariz y finge que se echa a llorar.

—Oh, cariño, para. Mi corazón no puede soportarlo.

Por un momento, Lydia lo mira con curiosidad, pero luego le vuelve a dar la espalda.

—Además —agrega aclarándose la garganta—, tú has traído tu propia almohada.

El chico baja la mirada hacia su almohada desgastada, la cual ocupa todo su regazo. Está más bien plana debido a los años que tiene, y descolorida en las esquinas. Está asquerosa. Le encanta.

—No puedo dormir sin ella.

—Lo sé. Es trágico.

—Nah, Martin. Lo que es trágico es que lleves la palabra ' _Juicy'_  en el culo.

Lydia se aleja de él; se aprieta todo lo que puede contra la ventana, lo más lejos posible del chico.

La atmósfera entre ellos se vuelve gélida, y de repente a Stiles le entran unas ganas tremendas de despegar de una vez. Se pasa una mano por la boca, como si así pudiera borrar lo que acaba de decir.

—Lo siento —murmura mientras hace rebotar sus piernas. Su voz tiembla un tanto, y se humedece los labios antes de continuar—. Lo siento, no pretendo ponerte nerviosa.

—Es solo que ahora es diferente —responde, todavía mirando a través de la ventana—. No quiero ir por ahí bromeando contigo. Tampoco quiero odiarte. Solamente quiero bajarme de este maldito avión y volver a mi vida.

Esa vida en la que él no tiene lugar.

Stiles asiente, ahogando la desbordante sensación de opresión que siente. Lo intenta por última vez.

—Por supuesto. Pero que conste que esos pantalones no mienten.

—Cállate, Stilinski.

—Me callo.

···

Tan pronto como el asistente de vuelo termina de explicar las instrucciones en caso de emergencia y el correcto funcionamiento del cinturón de seguridad, Stiles nota cómo Lydia se pone rígida a su lado. Cuando el avión comienza con su recorrido a lo largo del camino marcado para colocarse en situación de despegue, la chica agarra con fuerza el reposabrazos del asiento hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos.

Stiles la mira alzando las cejas. Ella frunce el ceño, contestando así su silenciosa pregunta.

—Qué. Nunca me han gustado los aviones.

—Pero has viajado en ellos.

—Eso no quiere decir que me gusten. Quiero decir, claro, lógicamente entiendo que se vuela a una altura segura y que, estadísticamente, la probabilidad de estrellarnos y que esto explote son monumentalmente bajas, pero eso no quita el hecho de que estamos volando en un cilindro metálico a una velocidad de la leche.

—Acepto tu punto.

Lydia suspira y pone los ojos en blanco.

—No me puedo creer que yo sea la ansiosa de los dos ahora mismo.

—Lo dices como si el otro se estuviera dejando llevar.

Lo mira de reojo, pero Stiles puede ver el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios. Desaparece en cuanto las luces de la cabina se apagan y la punta del avión se separa de la seguridad del suelo para elevarse en la inestabilidad del cielo.

Lydia emite un suave gemido. El vacilante sonido hace que la visión de Stiles se nuble.

—Eh —murmura en la oscuridad—. Eh, Lydia, no pasa nada.

Necesita unos segundos para que sus ojos se acostumbren a la falta de luz, pero su mano encuentra la nuca de Lydia, y no puede evitar darle un pequeño apretón para demostrarle que está ahí. Rompe la distancia que los separa al inclinarse sobre ella para murmurarle en el oído:

—Lo peor ya ha pasado —le dice, frotando la palma de la mano sobre sus hombros, masajeando su cuello con la punta de sus dedos—. Lo peor ya ha pasado.

—No —susurra ella—. No ha pasado.

···

Hora 0300.

Lydia no deja de revolverse a su lado. Cada dos por tres cruza y descruza sus piernas, con los brazos en jarras y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Después de media hora de sus tonterías, Stiles llama a una de las azafatas para pedirle una máscara de dormir.

—Por supuesto, caballero. —La chica sonríe; es realmente guapa—. Es muy dulce que quiera que su novia duerma lo más cómodamente posible.

—No estamos juntos —gruñen los dos al mismo tiempo.

La azafata alterna la mirada del uno al otro con curiosidad antes de ofrecerles una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Claro, claro.

Lydia se inclina sobre el regazo de Stiles, empujándolo contra el respaldo del asiento para poder sonreírle ampliamente a la mujer.

—Está  _tan_  preocupado por mi horario de sueño que, de hecho, el otro día me disparó con una pistola tranquilizante en el cuello —comenta guiñando un ojo.

El rostro de la azafata se vuelve pálido y Stiles puede decir el momento exacto en el que su sangre empieza a hervir.

—No tiene gracia, Lydia.

—No, no la tiene.

Stiles le lanza una mirada al exuberante pecho de la mujer y lee su nombre en la tarjeta.

—Kimberly. —Sonríe de forma encantadora—. Kimberly, gracias por tu ayuda.

Algo en su porte cambia al instante y sus mejillas enrojecen.

—Sí, por supuesto, caballero. Enseguida estoy de vuelta con la máscara.

Cuando vuelve, también ha traído su número de teléfono escrito en un papel.

Lydia no dice ni una sola palabra durante las dos horas siguientes.

···

Hora 0600.

Lydia todavía no consigue dormirse y Stiles tiene muchos calambres en las piernas. No está hecho para pasar mucho tiempo en espacios pequeños y estrechos.

Cuando Lydia da la millonésima vuelta en su asiento, Stiles le ofrece su almohada sin decir nada. La chica la mira extrañada antes de volver a mirarlo a él.

—Es tu almohada.

—Tu sentido de la percepción es increíble.

—No puedes dormir sin ella.

—Toma la almohada, Martin.

Lydia la acepta y se queda dormida cinco minutos después.

···

Hora 1000.

Sus perseguidores están en el avión. Los han seguido al avión, Stiles está seguro de ello. Estudia las sombras por encima de su hombro, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible. No quiere que sepan que está al tanto.

¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de acercarse a sus atacantes? No debería ser el primero en mover ficha, por supuesto. Quizá ellos también están esperando; aguantando el aliento hasta el segundo en que el avión toque tierra firme antes de golpear.

Le lanza una mirada a Lydia, que duerme plácidamente sobre su almohada. Se le mueven los ojos bajo sus delicados párpados, y Stiles se pregunta sobre qué estará soñando. Se pregunta si habrán compartido sueños en estos últimos seis años.

Solían tener los mismos sueños.

De nuevo, Stiles mira por encima de su asiento. Tiene algunas armas que ha conseguido meter a escondidas en el avión, pero solo una de ellas se encuentra al alcance en estos momentos. No puede atacar desde mucha distancia. Tendrá que esperar a que se encuentren cerca, pero ¿cómo de cerca será suficiente? ¿Qué pasa si ellos controlan mejor los ataques a distancia y son capaces de acertar desde lejos?

Retuerce la mano sobre su cadera y se humedece el labio.

¿Qué ha sido eso? Alguien se ha levantado de su asiento. Stiles siente su rodilla tensarse.

_Control. Contrólate, Stiles. Espera._

El hombre no se acerca a ellos. En vez de eso, entra en el estrecho lavabo del avión. Stiles siente que empieza a sudar, no puede dejar de girar la cabeza para vigilar las filas de asientos tras ellos.

Están aquí. Puede sentirlo.

Cuando se vuelve a girar para mirar a Lydia, la chica tiene los ojos abiertos y lo está observando.

Stiles siente algo similar a la vergüenza recorrerle todo el cuerpo, aunque no entiende del todo por qué. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, dispuesto a explicar, pero ella se adelanta.

—No hay nadie.

—¿Qué?

—No hay nadie, Stiles.

Las luces de la cabina se encienden y Stiles hace un aspaviento. Podría haber sido gracioso, pero Lydia no se ríe.

···

Es mediodía cuando por fin se adentran en la habitación del hotel, pero su jet lag es horroroso. Stiles está acostumbrado a él y a la ya familiar sensación de una noche de insomnio. Lydia, por otro lado...

Ha sido Stiles quien ha cargado con las dos bolsas desde el aeropuerto a lo largo de las húmedas y adoquinadas calles de un pueblo perdido de Noruega, hasta entregárselas al conserje del pequeño hotel, quien, afortunadamente, habla inglés. Lydia se ha dedicado a seguirle durante todo el camino, y cada vez que se detenían, su figura chocaba contra la de él.

Stiles no está seguro de que haya escuchado al encargado decirles que solamente tienen disponibles habitaciones individuales. Ahora la mira impasible junto a la puerta de la acogedora habitación mientras observa la única cama de uno. Espera que grite, que proteste, pero en su lugar simplemente conecta la mirada con la de él, y, de alguna manera, eso es mucho peor.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que el universo se está riendo de ti? —pregunta, y no espera a su respuesta antes de lanzarse sobre la cama con un suspiro.

···

Stiles no está seguro de cuándo o cómo consiguen quedarse dormidos. Pero en un momento se encuentra tumbado de lado observando las cortinas echadas, un mundo de distancia entre él y el cuerpo que tan solo está a diez centímetros del suyo, y al momento siguiente está abriendo los ojos debido a que alguien se está moviendo en la cama.

Necesita unos instantes de parpadear en la oscuridad, pero enseguida aparece la visión de Lydia ante sus ojos; su pelo enredado en enmarañados rizos, uno en concreto pegado a su mandíbula. Sus labios, brillantes, tiernos y carnosos de dormir. Parpadea, todavía adormecida, antes de conducir la mirada a sus manos. Traga profundamente. Stiles sigue el camino de su mirada y, durante un solemne momento, ambos observan la imagen de las manos del chico cubriendo las de ella.

Con rabia, Lydia retira las suyas, y el momento se resquebraja en incontables piezas irreparables.

Stiles siente cómo su estómago da un vuelco de forma tan repentina que hasta resulta doloroso.

—Lo sien... —murmura, pero se le rompe la voz, astillándose en el aire que los separa. Cierra los ojos y se aclara la garganta—. Lydia. —Abre los ojos—. Lo siento...

La habitación está vacía, y se oye la puerta del cuarto de baño cerrarse de un portazo.

···

_Los dedos de Stiles repasan los mojados mechones de pelo que parecen fuego y que queman como tal. Es curioso cómo el pelo puede estar húmedo y quemar al mismo tiempo._

_Pero, claro, se trata del pelo de Lydia, así que no es tan curioso, al fin y al cabo. Ella siempre ha sido una anomalía andante._

_—Es usted muy interesante, señorita Martin —le dice, jugando con uno de los mechones._

_Puede sentir —en lugar de escuchar— la risa de la chica._

_—¿En serio, Stilinski?_

_—Sí —contesta, y suelta el mechón para poder colocar ambas manos en la parte superior de su cabeza. Las desliza por la parte trasera, aplastando el pelo mojado contra su cuello, y continúa con las manos a lo largo de su espalda desnuda._

_La quemazón es deliciosa. No lo comprende ni él, pero desearía que todo su cuerpo estuviera envuelto en la maravilla que son las llamas que emana._

_—¿Ya te has cansado de tocarme el pelo? —pregunta ella, y el sonido de su sonrisa brilla como las estrellas en el cielo._

_—Quiero sentirte —admite Stiles, y se siente como una confesión el hecho de que quiera eso de ella, de que quiera a Lydia. Aun cuando ella le está dando la espalda, resulta abrumador. Inmenso. Colosal—. Siempre te he querido a ti. Tu pelo está mojado pero arde. Te puedes poner pintalabios sin mirarte en el espejo y sueñas con ceros no triviales._

_Lydia se queda paralizada bajo su contacto, aunque Stiles sabe que no la ha asustado._

_—¿Y sobre qué sueñas tú, Stiles?_

_De nuevo, Stiles acaricia el pelo de la chica con sus manos, suavemente. Pero cuando vuelve a mirarlas, están extrañas; suaves, pálidas y lisas. Tiene seis dedos en cada una de ellas._

_—Sobre ti —responde._

···

Cuando Stiles abre los ojos, Lydia está sentada sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, observándole.

Tiene el pelo mojado debido a la ducha, y por primera vez en  _mucho_ tiempo, Stiles quiere llorar. Siente cómo las ganas le llegan hasta los ojos, pero entonces los cierra y se deshace de la sensación, eliminando todo rastro de emoción.

No consigue leer la expresión de Lydia cuando los vuelve a abrir.

—Tengo hambre.

—Vale —murmura él.

—Y quiero ropa nueva. No quiero pasearme por Noruega con mis pantalones sugiriendo que mi culo es una fruta sabrosa.

El comentario hace que las comisuras de los labios de Stiles se curven hacia arriba, y ella se permite, de refilón, devolverle una pequeña sonrisa con los labios apretados.

—Comida y pantalones nuevos. Allá vamos.

···

Se acerca el crepúsculo cuando abandonan la habitación. Gracias a la genio que es Lydia Martin, consiguen pedir comida caliente en un pequeño restaurante porque la chica sabe hablar un poco de noruego, por supuesto. Stiles le hinca el diente al pan de su sándwich, gimiendo de vez en cuando, mientras Lydia tira de él a lo largo de las aglomeradas callejuelas repletas de escaparates.

El pueblo es precioso; no muy grande pero atractivo para los turistas. La nieve, alumbrada por las elegantes farolas, se acumula en montoncitos sobre las aceras. Risas y cálidas luces se escapan de las puertas de los pubs. Todo tipo de parejas se pasean agarradas del brazo.

Es  _romántico_. Resulta doloroso cuando Lydia lo arrastra de un escaparate a otro, señalando los conjuntos que le gustan, y Stiles capta el reflejo de ambos en los cristales ligeramente iluminados. Él, larguirucho y delgado, pelo descuidado, nariz colorada, rostro ceñudo y brazos cruzados. Ella, pequeña y femenina, rizos definidos a pesar del viaje en avión, mejillas besadas por el frío. Los dos cuerpos se mantienen a una clara distancia.  _Duele_.

Stiles se obliga a desconectar cuando Lydia empieza a apilar suéteres de cachemira, botas y gruesos calcetines en sus brazos. Es la única manera que conoce para evitar pensar en el recuerdo de una Lydia de dieciocho años arrastrándolo a lo largo de los conocidos pasillos del centro comercial de Beacon Hills.

O Lydia se ha dado cuenta de la urgencia de la situación, o la gravedad de su vestuario actual la obliga a saltarse la parte de buscar ropa bonita, pero la chica se dirige directamente a la parte de hacerse con la ropa justa y necesaria. Sin mediar palabra, Lydia compra ropa tanto para sí misma como para él. Sus medidas han cambiado, pero no necesita decírselo para que ella se dé cuenta. Le compra prendas que son exactamente de su talla sin siquiera tener que preguntar.

—Pruébate esto —dice Lydia, depositando un abrigo azul marino en las manos de Stiles—. Yo voy a probarme esto y enseguida salgo.

Echándose el pelo hacia atrás, desaparece tras la puerta del probador. Sale cinco minutos después, vistiendo un ajustado vestido blanco que se ciñe a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y Stiles siente cómo se le seca la boca. No es práctico si se dan a la fuga, pero sí que lo es si necesitaran volver a colarse en la alta sociedad. El hecho de que la hace verse como una mismísima diosa tampoco le pasa por alto.

Lydia se queda quieta en la puerta cuando sus miradas se encuentran, pero un segundo después, alza la vista y pasa junto a él para acercarse al espejo de cuerpo entero que hay al final del pasillo. Stiles la observa mientras se pasa las manos por las costillas y las caderas con un suspiro pretencioso, dándose la vuelta para examinarse la parte trasera por encima del hombro.

Es toda una tortura.

La dependienta escoge el momento perfecto para interrumpir, adentrándose en la zona de probadores con los brazos hasta arriba de ropa.

—Oh —murmura al ver a Lydia—. Oh, cariño. Madre mía, eres toda una belleza. —Lydia le regala una cálida sonrisa a través del reflejo del espejo. La mujer añade—: Hacéis una pareja preciosa.

Stiles ve la sonrisa de Lydia desaparecer al instante.

—No somos pareja —gruñen a la vez. Las palabras de él están cargadas de amargura, las de ella, de desafío. La mujer da un paso atrás y se disculpa amablemente, pero el daño ya está hecho. Lydia se aparta rápidamente del espejo y se empieza a quitar el vestido antes incluso de haber alcanzado la privacidad de su probador.

···

Lydia permanece callada mientras caminan por las calles nevadas. Stiles merodea detrás de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y el entrecejo fruncido. Es como su sombra, siguiendo sus pasos por siempre, intencionadamente o no.

Sintiendo la rabia tras haber sido confundidos con una pareja, Lydia ha aprovechado para comprarse cosas superficiales y caras. Maquillaje. Tacones. Los vestidos más ajustados y femeninos que existen.

Está herida, así que Stiles no la detiene.

Se pregunta cómo se sentirá para ella el hecho de tener que vivir con su fantasma. Despertarse por las mañanas y sentirse perseguida por él. Tener que comprobar cada esquina, a la espera. Tener que anticiparse a sus movimientos.

_Seis años_.

A veces, esos seis años pasan volando. A veces, esos seis años son eternos. A veces, Stiles se queda en blanco y no puede recordar ni un detalle de ellos. Otras veces desearía poder olvidar. Seis años. La pesadez se abre paso en su interior; hace que sus huesos crujan y que su estómago se retuerza. Se aferra a su garganta, se hunde hasta sus pies. Se hace con cada rincón, grieta y ranura que hay dentro de su cuerpo hasta que está completamente lleno de nada más que seis años, seis años, seis años.

Seis años sin Lydia.

—Lydia. —Se atraganta con su nombre—. Lydia...

Ella ya lo está mirando, claro. Se ha detenido en medio de la calle y ahora lo observa temblar. Stiles puede leer en sus ojos que es consciente de que no tiembla debido al frío.

—¿Lyds?

Lydia niega con la cabeza. Su pelo es como fuego en la noche, con copos de nieve atrapados en la llama. Ardiendo, pero lo suficientemente suave como para permitir que la nieve se pose sobre él sin hacerla derretir. Su anomalía.

Stiles baja la mirada a sus dedos y los cuenta. Sigue en medio de la tarea cuando las pequeñas y frías manos de Lydia se entrelazan con las suyas. La chica dice su nombre en un susurro y casi sin aliento, como un dulce secreto. Stiles es su dulce secreto, ese que guarda cerca de su pecho. Podría ser violento, incluso peligroso. Podría romperla en dos si ella se lo permitiera. Pero, en ese tranquilo y remoto lugar, no es nada de eso. Sabe que Lydia lo ama demasiado como para dejarla destrozarla.

Seis años.

—¿Por qué te vas a casar con él? —No pretende decirlo, pero las palabras le salen solas; como un jarrón roto derramando agua y flores muertas. Ni siquiera pretende que suene como ha sonado, como si doliera.

Es así. Sí que duele.

Entonces, los dedos de Lydia abandonan sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Stiles. Sus finas yemas recorren la barba de su mandíbula. Cuando pasa con el dedo índice por encima de la cicatriz, él aprieta los dientes. Emite suaves sonidos tranquilizadores, calmándolo, volviendo a la conocida rutina de intentar sosegar los latidos de su corazón, sin importar que estén en medio de la calle y olvidando todo enfado anterior.

Las mano de Lydia se sienten tan bien sobre su piel, acariciando y rindiéndose a él. Stiles se permite cerrar los ojos, inhalando a través de la nariz y exhalando por la boca. Alfa, beta, omega. El sol, la luna y la verdad. Lydia, seis años.

Cuando los abre, ambos pares de ojos están húmedos y un hombre los está observando desde el final de la calle.

El corazón de Stiles da un violento salto y, sin perder un segundo, agarra la muñeca que Lydia tiene contra su barbilla y tira de ella hacia delante. Ella se queja, Stiles puede escuchar sus protestas detrás de él.

—No hables —le dice, y algo en su voz hace que la chica obedezca. Cierra la boca de golpe, con los ojos completamente abiertos y brillantes bajo la luz de las farolas.

Cuando Stiles mira por encima de su hombro, el hombre cruza al otro lado de la calle sin dejar de mirarse los zapatos. Pero su mano derecha está enterrada en el pecho de su abrigo. Stiles sabe con repentina claridad que está descansando sobre un arma.

—Alguien nos está observando —le susurra en el oído.

—Stiles...

—No —la interrumpe—. No, esto no es como en el avión. Está aquí, diez en punto.

Con intención de mirar, Lydia comienza a girar la cabeza, pero Stiles agarra su barbilla sin fuerza, devolviéndola hacia él con una suave caricia de sus dedos.

—No, Lyds. No mires, solamente sigue andando. Hay que fingir que todo va bien, que es normal.

Stiles escucha el indignado quejido de la chica a su lado.

—Por el amor de Dios, estamos en Noruega con una docena de bolsas repletas de ropa porque nos hemos dado a la maldita fuga. ¡Nada de esto es normal,  _Stiles_! —Sisea su nombre con ojos llameantes y salvajes.

Stiles lleva una mano a la parte baja de la espalda de la chica, apremiándola a continuar a través del gentío. Velozmente, sopesa las opciones. Su pistola descansa enganchada en la cinta elástica de sus pantalones, otra más pequeña está atada a su tobillo. Hay varios serpenteantes callejones a ambos lados de la vía en la que se encuentran en los que se podrían colar. La parte sur está más congestionada de gente que la norte. El hombre los acecha unos veinte metros por detrás, dándoles tan solo una ventaja de apenas siete segundos.

Se pasa una mano por la boca y nota el sudor empezando a amenazar al final de su cuello a pesar de las bajas temperaturas. Luchar o huir.

Ha sentido esta opresión más veces de las deseadas. Ha sido una sensación omnipresente desde que cumplió dieciséis años y su mejor amigo fue mordido bajo el oscuro cielo vacío de estrellas de Beacon Hills.

_Luchar o huir, luchar o huir._

La respuesta siempre ha sido luchar. Llegó a este mundo luchando; bañado en sangre y con la cara roja de gritar. Lucho para amoldarse a él. Luchó para ser notado, alzando la mano al aire cuando sus profesores hacían preguntas en clase. Cuando Lydia pasaba a su lado a pesar de que le estaba hablando directamente a ella. Cuando su padre mascullaba su nombre con ojos vidriosos y el aliento amargo.

Luchó por Scott. Luchó para que su amigo llegara a ser capitán del equipo, para que llegara a ser el capitán de su propio destino, el líder de su propia manada. Luchó por los ideales de Scott, deseando tan fuertemente, de manera desesperada, poder estar a la altura de la imposibilidad de los mismos.

Ahora mira a Lydia, y no se sorprende cuando ella ya está esperándolo con la mirada. Parece aterrada.

—Stiles —musita con labios temblorosos—. Stiles, ¿qué hacemos?

Lucha por ella. Fue por ella, por Lydia. Tanto al principio como ahora, al final; siempre ha sido Lydia.

—Corremos.


	7. Diente de león

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diente de león o taraxacum.
> 
> Curación tanto del dolor emocional como físico.
> 
> Inteligencia en un sentido emocional y espiritual.

 

Stiles lleva viendo  _Friends_  durante tres días.

Lydia puede recordar largos domingos acurrucada junto a él sobre el sofá de la casa de los Stilinski, con una manta sobre ellos, mientras las familiares risas enlatadas de la serie se escuchaban a través de los altavoces del televisor. Antes de que ocurriera todo esto, llegó a asociar la canción de la cabecera con la cabeza de Stiles apoyada sobre su hombro; con Stiles tratando de quitarle las patatas fritas a su padre de las manos; con Stiles dejándole meter los pies bajo sus piernas porque ella tenía frío. Ahora, cada vez que escucha la canción, se da cuenta de que está otros treinta minutos más cerca que antes de volverse loca.

Porque Stiles, este Stiles, no se ríe conforme ve la serie. Está sentado sobre el grueso edredón dorado de la cama de matrimonio que comparten y tiene la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la pantalla. Lydia pensaría que no está viendo la serie, pero, de vez en cuando, el chico recita los diálogos que ya tan de memoria se sabe a la vez que los personajes. No es que Lydia le esté prestando atención.

Normalmente, la acogedora habitación que les ha sido asignada en este hostal habría impresionado a Lydia, bañada en tonos rojos y dorados, con la cama hecha de madera de cerezo y pomposas butacas. Pero se siente atrapada por todo ello, hasta por el fuego chispeante de la chimenea, los libros que Stiles ha conseguido para ella de la biblioteca de abajo, y por Stiles  _en sí_.

Tampoco se han dicho nada el uno al otro durante tres días.

Lydia no está segura de que sea su culpa como tal. Cuando él le dijo que tenían que volver a subirse a un avión porque sospechaba que los estaban siguiendo, ella cerró la boca de golpe y apretó tanto los labios que Stiles llegó a hacer una broma sobre que se le iban a quedar pegados. Cuando ella no respondió a su cambio de plan, Stiles no intentó hacerla hablar en adelante. Lydia no dejó escapar ni una sola palabra. Y ahora aquí están, con una comedia de los 90 como único sonido en toda la habitación.

 _Casi_  había roto su silencio al ver el destino en los billetes de avión que Stiles había comprado para ambos. Lydia ha querido pasar su luna de miel en Escocia desde que era una niña pequeña, y no se le escapa el hecho de que aquí está, en la víspera de su compromiso con otra persona, en Escocia con el hombre al que trata demasiado fuertemente de no amar.

Va a tener que encontrar otro lugar para pasar su luna de miel. Es otra de las cosas que Stiles le ha arrebatado.

La canción de  _Friends_  vuelve a sonar, y casi se siente bien el querer gritar de una forma que no tiene nada que ver con ser una  _banshee_.

···

Ya no importa si es de día o de noche; no es como si abandonasen la habitación. Lydia se despierta de un desperezo durante la cuarta noche, pasando un brazo por encima de su cabeza y golpeando la cabecera de la cama que tiene detrás. Deja escapar un bostezo largo y profundo y quizá un tanto vergonzoso, y entonces mira hacia Stiles para ver si lo ha escuchado.

Está completamente dormido. Cuando eran más jóvenes, Stiles solía despertarse sobresaltado debido a cualquier ruido, hasta que volvía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo con la boca abierta y respirando pesadamente en la oreja de Lydia. Pasado un tiempo, ya no se despertaba por nada, como si incluso un mundo donde ella era de él no fuera lo suficientemente tentador como para mantenerlo despierto.

Lydia había agradecido eso, pues Stiles casi nunca dormía, y cuando conseguía que se durmiera tan plácida y profundamente, él siempre se lo agradecía sin palabras a la mañana siguiente. Pero ahora está agradecida por un motivo diferente. Es una oportunidad de seguir poniendo a prueba su hipótesis de que la persona que está tumbada a su lado en estos momentos no es la misma a la que la parte más débil de su cuerpo lleva echando de menos desesperadamente desde hace tiempo.

Lydia percibe cada línea y marca de su cara, iluminada por la luz azulada de la televisión. Con cuidado, se da la vuelta para quedar boca abajo y se acerca un tanto a él apoyada en los codos, observándole.

La nariz todavía se le curva hacia arriba, siempre lo ha hecho. Tiene las cejas espesas, y ahora están fruncidas, como de costumbre. Su cabeza está inclinada ligeramente hacia un lado, lo que le permite observar el grupo de tres lunares que tiene junto a la oreja. El preferido de Lydia siempre ha sido el que está junto a su lóbulo; adoraba la forma en que lo hacía respirar pesadamente y gemir cuando lo mordisqueaba y lamía.

Pero también hay nuevos detalles, aspectos que no pertenecen al chico al que amó. Ahora tiene una cicatriz junto a la ceja, y otra bajo el ojo, que Lydia nunca habría percibido si no lo hubiera estado estudiando tan atentamente. Su espalda es más ancha, los músculos de sus brazos, más marcados, y anda de forma diferente. En lugar de los rápidos y cortos pasos que solía dar —siempre brincando detrás de Scott para seguirle el ritmo—, ahora camina con zancadas más largas y fuertes que retumban agresivamente contra el suelo.

Además, su voz es más profunda. Más grave, más rasposa. Como si, cada vez que hablara, acabara de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Escucharle hablar le causa dolor en sus propias cuerdas vocales. Es como un papel de lija, haciéndola preguntarse si había empezado a fumar para poder tener las manos ocupadas.

 _Estás roto_ , piensa mientras lo observa con el terror abriéndose paso en su estómago.  _Alguien te ha roto._

No.

 _No_.

—Te rompiste tú solo.

Lo dice en forma de susurro, estirando unos vacilantes dedos que danzan desde su brazo hasta su incipiente barba, a la altura de su mejilla. Lo toca como si fuera una pieza de museo, como si fuera uno de los químicos que estudia en el laboratorio, tratando de descomponerlo para ver qué puede utilizar para construir algo nuevo, algo mejor.

Pero ese procedimiento nunca es emocionante, más bien le resulta indiferente. No está acostumbrada a estudiar un cuerpo que contiene el alma del hombre que se suponía que sería el amor de su vida.

La respiración de Stiles hace que su fuerte pecho suba y baje. No lleva camiseta —Lydia cree que no es tanto para atormentarla a ella sino para no tener que hacer una colada innecesaria— y puede ver el puñado de pelos en el pecho a la altura del esternón. Desvía la vista hacia abajo, y, lentamente, alarga la mano y agarra la manta, deslizándola a lo largo de su torso hasta que todo su estómago queda visible.

Y, sí. También está eso.

Cuando Lydia había imaginado un futuro con Stiles, nunca fue como esto. En él, el chico era escuálido, y un cielo, y tonto. Volvía a ella tras haber estado desaparecido durante tanto tiempo en el instituto. Nunca había deseado  _esto_  de él, y, aun así, ver la forma en que ha cambiado su cuerpo todavía consigue crear una descarga de atracción que recorre todo su cuerpo y aterriza entre sus piernas.

Stiles ha crecido. Ya creció.

Era consciente de que Scott había cambiado, incluso ella, pero Stiles había permanecido congelado en el tiempo para ella durante seis años. Y ahora está tumbada en la cama junto al mismo chico del que empezó a enamorarse a los dieciséis años, el que la quiso desde los ocho, el que la besaba en la mejilla en los pasillos, el que se corrió en los calzoncillos la primera vez que le practicó sexo oral. La misma persona a quien lleva acallando y deseando y odiando y adorando cada día durante los últimos años ha acabado, de alguna manera, justo a su lado, de nuevo.

El hecho de que tiene abdominales no lo convierte necesariamente en una persona diferente. Ni siquiera significa que lo quiera más. Solamente es algo que duele, porque son una prueba manifiesta de en quién se ha convertido sin ella.

Stiles cierra la boca con un sobresalto y se gira sobre su costado, hacia la calidez de Lydia. El movimiento la hace apartarse de él instintivamente, alcanzando el otro lado de la cama con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

—Ly...ia —murmura en sus sueños, restregando suavemente la nariz contra la almohada antes de pegar sus labios contra la misma y lanzar el brazo por encima del colchón, como si la estuviese buscando.

No es la primera vez que esto ocurre, y Lydia ha aprendido a no quedarse parada. La última vez, Stiles le envolvió la cintura con su brazo y ella se despertó con su mano descansando sobre la parte baja de su abdomen y su miembro bien pegado a su cuerpo.

No va a volver a pasar por eso.

El lavabo va a ser un buen lugar para pasar el resto de la noche; puede prepararse un baño y llevarse uno de sus libros. Pero Stiles gime ruidosamente cuando ella abre la puerta —siempre ha sido odioso mientras duerme, Lydia no está segura de por qué nunca se lo ha echado en cara— y el sonido se aposenta directamente en su clítoris, haciendo que su corazón se detenga en medio de su pecho. Apresuradamente, Lydia se cuela en el baño y cierra la puerta, bloqueando a Stiles de su vista.

Luego desliza la espalda a lo largo de la puerta mientras trata de volver a estabilizarse. Todo le viene encima de golpe; quién es él, quién no es, quién  _no_  puede ser ella, sin importar cuánto lo intente, y Lydia presiona sus manos contra las cuencas de sus ojos, temblando ligeramente. Necesita un momento para caer en la cuenta de que lo que está sintiendo es  _deseo_. La sensación se arrastra por todo su interior de forma posesiva y ansiosa y quemándole la sangre, y parpadea sorprendida ante lo incontenible que es.

Durante su edad adulta, no ha sentido mucho nada de esto. Una parte de ella simplemente había asumido que el hecho de ser insaciable como lo había sido cuando era una adolescente era algo que se desvanecía con el tiempo; creces, tus hormonas dejan de corretear de un lado a otro, y de repente ya no  _necesitas_  tanto como solías hacerlo antes.

(En verdad, ha sido su culpa no haberse dado cuenta de inmediato de que su ardiente deseo de sexo había desaparecido más o menos al mismo tiempo que Stiles lo había hecho).

Pero ahora, sentada sobre el suelo del baño mientras Stiles duerme plácidamente a unos metros, Lydia lo vuelve a sentir. Lo siente bombeando entre sus muslos de forma casi desesperada, dejándole sin otra opción más que subir las rodillas a la altura del pecho y separar las piernas. Lydia introduce la mano por dentro de sus pantalones cortos y se desliza los dedos suavemente por la piel, tratando de conseguir el valor suficiente para tocarse de verdad.

Deja que sus dedos apenas rocen su entrada, son tan pequeños que no llegan a causar ningún impacto, y entonces se centra en lo mojada que está antes de moverlos buscando su clítoris y encontrándolo con una facilidad que le resulta familiar. Se siente como si hiciera mil años desde la última vez que hacía esto, pero si Lydia ha sido experta en algo relacionado con su cuerpo, se podría decir que se trata de su claro conocimiento acerca de lo que le gusta. Despacio, rítmicamente, mueve los dedos en círculo alrededor de su suplicante clítoris, entrando en calor.

_Stiles, hombros descubiertos e iluminados por los rayos del sol. Stiles, con su precioso labio superior enganchado entre los labios de Lydia. Stiles, susurrándole lo bien que se siente mientras Lydia se balancea encima de él una y otra vez. Stiles, descansando la mirada más tiempo del necesario sobre el rostro de ella. Stiles, durmiendo demasiado pegado a ella en su cama a pesar de que es lo suficientemente grande para tres personas._

Sorprendentemente, los dos últimos recuerdos son de ahora, no las fotografías que casi han desaparecido de los que una vez fueron los momentos más importantes en la vida de Lydia Martin. El hecho de que todavía haga esto, de que todavía se excite de esta manera, hace que la chica tenga que contener un gemido, además de empezar a mover la mano más rápido. Abre los ojos y observa cómo sus dedos desaparecen ansiosos por debajo de la tela de su pantalón, encendiéndola más y más y más y más, y, Dios, es tan excitante saber que él está justo afuera, durmiendo como un tronco mientras ella se masturba.

_Stiles, queriéndola, amándola, tras todo este tiempo._

Lydia pega los muslos entre sí y cierra los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la puerta del baño. Se muerde el labio inferior. El clítoris todavía le arde cuando, cuidadosamente, empieza a trazar pequeños círculos a su alrededor, aplacando los latidos de su corazón. Se desploma un tanto cuando su cuerpo se destensa, aunque todavía respira con dificultad cuando escucha la voz de Stiles cargada de pánico al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿ _Lydia_? —Oh, mierda—. ¡Lydia!

Su repentina desesperación hace que Lydia dé un salto y abra la puerta del baño para descubrir a Stiles parado en medio de la habitación vistiendo solamente la parte inferior del pijama y con la mano encima de su pistola. La respiración aterrada del chico es igual de pesada que la de ella, y cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, da un giro completo y prácticamente se derrumba ante el alivio de verla iluminada por la débil luz del baño.

Si esta fuera la primera vez que esto ha pasado desde que llegaron a Europa, probablemente Lydia se sentiría más incómoda.

Está tan paranoico. Está hecho un desastre. Lydia desearía que ese hecho no la destrozara tanto como lo hace, el ver a Stiles tan perdido.

—Estoy aquí —dice a pesar de que puede verla.

Él da unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando caer la pistola sobre la lujosa butaca sobre la cual Lydia ha estado leyendo estos últimos días.

—Estás ahí —murmura él para sí mismo, su torso estirándose cuando sube una mano a su cabeza, la enreda en su pelo y estira de algunos mechones—. Estás ahí. —La mira con ojos brillantes—. Pensé que había oído un golpe.

—Me he dado en la cabeza al levantarme.

Stiles asiente levemente mientras camina.

—Está bien. Está bien.

—Stiles —susurra Lydia. Él deja de caminar y cierra los ojos, asintiendo para indicarle que puede hablar—. ¿Por qué escogiste Escocia?

La mira confundido.

—Siempre has querido venir aquí, ¿no? ¿Lo he confundido con Irlanda o algo así?

Por un momento, a Lydia le tiembla el labio inferior mientras procesa la inocencia con que ha tomado la decisión de venir aquí. Luego se obliga a cambiar la expresión a una más severa, prácticamente escuchando el ruido de los barrotes al cerrarse para tratar de alejarse de él.

—Vuelve a dormir —le dice, y se mete de nuevo en el baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí.

···

Lydia roba la llave de la habitación mientras Stiles está en el baño.

No es que la hubiera escondido especialmente bien, lo que es su propia culpa por confiar en ella. Lydia solamente tiene que rebuscar en unos cuantos montones de las cosas del chico antes de encontrar la llave del cuarto y enganchársela en la copa de su sujetador. Después de eso, embute sin cuidado alguno toda la ropa de Stiles en su bolsa y la tira por la ventana.

Luego, simplemente espera.

Stiles aparece por la puerta del baño unos minutos después (sus duchas son rápidas ahora, no como antiguamente, cuando se ponía a canturrear canciones románticas para hacerla reír mientras ella se lavaba la cara en el lavabo) con una toalla rodeándole la cintura. Le caen gotas de agua por todo el pecho, y está tan ocupado tratando de escurrirse el agua de su pelo chorreante, que al principio no se da cuenta de que toda su ropa ha desaparecido.

Entonces, su vista recae sobre la silla sobre la que normalmente descansa su bolsa, y luego la conduce hasta Lydia, que está sentada con finura sobre la cama, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Stiles alza una ceja.

—Si me querías desnudo, solo tenías que decirlo.

Como si desnudarlo hubiese sido tan sencillo.

—Por favor —comenta ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Stiles se sube un poco la toalla y se queda mirándola. Lydia permanece impasible en su determinación.

—¿Vas a decirme dónde están mis cosas o voy a tener que llamar a los profesores?

—Están fuera —apunta Lydia, señalando la ventana—. Por ahí sobre la hierba.

—Bien. —Stiles se encamina hacia su cómoda para coger la llave de la habitación. Se da cuenta de que ya no está incluso antes de abrir el cajón—. Oh.

—Oh —lo imita Lydia.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero salir de la habitación.

—Difícil.

—Está bien —dice—. Puedes quedarte desnudo durante el resto de tu vida. O... puedes salir de la habitación para buscar tus cosas y yo echo la llave cuando salgas y no te dejo volver a entrar. Tú eliges.

Stiles deja escapar un gruñido de exasperación.

—¿Adónde quieres ir?

—¡Adonde sea! —grita Lydia lanzando las manos al aire—. Llevamos encerrados aquí durante  _días_ , Stiles, ¿no te estás volviendo loco?

Es demasiado tarde para retirarlo, pero al menos la boca del chico se tuerce en una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Oh, Lydia. Sabes que ya lo estoy.

Ella evita su mirada por primera vez desde que ha salido de la ducha, de repente incapaz de mirar los ojos que tanto le gustan centellear en su dirección con irónica diversión.

—Si me das tu palabra, seré lo suficientemente  _buena_  como para dejarte volver a entrar en la habitación cuando volvamos de adonde sea que vayamos. Si no, puedes quedarte aquí y tener frío.

— _Joder_ , Lydia —se queja Stiles antes de abrir la puerta de par en par para cerrarla con fuerza al salir, quedando, efectivamente, encerrado por fuera.

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Lydia está sola.

El cuerpo le vibra un tanto debido a las ganas que tiene de  _salir_ , de abandonar la habitación, y enseguida corre hasta su maleta, abriéndola para empezar a examinar su ropa. No está segura de de dónde ha sacado Stiles todo este dinero, pero ha sido ella quien ha arrasado múltiples tiendas y ha obligado al chico a pagar, y ahora está extrayendo su maquillaje, sus productos para el pelo, tacones y vestidos de la maleta para tratar de decidir cuál es el más apropiado.

Para cuando Stiles vuelve con su ropa, ya ha decidido un conjunto. Desgraciadamente para él, todavía no ha empezado a arreglarse el pelo. Se detiene delante del espejo del baño y, por primera vez en días, se aplica tiernamente el maquillaje siguiendo sus rutinas, observando cómo sus pálidos rasgos comienzan a brillar con una felicidad de fábrica.

Se siente relajada y esperanzada y algo más, algo que hace que su pulso se acelere. Al principio no sabe lo que es, pero está en medio de la tarea de rizarse el pelo cuando se da cuenta de que está haciéndose su recogido favorito para las citas, y casi se le cae el rizador de las manos.

Es demasiado tarde para cambiárselo, así que se dice a sí misma que es una coincidencia, y sale del baño con solo una pizca de frustración colgando de su estómago.

Cuando abre la puerta, Stiles está sentado en el suelo, jugando a un juego en su móvil. Parece completamente aburrido. Se ha puesto una camiseta ceñida negra y vaqueros oscuros, lo que hace pensar a Lydia que está tratando de castigarla por algo, pero entonces él la ve y sus ojos se abren como platos. De repente, Lydia se pregunta si no estará haciéndole ella lo mismo a él.

Se ha vestido con un vestido blanco muy corto que tiene unos tirantes finísimos escondidos bajo la chaqueta de cuero que también se ha puesto. Sus medias negras transparentes desaparecen en unas botas altas de tacón, y su pelo enmarca su rostro de forma perfectamente desorganizada. Normalmente, cuando tiene una cita, no le gusta ponerse pintalabios rojo debido a posibles besos, pero, dado que no hay posibilidad de eso esta noche, esta vez se los ha pintado generosamente.

—¿Tienes la llave? —pregunta Stiles con voz grave tras haber contemplado a Lydia. Ella asiente en silencio—. Está bien —dice, levantándose del suelo—. Vamos, supongo.

El pelo de Stiles todavía está mojado, y le cae sobre los ojos mientras bajan la calle que conduce al centro de la pequeña ciudad donde se encuentra su hostal. A pesar de que el aire es frío, a Stiles no parece molestarle el hecho de que solamente lleva una fina camiseta. Lydia piensa que quizá esté acostumbrado a sentirse incómodo llegados a este punto, del mismo modo que ella está acostumbrada a nunca conseguir lo que quiere.

Si hubieran vivido en otro mundo sin criaturas sobrenaturales que la persiguen en sus pesadillas hasta el día de hoy, Lydia habría aprovechado la clara iluminación de las tiendas para gritar pidiendo ayuda y así escapar de su captor. Pero Stiles no es su captor, es una de las personas más cercanas a ella de este mundo, y si Lydia huyera él conseguiría encontrarla.

En cualquier caso, la persona a la que llamaría sería Scott, y él ha estado de acuerdo con todo esto. Ha dejado que Stiles se la llevara.

—Necesito una copa —le dice Lydia de repente—. Ahora.

—Claro —repone Stiles, girando bruscamente a la izquierda hacia una calle adoquinada—. Creo que hay algunos bares por aquí.

Terminan en un bar cutre decorado con carteles de un verde demasiado agresivo e iluminado por unas luces titilantes. El rótulo indica que el local se llama La Zarza, y Stiles le abre la puerta a Lydia, colocando la mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda y guiándola adentro. Por un instante, Lydia se da el lujo de sumirse en la normalidad que podría haber supuesto este gesto.

Luego se acerca a la barra y pide un whisky doble, y no oculta la risa que le sube por la garganta cuando Stiles pide lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta él, claramente molesto.

—¿Tú? ¿Whisky?

—Puedo beber whisky —contesta a la defensiva.

—Te das cuenta de que no te lo van a servir con una cerecita, ¿verdad? —se mofa Lydia sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo hasta que los ojos de Stiles se iluminan en señal de su familiar tira y afloja.

—Perdone, ¿camarero? —llama Stiles, deteniendo al hombre—. ¿Podría pedir mi whisky con cerezas, por favor? Gracias. —El camarero le lanza una mirada curiosa, pero accede, pasándole la copa a un Stiles sonriendo triunfantemente—. No puedo  _creer_  lo equivocada que estabas, Lydia.

La chica resopla y recibe la copa que le ofrece el camarero antes de encaminarse hacia una de las pequeñas mesas para dos personas que hay en la esquina, Aquí, escondida entre las sombras, puede disfrutar de su bebida y observar a la gente.

Hay algunas personas jugando a las cartas unas cuantas mesas más allá, y otras jugando al billar bastante ruidosamente en la esquina contraria. Un grupo se ha concentrado alrededor de la diana para jugar a los dardos, dándose voces los unos a los otros, y eso hace que algo dentro de Lydia duela. Se reúne con la manada una vez al mes, y normalmente se asemejan mucho a ese grupo. Van todos juntos a un bar y Liam, Scott y Malia disputan concursos de puntería con los dardos. Malia pierde casi siempre porque es demasiado impaciente como para concentrarse en apuntar su lanzamiento. Liam pierde casi siempre porque lo intenta demasiado. Scott, siempre tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, suele ser el ganador, y los otros dos terminan pagándole las copas a regañadientes durante el resto de la noche.

—Estás sonriendo. —La baja voz de Stiles la saca de sus pensamientos, y cuando lo mira, él también está sonriendo—. ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Estoy pensando en la manada.

Stiles asiente, pensativo, y se lleva la copa a los labios para beber demasiado rápido. Trata de ocultar el ardor en su garganta bajo una expresión de pasividad. Lydia esconde su propia sonrisa tras su copa.

—¿Cómo están? —pregunta cuando deja de toser.

—¿La manada? Mmm, están bien.

—¿Alguna novedad desde que me fui?

—No —contesta ella sarcásticamente—. No ha pasado nada en seis años. Nos hemos quedado completamente estancados.

—En serio.

—Oh, ¿quieres que hable en serio?

Stiles ríe amargamente mientras da otro trago.

—Dios, cállate.

—¿Quieres que me calle o que te cuente qué tal le va a la manada? No puedo hacer las dos cosas. —Esta vez, Stiles simplemente se queda mirándola hasta que ella cede—. Tanto Kira como Mason se han casado.

—No jodas. ¿En serio?

—Ajá. —Lydia asiente—. De hecho, Kira está embarazada.

—No jodas —repite él—. ¿Cómo fueron las bodas?

— _Cursis_. Y largas. Los votos en  _ambas_  duraron como quince minutos.

—Jesús. Me alegro de habérmelas perdido.

—No. —Su voz es suave—. No deberías alegrarte.

Stiles la mira por un segundo, luego vacía su copa con un largo trago antes de arrastrar su silla hacia atrás para ir a pedir otra.

Esta vez, vuelve con un whisky que le entrega a Lydia y un vodka de arándanos para él. Lydia arquea una ceja.

—Sin comentarios —dice él por toda respuesta.

Se sumen en un silencio durante bastante rato después de eso, pero, a diferencia del mal gusto que han dejado los silencios que han compartido a lo largo de la semana, este es un poco más aceptable.

Pero Lydia empieza a estar contentilla debido al alcohol rápidamente, así que, en lugar de observar a las parejas que se apretujan en las demás mesas circulares del bar, prefiere mirar a Stiles. Pasea su mirada por encima de él, centrándose mucho, y Stiles le devuelve una mirada intrigante justo antes de que ella abra la boca para volverla a cerrar.

—¿De dónde has sacado el dinero para pagar por todo esto? —pregunta Lydia, alzando su bebida para indicarle de qué está hablando.

Stiles entorna los ojos.

—Pensé que no querías saber nada sobre mi vida.

—Dímelo —ordena, impaciente, y Stiles alza las manos en señal de defensa—. Vives en una mierda de apartamento con muebles totalmente incómodos y sábanas rasposas, y luego vienes aquí y el dinero no es un problema en todo el viaje. Así que cómo. Pagas. Todo esto.

Stiles le da un sorbo a su vodka.

—Mato a gente —dice, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—, y luego me llevo sus pertenencias.

Hay un destello en los ojos de Stiles que hace que a Lydia le entren náuseas. Decide ignorarlo por ahora.

—¿Y cómo decides a quién matar? —inquiere, alzando levemente la barbilla.

Stiles roza la superficie de la mesa con sus nudillos, la lengua contra el interior de su mejilla mientras la estudia un momento. Se encoge de hombros.

—Está bien —dice—. Empecé yendo tras criaturas que iban tras vosotros. Manadas, rebaños, recuas, esas cosas.

—¿Recuas?

—Ya sabes. Como un grupo de burros.

—Oh, lo sé. Solo me preguntaba por qué lo usabas.

—Burros sobrenaturales —le dice Stiles, asintiendo medio en serio, medio en broma—. Muy letales.

—Estás intentando distraerme —  
apunta ella, desafiándolo.

—La Lydia borracha es muy perceptiva.

—No estoy borracha.

—La Lydia borracha también es una mentirosa.

Lo ignora.

—¿Y luego, Stiles? ¿Qué pasó?

Stiles pasea el dedo por el borde de su copa, haciéndose con todo el azúcar que hay sobre este para metérselo en la boca y saborearlo.

—En realidad —comenta Stiles con aire distraído—, creo que me debes una respuesta.

—¿Qué? —dice ella con incredulidad en la voz.

—Yo te he dado una, después de todo.

—Esto... esto no funciona así.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tú me secuestraste.

—Y te traje a  _Escocia_.

—No te debo nada.

—Pero te he comprado una copa —bromea.

Lydia suspira. Mira a un lado, hacia una de las parejas que se está haciendo ojitos por encima de la mesa, y espera que no se derrumbe tan tremendamente como el mundo parece querer que se derrumbe su vida.

—Vale —dice, impaciente—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Stiles se inclina hacia delante, codos sobre la mesa mientras la mira directamente a los ojos; marrón y verde encontrándose de una forma que debería sentirse turbia, pero que se siente bien.

—¿Te folla tan bien como lo hacía yo? —pregunta calmado, y una sonrisa complacida se abre paso en sus labios.

Lydia se echa hacia atrás, impactada.

—Que te jodan, Stiles.

Su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—¿De verdad? ¿De verdad quieres preguntarme por Carter? ¿De entre todo el mundo?

La expresión de Stiles se torna en una mueca al escuchar su nombre, pero no comenta nada al respecto. En su lugar, espera a que la chica termine de hablar antes de bajar la mirada a sus manos, que descansan sobre la mesa. Entonces habla.

—Supongo que prefiero escuchar tu voz antes que sentirme a salvo.

Ahí está otra vez. A salvo. Seguridad. Lo más importante, pero también lo que menos importa, dependiendo de a quién se le pregunte. Stiles había pasado su infancia lanzándose al vacío, lejos de la seguridad, siempre hacia ella. Con absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de reciprocidad, se había entregado completamente a ella. Había arriesgado su cuerpo y alma por una chica que no le prestaba ninguna atención. Nada de él —ni si cuerpo, ni su mente— habían estado a salvo de Lydia Martin.

Ella cierra su corazón en su pecho cada día como su fuera su billete hacia la seguridad contra el mundo, y, aun así, Stiles continúa dejando el suyo sangrando entre sus manos —latiendo, de alguna manera todavía intacto— ofreciéndoselo para que lo tome.

—Stiles —empieza Lydia, vacilante, pero de repente los ojos del chico se apartan de ella para mirar más allá, con desconfianza—. ¿Stiles?

—Levántate —dice con voz autoritaria—. Levanta, ya.

En otra situación, Lydia habría aniquilado a Stiles por darle una orden como esa, a pesar de que ella era la secuestrada de los dos. No obstante, la seriedad en los ojos del chico y la forma en que todo su cuerpo se tensa hacen que Lydia arrastre lentamente su silla hacia atrás, se levante y siga a Stiles fuera del bar, adentrándose en la fría tarde.

Las botas negras de la chica repiquetean contra las piedras de la calle mientras caminan. Ve cómo Stiles les echa una rápida mirada y se humedece el labio inferior antes de metérselo en la boca. Puede verle la preocupación en la forma de sus cejas.

—¿Qué? —susurra Lydia.

—Tus botas. Hacen mucho ruido.

Lydia mira hacia atrás.

—Pero no nos está siguiendo nadie.

Stiles la agarra del brazo y mira tras sus espaldas mientras caminan apresuradamente calle abajo, ocultándose de la luz de las farolas. El chico se detiene unas cuantas veces llevándose un dedo a los labios y poniendo la oreja para intentar escuchar algo, pero enseguida niega con la cabeza y continúa tirando de ella de vuelta a su hostal.

Ya están a medio camino cuando ocurre.

El sonido de un disparo suena en medio del cielo, violento y fuerte, y Stiles se agacha ligeramente para esquivarlo, maldiciendo con efusividad al hacerlo.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —musita, y coge una de las pistolas que lleva en la cintura de su pantalón y apuntando con ella en la dirección de su atacante—. Lydia, escóndete.

—No te voy a dejar —contesta con voz irritada—. Están tratando de matarte para llegar hasta  _mí_.

—¿No acabas de escucharte? Van detrás  _de ti_.

Otra bala cruza el aire a su alrededor, pero no les da. Viene desde otro lado, y Lydia se da cuenta con un pellizco de miedo de que hay dos hombres. No le hace falta decírselo a Stiles. Él ya lo sabe, porque agarra con fuerza la mano de Lydia y empieza a correr de verdad. Stiles respira con bocanadas cortas y rápidas mientras corre y tira de ella desde delante. Dispara hacia atrás, falla, y deja escapar un gruñido de frustración mientras vuelve a disparar.

—¡Stiles, solo corre! —grita Lydia, pero él niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo que saber cómo nos han encontrado. Tengo que averiguarlo, ¿está bien?

No está bien, para nada, pero Lydia da un brinco para entrar en un callejón y se cae de rodillas sobre el suelo empedrado, arañándoselas, mientras Stiles sale corriendo hacia la noche. Es tan extraño estar dirigida por Stiles que necesita un momento para recuperar el aliento y procesar el dolor que está sintiendo. Pero, para cuando está lista para levantarse otra vez, un nuevo tipo de agonía le desgarra el interior de su cuerpo.

Quiere gritar. Necesita gritar.

Va a morir. Stiles va a morir.

Normalmente no lo siente tan fuertemente; quizá sea porque todo está ocurriendo tan cerca, pero de alguna forma sabe, simplemente  _sabe_  que la vida de Stiles está en peligro. Puede escuchar sonidos de pelea unos metros más allá, de golpes y patadas y gruñidos furiosos, y las náuseas que crecen en ella son completamente sobrenaturales. Las siente en la cabeza, destrozándola, y su cerebro se convierte en nada más que cuerdas, cuerdas rojas y verdes enganchadas en la habitación de Stiles, de pared a pared a pared a pared.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Lydia se arrastra a cuatro patas hasta la esquina del callejón e intenta contener el grito. No lo hace para desviar la atención de sí misma; eso ya le da igual. Si grita, va a matar a alguien. Sabe que lo hará. La única vez que su cabeza la ha dolido tan astronómicamente tanto fue cuando tenía diecisiete años y había estado segura de que estaba a punto de morir y de llevarse consigo a todos sus seres queridos.

Lydia no mató a Stiles aquella vez, y tampoco va a hacerlo ahora. No va a permitírselo.

Le vienen las arcadas, una detrás de otra, como si su cuerpo estuviera tratando de eliminar el dolor que le está partiendo el cerebro en dos. O quizá simplemente está tratando de eliminar la idea de que ese dolor es por  _Stiles_. Cuando no siente arcadas, se cubre la boca con ambas manos, sentada sobre las rodillas y cierra los ojos fuertemente mientras escucha los disparos y gruñidos en el aire.

Ahora mismo necesita algo. Hay algo que puede hacer, algo de lo que Deaton le habló cuando tenía miedo, algo que había practicado y sobre lo que había leído, y está demasiado mareada como para recordarlo. Pero sabe que puede ayudar, sabe que sería decisivo, si tan solo pudiera caer en la cuenta.

En medio de la calle, Stiles suelta un grito.

Stiles.

Ancla. Necesita un ancla. Necesita anclarse a algo para estar de vuelta.

Si se concentra, puede escuchar  _tan solo_  la costosa respiración de Stiles. No sería capaz de hacerlo si fuera humana, pero puede hacerlo ahora, y hace que su cerebro envuelva la sensación, la de escuchar las bocanadas que entran y salen de su cuerpo. Stiles abre la boca y se le contrae el diafragma, agrandando sus pulmones. La diferencia de presión entre el exterior y sus pulmones hace que el aire entre. El oxígeno entrante se difunde en la sangre roja y se mezcla con la hemoglobina, sustituyéndolo por el dióxido de carbono. El diafragma se relaja y expulsa el aire hacia fuera. La sangre, ahora rica en oxígeno, fluye por sus venas hasta el corazón, que la bombea a través de todo su cuerpo.

Luego, Stiles camina y corre y habla y bromea y la ama, y el ciclo vuelve a empezar, cada minuto de cada día.

Una sensación de serenidad baña a Lydia. Se levanta del suelo ignorando la forma en que el aire gélido se aferra a las heridas abiertas de sus rodillas. Despacio, Lydia sale del callejón, reuniendo fuerzas de su estómago y dejando que suban por toda su garganta. Las siente hacerle cosquillas en las amígdalas como si fuera pimienta, rozando su piel.

Uno de los hombres es ahora un cuerpo tirado sobre el suelo, sangre goteando lentamente sobre el pavimento. El otro hombre está justo detrás de Stiles, pero a Lydia le resulta fácil apartar al chico usando un pequeño chillido salido de sus pulmones. Una vez Stiles está fuera de su alcance, puede centrar sus poderes en el hombre que trabaja para El Recolector.

—¡Lydia! —grita Stiles en forma de alarma, pero ella lo ignora y, finalmente, proyecta su grito a través de su paladar hacia fuera, violentamente.

Lo siente hervir en su cuerpo antes de salir, y lo utiliza para lanzar al hombre contra la entrada derecha del callejón. Se escucha un crujido proveniente de su cabeza contra el muro de piedra antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo, inmóvil.

Los labios de Lydia están ligeramente separados mientras mira el cuerpo inerte tirado en el suelo como si fuera una mera curiosidad; un documental que pretendía ver; una obra de arte moderno dibujada por Kira y que ella tiene que interpretar.

Entonces, la mano de Stiles roza su cintura, y la tranquila serenidad que la había invadido queda fuera de juego por culpa de unos largos y cálidos dedos presionando contra su piel a través de la tela del vestido que lleva.

Lydia suspira entrecortadamente, tosiendo con debilidad, y sus ojos se acostumbran a la imagen que tienen delante mientras su mente sigue el mismo camino. Mira a Stiles con la boca abierta y ojos inundados en terror que se le empiezan a llenar de lágrimas.

—¿Está muerto?

Stiles se humedece el labio inferior negando con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, Lyds —dice con cautela, y emplea el mismo tono de voz que utilizaría si estuviera intentando convencerla de que no salte del borde de un precipicio. Suave, delicado.

—Stiles... —murmura ella, y entonces parpadea y se aleja de él porque una sensación nueva está creciendo en su interior: ira. De nuevo. Después de todo por lo que han pasado, todo lo que ha cambiado,  _nada_  ha cambiado. Él la  _abandonó_. La abandonó, y casi acaba de morir; casi acaba de tirar por la borda todo ese tiempo—. Te  _odio_  —escupe Lydia, temblando—. Te  _odio_ , Stiles Stilinski.

—Lydia. —Su voz suena destrozada, y se mueve hacia ella para intentar tocarla, pero Lydia da un paso hacia atrás, alzando los brazos en alto a modo de advertencia.

—Ni te atrevas —dice secamente—. No intentes mejorar esto, Stiles.

—Está bien —contesta él con cuidado, tratando en vano de apaciguarla—. Está bien.

—Vas detrás de todos estos hombres, no hay  _ninguna_  posibilidad de que puedas ganar esto por tu cuenta, me empujas en este callejón,  _nunca_  me pides permiso,  _nunca_  me das la oportunidad de defenderme, me abandonas y me abandonas y me abandonas y yo no sabía... —Está llorando, las lágrimas se cuelan en su boca mientras escupe las palabras desde algún lugar de lo más profundo de su estómago, rompiéndola en dos—. No sabía si estabas vivo o muerto durante  _un maldito año_ , Stiles, ¿entiendes cómo se sintió eso? ¿Y resulta que vas por ahí asesinando a gente? Me  _abandonaste_  porque mataste a alguien, y ahora simplemente... ¿sigues matando? ¿Qué mierdas significa eso?

—Estaba tratando de protegerte —grita Stiles de vuelta, defendiéndose, pero Lydia niega con la cabeza con decisión, ojos salvajes.

—No —sisea—.  _No_. No tienes derecho a jugar esa carta. Te marchaste. Yo te quería y tú me abandonaste.  _Elegiste_  no estar conmigo, ¿entiendes eso? Elegiste abandonarme. Elegiste esto... Todo lo que ha pasado hoy ha ocurrido por tu culpa.

—¿Crees que quería pasar todo este tiempo sin ti? —repone Stiles acaloradamente—. ¿Crees que quería pasar un solo día de mi vida sin verte o sin hablarte? Te eché de menos cada día, Lydia. Cada maldito día. Eres como un agujero que no puede sanar dentro de mi cuerpo, y pensé que iba a tener que vivir con él durante el resto de mi vida, y ahora estás aquí y no me importa tener que empujarte en un callejón para mantenerte fuera de esto. Una vez moriste con la cara entre mis manos, ¿te acuerdas? No voy a verte morir de nuevo. Ni de coña.

—No te atrevas a fingir que te importa —dice Lydia, furiosa—. No te atrevas a fingir. Nada de esto te importa una mierda. Nada. Eres imprudente y obsesivo y completamente inhumano, y no te importa  _nada_.

El cuerpo de Stiles se hunde, se deforma conforme las lágrimas se deslizan por su nariz y caen al suelo. Cuando habla, su voz suena rasposa, grave. Reverencial.

—Me importas tú. Lo único que siempre he querido has sido tú.

En un segundo, Lydia se lanza directamente contra él y empieza a golpearle el pecho con los puños cerrados, entre sollozos.

—¡Me tenías! ¡Me tenías, joder! —Subraya cada palabra con un puñetazo en su pecho, y Stiles simplemente aguanta con los brazos a sus costados, permitiéndole amoratar su vulnerable piel—. Me tenías y te  _rendiste_.

Unas cuantas lágrimas furiosas ruedan por las mejillas de Lydia, y se sienten demasiado delicadas teniendo en cuenta el huracán que se ha formado en el interior de su pecho. Stiles la está destrozando. La ha destrozado.

Finalmente, Stiles conduce las manos a lo largo de los brazos de Lydia hasta que alcanzan sus muñecas y las envuelve con sus fuertes dedos. Con cuidado, alza una de las muñecas de la chica a su propia boca y pasa los labios por sus nudillos. Lydia se estremece y deja escapar más lágrimas cuando el chico hace lo mismo con su otra mano, besándola también.

—Lo siento —musita.

Lydia inclina la cabeza y la apoya sobre el pecho de Stiles, dejando que sus lágrimas humedezcan su camiseta.

—Casi mueres —dice Lydia entre pequeños sollozos y completamente indefensa—. No puedes abandonarme. No me puedes volver a abandonar, Stiles. No puedes marcharte.

—No lo haré —contesta dulcemente mientras le acaricia el pelo—. No lo haré.

Cuando la chica le vuelve a mirar, Stiles le limpia una lágrima con el pulgar, y es ahí cuando siente que están teniendo un momento.

Porque están tan cerca. Más cerca de lo que lo han estado en seis años. Más cerca de lo que lo están cuando duermen pegados el uno al otro por la noche. Más cerca de lo que cualquier fuerza de la gravedad podría juntarlos.

Va a besarla, piensa Lydia. Va a besarla y ella va a permitírselo, porque lo necesita tan terriblemente que su cuerpo se lo está pidiendo a gritos y le hace castañear los dientes. Lydia parpadea y baja la vista a sus labios, cálidos y tentadores y tan familiares. Puede recordar a qué sabe Stiles.

Se acuerda de todo a pesar de lo mucho que ha intentado olvidarlo.

—Deberíamos irnos —susurra Stiles, sacándola sin piedad de sus pensamientos, y Lydia abre y cierra los ojos en confusión. Siente cómo el estómago se le hunde hasta lo más profundo.

—¿Deberíamos?

Stiles suelta la muñeca que todavía tenía agarrada.

—Sí. Deberíamos.

···

Ven  _Friends_  durante los siguientes tres días.

Stiles no se ríe. No duerme. A veces recita los diálogos a la vez que los personajes.

Lydia lo sabe.

Le está prestando atención.


	8. Camelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camelia o camellia japonica.
> 
> Simboliza lo divino. Usada frecuentemente en ceremonias religiosas y sagradas.
> 
> Deseo o pasión.

 

Es ella quien lo despierta. Si por cualquier motivo se llega a quedar dormido alguna vez, esto se mantiene en su constante; ella es quien lo despierta. A veces es debido a su presencia, a veces es debido a la falta de la misma.

Esta vez se trata de su voz. Por su forma de susurrar, con tono arrullador y cargado de discreción, Stiles puede asegurar que está intentando hablar en silencio. Entreabre los ojos minúsculamente para inspeccionarla. Todavía no ha amanecido, por lo que la habitación está teñida en la bígara confusión de las mañanas. Las cortinas cuelgan pesadas, aterciopeladas y gruesas. Lydia está sentada junto a estas sobre una butaca decorada a rayas finas, envuelta en la bata blanca que ofrece el hostal, mirando a través de la ventana.

Stiles opina que podría vivir miles de vidas y nunca superar la maravilla que es la visión de Lydia. La observa murmurar contra el teléfono que tiene presionado contra su oreja.

—Lo siento. En ningún momento pretendí estar tanto tiempo fuera. No esperaba nada de esto; si así fuera, habría tenido la decencia de decírtelo en persona. —Está susurrando, y él sigue con la mirada el movimiento de su delicada mano al limpiarse la única lágrima que rueda por su mejilla. Solo una—. Tienes razón. No es justo para ti, tienes razón.

Stiles contiene el aliento.

—Lo siento —repite Lydia, y hace una pausa. Stiles llega a escuchar muy débilmente cómo la voz al otro lado de la línea aumenta en volumen, tornándose en un lloriqueo sesgado por el teléfono. Ella no contesta, sino que asiente, como si la otra persona pudiera verla. Este gesto hace que sus suaves rizos acaricien la piel de su hombro que la bata deja al descubierto y se deslicen por su espalda.

Y entonces lo dice.

—Es solo que lo nuestro no estaba destinado a funcionar. Creo que, en el fondo, los dos lo sabíamos. Has sido muy bueno conmigo, Carter. Algún día alguien valorará toda esa bondad.

Esta vez no se escuchan gritos al otro lado. La única violencia en la habitación viene del corazón de Stiles, martilleando una y otra vez contra su pecho. Lydia simplemente tiene la mirada perdida.

—Quédate el anillo... y cuídate, Carter.

Lydia cuelga el teléfono.

Stiles espera; cada músculo de su cuerpo está tenso y preparado para saltar. Está esperando a que Lydia suspire, a que deje escapar un sollozo roto, o a que entierre la cara entre sus manos. Pero no hace nada de eso.

En su lugar, observa salir el sol por el horizonte.

···

Está más ligera, menos pesada. Es una mejora notable de su parte, y Stiles no puede evitar disfrutar de la presencia de una Lydia no tan cargada. Incluso cuando han devuelto la llave de la habitación a la mujer de la recepción del hostal. Incluso cuando el conserje les ha deseado una "agradable luna de miel". Incluso cuando su tren hacia Londres ha sido atrasado media hora y la chica se ha puesto a discutir con el encargado de los billetes, echándose el pelo hacia atrás y clavándole una mirada acusatoria, Lydia se veía menos agobiada.

Él intenta apagar la cálida sensación que está floreciendo en su pecho; la imposibilidad de que esta Lydia más radiante sea el resultado directo de haber cancelado su compromiso.

Falla en el intento.

Completamente.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Lydia resuella en cuanto toman cada uno su asiento uno enfrente del otro, cruzando sus piernas delicadamente y apretando los labios. Pero ahí está. Ese brillo. Una mirada resplandeciente en sus ojos, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una broma que Stiles no va a tardar en escuchar.

Hace que Stiles sonría ampliamente y, un poco avergonzado, se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Por nada. Pásame tu bolsa, Lyds.

Ella obedece, y él abre el compartimento sobre sus cabezas, cargando la pesada maleta y elevándola a la vez que suelta un leve gruñido. Siente cómo su camiseta se levanta ligeramente con el gesto, así que solamente utiliza un brazo para ajustar la bolsa en su sitio, mientras que el otro lo baja para acariciarse la piel de su estómago que queda al descubierto. Detiene unos segundos la mano sobre la parte baja de su abdomen, frotándose la cálida piel antes de encontrar la tela de su camiseta y estirarla hacia abajo.

Cuando Stiles cierra el compartimento y devuelve la mirada a la chica, Lydia está visiblemente agitada.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Martin? —pregunta alzando una ceja. Lydia se pasa la lengua por los labios, llevándose el inferior a la boca. Sus mejillas se han tornado de un color rosado. Es muy curioso. Sus gestos revuelven algo en el interior de Stiles. Le resulta todo muy familiar, aunque no puede concretar el qué. Ella todavía no ha dicho ni una sola palabra.

Toma asiento, estirando sus piernas, acomodándose cuan largo es sobre la butaca. Y entonces ocurre. Los ojos de Lydia se trasladan directamente a su entrepierna. De repente, Stiles se encuentra conteniendo el aliento, a la espera de lo que sabe que va a pasar, y sí. Ahí está. Lydia saca la lengua y la desliza a lo largo de su carnoso labio inferior. Se le forman unos profundos hoyuelos, sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos por un momento, y el corazón de Stiles se detiene al ver cómo ella misma se está delatando sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Lydia está excitada.

Stiles ha visto esa mirada miles de veces en su rostro. Es la mirada que tiene cuando se está intentando contener para no saltar sobre él.

Quiere follárselo.

Lydia parpadea y gira la cabeza hacia la ventana, obligándose a sí misma a estudiar el gris paisaje británico en su lugar.

A pesar de los seis años que han transcurrido y del misterio sobre qué ha sido de sus vidas durante ese vacío período, algunas cosas permanecen intactas por el tiempo.

Quizá las cosas no sean en verdad diferentes de una manera fundamental. Claro que han cambiado. Han crecido hasta convertirse en personas diferentes, pero puede ser que no se tratara de un 'crecimiento' en sí mismo.

Stiles le da vueltas al hecho de que Lydia se ve igual y actúa igual, pero definitivamente hay algo en su parte más cerrada. No ha crecido. Ha retrocedido. Ha escogido permanecer en su impenetrable fortaleza una vez más. Ha escogido dedicar su vida a un hombre que no tenía su corazón. Ha escogido mantener a todo el mundo alejado de ella a una distancia mínima de un brazo durante los últimos seis años.

Posiblemente, durante esos oscuros años, él no fuera el único viviendo en una ineludible soledad.

Hace que quiera derrumbarse justo delante de ella, así que, en vez de ello, aparta todo pensamiento de su cabeza y piensa en sí mismo. Es bueno en eso, en ser egoísta.

Él es quien más ha cambiado de los dos. Se ve un tanto diferente, ve el mundo un tanto diferente. Lleva encima la carga de su feroz, brutal pasado y presente como una insignia en su corazón. No cree que a nadie le haga falta mirar muy detenidamente para darse cuenta de ello. Las mujeres con las que se ha acostado lo han visto. Los villanos contra los que ha luchado huyeron de eso mismo. Es una herida desagradable y abierta. Es un dolor vibrante.

Ahora sabe que él también ha retrocedido. Se ha transformado. Pero en algún punto en esos seis años, tomó el camino equivocado. Varias veces. Y el primero de ellos empezó con Lydia Martin.

Sin embargo, aquí están. Se han vuelto a encontrar, y, sin duda, las circunstancias son menos que deseables, pero han sido llevados de vuelta el uno junto al otro. Resolviendo misterios, escapando y planeando.

Tensos o no, es compañerismo, y con la llamada telefónica de Lydia, Stiles siente una sensación indescriptible de alineación. Como si las cosas, a pesar de lo desoladas que pudieran parecer, estuvieran volviendo lentamente a su lugar.

···

Stiles abandona su asiento para hacer una llamada. Camina entre las caras de los extraños que también van en el tren; ancianos, madres, bebés y gente de negocios que se ve realmente agotada. Ninguno de ellos es consciente de que quien está pasando entre ellos es una sombra. O de que cada parte de ellos, desde sus huesos hasta la tosquedad de sus sentimientos, es frágil; de que hay seres,  _cosas_  en este mundo, que son considerablemente menos rompibles que ellos.

Encuentra un espacio aceptablemente desocupado para realizar su llamada.

—Hotel  _Montague on the Gardens_ , le atiende Flannery —dice una voz aguda al otro lado de la línea.

—Me gustaría reservar una habitación para esta noche —murmura Stiles sin interés, y menea la cabeza para observar los árboles pasar fugazmente ante él de forma borrosa. El movimiento le causa una sensación de  _déjà vu_. Le hace recordar a Lydia esta mañana, mientras contemplaba el amanecer en silencio—. Preferiblemente con vistas agradables.

—¿De una o dos camas?

Lydia va a matarlo.

—Una.

···

Hace una llamada más. Tiene un número privado, sin registrar, pero está seguro de que la próxima llamada será identificable, aun así. Teclea el número que se sabe de memoria, pero que no ha marcado durante seis largos años.

Scott contesta al primer tono.

—¿Hola?

Stiles contiene el aliento. Entonces, de repente:

—¿Stiles? ¿Eres tú?

—Hola, Scotty.

—¿Qué hay, tío? —La cálida voz de Scott lo inunda, afectuosa y familiar—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy.

—¿Cómo está ella? ¿Me odia?

Stiles cierra los ojos, soltando una pequeña risa.

—Sobrevivirá.

—Lo hará —concuerda Scott rotundamente, y se oye un chasquido en el teléfono debido a la conexión—. Lo hará porque me lo prometiste.

Cerca de donde se encuentra Stiles, se escucha el lloriqueo de un bebé. El suelo retumba. Un hombre ronca, silbando levemente por la nariz.

—¿Cuándo te veré, Stiles? ¿Cuándo la vas a traer a casa?

—No lo sé, Scott.

Se extiende un silencio en la línea. Cuando Scott vuelve a hablar, por fin, suena tranquilo.

—Os veré pronto.

Stiles asiente, aun a sabiendas de que Scott no puede verle, pero no importa.

—Tened cuidado. Y, ¿Stiles?

—Dime.

—Llama más a menudo. Echo de menos a mi mejor amigo.

Stiles traga, asiente una vez más, y finaliza la llamada.

···

Lydia lo está mirando cuando vuelve. A veces tiene una mirada tan perspicaz, que es difícil asegurar si ya sabe lo que él está pensando porque es una  _banshee_ , porque su rostro es un libro abierto, o porque simplemente ella le entiende.

Hace que él tenga que desviar la mirada y que un cosquilleo se abra paso por su piel, así que Stiles intenta dejarla fuera de juego intencionadamente.

—¿Quieres jugar al strip pocker? Tengo una baraja en mi bolsa de mano.

Lydia, por su parte, sube la mirada al techo, y la deja ahí.

—Preferiría evitar otro desastre como el de la casa del lago.

—Oh. —Stiles sonríe de oreja a oreja y se sienta bruscamente sobre su asiento enfrente de ella—. ¿Quieres decir desastre o desenfreno?

Los ojos de Lydia siguen fijos en el techo, pero las comisuras de sus labios se alzan ligeramente.

—¿Quién dice que no me refiero a los dos, Stilinski?

Hablar sobre sus aventuras del pasado es algo un tanto tabú. Es territorio minado, pero, bien mirado, ellos nunca han sido unos cobardes. Está tentando a su suerte con ella al sacar a relucir los recuerdos. Pero quiere recordar. Hubo un tiempo en que ella los había olvidado todos. Stiles sabe que hay días que Lydia quiere borrar de su memoria desesperadamente. No piensa dejarle hacerlo.

—Dios, aquella noche.

—Había luna llena, y brillaba tan intensamente y el agua se veía tan negra que daba la impresión de que había dos lunas en el cielo. —Lydia habla sin mirarle. Lo dice como si estuviera en una iglesia, confesando sus pecados en un susurro.

—Bebíamos cerveza.

—Liam se cayó por las escaleras delante de todo el mundo.

—Me dijiste que querías casarte conmigo —dice él.

Sabe que es una punzada que va a quemar, pero Stiles observa cómo sus palabras llegan a Lydia como una bofetada. Ella no reacciona, pero se gira para mirarle, como si estuviera dándole permiso para continuar hablando. Queriendo averiguar adónde lleva esto. Stiles también quiere averiguar adónde lleva esto.

—Estabas entre mis piernas, borracha. Estabas  _tan_  preciosa. Y entonces lo dijiste. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto —contesta Lydia. Es corto y frívolo; un simple intercambio de palabras nada más.

Él quiere que se rompa. Quiere abrir una grieta en ella y dejarla desangrarse, llenando el espacio entre ellos. Prefiere que duela antes que permitir que ese espacio siga existiendo. No quiere que siga vacío por más tiempo.

—Me arrebató todo el aire de mi interior —continúa Stiles, y ahora se siente igual; sin aliento. El semblante de Lydia permanece impasible pero el aire que los rodea está cargado, los hombros de ella están demasiado tensos como para que se muestre indiferente—. Mierda, Lydia. Me he pasado toda mi vida pensando sobre aquel momento. Vestías rojo aquella noche. Tus labios también estaban rojos cuando me envolviste con ellos.

El corazón de Stiles late desbordado. Lydia no habla, pero tiene los ojos clavados en él, devorando cada palabra. Deberían ser veneno, pero cuando quedan flotando en el aire, saben a miel.

—Me encantaba cuando te la metías en la boca. Hay algo en ti de rodillas ante mí, cuando tienes todo ese poder... me mata, Lydia.

Lydia está alarmantemente callada, pero entonces asiente, aceptando y digiriendo sus palabras.

—Sí. —Suspira de forma grave y profunda—. Te gusto cuando me tienes de rodillas. Me has tenido de rodillas durante seis años.

Stiles sabe que es irracional, pero una parte de él, la parte egocéntrica que siempre parece ganar, vuela a cuando tenía quince años y estaba borracho bajo un cielo despojado de estrellas, dándole la lata a Scott acerca de las preciosas rubias fresa y sobre cómo el estar solo dolía más que nada. Su cerebro continúa. Stiles a los trece, las palmas de las manos sudorosas, el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos, rechazando a cada chica que le pedía ser su pareja para el baile porque quería que fuera  _ella_. Stiles a los diez, incapaz de concentrarse en sus problemas de Matemáticas porque no podía evitar quedarse embobado mirando los rizos de Lydia y cómo resplandecían bajo el sol.

Sabe de sobra que la ha roto. Pero también sabe una o dos cosas sobre estar completamente a merced de otra persona durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿ahora qué? —pregunta Stiles, sacudiéndose—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Lyds?

Ella permanece en silencio durante unos segundos. Entonces, habla.

—Dejamos de huir.

Stiles no puede asegurar si se refiere a dejar de huir del Recolector o de la verdad, pero ambas opciones parecen respuestas apropiadas. Cuando ella retoma la conversación, tiene la mirada perdida más allá de la ventana y una sonrisa triste.

—Era tan valiente cuando tenía diecisiete años —susurra—, tan, tan valiente. No sabía cómo protegerme a mí misma, o cómo luchar. Pero yo no dejaba de ponerme en peligro, porque era necesario. Preciso, incluso. Dios —se ríe secamente—, casi muero en tantas ocasiones. Y en cada una de ellas, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico que dijo que perdería la cabeza si eso pasara. Recuerdo haber pasado de cama de hospital en cama de hospital, repitiéndome esas palabras. No lo entendí entonces, cuando me lo dijiste. No sabía cómo te sentías. Y, de repente, un día, lo supe.

Ella le devuelve la mirada, los ojos flameantes y húmedos. Él la mira de vuelta.

—Traté con todas mis fuerzas de enterrar a aquella chica tan valiente que te amaba. Traté de ahogarla en la monotonía de una vida aburrida y normal. Pero entonces pienso en el último curso, cuando me estaba descomponiendo en pedazos por quererte conmigo. Por echarte de menos. Al hombre a quien nunca he recordado cuándo conocí, pero al que, increíblemente, amé. Todo lo que sacrificamos para traerte de vuelta cuando se te llevaron. Luego simplemente te marchaste. Sencillamente... decidiste... —Sacude una mano delante de ella, tratando de empujar las palabras al aire y al suelo antes de llevarse esa misma mano a sus temblorosos labios, como si al cubrirlos pudiera esconder la evidencia de su agonía.

Stiles salva el espacio que los separa, tomándole la mano que descansa sobre su regazo y envolviéndola en la suya propia.

—Mierda, Lydia. Hay tanto que... tantas cosas que no puedo explicar o poner en palabras ahora mismo. Yo... —Toma una gran bocanada de aire—. Fue mi decisión, pero en el momento en que me di cuenta de que era una elección que tenía que hacer yo, dejó de ser mi propia decisión.

Lydia le da un leve apretón en la mano, con ojos suplicantes.

—Entonces tomemos una decisión. Quiero volver a mi vida. No quiero vivir con miedo nunca más. Quiero luchar. Siempre hemos sabido cómo solucionar las cosas, así que hagamos eso.

—Está bien —suspira Stiles—. De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres, vale.

— _Podemos_  hacerlo, Stiles.

Ahora es él quien aprieta la mano de ella con suavidad, y sus ojos descienden al suelo. Suelta una risa lóbrega.

—Llevo haciendo esto durante años, Lydia. Darle caza al Recolector. Tratando de ganar información, de infiltrarme. Derribando a su círculo de uno en uno. Ni siquiera estoy cerca de ganar.

Lydia lo estudia atentamente.

—Entonces ¿qué te hace decir que sí ahora? ¿Qué es lo que te hace dispuesto a volver a luchar cuando estabas tan convencido con la idea de huir?

La respuesta es simple.

—Tú lo quieres. Sé que ahora tengo una oportunidad porque tú estás conmigo.

Stiles puede ver la mirada agitada en sus ojos mientras da tiempo a sus palabras a que la envuelvan. Está a punto de contarle que se ha pasado cada día hasta hoy contando los segundos; el ciclo sin fin de salir de su apartamento y no esperar volver, seguido del momento de meterse en la cama y no esperar despertar. En vez de eso, se muerde la lengua.

—Tendremos que elaborar un plan —dice Lydia mordiéndose el labio—. Planearemos y luego prepararemos. Cuando me enseñes a utilizar un arma podemos reunir a los demás para que nos ayud...

—No.

La aspereza de las palabras de Stiles los sobresalta a ambos.

—¿Qué?

—No, Lydia, nada de armas.

De una manera muy poco Lydia, la chica resopla cómicamente. Inmediatamente, Stiles recuerda su propia costumbre de hacer eso, y su estómago da un brinco al comprobar que ella ha adoptado ese gesto suyo.

—No seas ridículo. Necesitamos armas, Stiles. Tú las usas todos los días.

—No —sentencia él, soltando su mano para negar de un lado a otro—. Es decir, no pienso enseñarte a usar un arma.

—Estás de jodida broma.

—Te aseguro que no.

—¡Tengo que saber cómo defenderme, Stiles! —exclama Lydia—. ¡Tengo que saber cómo protegernos! ¡Tú siempre estás manejando armas, por qué no me enseñas a mí a usar una también!

Stiles se pasa las manos por el pelo, estrujándolo con frustración.

—Es solo que... ¡Ya tienes poderes, Lydia! —Extiende una mano hacia ella—. Puedes usar tus habilidades de  _banshee_  para defenderte. No necesitas una maldita arma.

Ella lo observa bañada en incredulidad.

—Esto tiene absolutamente  _cero_  maldito sentido, Stiles.

Él suelta una risa irónica, rodando el cuello de un lado a otro.

—No tienes ni idea, Lydia... Sencillamente no tienes... No entiendes que...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, Stiles?

La rodilla de Stiles rebota. Se muerde el pulgar y mira a través de la ventana. Intenta por todos los medios dar con una respuesta que no sea la verdad, pero su silencio ya es una respuesta en sí mismo.

—Que te den —suelta Lydia.

Los dos se quedan congelados. Lo ha escupido como si se tratase de arsénico en su lengua. Se escrutan el uno al otro en un cargado silencio hasta que Stiles habla de nuevo.

—Eso mismo —murmura y, cruzándose de brazos, dirige su mirada al exterior una vez más—. Eso mismo.

···

El lujoso hotel no consigue subirle el ánimo a Stiles. Él solito se ha encargado de hundir el buen humor previo de Lydia hasta dejarlo por el suelo. Ella alza una ceja en cuanto ve la sofisticada habitación y dedica unos segundos a mirar específicamente la única y gigantesca cama que hay en el centro, aunque no hace ningún comentario al respecto.

Stiles también está de un humor bastante arisco. Ni los adornos bañados en oro, o el detalle de que hay una bañera antigua hecha de porcelana con cortas patas junto a un maldito bidet pueden distraerle del hecho de que Lydia quiere disparar un arma.

Lydia suelta las bolsas junto a la cama sin cuidado alguno, dejando escapar un ruido sordo por entre los labios, y sin decir una sola palabra cruza la habitación para asomarse por el balcón, que da a un amplio jardín.

Stiles la observa en un frío silencio conforme el sol empieza a ponerse, volviendo todo —la habitación, su cuerpo— tranquilo y dorado. Ásperamente, él también suelta sus bolsas y las deja caer al suelo. El silencio se resiste.

···

Fuera es completamente de noche cuando Stiles abre los ojos. Se encuentra en la misma posición en la que recuerda haberse adormecido; acostado sobre su espalda, las manos detrás de su cabeza. Lydia, sin embargo, ya no está en el balcón. Ahora está sentada sobre una especie de banqueta al otro lado de la habitación, esperándole; las piernas cruzadas con gracia, una pistola en la mano.

—¿Qué cojones, Lydia? —sisea él, levantándose de un salto y recorriendo el cuarto en dos zancadas para quitarle el arma de la mano. Ella le deja hacer y lo observa descargarla frente a ella en menos de quince segundos.

—Realmente no te fías de mí con ese trasto, ¿no es así? Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, no me crees capaz de poder encargarme de esto —suelta Lydia, levantándose para caminar por la habitación.

—Quieres manejar un arma.

—Sí.

—Quieres que sea yo quien te la proporcione.

—Sí.

Stiles cierra los ojos.

La cosa es que sabe a ciencia cierta que tiene sentido que Lydia use una pistola. Debería saber cómo defenderse. Se lo  _merece_.

El chico se la imagina con su revólver agarrado entre sus pequeñas, delicadas y bonitas manos. La sola imagen le causa un daño físico; hace que una sensación extraña y tenaz se abra paso por su estómago.

Sus ojos están en llamas tras sus párpados cuando su visión da un salto al pasado y vuelve a tener diecinueve años y un omega a sus pies con media cabeza ensangrentada debido a los golpes que Stiles le ha dado.

 _Por favor_ , suplicaba el hombre lobo entre arcadas,  _por favor_. Fue la primera vez que Stiles usó un arma. La primera vez que vació una pistola contra un cuerpo. Hace seis años en una noche de verano, cuando no había nada aparte de materia gris manchando sus pantalones y un charco de sangre expandiéndose a sus pies. No había estrellas. Ni luna. Solo un omega, una causa perdida, y una maldita pistola.

Sabía que no había vuelta atrás después de eso, del mismo modo que lo sabe ahora. Sabe lo que es pulsar el gatillo y acabar con la vida de una persona.

No quiere nada de eso para ella.

No quiere que se convierta en él.

—Eres tan buena, Lydia. Eres  _tan_  buena. Y yo... sencillamente no puedo darte esto.

Lydia tamborilea los dedos con ímpetu sobre su brazo.

—Entonces —musita Lydia con voz grave y peligrosa—, ¿qué puedes darme, Stilinski?

Stiles mantiene los ojos clavados en Lydia mientras se desliza hacia el suelo, arrodillándose delante de ella. Le da esto: una preciosa simetría. Está de rodillas por ella; la chica a la que ama.

Se puede apreciar a simple vista que este gesto la deja sin aliento. Sus ojos destellan con una agitada pero conocida sensación de alarma.

Stiles la deja interiorizar la visión que está teniendo de él; vulnerable y descubierto. Debería sentirse incómodo en este momento de desnudez; débil o estúpido, de alguna manera. Pero no es así. No siente nada de eso. Todo lo que siente es su corazón palpitando violenta y erráticamente en la hueca jaula que es su pecho. No importa qué es lo que Lydia ve cuando le mira. Simplemente no le importa.

Solamente le importa que ella lo sepa.

Quiere que lo sepa.

Lydia se mueve lentamente, caminando de puntillas hasta que se encuentra de pie justo delante de él. Los ojos de Stiles se mantienen fijos exactamente a la altura a la que están, hasta que se alinean en algún punto próximo a su ombligo.

Y entonces, con completa delicadeza y sin decir palabra, Lydia se levanta la ligera tela de su falda. Stiles observa cómo la liviana y blanca prenda se resbala a lo largo de la cremosa piel de los muslos de la chica. Cada vez más arriba, hasta que puede ver un pellizco de la seda que cubre su sexo. Roja.

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro a través de su nariz, grave y con dificultad. A ella no se la escucha respirar en ningún momento.

El chico echa la cabeza hacia delante hasta que su frente descansa sobre el plano abdomen de ella. Las puntas de sus dedos recorren un camino por sus piernas, viajando por todas partes hasta que se asientan sobre la piel desnuda de sus muslos, separados y estirados. Ella exhala por fin cuando Stiles las clavas levemente en su carne, sujetándose a su piel sin piedad. Él respira con dificultad contra el estómago de la chica, al unísono con el pecho de Lydia, subiendo y bajando.

Lydia mantiene su falda alzada.

Stiles acaricia con la nariz la piel de las piernas de Lydia, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro a través de su cuerpo.

_Quiere que la toque._

Seis años sin tocarla, y ahora está hasta mareado debido al deseo.

Stiles lleva la palma de su mano hacia arriba y cubre con ella la cálida entrada de Lydia.

Sobre él, Lydia libera un silencioso y humilde gemido. Deja caer la cabeza hacia un lado, su pelo descendiendo en forma de cascada por su costado, rozando suavemente el agudo ángulo del pómulo de Stiles.

Stiles deposita un beso sobre el estómago de Lydia y, al mismo tiempo, entierra su mano todavía más entre sus muslos. No despega sus labios de ella, húmedos y entreabiertos, mientras que su mano se hunde cada vez más entre sus piernas.

Quiere empezar a darle uso a su boca. Quiere preguntarle si la está haciendo sentir bien con la mano cubriendo sus implorantes partes íntimas de esa forma. Sabe que lo está haciendo, porque las piernas de Lydia están empezando a estremecerse, y se escuchan leves jadeos sobre él. Cuanto más despacio realiza los movimientos, más intensamente puede sentir el ardor de la chica sobre la palma de su mano; el color carmesí de su ropa interior convirtiéndose en un intenso granate conforme ella empapa la tela con su excitación.

Cuando Stiles conduce su dedo corazón hasta la abertura de su entrada, Lydia suelta su primer gemido. Él alza la cabeza y la observa arquear su cuello. Ve con satisfacción que está intentando contener el sonido mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero se le escapa igualmente. El gesto provoca que Stiles no tenga más remedio que liberar un suspiro por entre sus dientes, una especie de silbido debido a la visión de una Lydia Martin dominada por la lascivia y la lujuria.

—Siéntelo, Lydia —gruñe Stiles contra la cinta elástica de su falda—. Siéntete a ti misma.

Stiles detiene su mano. Obedientemente, ella acude en su ayuda, hundiendo generosamente su sexo contra la mano extendida del chico. Incitándose a sí misma.

Stiles siente que algo explota en su pecho ante esa imagen. Se expande en él un sentimiento de posesividad; un fuerte deseo hacia Lydia, y el aterrador anhelo de recuperar el tiempo perdido. La última vez que sus cuerpos se movieron de esta manera fue cuando eran tan solo unos adolescentes que follaban como adultos. Ahora  _son_  adultos.

Se pregunta qué va a ser de ellos.

Stiles mueve la cabeza, escondiéndola bajo la tela de su arrugada falda para poder besar la parte delantera de la entrepierna de Lydia.

Está embriagado por su perfume, el tacto de su ya brillante ropa interior contra la aspereza de sus labios ligeramente agrietados. Mantiene sus dedos presionando contra ella, formando con ellos el camino que crean sus labios vaginales. Ella continúa apretándose contra su mano, moviéndose a la vez que él, siguiendo las caricias de sus dedos.

Stiles deposita un nuevo beso y sube su mano hasta la parte baja del vientre de Lydia para después volverla a llevar a su posición anterior entre sus piernas. La palma de su mano va rotando, despacio pero con dureza, justo por donde él sabe que está su clítoris. No puede evitar gemir casi obscenamente, con la mandíbula floja contra la piel de Lydia, antes de pasar la lengua delicadamente sobre la seda.

Se siente abrumado debido a la intoxicación del momento. Besa la piel que alcanza con labios provocadores y respirando entrecortadamente, aliento cálido.

Lame. Besa.

Lame. Besa.

Lydia continúa montando la mano de Stiles, y una de las suyas propias abandona la falda para aferrarse a su pelo. Estira de él sin excesiva fuerza y Stiles gruñe, presionando su mano contra la intimidad de Lydia con ojos pícaros. Esto provoca que ella gimotee de forma aguda y cargada de aire, como en un susurro.

—Te gusta, ¿no es así, Lyds? —Stiles sonríe contra su ropa interior y la lame despacio. Lydia gimotea de nuevo como única respuesta.

Stiles sacude e impulsa su mano de un lado a otro; su boca no cesa de lamer y bañar una tela que ahora ya solo se puede definir como completamente empapada. Prueba el sabor de sí mismo, de su saliva, y el de  _ella_. Su sabor favorito en todo el maldito mundo. Hubo un tiempo en que solía despertarse por las mañanas con ese sabor en su lengua y con un ardiente deseo de masturbarse.

De repente, suelta sus manos para poder separar las piernas de Lydia hasta que la tiene abierta delante de él.

—Mmm. —Su voz retumba en el interior de Lydia, y entierra la cabeza entre la suave piel de sus muslos. Stiles la sujeta para que no se mueva mientras saca la lengua, colocándola justo sobre su ropa interior. Y entonces inclina la cabeza, y es el único movimiento de cualquiera de los dos cuerpos mientras se la come entera a través de la calada tela que todavía la está cubriendo.

Se la escucha sollozar, con el cuerpo arqueándose y tensándose bajo esa sensación.

—Dame un último beso, Stiles. Bésalo una vez más —suplica con el poco aire que le queda; sus primeras palabras desde que él empezó todo esto, sea lo que sea. Stiles cumple obedientemente, lamiendo y vibrando por entre sus labios hasta los labios del sexo de la chica.

Vuelve a subir su mano con intención de retirar hacia un lado la seda para, finalmente, probar a Lydia. Engancha un dedo en el lateral, apartándola, cuando ella se aleja de su mano.

Stiles parpadea unas cuantas veces, estúpido y aturdido, antes de llevar su mirada vidriosa al acalorado semblante de ella.

—¿Lydia? —Es la sola palabra que emite.

—No te permito probarme. No quiero que puedas comerme así.

Stiles se da cuenta de que su mano todavía está estirada, intentando alcanzarla. La deja caer sobre su muslo con un golpe seco.

—Me estás jodiendo.

Lydia sonríe con suficiencia, negando con la cabeza y pasea con gracia hacia la cama. En la mente de Stiles aparecen recuerdos del instituto, cuando Lydia le explicó a Kira lo que era ser una víbora.

Ahora ella parece una, con su pelo rojo y ojos centelleantes. Completamente en control, en su elemento.

Él simplemente va a estallar.

Stiles observa sus pasos calculados hacia atrás hasta que se sienta sobre el borde de la cama, pasándose el pelo sobre un solo hombro con un movimiento de dedos.

—¿No me vas a dejar probarte, Lyds? —bufa Stiles, todavía de rodillas en el suelo—. ¿Vas a torturarme de esta manera, a hacerme trabajar más por ello?

Lydia exhala de forma evasiva, provocándolo. Los ojos de Stiles están pegados a su forma, a las deliciosas curvas de su cuerpo. Su generoso pecho, su ceñida cintura. La lasciva imagen de sus caderas. Con cuidado y con una mano, Lydia se roza el cuello, llevando sus dedos por un camino que pasa por su clavícula, su escote, sus costillas, y llega hasta sus piernas, donde, una vez más, se levanta la falda.

A Stiles le resulta imposible mantener el espacio que los separa. Su deseo ha sido despertado y ahora está rugiendo dentro de él. Se arrastra lentamente en su dirección a cuatro patas, y siente que la situación es primitiva e íntima; como un animal en medio de una cacería.

Lydia lo observa con oscura fascinación hasta que la cara de Stiles se vuelve a encontrar entre sus piernas.

—Demuéstramelo.

A la vez que se pasa la lengua por los labios, Lydia desliza una mano por todo su cuerpo, sosteniendo la mirada con la de él. Stiles puede ver restricción en su rostro. La desesperación de Lydia por prolongar el momento, por mantenerlo de rodillas. Probablemente, ella está viendo esa misma angustia que siente reflejada en los ojos de Stiles.

Lydia echa la cabeza hacia atrás, saca pecho, ladea las caderas. Es hipnotizante. Stiles está fascinado por el arte que es su cuerpo y por el coqueteo de sus acciones.

Y entonces, Lydia hunde sus dedos bajo la seda de su ropa interior y se empieza a masturbar. Stiles se aferra al colchón a ambos lados de las caderas de la chica con blancos nudillos y ardientes manos mientras presencia la entrada, salida y giros que hace su mano bajo el intenso rojo.

Lydia se lleva a sí misma cerca del límite, y luego retrocede, rodando la cabeza y gimiendo. Sus mejillas se tornan rosadas y sus labios se llenan.

Stiles cubre la mano de Lydia con la suya propia, separadas ahora solo por la seda. Quiere sentirla mientras se masturba. Quiere maravillarse en el momento.

—Me voy a correr —susurra Lydia al aire, ojos cerrados y boca entreabierta.

—Hazlo —la anima Stiles. Puede sentir sus ojos a punto de salírseles de sus órbitas al ver a Lydia dar todo de sí—. Córrete a lo grande, Lydia.

Stiles se pone en pie y acerca su rostro al de ella para besarla.

Lydia gira la cabeza.

Los labios del chico aterrizan sobre su mejilla.

Los dos se quedan congelados, los labios de Stiles ardiendo contra la piel de Lydia, que deja de mover su mano entre sus piernas.

Stiles se separa un poco, pero permanece tan cerca de su rostro que sus narices se rozan. La mira, queriendo que reúna la vista con la suya. Queriendo respuestas. Queriendo que la enfermiza e hirviente furia de su estómago se extinga.

—Bésame.

—No.

Respiran en la boca del otro. Los labios de él están tan cerca de los de ella que Stiles puede adivinar el ardor que su cuerpo está emanando. Podría inclinarse y terminar con esto.

—Maldita sea, Lydia. Bésame.

Finalmente, Lydia alza la mirada, y la vehemencia que esconden sus ojos consume a Stiles una y otra vez.

—No —gruñe con los dientes apretados.

Se estudian mutuamente, y él sacude brevemente la cabeza para hacerle ver que lo entiende. En su lugar, Stiles sube ambas manos y envuelve con ellas el rostro de Lydia.

Se permite acariciar las mejillas de la chica con adoración con la yema de sus pulgares. Se permite trazar la forma de su nariz, la de sus cejas. La mullida suavidad de sus hinchados labios. La delicadeza de sus frágiles párpados. Traza y estudia y absorbe. Sus manos elaboran un mapa de su rostro hasta que Lydia cierra los ojos y su respiración tiembla a través de sus labios.

Enseguida y de forma autoritaria, Stiles la empuja hacia abajo con la palma de su mano. Ella aterriza con su espalda sobre el colchón, el aliento abandonando su cuerpo cuando esa misma palma viaja desde su pecho hasta su estómago.

La vuelve a subir para rodearle el cuello. La vuelve a bajar a lo largo de su esternón, su pecho, continúa bajándola en picado, dejando atrás su ombligo, hasta su clítoris. La vuelve a subir. Lo repite. La acaricia con devoción y adoración.

Lydia empuja su cuerpo contra las palmas de Stiles, rueda sus caderas para perseguir sus dedos. Stiles oculta su rostro en el cuello de Lydia y deja húmedos besos por toda su piel. Mordisquea y lame, restregando sus labios por su cuerpo una y otra vez. Lydia tan solo jadea bajo su atención. Stiles sabe que el cuerpo de la chica lo anhela a él del mismo modo que el suyo está gritando por el de ella.

Stiles sube la camiseta de Lydia por encima de su sujetador y acerca el rostro a su suave piel a la vez que ella se deshace de la prenda de una vez por todas. Arrima la cara a su escote, mordiendo levemente la dulce forma de su pecho, la piel que sobresale de su sujetador de encaje. Una de sus manos asciende hasta su otro pecho para estrujarlo con firmeza, de la forma en que sabe que a ella le gusta, y luego serpentea hacia abajo hasta posicionarse entre sus piernas.

Lydia las abre, y Stiles finalmente,  _finalmente_ , la toca. Piel con piel. Ambos gimen poderosamente ante el contacto. Los dedos de Stiles son ágiles y fuertes al buscar y encontrar su clítoris, masajeándolo sin piedad. Lydia está tan mojada, y él sencillamente se está  _muriendo_  a causa del descuidado pero precioso sonido de su necesidad.

Stiles piensa en cuando tenían diecisiete años y tenían que permanecer en silencio y ser rápidos bajo las sábanas, porque su padre estaba a punto de llegar a casa tras su turno en cualquier momento. O porque Natalie se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo y tenía el sueño ligero. Lydia solía jadear contra la palma de la mano del chico, y sus ojos se solían encontrar, y él solía estudiar el sudor en sus sienes y la agitación de sus ojos y los movimientos de sus caderas a la vez que sus dedos exprimían la esencia del otro, pidiendo más.

Aquellos momentos se sentían tan sagrados para Stiles. Tan aterradores. Es un sentimiento que todavía está por redescubrir, pero de alguna manera, aquí y ahora, al otro lado del océano en una habitación de hotel en la que ha estado menos de cinco horas, parece que ha reencontrado. Está de vuelta, y está con ella. La chica que se la chupaba en el vestuario masculino antes de la clase de gimnasia, con los corazones de ambos latiendo en sus gargantas y la amenaza de ser descubiertos incitándolos. La chica que lo besaba tan tiernamente cuando se despertaba sobresaltado a causa de una pesadilla. Quien le había preparado chocolate caliente cuando él fue a recogerla una fría mañana para ir a clase. La chica que hacía que toda su vida orbitara y revoloteara y girara alrededor de su propia gravedad.

—Te quiero, Lydia. Te quiero tantísimo —susurra Stiles contra el nacimiento de su cabello mientras continúa metiendo y sacando sus dedos del interior de Lydia. No le importa que ella no conteste. Quiere darle esto por lo que es, en este exacto momento.

Poco a poco, Lydia se ha desprovisto de su ropa, y ahora se encuentra desnuda frente a él sobre su espalda. Sus pechos sobresalen y su estómago se hunde, y se estira bajo el tacto de Stiles. Él todavía está completamente vestido, y eso hace la situación indescriptiblemente sexy de alguna manera. Pero él no quiere este desequilibrio. Él quiere que su piel esté en contacto con la de ella del mismo modo que quiere un amanecer cada mañana.

Lentamente, Stiles deja de torturarla, sacando su mano de entre sus piernas. Ella lo observa, falta de aire y con semblante atento. Stiles retiene sus ojos sobre los de Lydia mientras sube hasta ella para descansar sobre su costado. Entonces se lame la mano; saca la lengua y, pausadamente, lame hasta la última gota de ella que tiene pegada a sus dedos.

No es lo mismo que enterrar su cara entre sus piernas, pero puede resistir la tentación.

Stiles nunca dijo que jugara limpio.

Lydia lo observa detenidamente con una mirada que lo deja deseoso. Le recuerda a la sensación de estar desangrándose. Es algo tan hermoso que hasta duele, así que Stiles agarra el borde de su camiseta gris y se la saca por encima de la cabeza, queriendo quedarse desnudo también.

Ella lo ha visto con menos ropa que ahora con anterioridad, durante las duchas y los rituales antes de irse a dormir y simplemente en el pasado en general. Pero hay algo temeroso y atónito en su mirada cuando Lydia se permite pasear sus ojos por todo el cuerpo de Stiles. Él aguarda mientras la chica lo estudia de arriba abajo. La observa observarle.

Ese es su cuerpo ahora. Es diferente, justo como él. Pero sigue siendo el cuerpo con el que nació. Stiles se pregunta si Lydia puede ver eso. La forma en que los ojos de ella encuentran la línea de vello en su pecho y abdomen, la vieja cicatriz que dejó el kanima en su pectoral, el lunar junto a su ombligo, todo eso le hace pensar que puede verlo.

—Lydia —murmura, y ella se incorpora, dirigiendo sus manos directamente a sus pantalones, desabrochando su cinturón y lanzándolo al suelo. Sus dedos se pelean torpemente con el botón de su pantalón. Su cuerpo desprende una energía nerviosa.

Quiere que Stiles se la  _folle_. No lo quiere de forma suave y dulce. Tiene miedo de eso. Y una parte de él también lo está. Ni siquiera está seguro de poder volver a la forma suave y dulce. Así pues, enreda ambas manos en el pelo de Lydia y succiona la piel bajo su oreja al tiempo que ella le baja los pantalones.

Con ansia, Lydia aferra con ambas manos el miembro de Stiles, dándole una fuerte sacudida y deshaciéndose completamente de toda prenda que queda en medio.

Los dos están sobre sus rodillas, mirándose el uno al otro, desnudos y resollando. Sus ojos, salvajes y hambrientos. Stiles se ha tirado a mucha gente. Sabe que Lydia también lo ha hecho. Pero también sabe que no se ha tirado a nadie como él, del mismo modo que sabe que él nunca se ha tirado a nadie como ella, y quizá nunca más lo haga.

No sabe quién de los dos ha pasado más hambre durante todo este tiempo.

—Bésame —ruega Stiles bruscamente. Desesperadamente.

—No.

Stiles sabe que es terriblemente escalofriante hacer esto. También sabe que duele tanto, tan  _brutalmente_ , porque  _significa_  algo. De repente, está furioso con ella y con su rechazo hacia esta idea. Está furioso consigo mismo, por haber permitido que Lydia dudara de esa idea en un principio.

Su 'no' aviva algo dentro de él. Stiles se aparta del agarre de Lydia y se cambia de posición, de modo que ahora está detrás de ella, acercándole la espalda contra su pecho.

Pega sus labios al cuello de Lydia, pero deja que sus manos la trabajen. Cubren sus pechos con fuerza, jugando violentamente con ellos. Estrujando y apretujando sus pezones. Las conduce por su torso sin separar las palmas lo más mínimo de su piel, cubre con ellas su garganta, introduce sus dedos en su interior. Esas manos que la consumen tanto como ella lo consume a él. Lydia está sin aliento. Presiona su culo contra la palpitante erección de Stiles, alimentándose de la sensación.

Y entonces, Stiles la empuja hacia abajo, de modo que está apoyada sobre sus manos y rodillas. Ella lo acepta con ganas, obediente. Lydia curva su espalda y descansa sobre sus codos.

Stiles agarra su miembro y frota con él sus nalgas con cariño. Con ardor. Se humedece la punta con los jugos de Lydia. Al mismo tiempo, acaricia su espalda. Quiere esto, cada centímetro de piel que está a su alcance. Cualquier cosa que ella pueda darle, Stiles la quiere.

Con ambas manos, coloca la punta de su pene en su entrada y espera a que Lydia le diga que busque un condón. No lo hace. Lydia solo quiere que se la folle. Ahora. Tal cual.

Stiles no ha follado sin condón en seis años. Incluso en sus peores momentos, incluso cuando su mente no estaba del todo ahí, estaba protegido. Siempre hubo una barrera entre él y ellas. Tanto emocional como físicamente.

No habría tal barrera con Lydia ahora.

Stiles se desliza dentro de ella, y los dos pierden la cabeza completamente en ese momento. Se siente. Tan. Jodidamente. Bien.  _Ella_  se siente tan jodidamente bien. Es la primera mujer a quien siente en seis años desde Lydia, y es Lydia de nuevo. Entonces y ahora. Stiles siente que una indescriptible oleada de emociones llega a su punto más álgido sobre él, rompiéndolo.

Lydia no puede darle bastantes cosas en estos momentos, del mismo modo que él no puede darle a ella todo lo que necesita en esos momentos. Pero Lydia puede darle esto. Y esto lo es todo. Lo dice todo.

Stiles la embiste con fuerza, pero despacio. Vierte todo lo que tiene en el momento, concentrado en la sensación de las paredes de Lydia a su alrededor, cálidas y deliciosas. Se concentra en la forma en que ella se lo folla de vuelta. En sus gemidos, mezclándose y combinándose con los suyos propios. En el choque de sus cuerpos y en la pegajosidad de sus deseos. Las manos de él están por todas partes, y las de ella están blancas y huesudas, agarrando con tanta fuerza las sábanas de la cama que una de las esquinas del colchón se descubre.

Stiles puede sentirla tensarse a su alrededor; su orgasmo se acerca, y sabe que él también está a punto de llegar.

—Mírame, Lydia —resopla contra su omóplato—. Mírame.

—No —jadea ella, falta de aire y desesperada. El tono de su voz revela que está próxima a las lágrimas.

Esta vez no le importa. Va a ir a por todas.

Stiles se retira del interior de Lydia y le da la vuelta, de modo que queda tumbada sobre su espalda, antes de volver a introducirse en ella sin piedad. Alza las piernas de la chica y las coloca sobre sus brazos y se hunde todavía más en ella, con ojos ardientes. La está retando a que lo mire.

Ella no lo hace. Así que Stiles vuelve a ir a por todas. La toma de la barbilla y gira su cara, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

Stiles ve todo en ellos. Deseo. Miedo. Confusión. Soledad. Y amor.

Se corren al mismo tiempo, todavía mirándose.

···

Están agotados, pero Stiles no quiere perderse esto, así que se desliza hacia abajo a lo largo del cuerpo de Lydia y separa sus muslos dulcemente.

Sin pronunciar palabra, observa cómo su semen gotea hacia el exterior. La blanca pegajosidad de su eyaculación se escapa por su entrada.

Es precioso.

Suavemente, reverencialmente, Stiles recoge el líquido con la punta de sus dedos, y lo vuelve a introducir en el interior de Lydia.

Ella le deja hacerlo.

Sumerge los dedos profundamente; queriendo que Lydia lo mantenga en su interior por siempre.

Sus miradas se encuentran por encima del cuerpo de ella, y un silencioso intercambio tiene lugar entre ellos. Stiles se escurre de nuevo hacia arriba y le pasa un brazo a su alrededor, dejando descansar la frente contra su mejilla.

No se mueven durante un buen rato. Pero, cuando lo hacen, él es el primero en incorporarse. Se sienta y baja la vista para mirarla. Lydia intenta imitarlo, incorporándose sobre sus brazos, pero se encuentra demasiado inestable para conseguirlo. Stiles la ayuda a sentarse, y esa acción resulta tanto sombría como amable al mismo tiempo.

Permanecen sentados e incómodos hasta que ella le da las gracias por su ayuda y él le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, de repente encontrando muy difícil el hecho de conectar sus miradas.

Sin embargo, cuando se duermen esa noche, es la primera vez que lo hacen juntos a propósito.


	9. Aster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster.
> 
> Paciencia, amor hacia la diversidad, la elegancia.
> 
> Reconsideración (o deseo de que las cosas hubieran pasado de otra manera).

 

Es el calor del sol lo que despierta a Lydia.

Eso es de lo que se intenta convencer cuando un Stiles profundamente dormido pega sus labios en su oreja, atrayéndola un poco más hacia él. Le está clavando sutilmente la rodilla, su erección está presionando contra su cuerpo, y la familiaridad de toda esto es casi suficiente como para hacerla olvidar que, la noche anterior, no habían sido unos críos. Habían sido adultos que conversan como adultos, que follan como adultos —que se odian mutuamente como solo los adultos pueden hacer.

El instinto le dice a Lydia que recobre la compostura, que se aleje de Stiles como lo ha estado haciendo todas las noches anteriores, evitando la conversación que fácilmente puede terminar en despertar una mañana abrazados como ahora lo están. Pero no puede.  _No puede_. Porque siempre ha sido buena en esto de fingir. Siempre ha sido buena fingiendo para poder salvarse, fingiendo para poder protegerse, fingiendo para poder proteger a otra  _gente_.

Así pues, ¿por qué no puede fingir, solo por un momento, de una forma que la puede hacer feliz? De una forma que la hará sentir que todo en la vida le ha ido bien y que este momento no resulta para nada angustiosamente chirriante.

Le dolerá cuando se despierte de todo esto, pero ahora mismo puede fingir que está bien. La misma lógica que le proporcionaba esa pizca de crueldad en el instituto es la que le va a permitir fingir que Stiles Stilinski es su prometido de veinticuatro años, con quien lleva saliendo desde que tenía diecisiete, que tienen un apartamento y un perro y una cuenta de Netflix conjunta. Puede fingir que, cuando se levanten, van a ponerse a preparar juntos el desayuno y a sonreír ante tanta normalidad.

Tras ella, Stiles cambia de postura. Mueve su cabeza, enterrando la nariz en el pelo de Lydia e inspirando profundamente. Se acaba de despertar.

—Mmmm —suspira contra ella, intensificando el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lydia y acercándola todavía más a su cuerpo.

Lydia se queda inmóvil, con rabia brotando en sus venas sin pretenderlo. Puede soñar todo lo que quiera, puede fingir, pero Stiles no tiene permitido fingir con ella. No tiene derecho. Lydia nunca ha sido una víctima, pero Stiles había intentado transformarla en una, y, como resultado, eso lo convierte automáticamente en el villano de la historia.

No duermes con el villano. Duermes con el dulce compinche que te adora.

—Stiles —dice Lydia con los dientes apretados, intentando sonar más enfadada de lo que realmente está.

—Buenos días, Lyds —murmura besando su hombro y, solo cuando bosteza felizmente, Lydia se da cuenta de que la realidad lo golpea de lleno, la realidad de dónde están—. Oh.

—Oh —concuerda ella sin emoción alguna, y algo en su interior se desmorona.

—Perdón —se disculpa él, claramente sin sentirlo—. Yo... no pretendía esto.

—¿El qué? —pregunta ella, y el cuerpo de Stiles se tensa de antemano al escuchar el tono agudo de la chica, ese que siempre anticipa un comentario que va a doler. Lydia se da la vuelta, apoyando la cabeza contra su mano abierta y con los ojos brillando de falsa curiosidad—. ¿Follarme?

Pretende que el comentario suene de forma burlona, pero puede leer en los ojos de Stiles que le sienta como si le acabaran de castigar duramente mientras la observa bajo la dorada luz que forma patrones sobre su piel.

—Sí —contesta suavemente, sus ojos incapaces de encontrarse con los de Lydia, a quien el corazón le da un traspié—. Eso no era parte del plan.

—¿Y cuál era el plan, exactamente?

No está segura de por qué le tiembla ligeramente la voz, pero no puede apartar la mirada de él. Stiles ha estado  _dentro_  de ella esa noche; él es la razón de que se haya despertado esta mañana mojada y deseosa. Lydia lleva deseando durante tanto tiempo poder volver a aquella época en la que no  _sentía_  con cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Mantenerte a salvo —dice Stiles con reverencia en la voz, como si estuviera saboreando cada palabra—. Ese siempre ha sido el plan, desde el principio. Era el maldito plan antes incluso de que supieras que había un plan.

—¿De verdad? —inquiere Lydia, de nuevo con un tono mordaz—. ¿Es por eso que me...?

—Para. —Stiles suena tan cansado—. Tan solo para.

No está segura de por qué obedece, pero Lydia cierra la boca de un golpe. Se traga el amargo resentimiento para pasar a ser condescendiente, para pasar a consentir lo que él quiere, y rueda hacia el otro lado. Dándole la espalda, el aliento de Stiles le pega delicadamente en el pelo, haciéndolo temblar contra las suaves y blancas sábanas. Con dedos dudosos, Stiles encuentra el camino hasta la piel de su costado, todavía caliente por terminar de despertarse, y traza curvas sobre ella. Irresistiblemente, Lydia recuerda cómo a él siempre le ha encantado tocarla; cómo hacía que sus manos encontraran su cuerpo como si fuera sagrado. Se derrite sin pretenderlo —él la  _derrite_  como solía hacerlo cuando ella era hielo y él era un deslumbrante fuego, temible y alto y digno oponente.

Y entonces, cuando ella menos se lo espera, Stiles habla, su voz reticente y resignada.

—Está bien —dice—, te enseñaré a disparar un arma, Lydia.

Ella exhala al fresco aire de la mañana. Una sensación de alivio inunda sus venas y hace que su corazón lata con más firmeza. Quiere decirle gracias; que está contenta de que haya recapacitado; que probablemente ella esté asustada de las mismas cosas que él.

No hace nada de eso. En su lugar, se da la vuelta y fija la vista sobre los labios del chico. Están apretados, rosados y tan bonitos. Puede recordar haberse quedado mirándolos en clase en vez de escuchar al profesor, pensando en que una vez había deslizado sus propios labios sobre ellos en el suelo de un vestuario y en cómo habían resultado suaves y moldeables, aunque no tan dulces como sus ojos.

Cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que lo está mirando, saca la lengua para humedecer nerviosamente su labio inferior, y eso es lo que le da a Lydia la idea.

Despacio, se mueve hacia delante y, con la boca cerrada, deposita un pequeño pero prolongado beso sobre los labios del chico. Un gracias. Un regalo.

Una promesa, piensa para sí misma conforme se aparta. Una garantía de que, a pesar de que no puede ponerlo en palabras, hay una parte de ella que sabe dónde estarían si él no hubiera destrozado sus vidas. Echa tanto de menos ese lugar como él lo hace.

Pero ahora esta es la realidad; vacía, falsa y agotadora. Lydia se aparta del todo, el corazón latiéndole en la garganta cuando se encuentra con la mirada de Stiles, profunda y ámbar en la luz que ella proporciona. Él parpadea fascinado por un momento, extendiendo la mano para cubrir su mejilla y capturar sus labios de nuevo, pero Lydia niega con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

Él hace caso. No la besa. Ella no está decepcionada con eso.

Pero sí que  _quiere_.

Lydia se da la vuelta, frotándose contra la erección de Stiles unas cuantas veces antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y quitarse la ropa interior, dejándola caer al suelo en su lado de la cama. A duras penas, Stiles contiene el aliento mientras su mano gravita hacia la entrepierna de Lydia, que ya está mojada y preparada para él.

—Dios, sí que estás mojada —dice Stiles, introduciendo un dedo en ella desde detrás. Es grueso y rugoso, pero no es suficiente. Después de todo este tiempo, Lydia simplemente quiere follar.

—Stiles —masculla, pero él no escucha, sino que añade un segundo dedo en su interior, haciéndola gemir en consecuencia.

Lo más exasperante es que ella lleva lista para la segunda ronda desde la noche anterior, pero Stiles la está tentando. Dos dedos han sido siempre suficientes para hacerla correrse siempre y cuando fueran acompañados de un ingeniosamente usado pulgar, pero, esta mañana, lo único en lo que Lydia puede pensar es en estar llena de él de nuevo. Siente un ofendido gemido subir por su garganta cuando Stiles frota su grueso dedo corazón contra un punto sensible en su interior, justo en el borde de lo que puede aguantar como suficiente. Pero Stiles se mueve despacio, tan despacio que Lydia puede escuchar el sonido que hacen los dedos de él al chocarse con sus pliegues cuando entran y salen; fuerte, mojado y, Dios, tan caliente, porque ni siquiera puede rememorar la última vez que estuvo tan mojada. Quiere que Stiles la haga correrse hasta que no crea poder aguantarlo más, y después quiere que le cause otro orgasmo tan potente que tenga que morderle para evitar gritar.

Quiere a Stiles dentro de ella.

—Te quiero sobre mis dedos todo el día —dice Stiles, inclinándose hacia delante y pegándose a su oreja para tirar de ella posesivamente con los dientes.

 _Es tuyo_ , quiere decir Lydia,  _es tuyo si lo quieres. Mi cuerpo, mis pechos, mi corazón_ , pero se detiene; se contiene. Porque no lo es. Nada de eso es suyo, sin duda no su corazón. Eso le pertenece a ella y a nadie más que a ella.

Si le deja entrar de nuevo, podría volver a huir tan fácilmente como ya lo hizo.

Pero al menos puede permitirle entrar en ella.

—Vamos, Stiles —implora con voz grave y rasposa—. Más fuerte, Stiles. Vamos,  _Dios_ , lo necesito tanto,  _por favor_.

Lydia puede sentir el temblor de la cama cuando Stiles se deshace de la parte de debajo del pijama, levantándole la pierna al anclar su mano contra su cadera, apoyándola así contra él.

—¿Así? —pregunta Stiles retóricamente, haciendo desaparecer sus dedos lo máximo posible desde esa posición en el interior de la chica. Ella exhala un gemido al sentir el lento contacto de los dedos contra las mojadas paredes en su interior; la forma en que él se entierra en ella, haciéndole sentir como si hubiera algo alzándose en su pecho.

—No —responde Lydia, retándolo—. Más profundo, Stiles.

Él gime profunda y lentamente en su oído.

—Me estás matando.

Lydia sacude la cabeza.

—No. — _Tú me mataste._

—Estás mucho más caliente que ayer, Lydia. Dios, me estás quemando, se siente tan jodidamente bien. Adoro follar contigo.

Ella arquea la espalda y dirige un brazo hacia atrás para acariciar gentilmente el pelo del chico, con el pulgar recorriendo la piel de su cuello una y otra vez. Stiles murmulla desde el pecho y serpentea con la mano hacia abajo en respuesta, a lo largo de la pierna de la chica, bajándola todo lo lejos que puede, queriendo alcanzar lo máximo posible cada parte de Lydia. Mientras tanto, empuja su cuerpo contra el de ella, deslizándose dentro desde detrás para, enseguida, prácticamente volver a salir, y luego volver a entrar acompañándose de un largo y satisfecho resoplido.

Ocurre de nuevo, y de nuevo, llenando a Lydia de tal placer hasta que únicamente puede concentrarse en la forma en que están ardiendo juntos.

Stiles impregna el cuello y los hombros de Lydia con besos, rozando su piel con labios entreabiertos. Ella se siente fortalecida y protegida y tan excitada, pensando en que él se va a correr en su interior por segunda vez en menos de doce horas.

Una oleada de excitación la baña, haciéndola rodar los ojos mientras él la embiste una y otra vez.

—Mi clítoris. —Lydia se estremece al hablar conforme la necesidad de que Stiles la haga correrse aumenta, un efecto secundario de estar cachonda desde el momento en que se ha despertado—. Dios, Stiles, tócalo.

Stiles suspira gravemente en su oreja y se abre paso con la mano entre los muslos de Lydia y, lentamente, frota el pulgar contra la parte exterior de su clítoris. Es suficientemente placentero para Lydia como para apretar los dientes, y cuando Stiles se da cuenta de ello, ejerce más presión con sus dedos y realiza círculos a su alrededor.

—Me voy a correr pronto —dice Stiles—. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Me quieres dentro de ti cuando eso ocurra?

Stiles Stilinski corriéndose dentro de ella. Stiles Stilinski, sumergido en su cuerpo y en el maquillaje de quien es. Lo quiere dentro de ella cada maldito día del resto de su vida, como no ha querido nada desde... desde...

Desde que tenía dieciocho años.

—Sí —responde—. Sí, sí, sí, por favor, Stiles,  _por favor_.

—Necesito que te corras antes, nena. Vamos. Quiero sentirte tensarte a mi alrededor, apretándote fuerte para mantener mi semen en tu inter...

— _Joder_  —gime Lydia al tiempo que se corre. Se incorpora hacia delante, dejando que la sensación la recorra de arriba abajo, y luego se desploma hacia atrás con un suspiro, volviendo poco a poco a recobrar el sentido.

Stiles sigue embistiéndola, sus manos temblando al cubrirle un pecho con una de ellas y acariciándole el pezón. Quizá sea el esfuerzo que está haciendo Stiles por mantenerse dentro de ella lo que hace que Lydia se vuelva todavía más desesperada por sentir cómo él también termina corriéndose.

— _Mon dieu, je souhaite que je t'aime pas_  —dice Lydia, incapaz de alejar la rabia de su voz.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta él jadeando.

—Significa que quiero que te corras, Stiles —miente—.  _Je souhaite que je t'aimais pas._ _Je veux pas t'aimer._

Stiles suelta un gruñido en la oreja de Lydia cuando, finalmente, lo suelta todo en el interior de la chica. Ella lleva ambas manos a la parte baja de su estómago, firmemente, como si así pudiera sentirle. Permanecen así durante un momento hasta que él se aparta para tumbarse junto a ella, ambos agotados.

—No me puedo creer que hayas sacado la carta del francés —comenta Stiles al cabo de un rato—. Es muy grosero por tu parte, eso es lo que es.

Cuando Lydia se gira para mirarlo, él le está sonriendo con ojos contentos.

Y, bueno, no puede aceptar eso.

—No vamos a volver a hacer esto —le informa profesionalmente.

Él no parece complacido con el comentario, y tampoco ella.

—¿No hemos abierto ya la caja de Pandora de algún modo?

Lydia no puede mirarle. En su lugar tantea el suelo en busca de su bata, deseando poder retirar todas las obscenidades y gemidos que han salido escapados de su boca para él, pero sabiendo en el fondo que han valido la pena —quizá solamente porque él ya había escuchado todo aquello antes.

—Me has besado —apunta Stiles.

—Eso no cuenta —repone Lydia con suavidad—. No... no ha sido nada.

—Los amigos no se besan así.

—No somos amigos.

—Los enemigos no se besan así.

—La gente inteligente no recae y se acuesta con sus exnovios psicópatas.

Lydia se da la vuelta orgullosa, pretendiendo ver una expresión confundida en el rostro de Stiles; sin embargo, se sorprende al verlo tumbado sobre la cama con los brazos abrazando la estrujada almohada, una casi imperceptible sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Tiene la cabeza girada en su dirección y la observa con expresión risueña, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para descansar entre sábanas blancas y con los rayos del sol salpicándole su espalda cubierta de lunares. Se le ve feliz. Por un momento, se le ve  _a salvo_.

—¿Stiles?

El chico parpadea un par de veces.

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

Y es que a veces Lydia se olvida de los problemas de déficit de atención de Stiles, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones se le ve completamente sereno.

—He dicho que necesitas afeitarte. —Stiles se pasa la mano por la mandíbula—. Vuelves a tener un aspecto desaliñado.

Stiles le sonríe con inocente gracia bailando en sus labios.

—¿No crees que mi aspecto desaliñado es sexy?

—No —contesta ella secamente—. Levántate.

Lydia se dirige al cuarto de baño, se lava los dientes, y abre la puerta cuando Stiles da unos golpecitos contra ella.

—Has dicho que me afeitara —puntualiza Stiles. Lydia pone los ojos en blanco antes de moverse junto al lavabo para que Stiles pueda alcanzar su cepillo de dientes—. Gracias.

Stiles se cepilla los dientes al tiempo que Lydia se recoge el pelo en un moño y realiza su rutina de limpieza facial mañanera, sin molestarse en ajustar el cinturón de su bata alrededor de su cintura. Está casi segura de que él puede verle los pezones, pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que los ha tenido en su boca esa noche, Lydia no encuentra en sí misma la fuerza necesaria para molestarse por ello.

Stiles se echa agua en la cara antes de esparcir la espuma de afeitar sobre sus mejillas. Al estirar la mano untada en crema para volver a coger el bote, le da un pequeño y accidental codazo a Lydia en el brazo.

—Lo siento —murmura, y sin pararse a pensarlo frota el pulgar sobre el lugar sobre la bata para intentar limpiar la espuma antes de que la chica se moleste.

A Lydia se le corta el aliento a pesar de no saber muy bien por qué, y continúa mirándolo cuando alcanza la cuchilla y la lleva a su mejilla para empezar con el afeitado.

—Espera —lo interrumpe Lydia rápidamente. Stiles se detiene, un tanto sorprendido. Entonces ella baja la voz y, tratando de ignorar el temblor de sus piernas, añade—: Déjame a mí.

Por un momento, Stiles pasea la mirada de la cuchilla a la mano extendida de Lydia. Analiza el filo de la hoja, las acentuadas uñas de Lydia, la punzante rabia que ella siente hacia él. Y entonces Stiles asiente, sentándose de un salto sobre la superficie del lavabo y depositando delicadamente la cuchilla sobre su mano.

Lydia se abre paso y se coloca entre las piernas separadas de Stiles, estudiando cuidadosamente su rostro y la espuma que se ha esparcido sobre sus acentuados pómulos. Se mueve hacia delante, la cuchilla en su mano izquierda mientras que los dedos de la derecha estiran la piel de la mejilla del chico. Despacio, Lydia presiona la hoja contra la piel y mueve la mano hacia abajo, revelando un cacho de carne bajo la espuma. Afeita otra sección, y luego se inclina hacia delante para enjuagar la cuchilla en el agua caliente que Stiles había acumulado en la pila.

Stiles no se mueve cuando ella se inclina hacia delante. Sus ojos permanecen fijos sobre ella y la observan serenamente. Cuando Lydia se echa hacia atrás para devolver su atención a la mejilla del chico, los ojos de Stiles se mantienen imperturbables sobre el rostro de ella. No mira sus manos, simplemente disfruta de la cercanía.

Lydia desliza la cuchilla a lo largo de la mejilla de Stiles de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

—Se te da bien esto —comenta Stiles con voz ronca.

(Ella no está segura de en qué momento la mano de Stiles ha pasado de descansar sobre su cintura a hacerlo sobre su culo. No está segura de por qué no le dice que deje de tocarla. No está segura de por qué se acerca a Stiles, fingiendo que necesita afeitar un lugar más difícil de alcanzar, y le deja que le acaricie el cuello con su propia nariz suavemente).

—He tenido práctica —repone Lydia despreocupadamente.

No puede creer que Stiles se la haya follado hace tan solo unos minutos y que ya esté preparada para él de nuevo. Es como si la presa que había construido se hubiera roto y, ahora que puede recordar lo que es querer sexo como cuando era adolescente, no pudiera hacer nada por evitar necesitarlo.

En vez de decirle eso a Stiles, Lydia junta sus piernas y sigue su tarea de afeitado.

—Llamé a Scott cuando estábamos en el tren viniendo a Londres.

Es extraño cómo algo dentro de ella se estremece mínimamente al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo está?

—Cree que estás enfadada con él.

—Muy perceptivo por su parte.

—Yo creo que no lo estás.

Lydia frunce el ceño.

—Claro que lo estoy. Estoy contigo, ¿no es así?

—Pero sabes que Scott solo estaba intentando mantenerte a salvo.

—Repito... ¿Contigo?

—Sabe lo que yo haría por ti. —Stiles se encoge de hombros. Como si decir eso no fuera nada—. Sabe cómo me siento.

—¿Se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir menos enfadada?

Stiles ríe.

—Quizá no.

—Hmmm.

Se quedan en silencio durante unos instantes; tan solo se escucha el sonido de la hoja deslizándose a lo largo de la piel de Stiles y el ocasional ruido que hace la cuchilla al ser enjuagada en el agua y al escurrir las gotas sobrantes.

—Le ha ido bien. ¿Verdad?

—Depende de lo que entiendas por bien —responde Lydia como si nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es Scott.

—Quiero decir... estuvo triste pero ahora está bien, ¿no? Está bien.

—¿ _Tú_  estás bien?

—No.

—Entonces ¿qué te hace pensar que Scott lo está?

—Porque es  _Scott_.

—Te echa de menos cada día —habla Lydia, sujetándole la mandíbula para que no se mueva y así poder afeitar la barbilla.

—Yo también lo echo de menos —dice Stiles, como si fuera sencillo.

—No hace mucho.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me refiero... pasa demasiado tiempo conmigo. Pedimos comida para llevar y hacemos maratones de series. Vamos juntos de vacaciones. Yo suelo pasarlas en su casa, a no ser que esté saliendo con alguien.

—Suena divertido.

A Lydia no se le escapa el deje de añoranza en su voz, pero hace que le duela el pecho, y no se ve capaz de comentar este hecho. No cuando ella misma lleva añorando algo todo este tiempo.

—Lo es. Pero no es suficiente.

—Se encuentra solo —sentencia Stiles, como si la idea acabara de golpearle.

—Le abandonaste.

—Os teníais... os teníais el uno al otro, y... y  _cosas_  que hacer. Vosotros dos siempre habéis sido mejor que yo en todo el tema de las 'personas', pensé que estaríais bien, pensé... No pensé que...

—No quiere que le vuelvan a abandonar —lo interrumpe Lydia, y su voz vibra al estar bañada en la típica rabia que implica querer a alguien tanto como ella quiere a Scott—. Le arrancaste una extremidad a la persona con mejor corazón que conocemos. Te llevaste una parte de él. No quiere que le vuelvan a abandonar. —Lydia deja escapar un tembloroso suspiro—. Y tampoco lo quiero yo, Stiles.

—Lydia... —empieza él con voz cansada.

—¿No pensaste que le estabas haciendo tanto daño como te lo hacías a ti mismo?

La respuesta de Stiles es simplemente negar con la cabeza. Ella quiere gritarle, pegarle un puñetazo en el pecho de nuevo, abofetearle en la cara, sollozar en su camiseta, vomitar en la ducha, todo porque sus sentimientos están ascendiendo hacia la superficie y ya no sabe qué hacer. Tiene a Stiles delante de ella y lo quiere más cerca y lo quiere lejos.

En lugar de hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, Lydia agarra una toalla húmeda y limpia tiernamente las mejillas de Stiles, eliminando todo rastro de espuma de afeitar. Baja la toalla, la cambia por una seca y repite la acción. Stiles no la observa esta vez. Tiene los ojos fijos en la agobiantemente blanca pared del baño.

—No pretendía hacerle daño.

—Fue el daño colateral por castigarte a ti mismo —suelta Lydia, y Stiles contiene el aire debido a la forma tan directa en que ha hablado.

—Pero yo no quería esto. Lo juro, Lydia, no lo quería.

—Lo sé.

—Confiaba en él con mi vida.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Él la observa fijamente.

—Confiaba en él con todo —repite.

Ella pasa el pulgar sobre la cuchilla, la palabra 'todo' resonando en su mente una y otra vez, como un tiovivo que nunca se detiene.

—Has puesto esta cuchilla en mi mano.

—Sí, bueno, la vida nunca ha sido tan generosa conmigo. Supongo que puedes darme la razón o darme la razón.

El hecho de que lo diga dos veces hace que Lydia se tome unos segundos para considerar lo que está diciendo, intentando descifrar lo que eso significa.

—¿Darte la razón sobre qué?

Stiles sonríe con una pizca de tristeza. La besa en la frente.

—He de salir a aclararme la cabeza —murmura, enganchándole un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja—. ¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?

Lydia asiente, un tanto desconcertada ante su delicadeza.

—Sí —promete.

—Bien —dice Stiles, y cuando salta de la superficie del lavabo y se encamina a la habitación, se da la vuelta para ofrecerle una última sonrisa—. Recuerda: también confío en ti con mi mundo, Lydia.

···

—Sí, es precioso en esta época del año —dice Lydia a la cámara, observando el emocionado rostro de su madre en la brillante pantalla de su portátil.

—Sigo sin poder creerme que Carter te sorprendiera con una inesperada escapada a Europa. ¡Ya sabes, siempre has querido visitar Escocia!

Lydia resiste el fuerte deseo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Es cierto —responde en su lugar, reprimiendo un bostezo al tiempo que se acomoda contra los cojines de la cama. La misma cama donde, por cierto, Stiles se la había tirado la noche anterior. Y esta mañana.

Dios. Si no deja de pensar en ello, se va a poner cachonda mientras hace Skype con su madre, y eso es algo que no quiere tener que experimentar, gracias.

—¿Crees que te va a proponer matrimonio mientras estáis fuera?

Las alegres palabras de su madre hacen que Lydia se quede paralizada, obligándola a parpadear con sorpresa. No sabe qué decir. Había estado tan poco emocionada con el tema de la pedida de matrimonio de Carter que ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta que debía contárselo a su madre. ¿Pero no era eso lo que ella siempre había querido? Había  _querido_  estar con alguien que no hiciera sangrar su corazón, que no tejiera su alma con parches de la suya propia, alguien que no esperara demasiado y que pudiera aceptar lo que ella ofrecía. Había querido estar con alguien con quien no estuviera emocionada, de modo que no tuviera que volver a doler.

Pero aquí está, en Londres con Stiles Stilinski, tan furiosa con él que el sentimiento está a punto de romperla en pedazos. La única forma en que cree poder volver a recomponerse entera es con la unión del cuerpo de él con el suyo. Y, sin embargo, eso es lo que la cortó en primer lugar.

—Carter no sabía que yo quería visitar Escocia —menciona Lydia, las palabras casi en modo piloto automático. No recuerda haber decidido decirlas. De repente, le parece importante que su madre sepa—. No hemos venido por eso.

Parece que su madre no sabe qué decir, cosa que Lydia entiende.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

El cerebro de Lydia trabaja con rapidez en un intento de dar con una respuesta que tenga sentido, pero en ese momento escucha una llave en la ranura de la puerta. Antes de poder colgar, la puerta se abre de golpe, revelando a Stiles en sus típicos vaqueros oscuros y su todavía más oscura camiseta, cargando varias bolsas grandes, algunas de las cuales se balancean precariamente en sus brazos. Maldice en voz alta mientras cruza el umbral y una de las bolsas se le escapa de las manos al intentar sacara la llave de la cerradura. La recoge y resopla con fastidio para, seguidamente, cerrar la puerta de una patada. Por un momento, el chico se queda ahí, mirando a la puerta con expresión irritada. Cuando se da la vuelta, todo rastro de enfado desaparece al ver a Lydia.

—Hola —saluda él, y suena joven y suave y un tanto adorablemente nervioso. El corazón de Lydia se detiene por un instante. Siente como si estuvieran en ese momento al final de una cita en el que no está segura de si se van a besar o no, a pesar de lo mucho que ella lo desea.

—Hola.

Su respuesta es igual de suave, y quizá es eso lo que hace que la voz de su madre suene clara y aguda desde el portátil.

—Lydia. —La cara de Stiles se torna en una mueca al escuchar la voz de Natalie. Lleva las bolsas a la cómoda, depositándolas ahí—. Esa no es la voz de Carter.

Ella intenta restarle importancia con una risita.

—Claro que lo es.

—Tampoco es ese el modo en que miras a Carter.

Lydia no puede ver el rostro de Stiles, pero sí que puede ver su espalda congelarse y sus manos detenerse en el acto.

—Mamá —dice con voz severa—, no seas ridícula.

—Pero así es como mirabas a...

—Tengo que colgar —suelta Lydia de repente—. Te quiero. Adiós.

Finaliza la llamada antes de que su madre tenga la ocasión de despedirse de ella, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora en su pecho.

Habían tenido sexo anoche. Y esta mañana. El sexo es algo que puede manejar. ¿Esto? Esto no lo es.

—Le has dicho que estabas con Carter.

La voz de Stiles suena vacía.

—¿Qué querías que le dijera? —se queja Lydia, inmediatamente a la defensiva—. Mamá, estoy en el extranjero con el exnovio que me dejó cuanto tenía dieciocho años. Sí, el que pensaba que había muerto. Sí, por el que ll...

Había estado tan alterada que no pensaba con racionalidad, y cuando se da cuenta de que está a punto de decir algo que no quiere que Stiles sepa, Lydia se detiene a mitad frase.

—Por el que lloraste —termina él por ella, en un susurro—. Lloraste por mí.

Lydia no quiere contestar. En vez de eso, lleva una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y empieza a pasarse los dedos por entre su pelo antes de hacerse una doble trenza francesa, moviendo rápidamente los dedos entre sus mechones para unirlos entre sí.

—Todos lo hicimos —dice ella, alcanzando una horquilla de encima de la mesita de noche. Él no dice nada, y eso le da fuerza—. De nuevo, no llegas a comprender cuán importante eras para todos a tu alrededor.

—Yo no...

—No, adelante —bufa Lydia de forma sarcástica, y lleva las manos a la otra parte de su pelo para empezar con la segunda trenza—. Es increíblemente fascinante darse cuenta de cómo una persona tan narcisista puede llegar a considerarse tan poco importante.

Stiles traga hondo con el dolor pintándole el rostro, y Lydia espera que ese dolor sea por lo menos tan agudo como el que le causó anoche su rechazo de besarle. Pero al final le había besado. Había sido ridícula por haberle otorgado un beso.

Quiere a Scott. Él la haría ver con claridad de nuevo, de la forma en que no ha conseguido ver desde aquella fiesta al atardecer con los dedos de Stiles alrededor de su muñeca. Él le besaría la frente y le acariciaría el pelo hasta que ella hiciera un puchero y Scott le dijera que podían volver a ver  _El ala oeste de la Casa Blanca_  mientras deciden de dónde pedir la comida para llevar esa noche. Scott es seguridad, del mismo modo que Stiles solía serlo. Scott es hogar.

Pero por otro lado, es posible que Lydia no quiera pensar en cómo su hogar no se ha sentido como tal durante seis años. Quizá no quiere considerar el hecho de que el hogar que Scott y ella han formado es uno sin puerta, de modo que el frío helado se cuela dentro sin barrera que lo detenga.

Stiles siempre ha sido un tema caminando sobre la cuerda floja entre ellos, uno que han perseguido sin darse cuenta como una polilla persigue la luz.

Una parte de ella siempre ha sabido que ningún hogar es refugio si no está él. Pero Lydia no quiere pensar sobre ello. Así pues, en su lugar, piensa sobre las bolsas.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —pregunta, dirigiendo la mirada a los paquetes que hay sobre la cómoda.

Stiles se aclara la garganta.

—Esto... papas con salsa de curry.

—¿Qué?

—Como patatas fritas con salsa. Se supone que está bueno. Pensé que podíamos comer algo mientras planeamos.

Las manos de Lydia tiemblan un segundo mientras empieza a enganchar una goma de pelo al final de la trenza.

—¿Planeamos el qué?

El destello de confianza en los ojos de Stiles cuando se da la vuelta es suficiente para hacer que Lydia deje caer la goma de pelo que estaba sujetando, el recogido cayéndole de nuevo por la espalda.

—Cómo vamos a ir a por ellos.

Lydia termina el peinado, fingiendo que el gran tablón que Stiles está enganchando a la pared no es sobrecogedor. No puede ser sobrecogedor. Ella ha querido esto —le ha  _dicho_  que quería hacerlo. No quería seguir huyendo, quería estar en el lado del atacante esta vez, terminando con esto de una vez por todas.

Sin importar el hecho de que, cuando todo acabe, la vida a la que vuelva no puede incluir a Stiles.

Todo termina. Lydia no está fingiendo que el tiempo que está pasando con Stiles no va a terminar. La pérdida de su relación, su amistad, su comodidad junto al otro, no había sido inevitable hasta que se encontró observándolos desde el otro lado, dándose cuenta de lo ingenua que había sido al depositar tanta fe en los sentimientos de otra persona por ella.

No va a volver a cometer el mismo error, a pesar de que Stiles es el error que cometería una y otra vez por siempre. No importa que él le haya dicho que la quiere múltiples veces en las últimas veinticuatro horas, o que haya confiado en ella entre sus piernas con una cuchilla en la mano mientras le afeitaba las mejillas.

Tan pronto como derriben al Recolector, Stiles desaparece de su vida de nuevo.

—Vamos allá —dice Lydia resuelta, levantándose de la cama y situándose al lado de Stiles, delante del tablero. Está segura de que se ve absurda con su complicado recogido y su camiseta de pijama de bailarinas que lleva con ropa interior gris. Pero, de alguna manera, la trenza le recuerda a cada una de las veces en que Stiles y ella habían estado en esa misma posición en el instituto, sus brazos rozándose, los dos demasiado tímidos y demasiado enamorados el uno del otro como para comentar el hecho. Lo deja pasar, dejando caer algunos mechones de pelo por sus mejillas mientras observa el blanco tablero, que ahora es más sobrecogedor de lo que recordaba—. ¿Llevas haciendo esto durante seis años?

—Sí. —No hay humor en la voz de Stiles—. Aunque mis ideas nunca son tan buenas como las tuyas.

—Los cumplidos no te van a llevar a ninguna parte —comenta ella sin emoción—. Sigues sin poder acercar tu lengua a mi vagina.

—Mierda —repone Stiles con sorna—. ¿Cómo has descubierto que el único motivo por el que estamos haciendo todo esto es para que me dejes hacerte sexo oral?

Lydia da un paso hacia la pared, pasando los dedos a lo largo de la blanca superficie.

—¿Queremos estar en un área abierta o cerrada?

—Abierta —responde Stiles—. En algún lugar lejos de este hotel. No quiero que nos relacionen con esta parte de Londres.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que todavía no saben que estamos aquí?

—Nos estamos manteniendo alejados de las áreas que tienen cualquier tipo de cámaras de seguridad o cámaras de turistas en general. Asumo que nos encontraron debido a la gente que se estaba sacando fotos en el bar donde salíamos en el fondo. Pero no creo que ninguno de los dos haya sido fotografiado desde que llegamos a esta parte del país.

—Entonces, si dejáramos la habitación, ¿no nos atacarían?

—Bueno, teoréticamente sí, pero... se repetirían los mismos problemas. No habría forma de que estuvieras segura.

—Pues eso haremos —sentencia Lydia segura de sus palabras—, vamos a algún lugar público. Usamos nuestros nombres reales y así nos encuentran.

—¿Cómo de público? —pregunta Stiles, quitándole la tapa a su rotulador verde, el fuego en sus ojos recorriendo la piel de Lydia mientras la mira—. Algún lugar sofisticado, ¿no? De modo que no puedan montar ningún numerito. Primero tendrán que darse cuenta de que estamos ahí, luego planear, pero nosotros ya estaremos esperándoles, así que los encontraremos antes porque ya tendremos un plan.

—Nos iríamos antes de que ellos llegaran —sugiere Lydia. Stiles comienza a escribir, garabateando ferozmente sobre el tablero con su descuidada caligrafía que tan solo ellos dos y Scott serían capaces de leer—. Como hicimos en el bar.

—Pagamos a algún camarero para que se ponga en su camino y los esperamos en la parte trasera.

Stiles continúa escribiendo las ideas de Lydia, su mano moviéndose con rapidez para no saltarse ni una de ellas.

—¿Esposas?

—Tengo.

—Por supuesto que tienes —apunta Lydia, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero. —Lydia hace una pausa que prolonga durante unos instantes, escondiendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes—. Stiles, solo necesitamos a uno de los hombres.

La respuesta es sencilla, pero Lydia quiere que sea Stiles quien la diga. No quiere tener esa sangre manchando sus manos. Quiere que sea él quien la salpique por ella —en su nombre, en su honor, en el amor por ella que tan febrilmente profesa.

—Yo dispararé —dice Stiles, moviendo una mano en el aire—. Si al que atrapemos intenta salir corriendo, puedes usar tu grito para derribarlo.

—¿Adónde lo llevaremos?

—Conozco un almacén. Puedo hablar con uno de mis contactos.

Esas palabras fastidian a Lydia, a pesar de que no puede decir exactamente por qué.

—¿Alguien específico?

—Eh... sí —dice él, cerrando el rotulador contra su labio inferior mientras lee lo que ha ido apuntado.

—Pensé que trabajabas solo.

Stiles suelta un bufido que pretende ser una risa.

—Incluso los locos asesinos a sueldo necesitan aliados a veces.

—Aliados.

Stiles se gira para mirarla, captando el extraño tono en su voz.

—¿Qué?

—Las chicas con las que te has acostado. ¿Eran aliadas?

Lydia no lo mira. Estruja la suave tela de su camiseta entre sus dedos e imagina cómo sería no tener el pecho a punto de explotar cada minuto de cada día debido a su amor por él. Lleva sin respirar así de ligera desde que tenía dieciséis años.

—A veces —contesta Stiles—. No sentía nada por ellas. Sustituibles.

—¿Alguna vez has usado el sexo para conseguir lo que necesitabas?

—Sí.

Stiles encuentra sus ojos vidriosos con los de Lydia, sin tratar de esconderlos.

—¿Las usabas?

—Cada vez.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí cuando estabas con ellas?

Stiles aparta el rotulador, todavía con ojos llorosos.

—Intentaba no hacerlo. Intentaba no pensar en ti, separarte de ellas. Pero, mierda, Lydia. Llevo masturbándome pensando en ti desde que estaba en secundaria. Tengo veinticuatro jodidos años y siempre he sido un hombre que aprecia un buen hábito. —Ella quiere llorar al pensar en él corriéndose dentro de otra mujer mientras fingía que sus dedos estaban recorriendo  _su_  piel—. Así que interpreta lo que quieras de ahí.

Lydia permanece en silencio por un momento, sintiendo cómo algo crece en su pecho, algo angustioso, doloroso y  _vivo_  —más que el fuego, más que el daño, es una especie de vida en sí misma, la única cosa que siempre ha sido incapaz de controlar porque fue Stiles quien la plantó en su interior con su sonrisa y su humor.

—Yo no pensaba en ti —le dice, casi con fanfarronería—, yo nunca pensé en ti cuando me lo estaba follando a él.

—¿Ah, no? —dice Stiles. Ella niega con la cabeza. Él da un paso al frente con tanta determinación que hace que a Lydia se le seque la garganta—. ¿Nunca pensaste en mí? —Lydia vuelve a negar con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces no pensabas en nosotros? ¿En cómo sonábamos cuando los dos gemíamos al mismo tiempo? ¿En lo bien que se sentían mis dedos dentro de tu cuerpo? ¿En lo increíble que era cuando lo hacíamos en silencio porque tu madre dormía al final del pasillo y tú me rogabas entre gemidos que no apartara la vista de ti ni por un segundo?

—No —contesta ella con voz demasiado aguda—. Nunca pensé en eso.

—¿Nunca pensaste en nada de eso? —Stiles acorta la distancia con otro paso—. ¿En cómo te hacía reír cuando estábamos a punto de caer rendidos por las noches y en cómo te hacía café por las mañanas y te hacía correrte tanto todo el tiempo? ¿Nunca pensaste en cuando hacíamos esto, como ahora mismo? El estar delante del tablón y ser inteligentes juntos y cómo yo apenas podía apartar mis manos de ti porque estábamos resolviendo misterios juntos pero por aquellos tiempos eras mi  _novia_ , mi brillante novia, a quien tenía permitido tocar cuando quisiera. Y eso hacía. Lo resolvíamos todo juntos y eso casi te excitaba tanto como a mí, sé que lo hacía, Lydia, porque siempre estabas tan húmeda cuando al final me deslizaba dentro de ti. —Stiles mira rápidamente al tablón con una sonrisa de satisfacción asomando en sus labios—. Nos ponía tanto hacer estas cosas, Lyds.

Lydia inspira corta y profundamente antes de abalanzarse sobre él, su boca abierta colisionando con los labios del chico. Las manos de Stiles encuentran su culo inmediatamente, alzándola y anclándola contra la pared, presionándola con fuerza contra la superficie. Los labios de ambos estiran y empujan contra los del otro, los dientes repiqueteando al besarse tanto y con tanta intensidad. Lydia lo devora, devora cada parte de él, el primer bocado de su lengua tocando la suya en seis años. Es fascinante sentir la lengua de Stiles deslizarse por la forma de la suya. Casi involuntariamente, la mente de Lydia retrocede a un tiempo en el que tenían dieciocho años, la última vez que había sentido su lengua pelear contra la suya propia. Respiran con pesadez a través de la nariz, negándose a separar sus labios, y Lydia clava sus uñas fuertemente en los hombros del chico, tan cargada de amor que la hace enfurecer. Quiere saber por qué están haciendo esto y por qué no han estado haciendo esto antes, pero más que eso, quiere seguir saboreándolo el máximo tiempo posible.

—Oh, Dios —murmura antes de aferrarse a su labio inferior con sus dientes y tirarlo hacia ella—. Oh, Dios, Stiles.

—¿Qué? —Stiles respira con dificultad, estrujando el cuerpo de Lydia con sus manos. Se inclina hacia delante para besar su labio superior, luego su labio inferior, antes de abrir su boca por completo y cubrir los labios de Lydia con los suyos. Se mueven en compás de nuevo, maleables y con experiencia a pesar de que nada en su relación es ninguna de esas cosas—. ¿Qué, Lydia? —pregunta otra vez con voz dominante a pesar de la mirada de cachorrillo en sus ojos.

Ella se siente desbordada, el cerebro zumbándole en la cabeza mientras su mirada se extiende por la cara de Stiles; por sus coloradas mejillas, por la forma de sus labios y su color cercano al escarlata, convirtiendo su boca en una borrosa versión de rojo contrastando con el tono pálido de su piel.

—No lo sé —admite ella, tratando de ignorar la forma en que las lágrimas están amenazando en sus ojos. Cuando él se da cuenta de eso, se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior a modo de sorpresa, las lágrimas llegando también a sus ojos. Lydia puede escuchar su propio aliento, demasiado alterado y demasiado cerca de su oído, al tiempo que pasea la yema de su pulgar a lo largo del húmedo labio inferior de Stiles. Se lleva el dedo a la boca, apreciando el sabor de los dos por un momento—. Demuéstramelo.

Stiles entierra la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Lydia, respirando contra la piel ligeramente brillante por el sudor.

—¿Demostrarte el qué?

—Demuéstrame que nunca dejaste de pensar en mí —le ordena, impaciente aunque ha sido ella misma la que no ha sido clara desde un principio. Él duda por un momento, considerándolo, y mueve las manos de su culo a su cintura, a la espera. Ella se siente abrumada por el hecho de que Stiles sabe exactamente a qué se está refiriendo, y va a hacerlo simplemente porque ella así se lo ha pedido—. Enséñamelo. Hazme  _sentirlo_. Hazme desearte.

No se refiere a su pecho o su estómago. Lydia quiere sentirlo penetrar en ella, queriéndola tremendamente hasta tal punto, que no pueda recordar lo que era no sentirse llena por él. Quiere que duela tanto como ellos han sufrido en los últimos seis años.

Stiles restriega su lengua contra el cuello de la chica, moviéndola sin prisa desde la unión con su hombro hasta que alcanza la zona donde está su pulso. Lydia palpita en anticipación, incapaz de contenerse cuando echa la cabeza para atrás contra la pared, su pelo deshaciéndose de su perfecto recogido.

Cuando Stiles se incorpora para mirarla, hay algo suave y dulce en sus ojos. Cuidadosamente, ayuda a Lydia a deshacerse el resto de su peinado, permitiendo que sus mechones rojizos caigan en cascada por sus hombros. Los dedos del chico siguen gentilmente el camino que ha tomado su pelo desde su oreja, por encima de sus pechos, hasta su estómago. Lydia lo observa abiertamente, el corazón latiéndole violentamente, la boca seca.

Las manos de Stiles se aferran a sus caderas. Las roza contra ella con picardía, sus ojos se mantienen rigurosamente serios, y, de repente, Lydia no puede aguantarlo más. Se mueve para alcanzar y desabrochar el cinturón y los vaqueros del chico. Stiles exhala en silencio conforme Lydia aparta su ropa interior a un lado y le devuelve la mirada, expectante, con toda la palma de la mano acariciándole su mejilla. Cuando la punta de su miembro encuentra la entrada de Lydia, ella posa las manos sobre sus hombros, chocando los labios de ambos otra vez. Stiles se abre paso dentro de ella, y Lydia desliza sus labios contra los de él tentadoramente, sin estar todavía lista para separarse de él.

—Lydia —susurra Stiles, escurriendo el pulgar bajo la camiseta de Lydia para dibujar círculos sobre su piel—. Te sientes tan bien.

Ella se estremece sobre Stiles, gimiendo, y entonces presiona contra los hombros de él, ganando más altura de la que ya tiene. El pulgar de Stiles se detiene cuando el agarre de Lydia se vuelve más fuerte, ayudándola a subir y bajar a su alrededor, pequeños quejidos abandonando su garganta mientras vuelve a bajar por toda su longitud, una y otra vez. Lydia no puede dejar de mirarle; mirar cómo sus ojos están cerrados de puro placer y su boca está entreabierta, preparada para ser besada otra vez.

—Nada se siente como tú —jadea ella cuando Stiles arquea un tanto las caderas, casi forzándola a apoyarse contra la pared. Él la recarga con ímpetu contra la misma, enterrándose al mismo tiempo más profundamente en ella—. Lo he intentado por todos los medios, pero  _nada_  se siente como tú.

—Joder —dice él, apretando los dientes al tiempo que una de sus manos abandona sus caderas y se mueve hasta la pared, apoyándose contra ella—. Quítate la camiseta. Quiero ver tus tetas rebotar mientras follamos.

—Tú también —dice Lydia con escaso aliento—. Quítatela.

Lydia esconde una sonrisa durante los segundos que tarda en detenerse y quitarse la camiseta, revelando sus pechos apretados en un sujetador blanco. Los ojos de Stiles se ciñen a ellos cuando Lydia empieza a moverse de nuevo, posicionando sus caderas de modo que su clítoris quede a la altura del estómago de Stiles y obligándola a ahogar un gemido. Se arquea contra él, buscándole, y Stiles se inclina hacia abajo para alcanzar sus pechos con la boca, por encima de su sujetador, humedeciendo la zona de sus pezones con su cálida lengua.

De repente, Lydia no puede entender cómo es posible que Stiles mantenga toda esa fuerza para sostenerla como lo está haciendo, con sus tobillos enganchados entre sí alrededor de la cintura del chico, y el cuerpo de él gravitando contra el de ella lo mejor que puede teniendo en cuenta que la única cosa que la mantiene pegada contra la pared ahora mismo son sus caderas. Sus gemidos aumentan de tono al pesar en esto, en lo que Stiles le está haciendo, en el tiempo que lleva queriéndolo y en cuán húmeda se ponía si alguna vez llegaba a pensar en todo esto mientras él no estaba.

Nunca pensó que lo volvería a tener.

El cuerpo de Lydia se tensa casi de forma involuntaria, y Stiles deja escapar un frágil murmullo al acercarse a ella.

—No me puedo creer lo mojada que estás para mí —le dice.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —repone ella casi sin aliento—. Dios, Stiles, ¿de verdad vamos a hacer esto?

—¿Follar?

—No, el plan. ¿De verdad... —Stiles aparta la mano que tiene apoyada contra la pared y la conduce hasta su clítoris, por encima de su ropa interior—. Oh, Dios, sí,  _ahí_... ¿De verdad vamos a ir tras esos hombres?

—Sí —responde Stiles. Lydia clava sus talones en él—. Prometí que te pro... protegería. Prometí que te mantendría a salvo. Todo esto lo hago por ti, te guste o no. ¿Entendido?

Ella asiente, y el largo suspiro que suelta hace que se le aparten algunos mechones de pelo hacia los lados de su cara.

—Estaré junto a ti todo el tiempo —dice Lydia jadeando—. Lo prometo.

La mirada en el rostro de Stiles se vuelve traviesa.

—¿Ah, sí, Lydia? ¿Te vas a correr junto a mí?

Claro que sí. Lo hará.

Lo más estúpido y aterrador de todo es que Lydia lo seguiría hasta el fin del universo, solo para asegurarse de que nunca más vuelven a estar solos.

Lydia nunca está sola cuando él la ama. Y a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, padecido, y de cuánto lo ha echado de menos, nunca ha estado sola en los últimos seis años.

Stiles Stilinski la ama exactamente del mismo modo en que ella lo ama a él. De la forma en que ella siempre lo ha amado.

De la forma en que siempre lo amará.


	10. Marigold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marigold, o tagetes patula.
> 
> "Esencia del Sol".
> 
> Crueldad.

 

Lydia tamborilea con sus uñas perfectamente arregladas sobre la superficie de cristal de la mesa del restaurante. Lleva toda la mañana alerta, desde que Stiles llamó la noche anterior a su contacto e hizo una reserva para almorzar.

Está preciosa, sentada enfrente de él toda vestida de blanco, con el sol en su pelo y sus labios apretados, como siempre están cuando está tensa.

Stiles no la culpa por estar nerviosa. Él mismo recuerda claramente haberse sentido así durante su época de instituto, cuando con solo evocar a Jennifer Blake su corazón se ponía a latir como loco, con tanta fuerza como si fuera a romperle el pecho.

Recuerda haberse sentido así cuando Peter le ofreció el mordisco.

O, durante una hazaña imposible que todavía no puede explicar, cuando tuvo que rodear un edificio entero con una cantidad insuficiente de Ceniza de Montaña.

¿Ahora?

No tanto. Un villano es un villano. Un arma es un arma. Una pelea es una pelea.

Stiles carga con esa dejadez como si fuera una segunda piel.

Pero cuando le lanza una rápida mirada a Lydia, que en estos momentos mira el menú sin siquiera leerlo, ese sentimiento no se siente del todo verdad.

Sus ojos se conectan, y Lydia agarra una de las cucharas de plata para dejar de mirarle y pasar a examinar su pintalabios con cautela.

Cuando abandona su reflejo y vuelve a mirarle, algo en su expresión debe molestarla, porque deja caer la cuchara, que repiquetea contra la mesa, y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué, Stiles?

—No pasa nada por estar nerviosa.

—¿Quién ha dicho que esté nerviosa?

Stiles nota cómo sus labios se tornan en una astuta sonrisa y trata de detenerlos. Ese tipo de sonrisa es la que la saca de sus casillas. Pero es en vano. Sonríe igualmente, a pesar de su flojo esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

—Siempre finges que te retocas el maquillaje cuando estás incómoda. O cuando quieres meterte conmigo. Tú decides cuál de las dos es ahora.

Lydia decide ignorarlo y se sacude el pelo hacia atrás por encima de los hombros como toda respuesta. Examina todo lo que hay a su alrededor mientras eso no lo incluya a él.

Más allá de ellos, el restaurante está sumido en un alboroto. Los camareros se cuelan por entre las mesas con cargadas bandejas llenas de comida que le hace la boca agua sobre sus hombros. Está hambriento.

Quizá se pida unos huevos Benedictinos. O esos cruasanes con almendras por encima y chocolate derretido por dentro...

Se escucha el sonido de unos cubiertos caer al suelo y Lydia maldice sin cortarse, dando un brinco en el aire. Estira la mano con velocidad, buscando la de Stiles, y la encuentra a mitad camino sobre la mesa. Él la coge y se la aprieta con suavidad.

—Son solo unos cubiertos, Lydia —le asegura.

Lydia asiente y parpadea rápidamente mientras respira entrecortadamente.

Stiles se da cuenta de que no solamente está nerviosa respecto al plan; está asustada.

Y, aun así, aquí está. Sentada junto a él, poniéndose en peligro una y otra vez. Y lo hace por ella misma, por él. Por los demás.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Por supuesto que puede disparar un arma. Por supuesto que puede defenderse. Por supuesto que puede estar asustada, pero ser lo suficientemente valiente como para seguir adelante.

Puede ser todas esas cosas y más, porque siempre ha sido infinitamente más que la suma de todas esas partes. Más grande de lo que cualquiera le ha dado el crédito de ser, incluido él.

Ha cambiado de forma colosal. Los dos lo han hecho.

Pero tiene que permanecer tranquila si quieren tener una oportunidad de atrapar por sorpresa a los hombres del Recolector. Todo su plan se basa en eso.

Stiles observa cómo la respiración de la chica vuelve a la normalidad y, casi con mirada pudorosa, retira la mano y se ajusta su falda color crema.

Esta mañana, Stiles le había rogado que se pusiera pantalones y zapatillas cómodas, pero el lugar que habían elegido para el encuentro era bastante selecto y elegante, y Lydia había preferido morir antes que ponerse unas deportivas.

Bien podría pasar eso.

Stiles la había observado, resignado, mientras se rizaba el pelo y se echaba unas gotas de perfume en las muñecas antes de frotarlas entre ellas. Es consciente de que esta rutina la calma, le da una sensación de control. No ha querido quitarle eso.

Ahora, sentados en este sofisticado restaurante, Stiles se siente totalmente sosegado. Ocurre cada vez, justo cuando está a punto de entrar en acción. Es como su piloto automático.

No está relajado. Nunca lo estará. Es más como un estado de insensibilidad.

Necesita que Lydia sienta este mismo entumecimiento para poder llevar a cabo el plan sin ningún fallo. Y cuando Lydia vuelve a empezar con el repiqueteo de sus dedos contra la mesa, Stiles piensa en el frío suelo de los vestuarios masculinos y en el contraste de este con los cálidos y suaves labios de la chica.

—Nunca llegué a entender lo de las funciones zeta de Riemann.

Eso llama la atención de Lydia.

Levanta la vista de la laqueada superficie de la mesa para fijarla en los brillantes ojos de Stiles, que la observa amablemente conforme una pequeña sonrisa se expande en el rostro de la chica.

—¿Ah, sí? —dice—. ¿Entonces cómo sacaste la máxima nota en el examen?

—¡Solo había dos preguntas sobre ese tema!

Lydia ríe, y se siente tan bien verla salir de su armadura y soltarse, aunque tan solo sea por unos instantes.

—Está bien, pues entonces fíjate en la función zeta de Artin-Mazur. No se puede confundir con la función zeta Local... —Lydia se sumerge con gusto en sus propias explicaciones. Stiles sabe que ella sabe que es una distracción. También sabe que está agradecida por ello.

Mientras sigue con su aclaración, Stiles le pasa una servilleta por encima de la mesa junto con un bolígrafo. Ella sonríe y toma ambas cosas, apuntando y garabateando ecuaciones en el papel.

Stiles desconecta para estudiarla. Podría haberle dado más información sobre su vida durante estos últimos seis años sin ella y eso habría aplacado sus nervios. Pero esto... esto es infinitamente más fascinante que las aventuras de un triste y solitario chico.

Lydia está llegando a la teoría de las formas modulares cuando el camarero se aproxima  _finalmente_  para tomarles nota.

Les sonríe y se saca del bolsillo del delantal una pequeña libreta. El afilado movimiento de su codo llama sin querer la atención de Stiles, y, cuando sus miradas se encuentran, el empleado asiente sutilmente. Tras el codo del camarero se puede apreciar un ligero cambio en el fondo de la habitación.

Algo dentro de Stiles encaja en su interior.

Lydia continúa haciendo preguntas sobre el menú y Stiles pone una cara similar a la del aburrimiento placentero.

Mantiene sus ojos sobre el camarero, un tipo flacucho y con claros signos de caída de cabello, mientras estudia simultáneamente los movimientos de su periferia.

Cuatro hombres. Tres de ellos por lo menos por encima del metro noventa, dos pasando los cien kilos. Tipos grandes.

Están tratando de mezclarse con la gente y fallando en el intento. Stiles los observa intentar no mirarle.

El corazón empieza a acelerársele con excitación.

—... y tomaré café —escucha a Lydia.

—Oh, cariño —dice con una sonrisa, subrayando con edulcorada dulzura el apodo cariñoso. (Si va a darse aires alrededor de Lydia, va a extraer todo lo que pueda de la situación)—. Querrás leche de almendra con el café, ¿no es así?

Lydia palidece por un momento, pero se recupera ágilmente.

—Sí —contesta sonriéndole firmemente al camarero—. Sí, por favor. Con leche de almendra.

Stiles ha aprendido que ahora toma leche de almendra con el café. Pero también sabe que la noche anterior establecieron que las palabras 'leche de almendra' serían su señal.

 _Están aquí. Prepárate_.

El camarero sonríe y se aleja de ellos para dar el recado de un pedido del que nunca llegarán a probar bocado.

Stiles se inclina hacia delante sobre sus codos y le da a Lydia un suave beso en los labios... conduce sus labios a la comisura de la boca de la chica... roza con ellos su mejilla... antes de susurrar en su oído:

—Esquina del fondo, izquierda. No mires.

Cuando se retira hacia atrás, deja descansar sus ojos sobre los de ella, tratando de retenerla. Los ojos de Lydia están bien abiertos y hay algo  _vivo_  en ellos, como si un interruptor se hubiera accionado. Es la misma mirada que tiene antes de un examen, o cuando por fin consiguen juntar las piezas de un puzzle aparentemente imposible.

Y entonces, Lydia lo sorprende imitándole e inclinándose sobre la mesa, chocando sus labios contra los de él.

Stiles puede sentir físicamente cómo se derrite bajo su tacto. Alarga una mano para enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Lydia a la vez que ella presiona la mano contra su mandíbula.

Un disparo suena por todo el restaurante como el estallido de un trueno. Stiles y Lydia se separan, y luego no hay nada más que caos.

—¡MIERDA! —grita Stiles, saltando por encima de la mesa para envolver a Lydia entre sus brazos.

A su alrededor, el lugar se convierte en puro pánico. Los clientes se esconden bajo las mesas o corren hacia la salida. Algunos miran hacia todas partes con inoportuna anticipación, reaccionando letalmente despacio. Los cristales tiemblan.

No habían previsto esto.

Stiles tira de Lydia hacia el suelo, cubriéndose brevemente tras la mesa.

—¡Van tras nosotros! ¡No habíamos planeado que atacaran en medio del...! —balbucea Lydia con el pánico subiéndole por la garganta.

—No pasa nada —la interrumpe Stiles sacando su pistola del compartimento que tiene enganchado al tobillo y retirando el seguro—. ¡Es algo bueno!

Lydia suelta un bufido indignado, ojos ardiendo.

—¿Cómo  _mierdas_  es esto algo bueno? ¡Stiles!

—Porque, Lyds —Stiles devuelve su atención a la chica con una sonrisa demasiado engreída—, significa que se están desesperando.

Con un ademán un tanto ostentoso, Stiles inclina la pistola y le lanza a Lydia un guiño descarado.

—A por ellos.

Apareciendo desde detrás de la mesa, se pone en pie y empuña el arma, disparando aleatoriamente hacia el grupo de hombres antes de agacharse y agarrar a Lydia para apartarla velozmente.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —les grita a los comensales que no tienen nada que ver con ellos y que siguen en shock—. ¡Fuera, joder!

La multitud se aglomera en la salida, los más inteligentes deciden escapar por la cocina. Y entonces solo están ellos; los hombres del Recolector y muchos, muchos disparos.

Stiles se siente casi mareado. Le arde el cuerpo conforme corre y se lanza de mesa en mesa, cargando su arma y limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Lydia lo observa con ojos aterrados pero curiosos, y él se sentiría avergonzado si no fuera porque su adrenalina está completamente por los aires.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda —murmura repetidamente al escuchar un desafortunado y familiar 'clic'; su pistola se ha quedado sin balas.

—¡Stiles! —grita Lydia al darse cuenta, pero él le pasa los dedos por la nuca en una señal de confort.

Con otro elegante movimiento, se levanta la camiseta, revelando su estómago y la CZ 75 que hay enganchada en la cintura de sus pantalones.

—Vamos, nena. —Sonríe—. Este no es mi primer asalto.

Stiles se pone en pie otra vez y dispara. Las balas encuentran un objetivo, y uno de los cuatro hombres cae al suelo.

Bingo.

No tiene mucho tiempo de celebrar, ya que el sonido de una sirena resuena en la distancia.

—Dios —resopla, y se agacha de nuevo para acurrucarse junto a Lydia—. Tenemos que terminar esto, y rápido.

Lydia asiente con mirada de acero y, sin mediar palabra, ambos esprintan hasta la mesa más próxima. Ella se esconde con gracia bajo el mueble (en serio, ¿cómo diablos es tan buena en todo lo que hace?) y él se precipita bruscamente detrás.

Cuando vuelve a disparar, un segundo cuerpo se derrumba. Deja escapar un pequeño vitoreo. Lydia aprieta los labios tras él. Uno menos.

Es ese pensamiento,  _uno menos_ , lo que lo hace actuar de forma estúpida. No ha sido tan imprudente desde hace un tiempo, pero, cuando se pone en pie, se da cuenta de su error al segundo.

Claro que hay uno menos, pero sigue habiendo dos hombres disparando. Dos contra uno.

Los disparos resuenan por todo el restaurante. Uno alcanza la botella de vino que está junto a su antebrazo. Otro va directo hacia su pecho, mortal.

Stiles se encoge justo en el momento en que un grito desesperado  _rasga_  el aire. Abre los ojos con fuerza y ve a Lydia, halos de humo blanco alrededor de sus manos. Los dos miran en una mezcla de horror y fascinación cómo la bala que estaba destinada a matar a Stiles queda suspendida en el aire, a diez centímetros del pecho del chico.

Aturdido y confuso, Stiles parpadea antes de envolver cautelosamente la cápsula con su mano. Cuando la tiene cubierta, Lydia redirige su grito hacia los hombres, su rostro contorsionado con gloriosa furia.

El tercer hombre cae muerto, no antes de que un estallido de sangre salga disparado de su torso como los fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio, lo que devuelve a Stiles a la acción, lanzándose sobre una mesa, luego otra, y derriba al último hombre de una patada.

El hombre se retuerce para recuperar su arma, pero Stiles la lanza lejos con el pie. Con un pisotón, deja caer todo su peso sobre la muñeca del esbirro, rompiéndola. El hombre aúlla y Lydia se acerca corriendo con las esposas de Stiles en mano. Stiles le da la vuelta para que quede boca abajo y forcejea unos segundos hasta que consigue presionarle la cara contra el suelo mientras ella cierra las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas, una de ellas terriblemente hinchada y amoratada.

A continuación, Stiles alza la culata de su pistola en el aire y la hace descender de nuevo contra la parte trasera de la cabeza del hombre con un fuerte golpe. Este deja de moverse.

—Hasta que no quedó ninguno. —Se gira hacia Lydia, sonriente. La sirena no cesa de sonar. A su alrededor, los cuerpos están sumidos en el silencio.

Lydia no le devuelve la sonrisa.

···

 _Crack_.

El fuerte ruido parte en dos la atmósfera del almacén, y la cabeza del hombre da un latigazo contra su hombro. La sangre se esparce por el aire como lo hacen los pétalos de las flores en primavera.

El contacto de Stiles ha hecho lo que este le había pedido, abandonando el lugar y dejándolo desierto. Hace frío y está vacío a excepción de un montón de trozos de leña en una esquina y el hombre abatido que en estos momentos los mira con sangre goteándole por encima del ojo, donde se ha clavado unos cristales en el restaurante.

Es el lugar perfecto para obtener respuestas. También es el lugar perfecto para cometer un asesinato.

Tras él, Stiles escucha a Lydia ahogar un suspiro, pero suena soñoliento y muy, muy lejano.

El ardor en sus nudillos le devuelve la atención al hombre, y del mismo modo lo hace el tartamudeo sin sentido de este. Todavía tiene el rostro hundido.

—¿Quién más hay? ¿Quién más está metido en todo esto? —Stiles se escucha hablar, pero no suena como él.

El hombre no habla. Tampoco lo mira.

Stiles no espera que lo haga. La tortura es un aspecto que viene adjuntado por defecto en el trabajo de estos hombres, el cual es sangriento, arriesgado y lucrativo. Los trabajadores del Recolector son asesinos de élite, así que el hombre ha sido bien entrenado; está preparado para esto. Desgraciadamente para él, Stiles también lo está.

—Ve a por el bate.

—Stiles —suspira Lydia desde detrás.

—Tráeme mi bate —repite, y extiende la palma de la mano hacia arriba, de espaldas a Lydia.

Siente cómo Lydia le entrega el frío metal, y lo deja deslizarse a lo largo de su piel hasta que llega a su mano y atrapa el mango entre sus dedos. Hace un círculo con la muñeca, formando un arco en el aire con maestría. Es como una bailarina de plata. Hace una pirueta. Otra. Y entonces Stiles lo hace descender hasta las rodillas del hombre.

El sonido hace que Lydia suelte un jadeo, y el estómago de Stiles se revuelve con gratitud. El hombre grita y Stiles alarga un brazo para agarrarle la mandíbula. Tira de ella sin piedad y la acerca mucho a su propia cara.

—¿Tengo ahora tu atención?

Aguarda. No se siente nada más aparte de un frío demasiado solemne y el sonido de sus respiraciones.

Stiles respira agresivamente, con rabia.

El hombre, jadeando y luchando por aire.

Lydia intenta contener el aliento a toda costa.

—Podríamos estar así toda la noche, ¿sabes? Soy muy capaz de ello, ya he hecho los calentamientos necesarios a modo de preparación.

Stiles sonríe ante su propio chiste, lo que le recuerda a cuando sus padres solían decirle que no jugara con su comida.

—Que te jodan —gruñe el hombre. Luego, con una arcada seca, inspira y escupe un coágulo de sangre que termina sobre el pecho de Stiles, con perfecta puntería. Todos se quedan estáticos, a la espera de ver la reacción de Stiles.

Le rompe la nariz.

El golpe le resulta increíblemente satisfactorio contra el puño de su mano, y su mano se tiñe enseguida con la espesa y oscura sangre que brota de la nariz del prisionero.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Eh? —grita Stiles, aferrando con fuerza la chaqueta del hombre para sacudirlo violentamente. La cabeza le rebota de un lado a otro sobre sus hombros y los ojos le ruedan hacia atrás en sus cuencas hasta que solamente se puede ver blanco.

—Ah, no —dice Stiles, dándole con la palma de la mano en el cuello—. No, no te toca desmayarte. Te toca darme información. Eso es lo que vas a hacer. ¿No serás el más afortunado?

Funciona. La cabeza del hombre vuelve a caer hacia atrás, luego hacia delante, y finalmente de vuelta hacia Stiles. Toda la parte inferior de su rostro está bañada en intenso carmesí, que gotea por su cuello hasta aposentarse sobre su camiseta.

Por un momento, Stiles sopesa la idea de que quizá haya sobrepasado el límite. ¿Pero no se trata siempre de eso? Sobrepasa el límite, es lo que él  _hace_. Se mueve hacia delante, de frontera en frontera, hasta que se encuentra tan lejos que ni siquiera puede ver el inicio. Se pierde entre todas esas absurdas líneas.

¿Es posible que el pasarse de la raya comenzara cuando era tan solo un niño? ¿Cuando bebía whisky a una edad demasiado temprana para ver por qué a su padre le gustaba tanto? ¿O quizá fue cuando se enamoró de una chica tan completamente lejos de su alcance que todo a su alrededor llegó a nublarse?

Stiles camina de un lado a otro delante del hombre limpiándose las manos en la parte delantera de su camiseta, como si fuera pintura de dedos. Plasmando pequeñas flores sobre un campo verde.

—¿Has tenido suficiente? —pregunta.

El hombre niega con la cabeza, deliberadamente despacio y cauteloso. El gesto parece doloroso.

—Cuando me mandaron encontrarte, mencionaron el nombre por el que se te conoce. Has hecho un gran trabajo borrándote de todas partes,  _młody człowiek._ La persona que solías ser _._

Las palabras polacas para 'joven hombre' hacen que su estómago se retuerza con una punzada. Es una pista.  _Sé quién eres. Te estaba buscando_.

Stiles lo deja pasar y pone los ojos en blanco, volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro. No puede desvelar la temible sensación que se está haciendo cada vez más grande en su interior.

Además, no es la primera vez que ocurre.

Lo han dotado con muchos nombres. La Sombra, porque es oscuro, misterioso y desaparece. Cliché, pero lo clavó bien. También lo llamaron Ojos Abiertos, ya que mata sin cerrarlos, sin parpadear. No le gusta mucho pensar en ese.

—¿Ah, sí? —ríe Stiles—. Gracias. Y, dime, ¿cómo me llaman estos días?

El hombre gruñe y se cruje el cuello a la vez que intenta hacer lo mismo con sus muñecas.

—Depende de por dónde preguntes. Los hombres lobo no son muy creativos. Probablemente ya hayas oído hablar del de la sombra. Los Druidas te llaman  _Neamhní_.

Stiles arquea las cejas, pero el hombre no da más explicación.

—Jesús. Supongo que tendré que preguntarle a Lydia sobre ese nombre.

—Hay otro más; personalmente, mi favorito. Los humanos te lo pusieron. Si quieres hablar de humanidad, deja que lo hagan los humanos.

—Oh, cierra el pico y dilo de una vez —dice Stiles a la vez que balancea el bate de izquierda a derecha.

—El Hijo Muerto.

Stiles se queda paralizado. Se gira hacia él para mirarlo fijamente con el estómago a punto de salírsele por la boca.

—Explícate.

El hombre sonríe, triunfante. Le faltan tres dientes, y su visión es horripilante y espantosa.

—He captado tu atención con eso, ¿no es así, chico?

—Explícate, joder.

El hombre se encoge de hombros casualmente y da la vuelta a sus manos de forma que las palmas quedan mirando al techo.

—No has caído del cielo ni has surgido del infierno, cosa que veo más probable, en mi opinión. Tienes que ser el hijo de alguien. Pobres padres, tener un hijo como ese, al que preferirían tener muerto antes que saber que deambula por ahí desangrándose por todas partes. Y haciendo desangrar a otros.

 _El hijo de alguien_. Como si fuera un fantasma andante.

Dios, su padre. Su padre.

Deja caer su bate y escucha cómo Lydia lo llama por su nombre, pero la bloquea de su mente y arremete con su puño contra el hombre. Le golpea hasta que ya no puede ver la cara de su padre, o el sonido de la risa de Scott, o el verde de los preciosos y perfectos ojos de Lydia.

Siente huesos romperse y escucha los gritos de la chica y, Dios, está tan enfadado. Tan jodidamente asustado. Tan jodidamente triste. Todo a la vez. Todo. Lo siente todo y lo descarga a través de sus puños hasta que echa humo a causa del esfuerzo, al borde de la histeria.

Y entonces deja caer las manos y da unos pasos hacia atrás para observar su improvisada obra de arte.

El hombre ya no parece un hombre. Tampoco parece como que esté respirando, y su cabeza cae redonda sobre su pecho.

Los hombros de Stiles todavía se mueven con desasosiego cuando el hombre, finalmente, habla:

—Si no pueden tenerla, tendrán a todo el mundo —murmura con voz espesa. Su cabeza sigue inmóvil sobre su pecho. Sus ojos, cerrados.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta Lydia desde detrás de Stiles, que se sobresalta debido a su proximidad. Prácticamente había olvidado que tenía público.

—Significa, bonita, que eres el gran  _kahuna_. Pero, en el caso de que fuera imposible darte caza, se harán con cada uno de los demás en tu lugar. Cada manada, cada persona. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Los tres se quedan en silencio mientras dejan que la confesión recaiga sobre ellos como cálida lluvia de verano. Triste y suave y ensordecedora.

Stiles siente una sensación de pesadez en sus huesos que parece que nunca va a arraigar ni a dejar de doler.

—Me has roto —sisea el hombre dirigiéndose hacia Stiles casi con satisfacción—. Eres un puto enfermo, ¿lo sabías?

—¡Eres tú quien trabaja para el puto Recolector! ¡Estás formando parte directa de este masivo genocidio! —repone Stiles con ira. Pero el hombre simplemente ríe secamente ante su indignación.

—Y después de esto —se señala a sí mismo, sangriento y roto—, después de que me hayas dado una paliza, de que me hayas matado, te irás a la cama y pensarás que era lo que  _tenías_  que hacer para sobrevivir. Pensarás que eres uno de los buenos. Pero ¿tú y yo? No hay diferencia. Ni una puta diferencia.

Algo ácido y doloroso se revuelve en el estómago de Stiles. No hay una sola verdad en esas palabras. No puede haberla. Tan solo está tratando de meterse en su mente y hacerse con el control.

Se gira hacia Lydia en busca de seguridad.

Ella da un salto.

Se aparta hacia atrás físicamente, alejándose de su repentino movimiento. Lydia trata de quitarle importancia a su gesto sacudiéndose el cuerpo, aunque no tiene éxito. No se atreve a juntar sus miradas. La boca de Stiles tiembla.

— _Lydia_  —vacila, aturdido al darse cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Tras él, el hombre ríe y ríe y ríe.

La vista de Stiles se vuelve una mancha roja, y después de eso no hay nada.

···

Stiles sabe que lleva un buen rato delante del cuerpo inconsciente del hombre, y es la primera vez desde que se volvió a juntar con Lydia que desearía estar solo.

El Recolector va detrás de todo el mundo. De todos. Y es su culpa.

Su responsabilidad.

—Lydia —musita a la nada, su aliento forma una pequeña nube delante de su cara—. ¿Qué significa Neamhní?

—Significa nada. Hueco... vacío.

Stiles alza su pistola, apunta al hombre, y presiona el gatillo.

···

Cuando era más joven, su madre solía decirle que si se quedaba demasiado rato en la ducha, sus dedos se le arrugarían como pasas. Luego sus brazos, y, finalmente, todo su cuerpo, hasta que se marchitara y se colara por el desagüe. Pretendía que fuera algo gracioso, que Stiles pillara la broma. En vez de eso, este había llorado.

Stiles se mira los dedos, arrugados y blancos.

Quizá sí que empequeñece. Sin duda siente que lo hace. Como si algo en su interior estuviera irreparablemente alterado.

Cada vez que piensa que puede reírse, hacer una broma, cuando siente que es posible volver a  _respirar_ , le vuelve ese recuerdo. La sensación de arrugarse. Lydia encogiéndose.

Es una persona diferente.

Escucha un golpe en la puerta, y Lydia se cuela dentro antes de que siquiera pueda darle permiso para hacerlo. Solamente puede reconocer su silueta a través del vapor. La observa a través del cristal que los separa y ve cómo la chica se sienta sobre el lavabo.

—Hola —dice ella.

—Hola —contesta Stiles.

Se hace el silencio mientras Lydia piensa en algo más que decir. Stiles aguarda. Ella se aclara la garganta.

—Ahora Noah come ensaladas.

No es lo que Stiles esperaba.

—¿Q...qué?

—Noah come ensaladas. Col, si puedes creerlo.

No puede, pero no a causa de la col.

Lydia se mueve, colocando las manos detrás de la espada y cruzando sus piernas desnudas.

—Cada miércoles. Ensalada de col, pollo a la plancha y quinoa. Él se encarga de cocinar, obviamente, pero yo me ocupo de preparar la col. Ya sabes, hacerla comestible. Que no nos desgarre las paredes del intestino. Me ayuda a reprimir mi rabia.

Stiles se lleva una mano a la boca y siente cómo se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Lydia continúa.

—No puedo decir nada de lo que come de jueves a martes, pero los miércoles come bien. Me encargo de ello. —Lydia suelta una risita—. Aunque solemos saltarnos la dieta unas horas más tarde. Nos ponemos una película y bebemos whisky. No te preocupes; solo dejo que beba una copa. Pero estamos contentillos cuando llegamos a la escena en que Anakin le dice a Padme que ha masacrado la ciudad. Es la única manera de ver esa escena, la verdad.

Stiles se traga el nudo que tiene en la garganta y permite que las lágrimas se mezclen con el agua de la ducha.

—Esa película es la peor. La odio.

—Lo sabemos. También vemos otras películas. Jungla de Cristal, su favorita. A veces me sigue la corriente y vemos alguna comedia romántica. —Lydia ríe por la nariz y Stiles percibe que está perdiéndose en alguno de sus recuerdos—. Pero... siempre volemos a esa película. Parece que no podemos dejarla atrás, supongo.

Lydia espera mientras Stiles permanece callado. Debe saber que necesita un momento para interiorizarlo todo. Su padre está bien. Come ensalada. Bebe con moderación. Pasa tiempo con Lydia. Con maldita  _quinoa_.

Stiles no puede evitar soltar la carcajada de incredulidad que sube por su garganta ante todo esto. Y entonces, inmediatamente después, vienen las lágrimas.

El sonido de su respiración entrecortada rebota en la porcelana del baño y los envuelve como un eco.

No es la primera vez que llora delante de Lydia. Pero sí que es la primera vez que espera que no sea la última.

—Visitabas a mi padre —dice con el poco aire que puede reunir, y es consciente de que suena absolutamente  _destrozado_  por ello. Se siente destrozado—. No ha estado solo...

Siente cómo Lydia se revuelve al otro lado del empañado cristal.

—Claro que no lo ha estado. No es fácil dejar a la gente detrás.

Stiles sabe que se refiere a en cualquier circunstancia, en cualquier situación de la vida. Dejar atrás la infancia o cambiarse de hogar. Encaminarse hacia nuevas direcciones... o decirle adiós a algún ser querido.

Pero, como siempre, a Stiles le resulta imposible pensar más allá de ellos. De él y ella. Stiles y Lydia.

—No —contesta al vacío que tiene delante—. No lo es.

Se vuelve a extender el silencio, a excepción del golpeteo del agua de la ducha. Lydia siempre ha sido buena dándole lo que necesita, cuando lo necesita. La observa moverse de nuevo sobre el lavabo, y parece un movimiento inseguro. Pero parece que se decide, así que cruza el espacio hasta la ducha y se queda quieta delante del cristal que los separa.

—Además —dice, colocando una mano sobre la superficie, la única parte de la chica que Stiles puede distinguir con precisión—, siempre he pensado que Noah y yo tenemos una especie de conexión. —Stiles ríe levemente, se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos y abre la puerta de la ducha, pudiéndola ver con total claridad, por fin. La bonita sonrisa de Lydia lo ancla a la realidad—. Tácita, por supuesto —termina, bromeando.

Se sonríen el uno al otro.

—¿Ah, sí? —Stiles arruga la nariz—. Crees que mi padre es bastante mono, ¿eh?

—Adorable.

—Saqué mi altura de él.

—Hmmmm.

—Aunque no la nariz.

—Una lástima —dice Lydia inclinándose hacia delante—. Es mi parte favorita.

Y entonces lo besa. Sus labios son cálidos y suaves contra su boca mojada por la ducha. Stiles cierra los ojos.

Se pregunta cómo es posible que un solo beso haga que siga queriendo más de ella. Qué clase de magia han de tener esos labios para hacer que algo en su interior ruja de vuelta a la vida. Cómo es posible que Lydia siempre le haya hecho sentir como si estuviera volando; la adrenalina rebosando, su cuerpo vibrando y su alma ligera. Cómo es posible que se sienta  _despierto_  a su alrededor. Y por qué siempre ha sido ella. Solo ella.

—Lydia —murmura en su boca, ojos todavía cerrados—. Ven aquí.

—Está bien —responde ella, también en su boca, y luego se aparta para deshacerse de su vestido blanco manchado con sangre que no le pertenece.

Stiles observa cómo sus costillas se estiran con el movimiento; su piel expuesta en el agradable ambiente del baño.

Lydia está frente a él, desnuda y manchada.

—Estás cubierta de sangre —dice Stiles.

—Tú también. Te has dejado algunos lugares sin limpiar.

—¿Entras y me ayudas?

Lydia asiente y Stiles da un paso hacia atrás cuando se mete en la ducha junto a él. La mira de arriba abajo, con el chorro de la ducha golpeándole en la espalda al estar escudando a Lydia del agua.

La última vez que estuvieron juntos en la ducha fue en casa de Stiles. Su padre tenía turno de noche y ellos jugaban a que tenían una vida juntos. Era algo que solían hacer mucho. Fingir.

Era tan fácil fingir con ella. Estaban casados y preparaban la cena. Veían películas. Se duchaban juntos y leían en la cama. (Ella leía en voz alta, él se adormilaba sobre su pecho). Las cosas eran sencillas cuando eran tan solo ellos mientras compartían esos pequeños e íntimos momentos. Ellos eran sencillos Fingían que podía ser fácil.

Pero nada, absolutamente  _nada_  acerca de Lydia es fácil. Stiles lo ha sabido desde el día en que se fijó en ella por primera vez, cuando la vida era, de hecho, sencilla y nada complicada y sus padres se querían y lo querían a él y nada podía causarle dolor, excepto ella.

Lydia lo mira con el cuello impregnado en sangre y con ojos grandes. Nada acerca de ella es fácil, porque es tan preciosa que el sentimiento se le calva en el cuerpo. Lo revuelve, lo agita y lo martiriza, y él solamente dice  _gracias. Gracias, gracias, gracias_.

Cree que ella es consciente de esto, que lo entiende, pues hay lágrimas en sus ojos que combinan con las suyas propias.

—Lydia —dice con voz ronca—. Lydia, gracias.

Y, tomándola de la mano, Stiles tira de ella hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Es lo que quiere. Es lo que siempre ha querido.

Siente la cabeza de Lydia apoyarse sobre su pecho, y la chica deposita un beso justo ahí, justo por encima de su corazón. Mueve las manos para rodearle la cintura, y lo atrae hacia sí mientras él le adorna el pelo y la frente con más besos.

Stiles les da la vuelta con ternura, de modo que ahora es ella quien está bajo el agua caliente. Le separa con cuidado la cabeza de su pecho y se la alza mientras enreda los dedos en sus mechones y le moja el pelo por ella.

Lydia observa en silencio cómo le masajea la cabeza, apartándole el pelo para que el agua no le entre en los ojos.

Le tiemblan las manos conforme se encarga de Lydia. Sabe que no es delicada o rompible, como todos pensaban que era cuando tenían dieciséis años. Pero en este momento, se siente frágil. Y todo lo que quiere Stiles es ser dulce.

Ha pasado por tanto. Se merece esa dulzura.

Convierte el champú en espuma y le lava el pelo. El acondicionador va después. Luego alcanza una esponja y la unta en jabón para, reverencialmente, limpiarle los restos de sangre del hombre de su cuerpo.

El agua corre por su cuerpo en hermosos ríos rojos. Stiles mueve sus manos de un lado a otro con suavidad, amasando el jabón, tocando cada centímetro que alcanza; el suave lugar en el centro de su garganta, detrás de sus orejas, en la parte baja de su pecho.

Lydia mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras él trabaja su cuerpo, dejando escapar algún que otro suspiro cuando Stiles le masajea los hombros o le acaricia sus partes íntimas con la esponja.

La lava hasta que queda limpia, y, de nuevo, Stiles se ve casi capaz de fingir que las atrocidades de antes no le han ocurrido a ella. Que tienen dieciocho y que el mundo es amable, silencioso, y que nunca duele.

Pero cuando Lydia vuelve a abrir los ojos, le resulta imposible.

—Te quiero tanto, Lydia. Tanto.

Una mirada distante se aposenta en sus ojos, devolviéndole a la realidad.

—Me dijiste eso mismo hace seis años. Y luego te diste la vuelta y me dejaste sola bajo la lluvia —dice ella, y le quita la esponja de las manos—. Date la vuelta, Stiles.

Eso hace, y ella le recorre la espalda con la esponja, deshaciéndose de todo rastro de sangre que se hubiera saltado antes mientras el agua sigue descendiendo sobre él.

La sangre cae en espirales hasta el suelo y se forma un remolino junto al desagüe. La vida da vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas.

···

Lydia se lo mete en la boca más tarde, cuando ya no hay luz fuera y el pelo de ambos sigue mojado debido a la ducha.

La noche está teñida en pigmentos de un añil tan oscuro como la tinta. La habitación tan solo está iluminada por la lejana y amarillenta luz de la ciudad de Londres.

Siente un cosquilleo recorrerle la columna vertebral cuando Lydia pasa su lengua a lo largo de la parte baja de su sediento miembro; el ligero y poderoso subir y bajar de su cabeza, chupando y absorbiendo y metiéndoselo más y más dentro de su boca.

Stiles exhala su nombre. Lo gruñe. Lo musita como si fuera una oración. Lo ruge.

Le aparta el pelo de la cara, recogiéndoselo en una improvisada coleta en lo alto de su cabeza, guiándola. Animándola.

—Házmelo en la boca, Stiles —le pide Lydia con voz rasposa—. Quiero sentir cómo llegas hasta el fondo de mi garganta.

Le hace caso. Le sujeta la cabeza y se la mete en la boca, balanceando las caderas y soltando obscenidades.

_Se siente tan bien. Eres jodidamente buena. Tu boca es perfecta, cielo. Entera, Lydia. Así, perfecto._

Cuando Lydia se lo saca de la boca, está mojado y goteando, y la chica lleva enseguida las manos a su miembro, acariciándolo de arriba abajo. Baja la cabeza para lamer la base de su tensa erección.

—Er...eres tan preciosa —le dice—. Eres  _tan_  preciosa.

—Por favor, Stiles —jadea Lydia contra la brillante piel de los muslos del chico—. Por favor, quiero saborearte en mi lengua.  _Por favor_.

Es el  _por favor_  lo que le llega hasta lo más profundo. Lydia nunca le ruega por nada, a no ser que sea algo como esto. Los dos solos y desnudos en más de un sentido.

Lanzando un gruñido, Stiles se corre en su boca. Lydia saca la lengua y continúa dándole con la mano, y él observa cómo su semen cae sobre ella, una parte en su boca y otra alrededor de sus hinchados labios. Es la cosa más malditamente bonita que jamás ha visto.

Lydia se lo traga todo y se relame los labios una vez termina. Por Dios bendito, lo está  _matando_.

Agachándose a su altura, Stiles la alza a lo largo de su torso y la besa. Quiere darle todo lo que tiene en ese beso. Dulzura, arrepentimiento. Gratitud. El hecho de que ella es su galaxia, en la cual él reside y gira. Siempre lo ha hecho. Siempre lo hará.

Entierra en su tacto cualquier miedo que pueda tener acerca del próximo día. Sofoca su sensación de culpa en el beso. Aclara su mente en el hueco de su cuello.

Se enfrentará a lo que está por venir cuando sea el momento. Pero, por ahora, Stiles tiene este instante con Lydia. Y para él, Lydia siempre ha sido el inicio y el final de todo.

Permanecen en silencio cuando se quedan tumbados en los brazos del otro.

—¿Estás nervioso por mañana? —susurra ella en su cuello.

—Un poco —confiesa—. Son poderosos. Pero si podemos convencerlos de que se unan a nosotros, quizá incluso podamos tener una oportunidad contra El Recolector.

Lydia forma un camino de besos por toda su mandíbula, y Stiles no puede menos que cerrar los ojos ante la sensación de las pestañas de la chica acariciándole la piel.

—Yo también —dice Lydia contra su barbilla antes de desplazarse a su boca—. Pero tengo esperanza. Innatamente, son buenas personas.

Lydia desliza su lengua a lo largo de la forma de sus labios y él abre la boca, sacando su propia lengua para que encuentre la de la chica. Ella suspira pesadamente, sus cuerpos planeando el uno contra el otro.

—Además —dice Lydia, echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Las manos de Stiles encuentran un lugar en su pelo—. Siempre he querido visitar Francia. Siempre he querido saber más sobre los veranos de Allison con su familia.

Stiles le regala una sonrisa de labios apretados.

—Preparados o no —murmura—, aquí vienen los Argent.


	11. Anturio (Parte I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anturio o anthurium andraeanum.
> 
> Hospitalidad, abundancia, felicidad.
> 
> Anticipación.

 

Lydia no se ha deshecho de su vestido.

Lo ha arrugado y metido en una bolsa de plástico que ahora se encuentra en el fondo de su maleta, embutida bajo el resto de su ropa. No está del todo segura de por qué lo ha guardado; no es como si nunca más fuera a ser posible ponérselo otra vez. Es blanco. O, bueno, solía serlo. Había sido inmaculadamente blanco antes de que, de repente, se convirtiera en un lienzo manchado con la misma sangre que ahora mancha las manos de Stiles.

Su crueldad no se ha limitado al chico. Ahora también la lleva ella encima. La está cubriendo como un manto, y a pesar de la ducha que se han dado al despertarse, antes de subir al tren, se sigue sintiendo totalmente envuelta en ella. Como si estuviera goteando por su piel, formando pequeños charcos alrededor de sus pies en medio de la estación de trenes.

Casi inconscientemente, Lydia acelera el ritmo, caminando un tanto más deprisa, como si el hecho de distanciarse de Londres la fuera a hacer olvidar lo que ha tenido lugar allí.

—Lo he encontrado —dice Stiles apretando la mano de Lydia. Ella alza la cabeza y se permite pasear la vista por toda la estación antes de que sus ojos aterricen finalmente sobre Chris Argent. Está apoyado contra una columna, vestido prácticamente entero de negro (como es usual), y tiene esa expresión severa y apagada que obliga a Lydia a recordar que están aquí por negocios, no por placer.

Pero entonces el hombre los ve y, aunque solo por un momento, su ceñuda expresión desaparece para dejar paso a una sonrisa que se le alarga hasta los ojos. Esa es una de las cosas que a Lydia siempre le han encantado sobre Chris. Le sonríe de vuelta; lo que hacen sus labios no importa, son sus ojos los que lo dicen todo.

Ahora mismo, los de él le están diciendo que está contento de volverla a ver.

Lydia corre hasta él y, en el último momento, toma la decisión de abrazarle. Por un segundo se lanza de vuelta al confort que era tener dieciséis años y pasar el rato en casa de su mejor amiga.

—Hola —dice Stiles con voz grave, y entonces desaparece.

El fugaz recuerdo, el momento, el estímulo que ha hecho que viviera otra vez en un mundo en el que Allison Argent estaba viva y respiraba... se ha esfumado con el sonido de la voz de Stiles.

Lydia se aleja de Chris.

—Deberíamos ponernos en marcha —comenta Argent, apartando los ojos de ellos para observar la estación, como un búho estudiando sus alrededores—. Nos está esperando un coche fuera, nos podemos poner al día una vez estemos dentro.

Toma la maleta de Lydia y los tres se encaminan hacia el iluminado exterior, alejándose de la estación de trenes tan rápidamente como pueden. Chris, el último en entrar al coche, comprueba las aceras con cautela antes de bajar la cabeza y hacerse un hueco junto a ellos, con los ojos de nuevo como acero.

Es fácil para Lydia apreciar la admiración en el rostro de Stiles; ver que absorbe las acciones de Chris tratando de aprender de él. Presiona los labios para guardarse de decir lo que tiene en la punta de la lengua; que Chris Argent es el hombre más solitario que jamás ha conocido. Ser de esta manera le ha costado  _todo_. Y, Dios, ¿no han perdido ya demasiado? Tiempo. Gente. Cordura. Así que no, no quiere que Stiles aprenda de Chris. Quiere llevar su cabeza al hueco de su cuello y mantenerlo ahí, acurrucado junto a ella, a salvo,  _respirando_.

—¿Cómo de lejos está tu casa de la ciudad? —pregunta Stiles, observando a través de la ventana conforme toman velocidad a lo largo de las estrechas calles.

—Una hora en coche, más o menos —contesta Chris con voz firme—. Está vallada, y bien escondida. No conseguirán encontrar a Lydia incluso aunque nos estén siguiendo la pista, Stiles.

Lydia observa cómo el cuerpo del chico se relaja físicamente, y piensa en el número de veces que lo ha observado hundirse hasta hacerse pequeño; desinflándose con alivio porque algo se sentía como si finalmente hubiera acabado. No importa lo que haga ahora, Lydia no cree que vuelva a verlo así de pequeño. Ni piensa que Stiles conseguirá escapar de todo el peso que ello conlleva.

—Si quisiera mantenerla aquí, ¿estará a salvo?

—No me vas a mantener  _en ningún lado_  —salta Lydia—. Voy a ir adonde tú vayas. Yo también quiero que esto acabe.

—No voy a volver a discutir por esto. —Lydia se asombra por el tono aburrido de su voz—. Has oído lo que dicen. Eres a quien están buscando, la más importante. No vas a ir a ningún lado.

Lydia abre la boca para protestar, pero cuando se gira para mirar a Stiles, el rostro del chico es firme e imperturbable. La vuelve a cerrar. Cruza los brazos. Se vuelve hacia la ventana y frunce los labios mientras intenta amoldarse a cuán desequilibrado se siente todo esto.

El suave murmullo de Stiles y Argent discutiendo sobre la culata de diferentes armas es la única música que escucha durante todo el viaje a Chantilly.

···

Tiempo atrás hubo una foto sobre la mantelería de casa de Lydia, cuando su padre todavía vivía con ellas. En ella, los cuatro —y su perro— habían posado frente a la cámara, sonriendo a más no poder. Los brazos de su padre estaban alrededor de su madre, cuyos brazos estaban alrededor de su hermana. Y Lydia, vestida con un impecable traje blanco, los observaba a todos con varias mellas en su sonrisa.

Cuando estaba en los primeros cursos del colegio, le había encantado quedarse mirando esa foto e imaginar cómo se sentiría el formar parte de esa familia. Por ese breve momento, habían sido perfectos. El padre de Lydia amaba a su madre. Su hermana estaba ahí. Su madre se daba cuenta de las cosas. Y todo era maravilloso debido a lo simple que era.

Simple.  _Normal_.

El secreto de Lydia Martin es que siempre ha anhelado el concepto de normalidad.

Allison, por otro lado, nunca había querido nada de eso. Mientras que Lydia siempre llevaba increíbles conjuntos y tacones totalmente imprácticos, persiguiendo la imagen de una chica que jamás conseguiría ser, Allison había estado escribiendo su propia historia. Ella nunca quiso eso por lo que Lydia tan obsesionada estaba. Allison no había estado para nada hambrienta de nada de ello. Se había adentrado en el mundo con compostura templada y lo había observado conforme este se aproximaba a ella.

Echándole un vistazo al comedor de la mansión de los Argent, Lydia piensa que por fin puede entender por qué nada parecía perturbar a Allison. Este es el lugar del que ella procedía; un lugar tan grande que Lydia y Stiles se han perdido  _dos veces_  cuando bajaban a cenar. Un lugar con su propio campo de tiro, pistas de tenis, e incluso un establo con catorce caballos, cada uno de ellos llamado como diferentes tipos de armas. Y, aunque la familia de Lydia es sin duda adinerada, puede decir que nunca ha visto nada como esto.

Hay cuarenta y dos sillas en el comedor, y todas tienen el escudo de armas familiar grabado en el respaldo. Lydia toma asiento sobre uno de los afelpados almohadones azules e intenta no sentirse desbordada ante la cantidad de gente que llega al comedor y se sienta junto a ellos a la mesa.

—Hostia puta —murmura Stiles bajo su aliento, con los ojos como platos mientras mira de un lado a otro de la habitación. Chris está enfrascado en una conversación con un hombre ligeramente mayor que él, pero que se ve completamente en forma. Cuando se levanta para saludar a una de los miembros de su familia, Lydia logra ver una pistola enganchada en su cadera.

—Toto, tengo la sensación de que ya no estamos en Kansas —le dice la mujer, espalda rígida a pesar de que nadie les está prestando atención.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Lydia permanece en silencio junto a Stiles y observa a la gente que se sienta a la mesa, apreciando la dura expresión de sus rostros y sus callosas y agrietadas manos. Está prestando suficiente atención como para darse cuenta inmediatamente del momento en que el ambiente de la sala cambia.

Una mujer mayor irrumpe en el comedor; su expresión severa y disciplinada no desaparece cuando saluda a los miembros de la familia Argent con un asentimiento. Luego toma asiento presidiendo la mesa. Inmediatamente, el resto de gente termina por sentarse también, tomando su ejemplo. Está en los entrados sesenta, diría Lydia, pero su cuerpo es fuerte y sus ojos son afilados mientras observa a la gente alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunta, dirigiéndose directamente a Stiles. El chico mira a Lydia, como si necesitara que ella responda a la pregunta por él, pero antes de que nadie pueda decir nada, Chris habla desde su sitio en la mesa.

—Helena, estos son Stiles Stilinski y Lydia Martin.

La escudriñadora mirada de la mujer es tan fuerte que Lydia apenas se da cuenta de las personas que entran en el comedor con pilas de platos sobre bandejas. Les sirven un plato de cerdo bañado en mostaza crujiente, y Stiles, que odia el cerdo, abre la boca para quejarse, pero Lydia lo fulmina con una mirada y él la cierra de inmediato.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a Helena, ve un deje de diversión en su rostro.

—¿Y los has traído aquí por qué, exactamente, Christopher? —inquiere dándole un trago a su copa de vino. Parece que le hace gracia su propia pregunta.

—Somos quienes le están siguiendo la pista al Recolector —apunta Stiles. Todo el mundo está en silencio, observándolos a los tres—. Hemos... esto, hemos venido buscando ayuda para elaborar un plan. Y para mantener a Lydia a salvo. —Más silencio—. Porque, ya sabe, van detrás de ella. —Stiles comienza con un tic nervioso—. Quiero decir, ¿puede culparles? ¿Quién no querría cortarle la cabeza y colgarla en su pared? —Lydia resiste sus ganas de poner los ojos en blanco—. Es... es una cabeza increíble.

Discretamente, Lydia le da un pisotón en el pie para evitar que siga hablando.

—Señor Stilinski —dice Helena al cabo de un rato, y su ligero acento británico se le suma a la elegancia de su voz—. ¿Acaso le han enseñado que hablar de decapitaciones en la mesa sea educado?

Stiles traga. Profundamente.

—Eso... bueno, no. Pero... mi padre es sheriff, así que a la hora de la cena solíamos hablar de los espantosos asesinatos que habían tenido lugar. Ya sabe; "Oye, pásame la sal, por cierto, ¿has escuchado lo del tipo que se ha atragantado con su propio dedo del pie?" —Todos los comensales mantienen la vista fija en Stiles. Lydia desvía la mirada a Chris para encontrárselo dándole un buen trago a su copa de vino—. Solo estoy bromeando. Eso nunca ocurrió. Aunque no sé qué se dice sobre mí para llegar a la conclusión de que...

—Joven, llegas tarde.

—Lo siento —dice una voz poco sincera desde la puerta—. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Eso es lo que dices cada noche, y aquí seguimos.

El cariño en la voz de Helena es inconfundible. Lydia gira la cabeza esperando ver a alguien de marcada similitud a la mujer que preside la mesa; un hijo, quizá. En su lugar, se ve cara a cara con un adormilado Isaac Lahey.

—Hola —saludo Isaac dirigiendo su atención hacia Lydia conforme se abre paso hasta la silla que hay al lado de la chica, la única que queda vacía de la mesa—. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿eh?

—Sí —confirma Lydia—. ¿Cómo has...?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la interrumpe Stiles con evidente desagrado en su expresión.

Isaac le lanza una mirada, haciendo como si se acabara de dar cuenta de su presencia.

—Stilinski —dice—. Sigues vivo. Guay.

Lydia esconde su sonrisa al tomar un bocado de su plato.

—Si mal no recuerdo, no fui yo quien desapareció de la faz de la Tierra —apunta Stiles.

—Pero sí que lo hiciste —repone Isaac pinchando una patata del plato de Lydia. Stiles está furioso—. Al menos yo mantuve el contacto con la manada durante todo este tiempo. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo, exactamente? Había un disfraz de Batman en todo esto, ¿cierto?

Conociendo la persistente afinidad de Stiles hacia los personajes de Marvel antes que hacia los de DC, Lydia posa una mano sobre la rodilla del chico antes de girarse hacia Isaac con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Isaac es un enlace supernatural para los Argent —le comenta a Stiles—. Aunque no sabía que estabas viviendo aquí.

—Al parecer el camino al trabajo es más fácil cuando vives seis pisos por encima de tu oficina.

Stiles suelta una risa molesta y Lydia tiene que ahogar un comentario acerca de cómo él tiene que volar de un lado a otro para cometer asesinatos.

—Vas a ayudarnos, ¿verdad? —le pregunta Lydia a Isaac al tiempo que le colocan un plato en su sitio.

Él clava el tenedor en su carne y la corta con entusiasmo, asintiendo.

—Sí, claro. Será como en el instituto. Apuesto a que los dos querríais volver a la época del instituto, ¿eh? —Lydia vuelve la cabeza para fulminar a Isaac con la mirada, y siente cómo se le contrae el estómago al considerar la implicación de sus palabras. Isaac alza la vista de su plato con expresión quejumbrosa justo antes de notar la furia en los ojos de ambos. Parpadea en su dirección unas cuantas veces—. ¿Qué, demasiado pronto? —Sin pronunciar palabra, Lydia asiente—. Está bien. Oye, Chris, ¿cuándo vamos a empezar con todo el asunto de matar al Recolector? —grita por encima de la mesa.

—Ya sabes que no hablamos de trabajo durante las comidas —contesta Chris con calma.

Isaac suspira, se hunde un tanto en su asiento, y se lleva la copa de vino a los labios. En el último momento, alza la copa en dirección a Stiles y Lydia, con una sonrisa fanfarrona en los labios.

—Bueno, chicos. Bienvenidos a la ciudad del amor.

···

Stiles lleva caminando de un lado a otro sin parar durante veinte minutos.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que no se ha  _comprometido_  con nosotros? —pregunta por cuarta vez.

Lydia alza la mirada de la copia de  _Thérèse Raquin_  con la que se ha hecho de la gran biblioteca del segundo piso, y mantiene los labios fruncidos con esperanza de que su enfado sea correctamente expresado con esa sola mirada. Después de todo, ya le ha contestado a esta pregunta cuando se ha lavado la cara, cuando se ha cepillado el pelo, y cuando se ha metido por primera vez bajo las lujosas sábanas de los Argent.

Por lo que se ve, su silencio no es suficiente para Stiles, que la mira con ojos ligeramente salvajes y con mechones de pelo apuntando en demasiadas direcciones. Lydia suspira.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta.

—La necesitamos de nuestro lado.

—Cederá —comenta Lydia devolviendo su atención al libro—. Tenemos una reunión con ella mañana después de comer.

—¿Pero no has pensado que parece muy  _fría_?

—Es británica —contesta Lydia francamente.

—No va a ayudarnos.

—No lo hará si estamos agotados durante la reunión debido a que nunca llegamos a dormir porque  _alguien_  estuvo dando vueltas toda la noche.

—No puedo dormir —dice Stiles casi desdeñosamente—. Necesito más papel para mi tablón. ¿Crees que habrá alguna tienda por aquí cerca?

—¿Pared con pared de una mansión en medio de la nada? Mmm... probablemente no.

—¿Cómo es posible que puedas leer en este momento? —Stiles se rasca la mandíbula, irritado.

—En este momento... ¿por el cual te refieres a la hora de irse a dormir? —Stiles se detiene por fin, lo suficiente como para apartar la vista de los dedos que tan fuertemente se está frotando en un intento de expulsar la energía de su cuerpo. Lydia no puede evitar la suavidad en su voz cuando se da cuenta de ello; la familiaridad de sus hábitos siempre ha sido su debilidad en lo que se refiere a amar a Stiles—. ¿Quieres que te lea algo?

—Sí —contesta él con voz rasposa—. Está bien.

Lydia continúa desde la frase donde había dejado de leer anteriormente, sabiendo que la trama no le va a importar siempre y cuando pueda escuchar su voz.

— _La souffrance seule, l'horrible cuisson lui avait fait exiger un baiser de Thérèse, et, quand les lèvres de Thérèse s'étaient trouvées froides sur la cicatrice brûlante, il avait souffert davantage. Ce baiser obtenu par la violence venait de le briser._

—Mierda —se queja Stiles—. No me habías dicho que era en  _francés_.

Lydia todavía se está riendo cuando Stiles se deja caer sobre la cama y se arrastra hasta ella, capturando su labio inferior entre los suyos.

—Pensé que podría jugar con el factor sorpresa.

—Bien pensado —repone él, y roza con sus labios la mejilla de Lydia, siguiendo un camino hacia su cuello—. Derribarme en mi estado de debilidad.

La recorre a besos hasta su clavícula, su esternón, y luego de vuelta a sus labios, subiendo las manos hasta sus pechos. Lydia se aferra a su pelo y trata de no rodar sus caderas demasiado obviamente contra las de él, un plan que falla tan pronto como se le escapa un gemido. Stiles le contesta con otro gemido, y entonces lleva una mano a su entrepierna, grande y cálida contra su sedienta entrada.

—Te quiero a mi lado —murmura Lydia contra los labios de Stiles, y se siente contenta con esta afirmación, porque  _es verdad_. De verdad lo quiere junto a ella. Quiere tumbarse en su cama con Stiles Stilinski entre sus piernas y besarle su estúpida pero preciosa boca; quiere sentir su incipiente barba bajo su lengua; quiere volver a sentir los caminos de su cuerpo, esos que tan bien guardados tiene en su memoria.

Stiles exhala antes de incorporarse sobre sus manos, por encima de ella, y le engancha un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Me has tenido toda la vida —suspira, dedos temblorosos mientras le recorren la mejilla.

Y algo dentro de ella simplemente... se derrumba a sus pies. Se queda ahí. Las lágrimas amenazan en los ojos de Lydia, así que los cierra fuertemente, como si así pudiera bloquear cuánto lo echa de menos incluso cuando lo tiene justo delante de ella.

Le besa la palma de la mano, y no se altera cuando esta se desliza hacia abajo a lo largo de su cuerpo, siguiendo el mismo camino que su cabeza. Por un instante, Lydia se permite perderse en los delicados y tiernos besos que deja sobre el interior de sus muslos. Siente el sol bañarla por completo en la oscura noche cuando Stiles se mueve para colocar una mano sobre el abdomen de Lydia. La besa justo ahí antes de pasarle las piernas por encima de sus hombros.

Lydia entorna los ojos bajo la luz del sol a la vez que Stiles respira tan cerca de su entrada, haciendo que una sensación de calidez le recorra todo el cuerpo hasta sus pechos. Es justo en el momento en que llega hasta su corazón cuando finalmente se despierta del delirante sueño en el que se ha sumido por unos segundos.

—Stiles —dice abruptamente—. Te dije que  _no_.

Stiles la mira con ojos sorprendidos y parpadea confuso, como si acabara de recordar dónde se encuentran. Su voz suena seca y agrietada cuando habla; Lydia no puede evitar tomar nota del leve tono quejumbroso con el que lo hace. Quiere protegerle, pero no puede.

No puede porque él no la protegió.

(Tenía que haber sabido que Stiles Stilinski era mucho ruido pero pocas nueces).

—Lydia,  _por favor_  —le ruega.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te dije que no.

—¿Me dejas follarte pero no me dejas...?

—Porque no eres  _él_.

Desde donde está entre las piernas de la chica, Stiles contiene el aliento.

—¿Qué?

—No lo eres... a veces pienso... Stiles, a veces me pierdo en lo mucho que echo de menos al chico que me entregó los lirios de lluvia y me permito fingir que eres él. Pero  _no_  lo eres. No eres el mismo. Lo quiero de vuelta, pero no está aquí, y sé que no está aquí porque él nunca... nunca me asustó. Tú me asustas.

—¿Con lo de la tortura? Porque no tienes por qué volver a presenciar eso, no tengo por qué hacerlo delante de ti. Te  _prometo_  que...

—No. —Lydia lo interrumpe con ferocidad y sin amabilidad en la voz—. Me asustas porque te ves exactamente igual que alguien que murió hace seis años.

Y aquí, en esta misma habitación, Lydia presencia cómo lo acaba de matar del mismo modo en que él la mató cuando tenían dieciocho años.

Cuando Stiles se vuelve a tumbar sobre la cama, sobre su costado, y apaga la luz, Lydia todavía puede sentir el cuerpo del chico temblar a su lado. Se acerca a él, enterrando una rodilla entre las piernas de Stiles, y presiona la nariz contra su espalda a la vez que le envuelve el torso con un brazo.

Se aferra a él hasta que deja de temblar. Todo por el chico al que ama, por el chico al que perdió, por la forma en que a veces la boca de Stiles se tuerce en esa sonrisa asimétrica junto a la que Lydia estaba segura que envejecería.

Ahora Lydia supone que todavía es posible. Todavía puedes envejecer junto a un fantasma.

···

_"Tan solo el dolor, el horriblemente punzante dolor, le hizo exigir un beso de Teresa, y cuando los labios de Teresa hubieron demostrado ser fríos contra sus ardientes cicatrices, él se envolvió en todavía más sufrimiento. Ese beso, obtenido mediante la violencia, lo había roto"._

···

—¿A cuánta gente tienen trabajando?

Desde su posición junto a la mesa, Lydia ve cómo la agitación de Stiles aumenta tras la tercera pregunta que Helena ha planteado en los últimos quince minutos. Han establecido un plan para la conversación que tendrían, pero desde el primer momento ha quedado claro que la mujer no está dispuesta a quedarse sentada y escuchar lo que Stiles tenga que contarle. Está sentada en la cabecera de la larga mesa de conferencias y registra y apunta cosas en una libreta con un elegante bolígrafo plateado. Su rostro es imperturbable.

Sobre el minuto seis, Lydia ha aprendido a no molestarse mirando a Chris pidiendo ayuda. Él se muestra igual de reticente mientras observa cómo Stiles trata de explicar la logística de la misión a la que se van a enfrentar.

—Sobre cincuenta mil en la organización principal, y luego otros veinte mil trabajando para una organización adyacente.

—¿Pero cuántos trabajan con ese recolector vuestro? —pregunta Isaac. Él también tiene en la mano un boli plateado, pero Lydia está bastante segura de que lo está utilizando para garabatear obscenidades y palabrotas con diferentes caligrafías.

Al menos alguien en la sala está entretenido.

—No se sabe seguro —contesta Stiles, no por primera vez, y a Lydia le gustaría meterse en la conversación al ver cuán ansioso se está poniendo, pero, en vez de eso, permanece en su sitio y lo observa firmemente, con ojos tranquilizadores que intentan transmitir seguridad. Al borde de la desesperación, Stiles le lanza una rápida mirada, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Lydia, consigue calmarse de nuevo—. En realidad tenemos un contacto que trabaja dentro de la empresa, así que creo que podremos obtener información sobre todo esto gracias a él.

—¿Quién es vuestro contacto? —pregunta Helena.

—Eso es información clasificada.

Lydia está relativamente segura de que Stiles solamente ha dicho eso por cabezonería. Teniendo en cuenta la mirada divertida de Helena, asume que la líder de los Argent también se ha dado cuenta de ello.

—¿Cómo de alto es su cargo en su misión?

La primera interrupción de Chris hace que Lydia se pregunte cuál es su grado de interés en esta discusión en concreto; si Helena decide que esta conversación es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿qué supondrá para Chris? ¿Estará dispuesto a lanzarse de lleno en una misión de tales dimensiones como esta sin los refuerzos de los Argent tras él?

Necesitan recursos. Por eso están aquí. Por eso está Stiles de pie en la parte delantera de la sala de conferencias, respondiendo preguntas en voz que es tanto desesperada como estresada. Lydia sabe que está ansioso por  _moverse_ , por empezar de una vez, pero también sabe que se trata de algo grande.

Así que tendrán que andar por el camino largo. Todo estará bien. Espera.

—Por lo que sabemos, no es consciente de la operación secundaria que se está llevando a cabo por detrás. Tan solo es un empleado —contesta Lydia, directamente hacia Chris.

—¿Cómo de bien lo conocen? —inquiere Helena.

—Bastante bien —contesta Isaac, y Stiles se sobresalta—. ¿Qué? Yo también investigo.

—¿En serio?

—Chicos —salta Lydia.

—Perdón —murmuran ambos a la vez, inmediatamente.

—Señor Stilinski —dice Helena—, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que desvió su atención al Recolector?

—Uno de mis aliados vino a contarme sobre sus planes —responde Stiles.

—¿Por qué a usted específicamente?

Los ojos caoba de Stiles se centran en la superficie de la mesa al tiempo que cierra la boca. Sabiendo que la pregunta lo ha desarmado, Lydia alza la voz.

—Porque yo iba a ser recolectada.

Su voz no suena tan enorme como se siente, sino que suena factual, lógica. Controlada. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, la mirada de Isaac, aguda y casi dolorosa, le deja ver que sabe exactamente lo que eso significa.

—Así que has estado siguiéndonos la pista —comenta Isaac con tono calmado.

—Bueno, a vosotros no —contesta Stiles—. Pero a Scott y Lydia sí. —Hace una pausa—. Siempre.

—Uno de los esbirros del Recolector nos dijo hace unos días que soy una pieza importante de su colección. Y que, si El Recolector no consigue atraparme, irá detrás de otras comunidades sobrenaturales hasta que yo me entregue. —Lydia sonríe irónicamente—. No estoy muy dispuesta a rendirme sin luchar.

—Y, señorita Martin... ¿por qué la buscan a usted, exactamente? —Lydia se gira hacia Chris con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho de repente, porque desde el principio había asumido que le habría explicado a Helena que iba a traer a una criatura sobrenatural a su casa—. No me malinterprete. Sé que es usted una  _banshee_. Pero ¿por qué  _usted_?

Lydia nunca ha sabido la respuesta a esa pregunta. Nunca, ni una sola vez, cuando se lo preguntaron o cuando se lo preguntaba ella misma. Ni cuando Peter Hale la mordió. Ni cuando se adentró en su mente, el único lugar donde se había sentido segura. Ni cuando había estado reuniendo evidencias para intentar salvar a uno de sus mejores amigos y había conseguido, involuntariamente, que otra muriera en su lugar.

Nunca, jamás, lo ha sabido.

—En 2012, cuando ocurrió lo del Benefactor y la Lista —explica Chris—, la única persona cuyo precio era más alto que el de ella era Scott McCall. Un verdadero alfa, como recordarás.

—Interesante —comenta Helena mientras apunta algo en su libreta. Luego deja a un lado el bolígrafo y mira a Lydia—. Entonces, ¿cuánto vale su vida?

—Veinte millones de dólares. —Su voz suena débil.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Lydia cuadra su mandíbula y enfrenta la mirada de la líder Argent.

—Porque soy increíblemente poderosa —contesta, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado—. Y soy más inteligente que cualquiera en esta habitación. Incluida usted.

Se extiende un largo silencio.

—Tiene razón —apunta Stiles finalmente—. Sobre ambas cosas.

—Si es tan poderosa, ¿por qué necesita nuestra ayuda? —pregunta Helena sin apartar la vista de Lydia ni un solo momento.

—Porque estoy mal equipada para defenderme. Prefiero mi mente antes que mis poderes.

Lydia está contenta con el hecho de que no haya rastro de disculpa en su voz. Esta vez no hay pretensión.

—¿Y para qué utiliza su mente?

—Investigo trastornos neurológicos y trato de determinar cómo se podrían combinar químicos naturales y no naturales para crear una cura.

—Trabaja en la Medicina —comenta Helena, y parece impresionada.

Lydia se encoge de hombros.

—No trato con la gente.

—Y aun así son su clara motivación.

Lydia sabe perfectamente por qué no puede mirar a Stiles a los ojos. No lo hace nada fácil. Así pues, mira a Chris.

—Queremos salvar a esta gente, y necesitamos vuestra ayuda —le pide, implorante.

Él asiente.

—Lo sé.

—Pero esto es lo que quiero saber —retoma Helena—. Señorita Martin, si lo que está diciendo es verdad y usted es la última pieza de su colección... ¿se entregaría voluntariamente para salvar a los demás? Claramente le otorga un gran valor a las vidas de los demás. Pero, al final del día, ¿considera que esas vidas son más importantes que la suya propia?

Y ahí está; la cosa sobre la que Lydia y Stiles nunca han hablado —ni siquiera han mencionado— porque Lydia sabe lo que Stiles dirá y Stiles sabe lo que Lydia dirá y ninguno de los dos tiene la fuerza suficiente como para escucharlo.

Seis años atrás, Lydia se había encontrado en su porche y le había rogado que se quedara. Él no se había dado la vuelta. Lydia había pasado años enfadada con él,  _odiándole_ , tratando de borrar el dolor acostándose con extraños, tratando de enfriar la sensación congelando su corazón. Una y otra y otra vez se dijo que nunca le haría lo mismo a él; que ella nunca podría ser igual de fría y despiadada.

Pero Kira todavía sonríe como si fuera una niña pequeña, su brillo más fuerte que la luz de sus poderes. Malia siempre es blanco o negro, nunca está cómoda, siempre tiene algo que decir. Meredith, a pesar de lo asustada que está de ser un monstruo, solamente quiere ayudar. Y Scott McCall, aunque su padre lo abandonara, ha sido capaz de formar una familia a raíz de unos adolescentes completamente distintos entre sí. Se merece su propia familia ahora. Una de verdad, tan preciosa y valiente como él siempre lo ha sido. Como le enseñó a Lydia a ser.

—Sí —promete Lydia sin vacilar—. Llegados a ese punto, me entregaría.

···

Ya están en la cama cuando Stiles no aguanta más y lo dice. Tiene una mano enterrada en una bolsa de ositos de goma que le ha robado a Isaac hace un rato, y la otra está ocupada con el mando a distancia, buscando algo que ver que sea del agrado de ambos.

—Oye —dice casualmente—. Te juro que quemaré este puto mundo hasta sus cimientos antes de dejarte que te entregues a ellos.

Cuando Lydia se gira para mirarle, puede ver la seriedad en sus ojos —lo decidido que está— y la mirada le parte el alma, haciendo que el miedo suba desde su estómago a su garganta. Se lo traga y vuelve a estar sepultado en algún lugar de su interior.

—No podemos pensar así. —Pretende sonar indiferente, pero no tiene sentido tratar de ser nada de eso alrededor de Stiles—. Al final, mi vida importa menos, y lo sabes. Sé que lo sabes.

—Lo único que sé es que te encerraré en una torre y empezaré a llamarte Rapunzel antes de dejarte ser recolectada. Es lo que sé. Es lo único que me importa.

Con cuidado, Lydia le quita el mando de su agarre y revisa los canales para poder tener las manos ocupadas.

—¿Alguna vez te asusta? ¿Lo que harías por mí? —Stiles no responde—. A mí me asusta. —Cuando Stiles no habla durante un rato demasiado largo, Lydia se permite mirarlo—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, supongo —dice con una risa que está lejos de ser sincera—. Es solo que es raro, nada más. El hecho de ya no tenerle miedo a nada porque tú mismo te has convertido en el monstruo de debajo de la cama.

—No eres un monstruo —susurra Lydia tiernamente.

Stiles niega con la cabeza.

—No. No, tienes razón. Monstruo ha sido la palabra equivocada. Pero sin ti tan solo soy lo que dicen que soy. No soy un monstruo. Estoy... vacío.

Es natural —un  _instinto_ — querer demostrar que está equivocado. Después de todo, esta es la normalidad con la que Lydia está obsesionada; la normalidad de la foto. Hombre y mujer, en pijama en la cama mientras conversan sobre cómo les ha ido el día mientras la televisión suena de fondo.

No puede darle eso, y tampoco puede dárselo a sí misma. Porque cuando ninguno de los dos consigue dormirse esa noche, Lydia es bien consciente del motivo. No es debido al monstruo de debajo de la cama, para nada. Es debido al vacío dentro de Stiles.

···

El campo de tiro está escondido en el sótano de la mansión. A pesar de que gran parte de ese piso está reservada para zona de lucha —hay una sala para combate de espadas, una para pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, e incluso una sala de arquería que hace que el estómago de Lydia pese con sentimiento de pérdida—, la zona de tiro está bastante alejada, en una esquina, como si apartar las armas más letales del camino fuera a prevenir que caigan en las manos equivocadas.

Utilizando la tarjeta de Isaac, Lydia se adentra en la enorme sala, cautelosamente. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras ellos, la mano de Stiles en la parte baja de su espalda es el único recordatorio del mundo exterior. El campo de tiro está vacío y silencioso a estas horas de la tarde a pesar de las incontables estaciones para que la gente pueda practicar con armas al mismo tiempo.

Con vacilación, Lydia camina hasta un punto y mira a su alrededor, a las múltiples armas alineadas contra la pared, cada una más grande que la anterior. Stiles se acerca a ellas sin dudar, examinándolas hasta que encuentra una de su agrado, la coge y la deja sobre la mesa. Tan solo le lleva un instante encontrar unas gafas y unas orejeras, y lo siguiente es que vuelven a estar uno al lado del otro delante de los objetivos, y Lydia no es realmente consciente de cómo han llegado hasta ahí.

Contempla la pistola que Stiles ha escogido con tanta facilidad y eficiencia, y piensa en todas las veces en que ha sido él mismo quien ha tenido una de ellas apuntándole entre los ojos. Ahora actúa como si eso fuera... nada.

—Veamos —dice Stiles—. Esta es un calibre 22. Están bien para principiantes porque no te lanza tan para atrás al disparar, pero puede hacerlo, así que cuidado con la culata.

—Vale —indica Lydia, estirándose para alcanzar la pistola casi de forma automática, pero Stiles frunce el ceño y la aleja de su agarre.

—Sí, claro —bufa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella indignada.

—Te conozco demasiado bien como para simplemente darte esto. —Se da la vuelta para encararla, con el arma en la palma de su mano—. Está bien, ¿preparada? A ver, aquí está la empuñadura. Todas las partes de una pistola están conectadas a ella, por eso te lanza para atrás. Este es el cañón, cosa que ya sabes, pero para que quede claro, es el tubo metálico por el que pasa la bala. —Desliza los dedos por el lateral de la pistola—. La cámara está aquí, ¿sí? Y esto es el botón del cerrojo, el pestillo que tienes que quitar antes de disparar; si no lo haces, seguirá bloqueada. Esto de aquí es el martillo, que es lo que permite que la bala se encienda. Y esto se llama mirilla. La utilizas para apuntar, pero no nos vamos a centrar ahora en eso, ¿vale?

Los dedos de Stiles bailan con agilidad sobre la pistola, y con cualquier otra persona probablemente lo tendría que haber repetido, pero ella es Lydia Martin, y si hay algo que la cautive más que aprender son los dedos de Stiles Stilinski.

—Entendido —dice, e intenta de nuevo hacerse con la pistola.

—No. Ahora te voy a enseñar la postura.

—Creo que sé cómo se pone la gente cuando disparan un arma —repone ella, impaciente.

—Quizá solamente quiera que admires mi cuerpo —sugiere Stiles. Ella pone los ojos en blanco y da un paso atrás, observando cómo el chico se pone en posición—. No, no. No puedes ver nada desde ahí. Trae aquí tu bonito trasero.

Lydia se adelanta y cruza los brazos por delante del pecho mientras lo observa fijamente desde su izquierda.

—¿Preparada? —pregunta Stiles con voz suave. Entonces, sin esperar a que responda, le da al seguro, estrecha los ojos, los centra en el objetivo, y aprieta el gatillo.

Lydia siente cómo se le seca la boca. Lo ha visto disparar anteriormente, pero, de alguna manera, es diferente en medio de la silenciosa intimidad del campo de tiro. Los brazos desnudos de Stiles se tensan al disparar, y su mandíbula se cuadra más de lo normal. Siente cómo el disparo retumba dentro de ella al ver cómo acierta de pleno en el diez.

Stiles se gira hacia ella con ojos brillantes.

—¿Cómo has aprendido a hacer eso?

Se lame el labio inferior.

—No tenía televisión.

—Stiles...

Stiles responde demasiado rápido, cortándola a mitad antes incluso de que pueda terminar de decir su nombre.

—Estaba  _desesperado_ , Lydia. Resulta que puedes hacer un montón de mierda cuando estás totalmente acojonado.

De repente, Lydia no tiene ganas de tocar el arma.

—No sé si... —vacila, no muy segura de lo que pretende decir. Pero Stiles, siendo Stiles, capta la mirada intranquila de sus ojos y niega con la cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos recobran su típica calidez.

—Ven aquí —dice con amabilidad. Vuelve a poner el seguro del arma antes de entregársela, cambiando posiciones. Con cuidado, Lydia alza la pistola y la observa como si fuera veneno—. Te has fijado en lo que he hecho, ¿no?

—Sí —murmura ella.

—¿Cómo estaba posicionado?

—Tus... tus pies estaban separados.

—Bien —susurra Stiles, situándose tras ella y deslizando sus manos a lo largo de la cintura de Lydia—. Hazlo.

Lydia separa las piernas y siente cómo la mano de Stiles se curva sobre su culo y lo aprieta ligeramente al pasar.

—Te das cuenta de que estoy sosteniendo un arma, ¿no? —señala Lydia—. No necesito que me distraigas.

—Te estoy ayudando con la  _postura_. ¿En qué más te has fijado, Lyds?

—Tus manos estaban... estaban las dos sobre el arma. Y tus brazos se mantenían firmes.

—Correcto —concuerda dulcemente Stiles—. Debido al culatazo, recuerda.

—También sacabas el culo. —Esta vez, la voz de Lydia es ligera. Se mueve un tanto hacia atrás, frotándose contra la entrepierna del chico.

—Eso es porque siempre es mejor estar en posición agresiva —le dice, y por la inseguridad de su voz, Lydia puede asegurar que está tratando de ignorar la forma en que su cuerpo está respondiendo al culo de la chica contra él—. Tienes... tienes que estar preparada para disparar. Tensa. De hecho —mueve las manos por encima del estómago de Lydia—, quizá quieras tensar tu interior para que tu cuerpo se mantenga estabilizado.

—Mi interior  _siempre_  está tenso para ti —comenta Lydia como si nada antes de quitar el seguro y disparar el arma.

La bala acierta en la lona, aunque da en un costado y no alcanza los números.

—Bien —dice Stiles con admiración—. Mejor de lo que yo lo hice mi primera vez.

—Quizá sea mejor que tú.

—O quizá estos  _leggings_  tan ceñidos te den superpoderes —sugiere él dándole una palmada en las nalgas para demostrar su punto.

—Vamos, no digas tonterías —responde Lydia mientras recarga para la segunda ronda—. No existe tal cosa como lo sobrenatural.

···

Siguen disparando hasta que Lydia termina dando en el centro de la diana, aunque no está del todo segura de que haya sido habilidosamente o simplemente cuestión de suerte.

—Bien —comenta Stiles, quitándose las gafas, satisfecho—. Mañana lo volveremos a intentar, ¿vale?

—¿Intentar? —repone ella, enarcando las cejas mientras le devuelve la pistola—. No hay nada que 'intentar' en todo esto.

Apunta con la barbilla hacia la lona con la diana que ahora está repleta de agujeros, agujeros que  _ella_  ha creado. La satisfacción que la recorre la hace sentir tan ligera que quiere reír. En su lugar, se quita las orejeras y le da un beso a Stiles en la mejilla antes de quitarle las suyas también para volverlas a dejar en su sitio.

—Has estado increíble. —Stiles habla con voz acogedora—. De verdad, Lydia, así ha sido.

—Lo sé —repone con decisión. Luego—: Tengo hambre.

—La cena no es hasta dentro de dos horas.

—Pues entonces... —empieza ella, girándose hacia Stiles para poder tomarle de la mano y tirar de él fuera de la habitación, lejos del campo de tiro—. Encontremos la cocina.

Deambulan por los pasillos durante treinta minutos antes de que Lydia se rinda y le mande un mensaje a Isaac. Así pues, finge poseer un sexto sentido, dejando a Stiles boquiabierto cuando consigue encontrar la cocina por entre el laberinto de habitaciones —incluyendo un billón de habitaciones, una sala de trofeos, y una segunda biblioteca que Lydia no había visto antes.

Al ser demasiado pronto como para haber empezado a preparar la cena, la cocina está vacía, pero eso no detiene a Stiles, y Lydia sigue sus pasos sin cuestionar nada. De un salto, se sienta sobre la superficie de madera de la encimera que hay en medio de la estancia, que es el doble de ancha que la cama de matrimonio que comparte con Stiles en el piso de arriba. Stiles rebusca en el frigorífico hasta que finalmente se hace con pan, mantequilla, queso, beicon y tomate.

—Lo básico —le dice, asintiendo mientras se aproxima a una de las encimeras—. ¿Puedes cortar esto?

Animadamente, Lydia se inclina sobre la encimera y le quita los tomates y el cuchillo de la mano para empezar a cortarlo en cuidadosas tiras.

—¿Así está bien? —pregunta.

—Sí —confirma Stiles sin girarse, y Lydia trata de ignorar la forma en que se siente bien al ver la confianza que tiene en ella. Devuelve la atención a su tarea—. Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Ajá.

—¿Podrías contarme más sobre tu trabajo?

Sin duda no es la dirección que Lydia había pensado que tomaría la conversación, pero, al fin y al cabo, es lo suficientemente lista como para saber que no hay nada que a Stiles le guste más que saber lo que ella piensa. Le pasa los tomates y se da cuenta de que le está dando la espalda, dándole la vuelta a las tostadas.

—Trabajo en un laboratorio financiado por la universidad investigando las interacciones de diferentes químicos con neurotransmisores.

—¿Llevas una bata de laboratorio? —pregunta él tras girarse y mirarla el tiempo justo como para menear las cejas en su dirección.

—Cada día —le informa Lydia, y Stiles se lleva una mano al pecho, sobre el corazón, soltando un exagerado gemido que es más como un sollozo. La espátula golpea su camiseta y le derrama un poco de mantequilla, haciendo que los labios de Lydia se tuerzan hacia arriba en una sonrisa—. Además de gafas de laboratorio, tacones altos, falda de tubo, a veces guantes de látex...

—Jesús, dame un respiro, ¿quieres?

Lydia sonríe con superioridad.

—A veces tengo que tratar con pacientes a los que les hacemos pruebas, pero de normal tan solo somos los químicos y yo.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea respecto a estudiar Matemáticas?

No quiere contestarle a eso; no quiere decirle que haber conocido a Claudia durante el tiempo en que se lo llevaron, haber presenciado cómo el mundo del sheriff le volvía a ser arrebatado de nuevo, había sido lo que había hecho que naciera en ella la desesperada sensación de  _solucionar_. Si puede curar a alguien, si puede lograr una diferencia, si puede ayudar... si es lo suficientemente buena, quiere utilizarlo. Al menos quiere intentarlo.

—Déjame que ahora te pregunte yo algo.

—Dispara —dice Stiles mientras le da la vuelta a la tostada, ahora con queso encima.

—La otra noche, con lo que te dije... estabas molesto. Y luego, al día siguiente, no lo estabas. ¿Por qué no?

—¿Te refieres a lo de por qué no me dejas hacerte...?

—Sí —responde ella rápidamente, interrumpiéndole.

—Oh. —Su sonrisa es clara cuando se da la vuelta—. Porque todavía lo amas. Lo amas tanto que no estás dispuesta a dejarlo marchar para dejarme entrar a  _mí_. Pero la cosa es que... por muy diferente que pueda ser, sigo siendo yo. Sigo siendo la misma persona. El sarcasmo es mi única defensa, sigo prefiriendo la investigación antes que la lucha, y sigo amándote más de lo que pensé que sería posible amar a alguien. Así que, si lo quieres a él... también quieres a una parte de mí. Y solamente tengo que recuperar esa parte.

Sirve las tostadas en un plato que enseguida le entrega.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo consigues? —pregunta Lydia con voz baja, agarrando fuertemente el plato.

—Si no fuera posible, no me habrías dejado follarte en primer lugar —comenta seriamente—. Lo creo tan firmemente, Lydia. Simplemente es así.

Lydia se queda sin aliento, atrapada en esos ojos que ya no son silenciosos; no lo han sido en semanas.

—No sé cómo lo haces —admite, alargando un brazo para rozarle la mejilla—. Todo este tiempo. No sé cómo puedes ser tú y al mismo tiempo ser...  _tú_.

—¿Quieres aclarar eso? —Stiles sonríe.

—Eres... pesimista y estás enfadado y amargado y... eres la persona más  _optimista_  que jamás he conocido.

—En realidad, tengo una respuesta para ti. —Le quita el plato de las manos y lo deja sobre la encimera, justo a su lado. Coloca ambas manos sobre los muslos de Lydia—. Tú —murmura, y baja la vista a los labios de la chica—. Eres tú, Lydia.

···

De nuevo, Helena se centra de lleno en el trabajo.

Lydia es consciente de que es una buena señal el hecho de que la sala de conferencias esté mucho más llena de gente que la última vez, pero una parte de ella está mucho más nerviosa de lo que lo estaba entonces. Todo el mundo los está  _observando_  y, no por primera vez, Lydia se da cuenta de lo mucho que deben de estar llamando la atención en un lugar como este. Lydia, una  _banshee_  de metro sesenta. Stiles, humano como el resto de ellos, pero hay algo desenfrenado en su oscura forma de ser que no pega del todo con los Argent. Ellos son callados, serenos en su forma de hablar y en su compostura. Y Stiles es ruidoso, enérgico, y tan manifiestamente roto que a veces Lydia se pregunta en qué momento dejó de ser capaz de ocultar su dolor.

Pero entonces recuerda, como siempre termina haciendo, que no es que no lo esconda. Es que ella ha aprendido a ver a través de sus defensas, justo como él había conseguido hacer con ella hacía tantos años.

—¿Cuántos de nosotros necesitaréis? —pregunta uno de los hombres. Lleva contemplando sospechosamente a Stiles durante toda la presentación mientras él reincidía en todo lo que le habían contado a Helena, y Lydia sospecha que está cuestionando la motivación de Stiles. Probablemente haga bien al hacerlo, siendo honestos. Stiles no estaría aquí si no fuera por la manada. No confía su vida a desconocidos. Nunca lo ha hecho.

—Tenemos nuestro propio equipo —contesta Stiles, prácticamente sin emoción—. Si alguno de vosotros quiere unirse, está bien, pero no necesitamos a más gente. Lo que necesitamos es munición, dinero...

—Ayuda con las estrategias —añade Chris—. No puedes organizar todo el plan por tu cuenta, Stiles. No estás acostumbrado a llevar a cabo una misión de tales dimensiones.

Stiles asiente.

—Tienes razón. También necesitamos mentes pensantes. Pero no necesitamos vuestras vidas... no tenéis que ofrecérnoslas ni nada de eso. Solo, ya sabéis... ayuda.

Los Argent no parecen menos tensos después de eso, pero sería hipócrita por parte de Lydia invitarlos a que se saquen el palo que aparentemente se han metido por el culo. (Lo que, madre mía, sería un comentario tan típico de Stiles. De repente se da cuenta de que Chris nunca les había llegado a preguntar si querían un cuarto para compartir; simplemente los había metido juntos sin mediar palabra, y Lydia no lo había cuestionado. No por primera vez se pregunta si hay algo en el interior de este nuevo Stiles que todo el mundo puede ver menos ella, simplemente porque está demasiado asustada de encontrarlo ahí).

—Chris, ¿cuánto confías en ellos?

Su rostro no cambia, pero la duda en sus ojos es suficiente para demostrarle a Lydia que esta no es una pregunta usual en sus reuniones. Sabe que los Argent están acostumbrados a ser su propia, extraña versión de superhéroes, pero de repente empieza a considerar que quizá este tipo de súplicas por ayuda no esté dentro de su día a día.

Esta comunidad a la que pertenecen, de gente que conoce el mundo sobrenatural... es más grande de lo que ella es capaz de ver. Existe todo un mundo que nadie conoce, y los Argent están acostumbrados a ser los únicos protectores del mismo. No comprenden las dimensiones de poder y fuerza de una persona llamada Scott McCall. Se trata de una comunidad tan grande que no tienen ni idea de las vidas que él ha salvado.

Él y  _Allison_  habían salvado.

—He visto a estos chicos salvar a gente inocente incontables veces. He presenciado la buena influencia que son los unos para los otros, para sus compañeros, para mi hija. Sé que Stilinski ha cruzado una línea, pero verdaderamente creo que él mismo considera estar haciendo lo correcto la mayoría del tiempo. Y Allison... ella confiaba en la señorita Martin. Se preocupaba por ella. Si ella confiaba en Lydia, nosotros también deberíamos.

—Es cierto —se suma Isaac—. Allison no confiaba en los demás fácilmente, pero recuerdo un curso en que todo el mundo pensaba que Lydia era un  _kanima_  y Allison nunca cuestionó a Stiles cuando este dijo que no lo era. Creyó en él.

—Señor Stilinski —dice una de las mujeres sentadas a la mesa—. Supongo que estamos en lo cierto al suponer que está usted románticamente relacionado con la señorita Martin, ¿no es así?

—Eh... —balbucea—. ¿Más o menos? ¿Supongo?

—Entonces —dice la mujer, asintiendo en dirección a Helena—, confío en que ya sepa mi voto.

Isaac frunce el ceño.

—¿De verdad es esto necesario? —pregunta. Helena se gira para mirarle con ojos severos.

—Quizá —responde despacio antes de devolverle la mirada a Stiles—. Señor Stilinski, creo que es hora de que hablemos sobre los términos de cualquier acuerdo que pudiéramos hacer.

El corazón de Lydia da un brinco, esperanzado. Negociaciones. Van a dar paso a las negociaciones. Los ojos de Stiles se encuentran brevemente con los suyos antes de volver a mirar a Helena, hacienda una inclinación de cabeza casi reverencialmente.

—Sí. Adelante.

Helena deja su bolígrafo sobre la mesa y coloca una mano encima de la otra sin apartar su atenta mirada de Stiles.

—No sabemos nada de su pasado aparte de la palabra de Chris y la historia del señor Lahey respecto a haber ido al colegio con ustedes, después del cual, señor Stilinski, desapareció voluntariamente de las vidas de sus amigos y familia. Ahora ha reaparecido para venir a pedirnos tiempo, dinero y protección. No tenemos ningún tipo de experiencia o afiliación previas con usted. No tenemos absolutamente ningún motivo para confiar en usted. Así que me gustaría pedirle que nos diera uno.

—Está bien —apunta Stiles, lentamente—. ¿Qué tiene en mente?

—Si usted nos traiciona —comienza Helena—. La vida de la señorita Martin pasa a nuestras manos.

Lydia puede ver cómo el aliento se escurre del cuerpo de Stiles.

—Escuche...

—Si lo que dice es verdad y pretenden volverse más violentos si no se hacen con la señorita Martin, seremos nosotros quienes decidan cuándo es el momento de entregarla. Y si algo de lo que usted diga o haga no es exactamente como lo que nos cuenta o ha contado, tendremos derecho a quedárnosla aquí y decidir qué hacer con ella.

—No podéis matarla.

Lydia habría esperado que la primera persona en hablar hubiese sido Stiles, pero, en su lugar, ha sido Isaac. El tono enfadado de su voz corta el pesado y espeso silencio de la sala de conferencias.

—Señor Lahey, recordará que es usted un mero invitado en nuestro hogar. No puede darnos órdenes.

El chico cierra la boca de inmediato.

—¿Me matarían? —pregunta Lydia. Trata de no pensar en todo eso, en la media vida que ha estado viviendo desde que Stiles se fue, en el trabajo del que se ha enamorado para poder reemplazarlo, en los fines de semana con Scott y en las vacaciones con la manada y en el leve salto que da su corazón cada vez que Stiles besa sus hombros cuando están a punto de quedarse dormidos.

Trata de no pensar en lo que estaría perdiendo si se diera el caso de que los Argent la mataran.

—No si se mantuviera encubierta —contesta Helena—. Si no saliese a la luz, podríamos mantenerla aquí y usar su experiencia científica y médica para nuestro beneficio. —Su voz se vuelve un tanto más amable—. Estaría renunciando a su libertad, pero no a su vida.

Lógicamente, Lydia sabe que Stiles no les está mintiendo. Sabe que no pretende traicionar a los Argent. Y, aun así, la corriente de miedo que nada por su interior no parece haberse dado cuenta de ello todavía. Tantas cosas podrían salir mal.

Pero están aquí por un motivo. Están aquí porque necesitan ayuda.

—Tenemos que pensar sobre ello. —La voz de Stiles es casi tan severa como la de Helena, casi tan cínica como sería la de Lydia en esta situación—. Lo que no es una muestra de culpa, sino una muestra de que no voy por ahí jugando con la vida de Lydia.

Stiles se pone en pie y se excusa de la habitación. Lydia lo sigue. De repente se siente más que nunca un objeto. Durante varios minutos, persigue a Stiles conforme se lanza por los pasillos de la mansión, dejando atrás la biblioteca, la armería, la sala de proyecciones y otra sala de reuniones, más pequeña que la anterior. Lo sigue hasta que finalmente deja de andar y simplemente se detiene en medio del corredor, iluminado por la pálida luz del sol poniéndose.

Desde detrás de él, Lydia puede percibir la tensión en su espalda, su pesada respiración, y la forma en que sus puños se abren y cierran. Tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, con la vista fija en la alfombra escarlata.

Sabe que no es posible arreglarlo, pero aun así va a intentarlo.

—Stiles —dice Lydia débilmente, y da un paso adelante—. Confío en ti.

Por un momento, Stiles permanece quieto. Desenreda los dedos y sus hombros caen un tanto. Pero luego alza la barbilla, se endereza, y se va.

Esta vez, Lydia no lo sigue.

···

—¿Podemos  _hacer_  algo?

La voz de Stiles suena como un lloriqueo que está peligrosamente cerca de lo no atractivo. De hecho, cuando Lydia se frota los muslos entre sí, solamente lo hace porque se acaba de quitar la esponjosa toalla de su torso y ahora la está usando para secarse el pelo. Si no fuera por eso, probablemente Lydia no estaría pensando en follárselo. Para nada.

—Puedes hacérmelo a mí —sugiere esperanzada, dando unos golpecitos a su lado sobre el colchón. Porque, por increíble que hayan sido estos últimos días, Stiles no la ha tocado en aproximadamente una semana. Está comenzando a pensar que todo eso de disparar, jugar al tenis, y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo solamente eran para cansarla. Lo que, desafortunadamente, ha funcionado.

Stiles se da la vuelta y capta la expresión de Lydia con rostro sombrío.

—Así que lo has notado —comenta simplemente.

—¿Que si he notado que llevamos un tiempo extrañamente largo sin follar? Sí.

—Una vez estuvimos seis años sin hacerlo —responde él, sin ayudar.

—Stiles. ¿Qué pretendes?

Él se encoge de hombros antes de acercarse a su maleta para sacar de ella unos calzoncillos y ponérselos.

—El otro día me di cuenta de una cosa.

Lydia agudiza la mirada, sospechosa.

—Continúa.

—Me di cuenta de que... si no soy la versión de mí mismo que querías que te tocara, entonces yo tampoco quería tocarte. —Se vuelve a encoger de hombros, y parece un tanto adormilado—. Así que me estoy privando del sexo.

Completamente aturdida, Lydia parpadea un par de veces desde su lado de la cama. De repente se siente terriblemente frustrada.

—¿Estás diciendo que no vas a follarme hasta que te deje hacerme sexo oral? ¿Me estás chantajeando?

—¡No! —Stiles alza las manos, un tanto alarmado—. No, es solo que... mierda, Lydia. Cada día que estoy contigo siento cómo esas piezas de mí mismo que no quiero conservar... se van cayendo. A veces siento que puedo  _mejorar_. Y si puedo hacerlo, eso significa que quizá puedas volverte a enamorar de mí.

Es sorprendente el hecho de que Stiles piense que no está enamorada de él. Pero también es sorprendente darse cuenta de que ella considera que sí que lo está —sin barreras—, por supuesto que lo ama. Es Stiles Stilinski. Lydia se queda casi sin respiración al mirarlo, comprendiendo la seriedad de lo que es  _saber_  cómo se siente.

Y el último aspecto, el más sorprendente de todos, es que Lydia se comporta exactamente igual a como lo hacía a los dieciséis años.

No comenta nada de esto.

—Así que, según tú, ¿la forma de volver a ser tú mismo es enseñarme a disparar y que te pegue palizas jugando al tenis?

—Lo del tenis es básicamente por las minifaldas —admite Stiles mientras se pone la camiseta—. Y lo de disparar es necesario. Te estás volviendo  _muy_  buena, Lydia.

El tono de orgullo en su voz consigue que Lydia brille, contenta. La está mirando, ojos empañados con su dulce sonrisa, y todo en lo que Lydia puede pensar es en que su mejor amiga está orgullosa de ella.

—Oye. —Stiles habla abruptamente—. Hagamos una excursión.

—¿Una excursion?

Llevan una semana encerrados en esta casa mientras los Argent tratan asuntos internos, discutiendo de forma privada lo que están dispuestos a dar por su causa particular y llevando a cabo su propia evaluación de la organización del Recolector. No es que sean rehenes, pero hay una clara implicación de que no se les está permitido abandonar la casa, y ninguno de los dos lo ha intentado.

Cosa que, al final, no importa, porque hay demasiadas cosas que hacer aquí. Lydia ha estado investigando entre los archivos familiares mientras Stiles levantaba pesas en el sótano —una imagen de la que no cree que pueda recuperarse. La risa que había escapado sus labios la primera vez que Stiles le había dicho que iba a bajar a hacer pesas había hecho que el chico hiciera un claro puchero.

—Hay tantos pisos que todavía no hemos investigado —apunta Lydia—. También podríamos cotillear por ahí.

—¿Sin un mapa? —pregunta Stiles, sarcástico—. No sé, Lyds. Quizá no saliéramos de ahí nunca.

Lydia salta de la cama y se encamina hacia la puerta de su habitación, todavía vestida con su pijama.

—Vamos —trata de convencerle, y hace una pausa dramática—, al menos nos perderíamos  _juntos_.

Como había previsto, Stiles la sigue, y pasan las siguientes horas deambulando sin rumbo a través de los pasillos de la mansión. Sus manos están ligeramente entrelazadas mientras caminan.

Es fácil adivinar qué partes de la casa son ampliaciones cuando finalmente llegan a la parte más antigua; literalmente hay antorchas alineadas en las paredes —aunque no están encendidas— y el suelo está hecho de piedras. Sus voces resuenan con eco cuando hablan, básicamente maldiciendo por no tener ni idea de dónde se encuentran. En un momento dado, suben casi hasta el último piso de la mansión, donde las alfombras son más gruesas y las habitaciones, más acogedoras.

Cada puerta está decorada con una placa de latón, algunas más brillantes y nuevas que otras. Ya llevan un buen trecho de pasillo cuando Lydia se da cuenta de que están en medio del árbol genealógico de la mansión, que data desde muchas generaciones atrás. Cada puerta tiene el nombre de un miembro de la familia; a veces de dos, de lo que Lydia deduce que se trata de un matrimonio. Se están adentrando en la evidencia de cientos de vidas, de guerreros, de héroes.

Están caminando a través de una historia.

Lydia escoge una puerta al azar, una con una placa deslustrada, y echa un vistazo en su interior.

Hay una bonita cama con cubierta de flores rosas que ahora está harapienta. Es más pequeña que las camas a las que Lydia está acostumbrada, del mismo modo que lo son la butaca y el diván a conjunto. Junto al vestidor puede ver un viejo y puntiagudo cepillo de pelo que descansa sobre una gruesa capa de polvo, y también una foto enmarcada de Katherine Hepburn.

—Cada uno tiene una habitación —dice Stiles dándole voz a los pensamientos de Lydia—. Lo que significa que...

Lydia se da la vuelta con ojos grandes.

—Lo sé. —Aprieta los labios—. Allison.

Les lleva otra media hora encontrarlo. Suben y bajan varios pisos, paseando a través de las estancias de cada miembro de la familia Argent. Ocasionalmente Lydia husmea en la habitación, hasta que comienzan un juego en el que Stiles y ella tienen que adivinar en qué era se decoró el cuarto. Las camas en algunas de ellas están deshechas y sus sábanas están arrugadas; las almohadas, por los suelos. Otras están llenas de polvo que indica que nadie ha entrado en ellas en años.

Para cuando llegan a la de Allison M., Lydia ya se ha preparado para encontrarse una habitación completamente deshabitada.

Stiles es quien abre la puerta y aguarda con ojos tristes pero expectantes a que ella la cruce. Lydia le da un último apretón en la mano antes de entrar delante de él con el corazón en la garganta mientras enciende la luz y contiene el aliento.

No es que el cuarto huela a Allison —lleva muerta casi ocho años. Pero, de alguna manera, rezuma a ella. La blanca colcha, almohadones turquesas, las flores que parece ser que Allison dibujó sobre la pared, también turquesa, los libros colocados sobre la repisa de la ventana. Hay un póster de la Torre Eiffel en la pared, y otro del elenco de la serie  _The OC_ , porque Allison siempre veía esa serie cuando estaba enferma, era su placer oculto. Un arco roto cuelga de otra de las paredes, uno un tanto más pequeño que el que Lydia estaba acostumbrada a verle.

—¿Estás bien? —inquiere Stiles con voz grave, pero Lydia simplemente asiente, como si estuviera en una especie de trance, y se mueve por la habitación.

Una parte de las joyas de Allison descansa en su tocador; Lydia reconoce el collar de aquel día que fueron a su tienda  _vintage_  favorita y Allison se había enamorado de él. Se encuentra con un par de pendientes que ella misma le había prestado a Allison y que nunca le había devuelto. Lydia ni siquiera los había echado en falta porque estaba demasiado ocupada echando en falta a su mejor amiga.

—Quizá no —murmura, su voz haciéndola estremecerse al escuchar cuán cerca está de las lágrimas.

Se sienta en la cama e intenta recuperar el aliento, y es entonces cuando distingue una fotografía colocada encima de la mesita de noche. En ella, el brazo de Allison rodea a Lydia, cuya mano está sobre la cadera de su mejor amiga al sonreír a la cámara. Al otro lado, la mano de Allison está aferrada a la de Scott, y al lado de Scott, un Stiles de dieciséis años sonríe radiante.

Los cuatro juntos. Antes de que todo se derrumbara.

No recuerda el momento en que se tomó la foto, o el conjunto que lleva puesto, o lo que pensaría sobre Stiles en ese momento del tiempo. Pero sí que recuerda lo que es evidente y siempre lo ha sido: quería a Allison. Era su mejor amiga, la persona a la que más admiraba, la persona cuya fuerza y equilibrio siempre quiso imitar.

—Vale. —Lydia tiembla—. Definitivamente no.

Stiles se sienta a su lado sobre la cama sin decir nada más, envolviéndola en sus brazos, simplemente sosteniéndola.

—Oye —murmura enjugándole las lágrimas con el pulgar—. Sé de algo que puede que te haga sonreír.

—¿Qué? —contesta Lydia, escéptica.

Stiles señala la mesita de noche.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es el diario de Allison.

Dubitativa, Lydia mira a Stiles antes de rendirse ante la curiosidad y agarrar la libreta, abriéndola por una página al azar.

—Si no hay al menos treinta y seis frases sobre mi belleza e inteligencia, es un fraude y me rehúso a pensar que es real.

—Si no hay un solo comentario sobre cómo tú y yo estamos destinados a casarnos, yo también pensaré que es un timo.

Después, cuando Lydia está sentada entre las piernas de Stiles y lee en voz alta un fragmento del diario, es cuando se da cuenta de que este es el mejor día que ha tenido en seis años.


	12. Anturio (Parte II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anturio o anthurium andraeanum.
> 
> Hospitalidad, abundancia, felicidad.
> 
> Anticipación.

—Sí, definitivamente me odia.

Lydia se da la vuelta para encontrarse a Stiles cara a cara con un caballo castaño. Se están estudiando sospechosamente el uno al otro, aunque Lydia apostaría a que Stiles parece un tanto más irritado que el majestuoso corcel con el que está teniendo un concurso de miradas fulminantes en estos momentos.

—Oh, tú no odias a nadie, ¿a que no, Mosquete? —pregunta Lydia, acercándose a ambos y pasando dulcemente una mano por encima del hocico del caballo—. No, claro que no odias a nadie.

El caballo relincha ligeramente y acaricia la mano de Lydia.

—Dios mío —se queja Stiles—. Le encantas. ¿Qué pasa, acaso te adoran todos los animales? Apuesto a que los pájaros te ayudan a vestirte por las mañanas, ¿no es así?

—Dándote picotazos para que me dejes en paz —contesta Lydia con una risita—. Nunca conseguiría hacer nada si no guardaran la puerta del baño.

Mosquete emite otro sonido y Lydia le ofrece al fin los terrones de azúcar que ha estado sujetando en su mano izquierda, observando cómo se los arrebata encantado de la palma.

—Seguro que tenías un caballo cuando eras pequeña, ¿verdad? Claro que sí, y lo llamaste como algún gran personaje literario de algún libro que eras demasiado joven como para leer.

—Perdona. No tenía un caballo. —Aguarda un momento y contempla la expresión escéptica de Stiles—. ¿Qué? No lo tenía. Heathcliff era un poni de las Shetland.

Stiles está a medio camino de quedarse boquiabierto y mirarla con una tremenda combinación de emociones que Lydia no podría empezar a etiquetar cuando los interrumpe la puerta del establo, que se está abriendo. Isaac se asoma a través de los brillantes rayos del sol y mira de un lado a otro hasta que da con ellos.

—Tenemos que irnos —comenta sin preámbulos acercándose resueltamente a ellos. AK le da un golpe con el hocico al pasar, y él acaricia el costado de la yegua antes de continuar su camino—. Las fuentes de Helena tienen algo.

—¿Fuentes? —repite Lydia mientras Stiles frunce el ceño debido a la inapropiada llegada de Isaac.

—Contactos. Gente que trabaja con los Argent.

—¿Qué han encontrado? —pregunta Stiles conforme siguen a Isaac hacia la salida del establo, y solo se le nota un poco de resentimiento en la voz.

Lydia no está del todo segura de por qué está tan molesto. Ha tenido que  _rogarle_  para que accediera a ir a montar a caballo con ella. Aun así, entrelaza sus dedos con los de él durante su camino hacia la casa, sintiendo un extraño pero familiar deseo en su estómago de hacerle sonreír.

—Han encontrado a alguien dispuesto a soltar la lengua. —Isaac se encoge de hombros, y sus pies hacen crujir la gravilla que hay en los jardines—. Un antiguo empleado que está dispuesto a hablar de las inconsistencias de la misión.

—¿Qué cargo tenía? —pregunta Stiles con voz urgente—. ¿Estaba en la mierda?

—Encantador —habla Lydia desdeñosamente.

—No ha dicho mucho sobre lo que sabía o no sabía, pero definitivamente sabe algo. —Isaac gira hacia una entrada a la casa que Lydia ni siquiera había notado, y pasa su tarjeta por el lector antes de presionar con su huella dactilar. La puerta se abre y Isaac la sostiene para Lydia. Justo después de pasar, Lydia escucha un golpe y un insulto en voz bien alta y asume que Isaac ha soltado la puerta justo antes de que Stiles la cruzara.

Idiotas.

—¿Dónde nos vamos a reunir con él?

—En Montmartre —contesta Isaac sonriéndole a Stiles y a su gruñido—. Ha solicitado que sea un lugar concurrido, lleno de turistas, lo que a nosotros nos va bien porque nadie será capaz de localizaros en un lugar repleto de gente. Así que nos reuniremos con él en la plaza Louise-Michel.

—Perfecto —concuerda Lydia con firmeza—. Enseguida subimos a cambiarnos, pues.

Isaac la toma del brazo y tira de ella para evitar que emprenda el camino que tiene pensado.

—Casi, pero no.

—¿Qué? —quiere saber Stiles, que los sigue de cerca con el rostro todavía surcado en enfado a causa de haber tenido una puerta en las narices.

—Tenemos que vestirnos como turistas, lo que significa que tenemos que parecer horteras, así que no podéis utilizar vuestra ropa normal. Bueno, Stiles, tú sí que puedes. Pero Lydia no.

Stiles le saca el dedo corazón a Isaac cuando este está pasando la tarjeta por un segundo lector.

—Entonces ¿vamos a comprarnos ropa nueva? —pregunta Lydia ignorando el gesto del chico.

—No —responde Isaac dando un paso hacia un lado y abriendo la puerta—. No hace falta.

Las luces se encienden con un tintineo y Lydia mira dentro de la habitación. Desde donde está parada puede ver filas y filas de ropa en percheros. Solo cuando se adentra en la sala se da cuenta de los estantes con zapatos, gafas de sol, bufandas, bolsos, e incluso pelucas.

Parece un armario de disfraces repleto de ropa de todas las tallas y estilos. A su derecha se extiende toda una pared de esmóquines. A su izquierda, baldas cargadas de todo tipo de parafernalia de cientos de equipos deportivos de todo el mundo.

Y justo cuando Lydia cree que tiene delante las cosas más bonitas que sus ojos verán hoy se da cuenta de que una vitrina rebosante de joyas y diamantes reluce en el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Dios mío —murmura, casi segura de que acaba de revivir la sensación que es enamorarse.

—Adelante, pringados —dice Isaac con clara diversión en su voz—. Nos vamos de compras.

···

Stiles los obliga a coger el tranvía para ir a Montmartre.

De los tres, Isaac es el más avergonzado. Se coloca su gorra azul de los Giants en la cabeza, dejando sus rizos color arena sobresalir por los bordes. Trata de apartar la mirada de los turistas apiñados en la cabina del vehículo mientras Stiles respira con emoción contra la ventana.

Lydia estaría encantada de burlarse de Isaac por su vergüenza, pero ella está en el mismo barco. El hecho de estar medio embutidos en este pequeño y antihigiénico tranvía con una marabunta de turistas es una de las cosas más humillantes que le podrían pasar hoy, solamente superada por la gorra de los New York Mets que Stiles le ha puesto unas horas antes en la cabeza. Lógicamente sabe que nadie en esta ciudad va a señalarla y acusarla de que Lydia Martin está escupiendo en el rostro de la moda, pero igualmente no puede dejar de estar agradecida por las gafas de sol que le cubren el rostro.

—¿Sabes? Podrías fingir que estás emocionada por estar aquí —comenta Stiles mirando a Lydia. Tiene los ojos brillantes bajo la visera de la gorra de los Mets que lleva puesta sobre la cabeza, y, a pesar de sus palabras, no hay rastro de molestia en la voz.

— _Podría_  —admite ella—. Pero eso requeriría querer emplear mi energía para ello, cosa que no quiero.

—Está bien. En vez de eso puedes emplearla para fruncir el ceño.

Vaya. Un punto para Stilinski.

Uno contra un millón, pero aun así. Es impresionante a su forma.

Lydia no es consciente de que lo está observando, de que mira cómo presiona la mano contra el cristal de la ventana hasta que el tranvía se detiene y lo siguiente que sabe es que están escurriéndose por entre la marea de turistas, de los cuales la mayoría es estadounidense. De alguna manera, Lydia espera que Isaac los guíe a algún callejón oscuro y recóndito. En vez de eso, sigue a los turistas a lo largo de una empinada cuesta hacia lo que Lydia imagina que es el corazón de Montmartre.

Hace un día cálido y soleado, lo que supone que la zona parezca una lata de sardinas. Cuando los ojos de Stiles se abren como platos, interiorizando todo a su alrededor con una energía que Lydia no ha visto en mucho tiempo, la chica no puede evitar estirar el brazo para darle la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. La mirada de perplejidad en el rostro de Stiles solo la hace encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia al gesto como si no fuera nada.

—No quiero que te pierdas.

Stiles la observa por un momento antes de aferrarse a su mano un tanto más firmemente y seguir a Isaac a lo largo de la cuesta a paso ligero, como si todo el lastre que había acumulado en sus pies hubiese desaparecido en cuanto se han mirado a los ojos.

—Es aquí arriba —les anuncia Isaac prácticamente sin girarse. Cuando llegan finalmente a la plaza principal, el entusiasmo de Stiles está por las nubes, y es entonces cuando Lydia se da cuenta: nunca antes ha viajado. Su madre había muerto cuando tan solo era un crío, y su padre siempre ha sido el sheriff. Tenía dieciocho cuando se marchó, y Lydia no conoce mucho acerca de su vida adulta, pero de repente le está viniendo a la cabeza lo  _pequeña_  que debe de haber sido.

Recuerda el viaje que Scott y ella habían hecho a Italia y siente una especie de culpa arrastrarse por sus venas —apenas dura un momento— ante el hecho de que la vida hubiera seguido adelante sin Stiles.

—Aquí es donde está el Moulin Rouge, ¿verdad? —pregunta Stiles mientras Isaac los lleva a una cafetería con mesitas en la terraza.

—Ajá.

—Entonces ¿crees que Nicole Kidman estará por aquí? —bromea, y Lydia hunde la cabeza bajo la visera de su gorra para esconder la risa que se le escapa inevitablemente.

Es Isaac quien responde, evitándole a Lydia la situación.

—Sí, solo para ti, Stilinski.

Lydia espera que Stiles le conteste con un comentario similar, sin embargo simplemente sonríe más ampliamente y arrastra una silla hacia atrás, para Lydia. Uno de los camareros se acerca y los tres piden capuchinos. En el último segundo, Isaac añade un  _boudin noir_  al pedido y el camarero lo mira directamente a los ojos antes de asentir discretamente y alejarse en otra dirección.

—¿Acaso es todo el  _mundo_  un Argent? —pregunta molesto.

Lydia le da una palmadita en la rodilla.

—Sí, Stiles. Todo el mundo es un Argent. Incluido tú. Sorpresa.

Stiles lanza a Lydia una súbita mirada que normalmente la haría tener que luchar consigo misma para reprimir una sonrisa de superioridad, pero la mano de Isaac formándose en un puño sobre la mesa la distrae.

—Es él —sisea sin apenas abrir la boca, y apunta con la cabeza hacia un hombre bajito, delgado y aparentemente nervioso que se está quitando las gafas de sol mientras avanza hacia su mesa—. Seguidme la corriente.

—Señor Lamoureux —saluda el hombre, que enseguida extiende una mano un tanto nerviosa—. ¿Puedo unirme a su  _boudin noir_?

—Siéntese —dice Isaac, señalando la única silla vacía que queda junto a la mesa cuadrada, justo enfrente de Lydia—. Me gustaría presentarle a mis socios, la señorita Aldric y el señor Malappris.

Habla con el mismo acento británico que tiene Helena, consiguiendo que Stiles lo mire con expresión extraña. Lydia, sin embargo, enseguida extiende su mano para que el hombre se la sacuda amablemente, y no puede evitar encogerse internamente al tocar su sudorosa palma.

—Timothy Rice. Un placer.

—¿Por qué decidió dimitir de Valetudine? —pregunta Stiles, y el tono cortante de su voz rechaza cualquier hipotética amabilidad. Las piezas de esta nueva y desconocida versión de Stiles que Lydia ha sido capaz de volver a encontrar se desvanecen, y, de repente, su mente vuela al vestido que solía ser blanco pero que ahora está indeleblemente mutilado.

Al mirar a Stiles, Lydia se tensa un poco, imitando la estabilidad del chico. Es bastante posible que no pueda manejar este encuentro si no se muestra distante, y aunque pudiera hacerlo, no está dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Llegados a este punto, ya no confía en su propia fuerza. No sabe dónde están los límites de la misma ni qué es lo que la inspira.

O si lo que solía inspirarla siquiera sigue existiendo.

—Me di cuenta de que era un equipo del que no quería formar parte.

—¿A qué se refiere? —quiere saber Isaac, inclinándose hacia delante sobre su asiento.

—No... no estoy del todo seguro. No formaba parte del consejo ejecutivo ni nada de eso... quiero decir, todos recibíamos información, pero solo algunas piezas. Sé que casi todas las empresas funcionan así, pero esto... esto se sentía diferente. Era diferente.

—¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que lo era? —pregunta Stiles con tono acusatorio.

—Unos cuatro meses antes de marcharme —asegura Timothy—. Luché contra mis propios impulsos durante meses, tratando de decidir si debería hacer algo o no, pero...

—Pero no lo hizo, porque no era de su incumbencia —termina Stiles, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla y contemplando al hombre con un deje de desagrado.

Timothy coloca ambas manos sobre su regazo y se las retuerce, ansioso. Isaac fulmina a Stiles con la mirada.

—Señor Malappris, le recuerdo que es libre de marcharse en cualquier momento.

Seguramente sería un poco más amenazante si no supieran que Isaac está fingiendo su acento británico, pero las garras sobre la mesa son sin duda un bonito detalle.

—Y yo le recuerdo,  _señor_   _Lamoureux_ , que también se trata de mi investigación.

—¿Qué fue lo primero que le hizo sospechar?

Lydia se dirige directamente a Timothy con voz firme pero ojos amables en un intento de que se sienta lo suficientemente cómodo como para contestar.

—El piso superior —contesta el hombre encogiéndose de hombros—. Está cerrado con llave. Ahí es donde se supone que trabaja el presidente ejecutivo, pero nunca nadie se reúne con él, nadie lo ve, y nadie tiene permitido subir al último piso. Se necesita una llave especial para el ascensor.

—¿Cuánta gente trabaja ahí arriba? —pregunta Isaac.

—No podría asegurarlo.

—¿Entonces fue un piso prohibido lo que le hizo marcharse? —comenta Stiles con escepticismo.

—No —contesta Timothy—. Decidí marcharme de una vez por todas cuando los escuché hablar.

Stiles da un brinco.

—¿A quién?

—A los miembros de la junta.

—Y decían que...

—Decían que estaban buscando a una chica. —En cuanto escucha eso, Lydia está profundamente agradecida de que se hayan adjudicado otros nombres para mantener esta conversación. Acerca sus manos hacia su cuerpo por encima de la mesa, como si mantenerlas cerca fuera a hacerle más difícil al Recolector atrapárselas—. Decían que era... única en su especie. Poderosa. Esencial. Al principio asumí que tenía grandes sumas de dinero, y que quizá la empresa estuviese en quiebra y la necesitaran, pero, por la forma en que hablaban, era como si... —Se calla un momento—. No especificaron mucho porque estaban en una mesa en la cafetería. No creo que fueran conscientes de que estaba detrás de ellos; estaba solo en un rincón.

—¿Mencionaron algo sobre qué querían de la chica? —pregunta Isaac sin emoción alguna.

—Bueno. —Las mejillas de Timothy enrojecen—. Ahí es donde entro yo.

—¿Usted? —dice Stiles, recorriendo con la mirada el pequeño cuerpo de Timothy, como si se estuviera preguntando qué tipo de daño pudiera causarle este hombre a él mismo o a sus seres queridos.

—Yo. —La firme respuesta del hombre, la forma en que no vacila por primera vez, hace que Lydia se estremezca, sintiendo en lo más profundo de sí misma que esta confianza solo puede resultar mala para ellos. Cuando mira brevemente a Stiles puede ver exactamente la misma expresión en sus ojos.

—¿Y en qué parte de la empresa trabajaba usted? —inquiere Lydia.

Los ojos de Timothy se pasean nerviosamente por entre los tres.

—En la parte de investigación —responde—. Somos una empresa farmacéutica, así que es normal trabajar con químicos. Pero hace unos años se me encomendó producir una cosa que sería capaz de afectar a un grupo de gente con una anomalía sanguínea específica. Decían que sería una cura... introducir una porción muy pequeña de este virus en la sangre de la gente, y entonces sus sistemas inmunológicos formarían una defensa para que no les afectara de manera descontrolada.

Stiles frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuál era ese grupo de gente?

—No lo sé. Nunca llegué a ver ni a trabajar con nada relacionado con su sangre... era increíble. Al principio estaba confundido, luego alucinando... ¿cómo podría tener la sangre propiedades como esa, partículas de las que yo no supiera nada? A veces pienso... —Se detiene un momento—. No importa lo que piense.

—Sí que importa —se apresura a decir Lydia—. Por favor, Timothy.

El hombre exhala despacio.

—Me decían... me decían que lo hiciera más fuerte. Decían que la cura no estaba funcionando lo suficientemente bien, así que tenía que ser más fuerte. Y luego me hicieron cambiarla de una inyección a un spray. Querían que fuera algo que se pudiera inhalar. Querían que hiciera cambios, cambios, cambios hasta que...

—Hasta que se volviera letal —apunta Stiles sombríamente.

—¿Lo consiguió? —pregunta Isaac, tenso. Tiene las manos en puños sobre la mesa; parece como si estuviera a punto de levantarse y huir, y Lydia sabe que Isaac, de entre todas las personas que conoce, es quien tiene un mayor instinto de luchar o morir.

—Soy bueno en mi trabajo. Así que... sí.

Isaac se deja caer con fuerza contra el respaldo de su silla, aterrorizado por un momento.

—Sí —murmura Stiles. Una de sus manos abandona la superficie de la mesa y se acerca hacia la cintura de sus vaqueros, donde Lydia sabe que tiene una pistola escondida. Enreda sus dedos alrededor de la mano de Stiles antes de que pueda alcanzar el arma, y él la mira como si la viera por primera vez; como si hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí.

—Quienquiera que sea toda esa gente —dice Timothy con expresión culpable—, creo que los quieren muertos.

···

El ambiente en la sala de conferencias es mucho más pesado que en cualquier otro momento anterior. Al mirar los rostros de las filas y filas de gente que ha asistido a la reunión, Lydia no puede distinguir ni una sola emoción. Los Argent están bien entrenados, especialmente para cuando hay desconocidos entre ellos. A veces le recuerdan al tipo de persona que ella se esforzaba por ser cuando era más joven, pero luego piensa en la forma en que la Lydia de quince años habría respondido a toda la mierda por la que han tenido que pasar los Argent y de repente siente que hay un gran abismo entre ella y esta gente.

Ellos son robóticos hasta el punto de llegar a la frialdad, algo a lo que Lydia, en estos últimos días, se ha acabado acostumbrando. Pero ahora, sentado a su lado en la mesa, está el motivo para dejar de ser tan vacíos y fríos. Se muestra igual de impasible que los Argent mientras observa a Isaac pasarles la información que han obtenido de forma clara y concisa. Si Lydia no conociera tan bien a Stiles, no sabría decir qué es lo que está sintiendo, pero una sola mirada a sus ojos le revela la determinación que se ha asentado en ellos. Piensa arreglar todo esto tanto con la ayuda de los Argent como sin ella.

—Nuestro contacto nos ha informado de que está prácticamente seguro de que su arma bioquímica funcionará —comenta Isaac, hablándole directamente a Helena. La mujer preside la mesa y lo observa atentamente mientras expone la información.

—¿Con qué grado de porcentaje? —pregunta uno de los Argent.

—Ha dicho noventa y ocho.

—Si no tenía ninguna criatura sobrenatural en quien probarla, ¿cómo ha llegado a ese porcentaje? —pregunta Chris con ojos sospechosos.

—La tenía —responde Isaac—. Aunque no era él quien realizaba esas pruebas... les daba la fórmula a sus superiores, que eran quienes la probaban.

—¿Por qué no tenía acceso a las pruebas? —inquiere otro Argent—. ¿Nunca entró en el laboratorio?

—El laboratorio está en el último piso del edificio Valetudine —contesta Isaac—. Nadie tiene permitido subir a no ser que tenga una llave especial. Él no la tenía.

—¿En qué tipo de criaturas sobrenaturales hacían las pruebas?

—Asumo que en varias especies, aunque mi contacto no tenía acceso a esa información, por lo que yo tampoco lo sé.

Una estridente voz femenina suena desde su sitio en la mesa.

—¿Cuáles son los peligros  _humanos_  de esta arma?

Los ojos de Isaac se encuentran con los de Stiles. Lydia se da cuenta de que están teniendo una especie de conversación silenciosa entre ellos antes de que Stiles aparte la vista y la clave en la mujer, ojos de piedra. Esta tiene el pelo largo y oscuro y es bastante corpulenta. Las mujeres Argent son entrenadas para convertirse en líderes, pero Lydia no alberga ninguna duda de que esta es una guerrera. Y, en este momento, se la ve preparada para luchar.

Cuando Stiles vuelve a mirar a Isaac, asiente levemente en su dirección y se vuelve a recostar en su silla.

—Por el momento, los creadores del arma no creen que tenga ningún tipo de efecto duradero en personas sin elementos sobrenaturales en su ADN.

Gran parte de la gente sentada a la mesa se relaja. Lydia se da cuenta de que Chris no es uno de ellos.

—¿No es mortal para los humanos? —pregunta un Argent.

Isaac niega rotundamente.

—No.

Un murmullo vibrante se expande por toda la habitación. La gente comienza a hablar y discutir en voz baja. Isaac echa un vistazo hacia donde ha estado Chris durante toda la presentación, con las manos tras de él y los ojos fijos en su pupilo.

—Permitidme recordar —apunta Chris, hablando por encima del escándalo— que nuestra familia ya no tiene como misión destruir lo sobrenatural. Terminamos con el  _caos_. No con la gente.

—¿Pero no sería el mundo mucho menos caótico sin criaturas sobrenaturales en él? Quizá deberíamos estar trabajando con...

—Es suficiente —dice Helena, levantándose de su asiento para poder observar al hombre al que ha interrumpido. Algunos miembros a la mesa se retuercen incómodos en sus sitios y varios murmullos más vuelven a extenderse. Intentando presenciar sus reacciones, Lydia pasea la mirada por todos los rostros que puede. Es abrumador no ser capaz de distinguir qué personas están en cada bando, pero, cuando su mirada encuentra a Chris, la amabilidad en sus ojos la tranquiliza. Con confianza renovada, se enfrenta a la sala otra vez, esta vez con una expresión mucho más firme.

Con la mirada de un águila, Helena examina al resto de los miembros de su familia.

—He tomado una decisión. —Posa la mirada sobre Stiles. Lydia nota cómo se tensa a su lado, y el pozo que siente en su estómago se vuelve todavía más profundo—. Primero y principal, trabajará con Christopher y el señor Lahey  _todo_  el tiempo.

Stiles asiente rápidamente.

—De acuerdo. Sí, está bien. Lo que sea.

—Puede hacer uso de todas las armas que necesite que estén por debajo del nivel seis. Se le proporcionará todo equipo técnico requerido. Las cuestiones de presupuesto pasarán primero por Christopher, y luego por Laurence. Su equipo de estrategias estará formado por Christopher, el señor Lahey, Raoul, Orla, Amelia, Henry y Felicity. Cualquier Argent que desee ayudar en su cruzada puede hacerlo, pero no se espera que nadie lo haga porque usted lo requiera. ¿Está claro?

—Sí —responde Stiles con rapidez—. Perfectamente claro. Cristalino. Más claro que los agujeros nasales tras una...

—Gracias —lo interrumpe Lydia. Helena los escudriña durante unos segundos que se sienten terriblemente largos y pesados, pero luego asiente tranquilamente mientras recoge sus notas y las junta.

—Se levanta la sesión —dice al tiempo que se gira y abandona la sala.

Lydia se acerca a Stiles, Chris y Isaac cuando la sala comienza a vaciarse, y los observa mirarse los unos a los otros. Ve alivio, miedo, esperanza e inquietud en esos rostros que tan bien conoce, y ese es el motivo por que el que sabe que va a tener que ser ella quien lo pregunte.

—Bueno —dice mientras los mira a los tres—, ¿y ahora qué?

···

_Lydia Martin [2:32]: Hola._

_Scott McCall [2:32]: Lydia, ¡hola!_

_Lydia Martin [2:32]: Sé que solo pretendías mantenerme a salvo._

_Scott McCall [2:33]: Te quiero demasiado. Y creo que él puede protegerte mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo en estos momentos._

_Scott McCall [2:35]: ¿Vas a volver pronto a casa?_

_Lydia Martin [2:40]: Sí. Pero por ahora estamos aquí atrapados. Estamos organizando un plan para protegeros a todos. Nos hemos unido a los Argent, hemos descubierto que existe un arma y vamos a intentar neutralizarla. Te daré más detalles mañana._

_Scott McCall [2:42]: Está bien. Gracias._

_Lydia Martin [2:42]: Yo también te quiero, McCall._

···

Es día de asamblea de los Argent, lo que normalmente significa que Lydia y Stiles tienen que dirigirse hacia otras partes de la mansión durante el rato en que todos están reunidos. Por suerte, Isaac casi nunca asiste a estas reuniones, así que Lydia consigue con relativa facilidad —mediante amenazas— que los vuelva a llevar a París.

Han cogido el tren desde Chantilly y han pasado por una de las creperías de la calle de Montparnasse antes de dirigirse hacia el Museo de Orsay. Lydia nunca ha llegado a imaginar una versión de su vida en la que estaría haciendo cola para entrar en un museo de arte impresionista con Isaac y Stiles, quienes se han puesto cada uno una gorra de los Mets (Isaac solamente se la ha puesto para molestar a Stiles, lo que ha funcionado increíblemente bien). Pero aquí están, en medio de un interminable gentío de turistas, quemándose bajo la deslumbrante luz del sol.

Isaac contempla alegremente a la gente que los rodea, y Lydia siente pinchazos en el corazón cuando ve que se fija en las familias. Stiles, por su parte, alza la barbilla hacia el cielo, con la espalda contra el sol. No puede verle los ojos a través de las gafas de sol que se ha puesto, pero su boca se muestra delgada y apretada, lo que consigue que Lydia quiera acercarse a él.

No lo hace. En su lugar, se coloca bien las gafas de sol y se reajusta el voluminoso sombrero de ala que se ha colocado para taparse lo máximo posible. Los Argent poseen pases para todos los museos de París, cosa que Lydia no está segura de que esté relacionada con todo el tema del espionaje o es simplemente turístico. En cualquier caso, tiene las entradas bien guardadas en su enorme bolso, junto al resto de cosas que ha obtenido del armario de los Argent.

El Museo de Orsay efectúa controles de seguridad en su entrada, pero una de las condiciones de Isaac para abandonar el recinto de la mansión era que tenían que llevarse consigo algunas armas de casa. En el bolso de Lydia hay suficientes armas tanto letales como no letales como para derribar a un ejército pequeño, a pesar de que dos de las personas que van a utilizarlas hipotéticamente son criaturas sobrenaturales. Lleva una cartera falsa con un compartimento secreto para cuchillos, pintalabios con agujas bañadas en veneno, perfume con anestesiante, e incluso un spray que podría dejar permanentemente ciego a alguien.

Teniendo en cuenta todo esto, Lydia se queda totalmente sorprendida cuando su bolso pasa sin problema por seguridad y los tres se adentran en el amplio museo. Se quita las gafas de sol y las guarda en el bolso mientras devora con los ojos el patio interior con sus majestuosas estatuas y esculturas.

—¿Ves eso? —dice apuntando hacia una de las ventanas ovaladas del otro extremo del patio—. ¿Y eso? —Lydia apunta al techo—. Son señales que te permiten adivinar que se trata de una estación de trenes renovada. Fue construida en el siglo XIX y se inauguró como museo de arte en 1986, y ahora es la colección más grande de...

—Vale, Enciclop-Lydia Brown —dice Stiles colocando la mano en la parte baja de su espalda para animarla a que siga andando—. ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres ver?

—Monet —responde menos de un segundo después, y enseguida echa a caminar por delante de los chicos para detenerse de repente—. No, espera. Renoir. No, tenemos que empezar con Van Gogh. —Lydia hace una pausa y se da la vuelta para observarlos con el ceño fruncido, indecisa. Al ver las expresiones idénticas de Stiles y Isaac, entorna un tanto los ojos y cruza los brazos por delante del pecho—. ¿Qué?

Stiles mira a Isaac e intenta no reírse.

—¿Por qué no vamos al último piso y luego simplemente vamos bajando?

Lydia vacila, pero luego se encoge de hombros, pasándose el pelo hacia un lado antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Las siguientes horas transcurren exactamente como se las habría imaginado. Isaac habla sobre técnicas impresionistas empleando un acento francés en los momentos justos para hacerle parecer del todo pretencioso. Stiles se pone nervioso tras trece segundos en cada sala y empieza a contar las cámaras de seguridad, saludando a los guardias que podrían estar observando al otro lado de la pantalla. Mientras Isaac remarca algunas pomposas observaciones, Stiles se coloca tras él sin que se dé cuenta y se pone a acariciar la sombra de su cogote y a inventarse palabras relacionadas con el arte para hacer reír a Lydia.

Al bajar las preciosas escaleras blancas del museo, Lydia puede apreciar el cambio en los andares de Stiles. Paseando de una sala a la otra, sus pasos dejan de ser tan pesados, tan fuertes. Tiene los hombros un tanto encorvados y se frota las manos detrás de Lydia mientras pasea la mirada entre ella y las obras de arte. Para cuando llegan a la sala de Degas, sus manos están unidas, y Lydia no está del todo segura de cuándo ha pasado eso.

—Esa eres tú —comenta Stiles con decisión, apuntando un dedo hacia una bailarina cualquiera de  _La clase de ballet_.

Lydia arruga la nariz.

—Para nada. Ese lazo azul pastel es demasiado hortera —bromea—. Yo soy aquella de delante con la flor en el pelo, obviamente.

—Claro, obviamente —repite Stiles con una sonrisa que le ocupa media cara—. Oye, cuando eras pequeña, ¿llevabas cosas como esa a tus clases de ballet?

—No —responde Lydia tirando de él hacia el siguiente cuadro—. Llevábamos mallas rosas y negras.

—¿Os poníais esos tutús rosas tan acampanados? —inquiere Stiles con mirada seria.

—Por supuesto que no —miente. Tras el bufido que suelta Stiles por risa, decide que ya han tenido suficiente de Degas.

Incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, lo arrastra a través de las siguientes salas. A pesar de la pesadez del motivo por el que están en Francia, el hecho de estar aquí con él es casi surrealista. Se pasean por el museo en medio de un tornado de normalidad que hace que su corazón borbotee con satisfacción, y Lydia  _sabe_  que va a llegar un punto en que todo esto duela, lo sabe, pero el ímpeto con el que siempre ha querido al chico no le permite darle importancia ahora.

Es fácil olvidar el hecho de que se mueven a contrarreloj hasta que, de repente, se encuentran delante de un cuadro y la mano de Stiles se congela en la suya, deslizándose fuera de su agarre fácilmente. Lydia mira a un lado y se sorprende ante la persona que tiene junto a ella; una expresión furiosa y cerrada, los hombros en posición para nada acogedora.

—¿Qué? —se apresura Lydia—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Stiles no contesta al momento, sino que mantiene los ojos clavados en la obra de arte, y, de repente, Lydia lo ve. Una joven está tumbada en la cama mientras la Muerte está sentada en el otro extremo tratando de atraerla hacia sí. Un terror glacial recorre las venas de Lydia, que da un paso hacia él e intenta tomarle de la mano para demostrarle que se encuentra aquí, está aquí con ella. Stiles se aparta de su agarre con cierta agresividad.

— _La jeune fille et la Mort_  —lee el nombre, arruinando la pronunciación de una forma que normalmente habría resultado graciosa para Lydia—. ¿Qué significa?

Lydia vacila.

—Stiles...

—¿Qué significa, Lydia?

Ella se mira las zapatillas.

—La Muerte y la Doncella.

Stiles deja escapar un largo suspiro, ojos todavía fijos en el cuadro.

—La Bella y la Bestia —comenta, falto de humor—. Supongo que eso es lo que siempre hemos sido, ¿no?

—No —contesta Lydia en un intento de hacerle callar, pero Stiles no se detiene.

—La chica está... está terriblemente asustada y no se puede mover, y él... se la está  _llevando_. La está matando y ella no estaba lista o preparada; no ha hecho nada para merecerlo. Pero él simplemente se la está llevando, joder.

—Lo estás mirando de la forma incorrecta —apunta Lydia, cortante—. Mírale el rostro, Stiles. ¿Te parece que esté asustada?

—Sí.

—Estás viendo lo que quieres ver. —Le resulta imposible alejar el deje de molestia de su voz—. Stokes la dibujó inclinándose sobre la muerte, no alejándose. ¿No ves que su expresión no es demasiado tensa? Es curiosa. Lo está observando.

—Quizá esté en shock porque la Muerte está mano a mano sobre su cama, literalmente —contesta Stiles, de nuevo sin rastro de humor en la voz.

—Pero es en una habitación —subraya Lydia—. Tiene forma de agujero en una cerradura, como un rápido vistazo en la vida de alguien que no deberíamos estar viendo. Es una situación íntima.

—Es indefensa.

—La mano de la Muerte se extiende ante ella de forma invitadora, no a la fuerza. Es amable, Stiles. Mira, su ala se curva sobre ella como si la estuviese abrazando. Hay una razón para ello.

—Probablemente porque sabe que ser el motivo por el que alguien muere es... —La voz de Stiles se apaga, puesto que parece incapaz de terminar la frase.

—No —contraataca Lydia—. Porque no creo que esté ahí para matarla.

—¿No lo crees? —inquiere Stiles, escéptico.

—La chica lleva un vestido blanco: inocencia. Pero la manta es de un color rojo brillante, casi eléctrico. Y el rojo es... pasión, deseo, emoción. El rojo es llamativo, a diferencia del blanco. Así que creo que la Muerte está ahí para llevarse su inocencia, cosa que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Todos perdemos la inocencia en algún momento. Es lo que nos da fuerza en la vida adulta. Es educación, necesidad... es la vida.

—Nuestra vida —murmulla Stiles entre dientes. Lydia ahoga las ganas que tiene de darle un puñetazo.

—Stiles. Esos  _no_  somos nosotros.

—¿Ah, no? —Stiles se gira hacia ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, con los labios torcidos en una sonrisa que le revela que acaba de dar con su última carta—. ¿No lo somos?

—No. No lo somos.

—Entonces ¿por qué hay flores sobre la mesita de noche?

···

Stiles se asegura de que Isaac se siente entre ellos en el viaje de vuelta a casa. La confusión acerca del repentino cambio de actitud entre Stiles y Lydia es evidente en el rostro del chico antes de encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia. Saca el móvil y se pone a hacer un quizz llamado "¿Qué tipo de sombrero eres?". Los tres permanecen en silencio cuando entran en la mansión, esperando haber llegado antes de que la reunión haya acabado.

No tienen tal suerte.

En cuanto ven a Chris parado en el corredor principal, con los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho y la expresión grave, Lydia está segura de que los va a reñir por haber abandonado la mansión sin permiso. Hace años que no la castigan, aunque, a decir verdad, si hay alguien en el mundo que se merece castigarla, ese es Chris Argent. Pero, enseguida, la seriedad en su rostro le causa un pinchazo en el estómago, y Lydia deja de andar al momento.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Isaac, dándoles voz a los pensamientos de Lydia.

—Japón. Todo un grupo de treinta  _kitsunes_  ha sido encontrado muerto.

Les da la respuesta en tono calmado y consistente, pero Lydia no puede dejar de sentir cómo se le rompe el corazón en el momento en que la sonrisa de Kira cruza su mente como un rayo.

—¿Cómo podemos saber que...? —empieza Isaac, pero Chris niega con la cabeza al tiempo que extrae una foto de algún bolsillo que tiene a la espalda.

—Los cuerpos estaban aplastados y machacados. Todos tenían lo mismo grabado en el brazo derecho tras ser asesinados.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Isaac toma la fotografía de las manos de Chris, y Lydia lleva la vista a la palabra tatuada en el brazo de uno de los hombres. Bajo la espesa y oscura sangre, apenas puede distinguir la palabra 'バンシー' estampada en su piel.

—¿Qué significa? —quiere saber Stiles con voz temblorosa y que apenas puede retener la rabia que está sintiendo.

A Lydia no le habría hecho falta saber japonés para conocer la respuesta a eso.

En el museo, Stiles ha pensado que él era la muerte, pero estaba equivocado. Lydia prácticamente se había olvidado de lo que ha sabido desde que tenía dieciséis años.  _Ella_  es la muerte. Ella es Thanatos, ella es Hades. Ella es el diablo.

—Significa  _banshee_  —murmura—. Significa que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

···

—Necesitas un descanso, Lydia.

La firme voz de Stiles interrumpe la concentración de la chica, extrayéndola del momento justo cuando está dirigiendo su puño hacia la cara de Stiles. Ágilmente, él bloquea su movimiento y se posiciona de tal forma que la mano de Lydia está aprisionada entre las dos suyas.

—Suéltame —dice ella por entre los dientes, pero Stiles no deja de mirarla. Cuando habla, se puede apreciar la preocupación en su voz.

—Lydia. Vamos, estás agotada.

—Estado con el que estoy  _extremadamente_  familiarizada debido a las incontables veces en que nos encontramos en este tipo de situaciones en el instituto. Ahora, suéltame.

Stiles le aprieta el puño con suavidad antes de soltarla y dar un paso atrás.

—Bueno, pues no voy a practicar más contigo —anuncia dirigiéndose hacia una de las esquinas de la sala para recoger su camiseta y ponérsela—. Necesitas dormir.

Afortunadamente, Lydia sabe exactamente cómo jugar su siguiente carta.

—Está bien —comenta causalmente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Se lo pediré a Isaac.

Stiles se queda estático. A continuación gruñe y lleva una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello para volver a quitarse la camiseta y lanzarla al suelo.

—Vale. Pero nada de poderes de  _banshee_ , ¿entendido? No te necesito inconsciente en estos momentos. —Algo en su expresión cambia de repente—. Espera, en realidad...

—Que te den, Stilinski —suelta Lydia al tiempo que da un patada en el aire, obligando a Stiles a hundir la cabeza para que no le alcance.

El sótano está repleto de zonas para practicar diferentes tipos de lucha; en esta en particular hay un puñado de espadas amontonadas en una esquina, pero Stiles y Lydia han estado usando la sala para combate cuerpo a cuerpo casi todos los días. Lydia puede ver qué partes necesita trabajar más antes de lanzarse al campo de batalla en el reflejo de los espejos que se alinean en tres de las paredes. Hay cosas que sabía hacer hace seis años. Son aspectos que ha ido perdiendo con el paso del tiempo de la forma más tonta por haberse negado a tener nada que ver con el mundo supernatural.

Chica incrédula por haber creído que podría dejar atrás algo como la pérdida en ese pequeño pueblo.

—Te agachas demasiado tarde —dice Stiles entre jadeos mientras se balancea hacia ella—. Estoy bastante seguro de que, si te sorprendiera con un gancho por la izquierda, no conseguirías derribarme a tiempo.

—Quizá es porque sé que no vas a golpearme de verdad —razona ella bloqueando el brazo de Stiles justo antes de emplear toda su fuerza para retorcérselo tras la espalda, lanzándolo al suelo. Se agacha para arrodillarse junto a él, de forma que el pelo que se ha recogido en una coleta alta se le desliza por encima del hombro y acaricia la piel sudada del chico—. Del mismo modo que me dejas hacer esto —susurra en su oído.

Stiles gira la cabeza para poder mirarla, sus miradas encontrándose, y, por un momento, Lydia puede leerlo todo en su expresión.

—Nada mal. No está para nada mal.

La voz que los sobresalta está impregnada en acento británico, y Lydia no logra comprender cómo es posible que Helena se haya colado en su sala de entrenamiento sin que ninguno de los dos se haya dado cuenta. Se separan rápidamente, como si los acabaran de pillar haciendo algo obsceno en lugar de estar preparándose para la batalla de la cual Helena es bien consciente. Bastante cohibida, Lydia se ajusta el sujetador deportivo, sintiéndose de repente muy poco tapada teniendo en cuenta que Helena está completamente vestida.

—Esto... ¿gracias? —contesta Stiles, revolviéndose un poco sobre el suelo.

—Señorita Martin —dice Helena, dirigiendo su curiosa mirada hacia la chica—. Ha sido un hombre quien le ha enseñado combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

No es una pregunta, pero Lydia lo confirma igualmente.

—Así es.

—Hay ciertas... ventajas, supongo, que las mujeres tenemos por encima de los hombres de las que los instructores masculinos no siempre son conscientes. Nuestros cuerpos no son iguales, por lo que tampoco lo son nuestras habilidades.

—Entiendo. —La voz de Lydia rebosa respeto. Todo el mundo en esta enorme mansión tiene que ganarse la aprobación de esta mujer antes de poder hacer nada; es el tipo de mujer formidable que hace que Lydia quiera esforzarse más, volverse mejor.

—Déjeme enseñárselo.

Sus palabras son seguras y directas, y cuando la mirada sorprendida de Lydia se encuentra con la de Helena, Lydia se da cuenta de que los ojos violetas de la mujer bailan con excitación.

—Está bien —dice Lydia. Mira a Stiles y hace un movimiento con el hombro para indicarle que está todo bien—. Puedes subir —le dice suavemente—. Tienes que ducharte.

Stiles asiente, alcanza su camiseta y su botella de agua antes de abandonar la sala, cerrando la puerta firmemente tras él.

Lydia mira a Helena con nerviosismo.

—Entonces... ¿ahora qué?

Helena sonríe y, por primera vez, el gesto resulta amable.

—¿Está dispuesta a luchar conmigo?

Lydia asiente por toda respuesta y se coloca en posición para comenzar a pelear. Helena también se sitúa en su sitio y Lydia le permite realizar el primer golpe, bloqueándolo de inmediato. Intenta emplear menos fuerza de la que utilizaría normalmente, pero cuando Helena aprovecha el bloqueo de Lydia para alzar el brazo en la otra dirección causándole un dolor agudo a la altura del hombro, de repente se le ocurre que quizá su oponente sea más fuerte que ella.

— _Joder_  —maldice Lydia, retirando el brazo y acariciándoselo.

—Regla número uno —dice Helena con seriedad—. No se puede actuar de forma justa porque nada de esto es justo. Hay que pillarlos por sorpresa, actuando por fuera de los límites de las normas. Es una mujer inteligente, señorita Martin. Úselo en su beneficio. Cree.

Helena vuelve a levantar los brazos en posición de defensa y asiente en dirección a Lydia para indicarle que puede atacar. Pelean durante unos instantes hasta que la mujer se agacha bajo el brazo de Lydia y la atrapa rodeándole el cuello desde detrás. La suelta rápidamente, aguantando el tiempo justo para que Lydia pueda darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Regla número dos —suelta Lydia, girándose para enfrentar a su oponente—. ¿Hay que cubrirse las espaldas?

—Regla número dos —la corrige Helena—. Son más fuertes que nosotras. Más altos que nosotras. Y pueden hacernos daño de formas que nosotras no podemos devolver. No puede olvidarlo. Nunca.

El tono de su voz hace a Lydia pensar que quizá Helena aprendiera todo esto por el camino difícil, y la inteligente y anciana mujer que siempre viste de negro y lleva el pelo recogido en un moño parece, de repente, mucho más triste de lo que Lydia jamás la ha visto.

Se pregunta si, de alguna manera, comparten las mismas cicatrices.

—¿Es usted la primera matriarca de los Argent?

Helena inclina la cabeza a un lado y la examina de arriba abajo antes de balancearse hacia ella.

—Soy la primera sin un marido.

—¿Nunca ha estado casada?

—Lo estuve —admite—. Pero ya era viuda para cuando me convertí en la líder de la familia.

—Así que las cosas eran diferentes en el pasado.

—Los Argent creen por encima de cualquier cosa que el poder viene mano a mano con la organización. Con  _sentido_. Durante generaciones, hemos concertado los matrimonios basándonos en la inteligencia y el talento. —Lanza una patada con una fuerza increíble. Lydia la esquiva en el último momento—. Teoréticamente, las dos personas más poderosas terminarían juntas y se convertirían en la cabeza de la familia. El marido sería el guerrero; la mujer, la líder, y trabajarían juntos en pareja.

—¿Todos sus matrimonios son concertados?

Es increíblemente difícil imaginarse a una persona tan apasionada como Allison en un matrimonio concertado, así que Lydia decide desconectar de todo pensamiento sobre su mejor amiga por el momento y centrarse en la historia que Helena la está relatando.

—No nos casamos específicamente con gente de nuestra familia... no es como si nos casáramos entre primos. —Lydia aprovecha el momento de humor para arremeter contra la mujer, golpe que ella esquiva con gracia—. Está el linaje original de los Argent y luego hay otras familias que se nos han unido y han trabajado con nosotros durante muchas generaciones. A veces envían a sus hijos con nosotros y los entrenamos en la mansión. Luego son esos hijos los que se casan con nuestros hijos.

—Usted fue uno de esos niños —se aventura Lydia, jadeando.

—Lo fui —contesta Helena melancólicamente, deteniéndose por un momento—. Vine aquí cuando tenía diez años. Antes de convertirme en una Argent fui Helena Talbot de Lambton.

Ahora que está obteniendo respuestas, Lydia no puede dejar de poner preguntas.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo estuvo casada? ¿Llegó a ser su esposo el líder?

—Cuatro años. —Lydia no puede leer la expresión de su rostro, tampoco lo intenta. No es capaz de comprender el tipo de osadía que requiere contar una historia como esta. No puede imaginarse a sí misma confiando en alguien tanto como esto, así que le deja a Helena esa parte de privacidad y no aparta la mirada de la suya—. Nos casamos cuando teníamos veinticinco. A los veintinueve me quedé viuda.

—¿Y nunca se volvió a casar?

—Nunca se me asignó un nuevo esposo.

Lo dice como si fuera así de simple.

—Pero aun así se convirtió en... —La voz de Lydia se apaga ante la falta de palabras. Prefiere no buscarlas. En su lugar, murmura la pregunta que más la está atormentando ante la idea de una vida como la de Helena—. ¿No se sintió sola?

—Señorita Martin, tengo mi doctorado en jurisprudencia. Fácilmente podría derrotar a los jóvenes hombres y mujeres cuyo entrenamiento yo misma he facilitado. También los aventajo en cuanto a inteligencia. —Helena sonríe irónicamente y su voz se vuelve más agradable—. Quizá si hubiera sentido por alguien el tipo de sensación que realmente me permitiera entender lo que es sentirse sola, lo haría. Pero no fue así. Y creo que llega un punto en la vida de una mujer en que se vuelve segura de sí misma. Si no se alcanza de forma natural, simplemente es porque ella misma decide sentirse así. Es aquí donde tengo que estar, señorita Martin. Estoy aquí para que la gente siga aprendiendo, se mantenga cuerda y  _viva_. —Levanta las manos y arque una ceja—. En fin. ¿Preparada para la regla número tres?

···

Hubo un punto en la vida de Lydia en que había estado cómoda teniendo todos los pares de ojos sobre ella. Aquello fue cuando todavía era una niña que se escondía tras pegajosos pintalabios y enormes rizos que rebotaban a su paso. Es posible que quisiera que la miraran porque se encontraban cara a cara con su máscara, no con Lydia en sí, pero ahora es diferente.

Ahora, delante de los Argent, todo lo que quiere hacer es darse la vuelta y esconderse. Es el extremo contrario a la confianza que tenía cuando ha salido de su entrenamiento y discusión con Helena.

Lydia sabe —siempre ha sabido— que está dentro de ella el hecho de poder ser tan poderosa como Helena lo es.

No obstante, ahora están todos sentados a la larga mesa de conferencias,  _observándola_  con expresiones graves. Aunque ha estado pasando tiempo con la mayoría de ellos estos últimos días, siente que no los conoce. Incluso sus compañeros del laboratorio del segundo piso la miran con expresiones vacías, como si no estuviera presentando precisamente una información que ellos, junto a Lydia, han descubierto.

Pero Lydia se imagina que esto no debe de ser sorprendente. Después de todo, ha sido ella quien ha recabado casi toda la información. Ha sido ella quien se ha arrastrado a la cama junto a un Stiles que dormía sin realmente descansar a las cuatro de la mañana, dándole un beso en la mejilla para que se quedara tranquilo. Lydia ha sido quien ha absorbido páginas y páginas de libros con el fin de averiguar cómo funciona el químico y si sería fácil de destrozar o, por el contrario, no.

—Aunque no hemos sido capaces de acceder a la muestra original del arma bioquímica, nuestra fuente nos facilitó unos apuntes de sus investigaciones, por lo que hemos tenido éxito al recrearla.

Una afirmación similar está escrita en la pantalla que hay detrás de ella (ha conseguido que alguien del departamento gráfico le preparara una presentación de PowerPoint).

—¿Lo han probado en alguien? —inquiere un Argent.

—¿De dónde diablos iba a sacar ella una criatura sobrenatural que quisiera presentarse voluntaria para inhalar un suero que prácticamente seguro acabaría con su vida? —interrumpe Stiles—. Venga ya.

—Lo que sí que he hecho ha sido revisar los efectos que el químico podría causar en las vidas humanas —dice Lydia, pasando la página de su presentación con un pequeño mando a distancia—. Y he podido confirmar que no es letal cuando interactúa con sangre humana. Hemos tenido voluntarios en ese aspecto; tienen los testimonios de esas personas recopilados en las carpetas ante ustedes.

Lydia hace un gesto hacia la mesa, donde hay una carpeta delante de cada Argent.

—¿Qué era exactamente lo que buscaba? —pregunta una mujer mientras pasa las páginas con mirada concentrada.

—Quería averiguar a qué tipo de criaturas sobrenaturales se enfoca el arma de forma más efectiva —aclara Lydia—. Juzgando por las limitadas muestras de sangre que tenía, primero una mía, luego una del señor Lahey, y finalmente algunas más del almacén familiar, descubrí que el suero es más mortífero para criaturas que cambian forma, como el señor Lahey. —Asiente en dirección a Isaac—. He descubierto que, sin una evidencia física de un poder que cambie mi cuerpo, el suero no interactuaba con mi sangre como para indicar que soy una ser sobrenatural. En vez de eso, la reacción obtenida indicaba que soy humana. —Cambia de diapositiva, apuntando con el láser a los datos sobre el caso de las sirenas—. Respecto a estos experimentos, se deduce que las criaturas que no tienen el gen del cambio de forma caerían enfermas debido a la interacción del químico con sus cuerpos, aunque no morirían necesariamente a no ser que fueran demasiado débiles físicamente como para soportar los efectos secundarios.

—Así que a ti no te afectaría —aclara Chris—. Esta arma no fue creada para ir específicamente a por ti.

—No, está enfocada hacia criaturas sobrenaturales en general —agrega Isaac.

—Exacto —dice Lydia—. Es... no tiene sentido.

—Daños colaterales. —Al mirar a Stiles, Lydia se da cuenta de que su mente está lejos de la sala.

—Ese tipo de sinsentidos es justamente lo que no nos podemos permitir —sentencia Helena, poniéndose en pie—. Christopher, voy a añadir diez personas más a tu equipo. Tenemos que avanzar.

El resto de los Argent la sigue fuera de la sala. Lydia los observa, un tanto pasmada ante la rapidez y eficiencia en un grupo tan grande. Stiles ya se está acercando, y cuando llega junto a ella, Lydia hace un pequeño puchero.

—Todavía me quedaban seis diapositivas.

Stiles sonríe de medio lado.

—Te estaba dando algo ahí arriba —dice—. Aunque, ahora en serio, ¿puedes hablarme más a menudo de esa forma tan técnica? Ha sido... —Stiles duda— sexy.

Lydia enarca una ceja.

—¿Lo suficientemente sexy como para levantar la prohibición del sexo?

—Já —repone Stiles con voz un tanto débil, de forma que hace que Lydia incline la cabeza hacia un lado y lo mire con ojos implorantes—. Yo... esto... tengo que irme. Voy a sustituir a uno de los profesores de sexto curso.

Lydia se detiene y vuelve a escuchar las palabras en su cabeza.

—¿Vas a qué?

—Voy a enseñarles a los niños cómo dar un puñetazo —comenta como si fuera obvio. Lydia lo mira confundida—. ¿Qué crees que tiene lugar en la sala de entrenamiento infantil?

—¿Matemáticas?

—Para nada —contesta Stiles sonriendo al tiempo que forma unas pistolas con los pulgares e índices y se encamina hacia la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Lydia permanece inmóvil en su sitio, mirando hacia la salida, cuando Stiles se da la vuelta de repente—. Está bien —dice con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Esta es la cosa. ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Lydia parpadea una vez. Dos. Tres. Sacude la cabeza.

—Yo...

—Bueno, es que te veías tan sexy ahí arriba hablando toda científica y... me he dado cuenta de que nunca hemos tenido algo que no fuera intenso, ¿sabes? Solo quiero... solo quiero llevarte a un restaurante repulsivamente elegante y mirarte desde mi lado de la mesa y escucharte hablar mientras comemos unos platos excesivamente caros para las porciones que sirven. —Hace una pausa que utiliza para encogerse de hombros—. No sé. Solamente quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

Y, a pesar de sí misma, Lydia también quiere todo eso. Sonríe, quizá un tanto avergonzada a pesar de que se trata de la persona que mejor la conoce sobre la faz de la Tierra, y luego asiente.

—Vale —responde como si ni ella misma se lo creyera—. Está bien. Iré a una cita contigo.

No le pasa desapercibido el leve suspiro de alivio del Stiles.

—Oh. Genial.

Se quedan mirándose cada uno desde su lado de la sala, ninguno se mueve hacia el otro. Lydia siente algo parecido al entusiasmo floreciendo en su estómago y, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no consigue hacerlo desaparecer.

—Stiles. Tu clase.

—¡Cierto! —El chico asiente con demasiado ímpetu—. Cierto. Te veo luego. ¿A las ocho? Descubriré una forma de escaparnos. Tan solo... aparece. —Vacila por un momento, luego añade—: Por favor.

Con otra sonrisa en su dirección y un extraño movimiento del brazo que no tiene lugar en esta conversación en concreto, Stiles se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación. La sonrisa en los labios de Lydia permanece ahí un buen rato, incluso cuando baja la mirada al portafolios que descansa encima de la mesa, lleno de apuntes, ecuaciones, números atómicos y esquemas de la válvula aórtica.

Es mucho más sencillo cuando las cosas están plasmadas en el papel en lugar de latiendo en su pecho.

···

—Voy a matar a Isaac —gruñe Stiles. El camarero, que justo se está alejando de su mesa con andares rápidos, no se detiene al escucharlo. Lydia se pregunta si lo escuchará a menudo; después de todo, este es uno de los restaurantes más caros de París, y los números en los precios del menú están destinados a hacer que algunos clientes se exasperen—. Le pedí que me recomendara un sitio bonito para traerte a  _ti_  a cenar, no a la maldita reina de Inglaterra.

—Exactamente —comenta Lydia con voz calmada, dándole un sorbo a su vino—. No vas a salir con Elisabeth hasta la semana que viene.

Stiles la observa mientras, instintivamente, trata de aflojarse la corbata.

—Siento como si estuviera en un funeral —murmura entre dientes—. Si los funerales te causaran tanta ansiedad como los camareros observándote fijamente mientras intentas escoger un vino.

—La próxima vez saca la lengua y bebe del vaso como si fueras un gato —le aconseja Lydia sin dejar de mirar el menú—. No finjas que hueles los diferentes vinos.

Enarcando una ceja y con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, Stiles habla:

—¿Sabes cuál es el vino más amargo? —Lydia niega con la cabeza, indicándole que siga hablando mientras ella continúa pasando páginas—. El vino la suegra. —Stiles no puede evitar soltar un bufido cuando la mirada de Lydia abandona el menú y queda fija en él, incrédula—. Lo siento, tenía que decirlo.

—¿Siempre tienes que hacer esos chistes tan estúpidos?

—Eso ha sido una altamente refinada e intelectual muestra de humor, señorita Martin —apunta Stiles dándose aires—. ¿Cuán perdida estarías si no entendieras los múltiples niveles del vocabulario relativo al...?

—Está bien —lo corta ella, inclinándose sobre la mesa para darle unas palmaditas sobre la mano condescendientemente—. Bébete el vino.

Vuelve a mirar el menú, considerando sus opciones mientras espera el contraataque que nunca llega. Cuando vuelve a contemplarle con una mirada de confusión en el rostro, se encuentra con que los ojos de Stiles ya están clavados en ella. Son suaves y de color ámbar bajo el tintineo de la luz de las velas, que se mueve con el bailar de la llama.

—Estás preciosa —dice Stiles. Su voz es tierna y hace que Lydia quiera bajar la mirada, pero se mantiene firme y no rompe el contacto visual mientras los ojos de Stiles se derriten en los suyos. Se observan mutuamente por encima de la mesa hasta que, de repente, una risita sube por la garganta de Lydia y sale por su boca a la vez que se pasa un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

—Pensaba que querías algo no tan intenso.

—A los dieciséis años me lancé literalmente sobre tu cuerpo para evitar que una bandada de pájaros te picoteara. Te dije que te quería antes de que hubiéramos tenido siquiera una cita. Abriste una grieta en el espacio-tiempo al recordar que hacía un tiempo me habías besado. Ese barco ha zarpado.

Está bromeando, pero el brillo en sus ojos es lo que hace que Lydia apoye un codo sobre la mesa e incline la cabeza hacia él.

—Así que... caballero, ¿a qué se dedica?

Stiles se enconge de hombros, divertido.

—Oh, ya sabes, voy de aquí para allá.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ahora mismo estoy entre un asunto y otro.

—¿Entre la espada y la pared, quizá?

—Madre mía, ¿quién está haciendo chistes malos ahora?

Lydia sonríe con suficiencia mientras bebe un trago de vino.

—Eso ha sido una altamente refinada e intelectual muestra de humor, señor Stilinski. —Repite sus palabras, haciendo que Stiles se eche a reír demasiado ruidosamente para el elegante restaurante.  _Le Meurice_  se encuentra en la planta baja de un hotel y está decorado con opulentos candelabros y un techo espectacularmente pintado. Es distinguido y refinado, pero Stiles, como es habitual, parece ajeno a todo esto. Más específicamente, parece ajeno a todo lo que no sea ella.

—¿Debería llamarla señorita Aldric? —pregunta él, y las comisuras de sus labios se tuercen hacia arriba.

—La verdad es que Isaac se superó con esos nombres.

—Lo sé. El suyo sonaba totalmente a pringado francés. Era perfecto para él.

—Estoy segura de que él diría lo mismo sobre el tuyo —comenta Lydia alegremente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Digamos que eligió los nombres cuidadosamente.

—¿Te lo dijo?

—No, pero cualquiera con un mínimo entendimiento de las raíces etimológicas de los nombres franceses se habría dado cuenta.

—Así que... ¿todos menos yo?

—Básicamente, sí.

—Eso explica por qué sonaba tan imbécil —murmura Stiles—. ¿Cómo era el suyo?

—Lamoureux —informa Lydia jugando con el borde de su vestido, que le roza las rodillas. Ha asaltado el armario en busca de algo que ponerse y, honestamente, está considerando no devolver los tacones—. Significa amante o enamorado.

—¿El tuyo también tenía un significado?

Lydia sonríe.

—Poderosa —contesta, y ve cómo Stiles pone los ojos en blanco mientras intenta no sonreír.

—¿Y el mío?

Lydia se aclara la garganta cuando el camarero llega con los entrantes; una bandeja repleta de delicioso marisco y otra para unas verduras perfectamente colocadas. Stiles ha dejado que fuera ella quien pidiera la comida, cosa que probablemente haya sido lo mejor, pero ahora se queda mirando los platos mientras arruga la nariz como si acabasen de insultar a su mejor amigo.

—No sé si quieres saberlo —dice Lydia, dándole las gracias en francés al camarero, que ya se aleja de la mesa.

—Claro que quiero. Venga, dímelo.

—Malappris. Maleducado, grosero, irrespetuoso.

La mandíbula de Stiles cae en picado.

—De verdad, que le den por culo al muy... —Lydia pincha un trozo de patata—. Veo su punto.

—Ajá.

—Oye, esto... ¿Lydia? —Con mucho dolor, Lydia aparta la vista de la rodaja de calabacín que está en medio de trocear y alza las cejas en dirección a Stiles—. Te quería preguntar... bueno...

—Stiles. —Lydia dice su nombre como si fuera una advertencia.

—Está bien. Te quería preguntar... ¿de qué hablaste con Helena? ¿Fue todo bien después de que me fuera? ¿Te hizo...?

—Estuvo bien —lo tranquiliza ella—. Estuvimos hablando un poco sobre su pasado. Es una mujer realmente fascinante.

—¿Aprendiste algo? —bromea, pero la respuesta de Lydia es seria.

—Sí —dice casi de forma indiferente. Stiles aguarda a que continúe—. Helena... es feliz con todo lo que tiene. Se siente llena. Lleva sola desde que era un poco mayor que nosotros, pero... no necesita a nadie. Y he pasado mucho tiempo tratando de averiguar si yo necesito a otra persona para ser feliz o no.

—No la necesitas —repone él firmemente, como si estuviera seguro de ello.

Lydia sacude la cabeza.

—Stiles... sé lo que se siente al estar sola. Lo he vivido. Y lo he  _odiado_. Y sé lo que fue para mi madre cuando mi padre la abandonó, y sé cómo fue que todo el mundo me mintiera, y sé que Scott nunca habría superado la muerte de Allison sin su madre a su lado, sin ti, sin Kira... Me he pasado toda la vida viendo a la gente rodeada de personas mientras yo siempre he sentido que estaba sola en medio de toda la multitud. Y, desde que te fuiste, una parte de mí le ha estado dando vueltas a lo que sería lo mejor para mí. No estaba segura de si debía volverme a enamorar, o enamorarme de mi trabajo, o si debía encontrar a alguien que simplemente fuera suficiente.

—¿De verdad crees que eso habría funcionado? —Stiles se muestra genuinamente curioso y un tanto asustado de la respuesta.

—Los dos sabemos que no me habría casado con Carter —dice Lydia, apartando la mirada como si acabara de revelar un secreto vergonzoso—. Creo que... creo que descubrí que, por mucho que  _quiero_  la vida que lleva Helena, esa en la que no necesita a otra persona, ahora que sé lo que es tener algo como... esto, creo que lo echaría demasiado de menos. Creo que me despertaría por las mañanas buscándolo. —Lydia sacude la cabeza y mira por la ventana—. Y no creo que querer eso sea algo que me haga débil. Creo que simplemente significa que he pasado por mucho a lo largo de mi vida y ahora merezco a alguien que me haga sentir a salvo.

Stiles permanece callado durante un largo rato.

—He odiado tanto estos seis putos años —dice al final—. He odiado tanto estar solo, Lydia.

Mira hacia su plato vacío y Lydia se pregunta si se va a poner a llorar.

—Oye —dice Lydia en un tono de voz falsamente alegre—. Prueba las coles de Bruselas. Te gustarán, te lo aseguro.

A pesar de la seriedad de la conversación, Stiles reúne el ánimo necesario como para alzar la mirada y entornar los ojos en su dirección.

—¿Qué diablos te haría pensar que me pueden gustar las coles de Bruselas?

Lydia deja el tenedor sobre la mesa y se cruza de brazos.

—Te gustarán. Pruébalas.

—¿Me conoces? ¿Por qué...?

—Porque lo digo yo —repone ella con firmeza—. Prueba las coles de Bruselas.

Stiles clava el tenedor en una de las coles, traga el bocado, y abre la boca con asombro.

—Madre de Dios.

Un punto para Stilinski, un millón y uno para Martin.

···

Hay un reloj con su constante tictac en el estómago de Lydia contando cuánto tiempo hace desde que se enamoró de Stiles. A veces se reseteaba cuando hacían las paces tras una pelea, todo manos, dientes y alientos compartidos mientras jadeaban en la boca del otro. A veces se resetea cuando Stiles sonríe bromistamente, o cuando ella tiene que cubrirle sus enfadados dedos con los suyos. A veces, Lydia pretende que el reloj no existe.

Pero sí que existe. Sabría si dejara de existir, porque alguien tendría que sacárselo del estómago a la fuerza. Ni siquiera Stiles alejándose de ella, con el extremo contrario del hilo rojo alrededor de su dedo índice, consiguió extinguir el reloj. Ha formado raíces dentro de ella, unas que se extienden hasta los dedos de sus pies y que tiran de ella hacia arriba cuando Stiles la besa, haciéndola levitar.

Quizá es por esto que siente una especie de compañerismo con las estrellas desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Se resetea muchas veces esta noche. Al ver a Stiles en su chaqueta de traje.  _Tic_. Al mirarse el uno al otro por encima de la mesa.  _Tac_. Al escucharle soltar ese ridículo juego de palabras que le ha recordado tanto al antiguo Stiles; por un segundo ha sentido como si nada hubiera cambiado.  _Tic_. Al caminar con las manos ligeramente unidas a través de las calles, bajo la luz de la Torre Eiffel.  _Tac_. Al balancearse agarrada a una farola y terminar la vuelta tan cerca de él como para poder besarle.  _Tic_. Al sentir sus lenguas rozarse vacilantemente esta vez, como su fuera algo totalmente nuevo.  _Tic, tac, tic, tac_.

Puede sentirlo resetearse mientras sus pisadas resuenan sobre el suelo, haciendo eco en el gran salón de baile, vacío a excepción de ellos dos. Stiles camina decididamente hacia el majestuoso piano de cola que descansa en una esquina, iluminado por la luz de la linterna de su móvil.

—Has de prometerme que no te vas a reír de mí —le advierte Stiles al sentarse sobre la banqueta.

—No puedo hacer tal promesa —dice Lydia—. Sobre todo porque tú nunca lo haces conmigo en estos casos.

Lydia presiona una de las teclas del piano. Stiles sonríe con altivez.

—Después de ver lo que te hacían mis dedos aquella primera vez, definitivamente tuve que emplear mi poder para algo más.

—A diferencia de ahora, que no estás haciendo nada con ellos.

Stiles vacila.

—No he ido a clases de piano desde que mi madre dejó de poder llevarme.

—Lo sé.

—Y estuve bastante ocupado durante la época del instituto.

—Así que no tuviste mucho tiempo para desgraciar canciones de  _Mayday Parade_  y  _All Time Low_. Lo entiendo.

—Está bien. —Stiles se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior—. Voy a... sí.

Lydia espera escuchar alguna canción de pop que podría reconocer vagamente de sus años de instituto. En vez de eso, los sonidos que produce Stiles le son desconocidos por mucho que intenta ubicarlos. Alza la vista de sus dedos a su rostro, esperando encontrarse con una vivaz sonrisa de superioridad, pero en su lugar se encuentra con una expresión relajada, casi perdida. Stiles tiene los ojos cerrados; claramente no necesita ver las teclas.

La melodía que está tocando contiene tantas disonancias que no siempre parece la misma canción. Evoluciona de feliz a triste; de placer a dolor; de suave a severo. Stiles golpea con fiereza las teclas y su pie presiona fuertemente el pedal. Lydia escucha el golpeteo hasta que, de repente y con un nudo en la garganta, comprende exactamente de qué se trata.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

La melodía se prolonga sobre la mitad inferior del piano, y luego, despacio, vuelve a subir hacia el otro extremo. Lydia aguarda sin respiración, expectante por el desenlace, por la última parte, el  _cambio_. Pero este nunca llega. En vez de eso, Stiles abre los ojos abruptamente y retira el pie del pedal al tiempo que se encoge de hombros, como si Lydia no llegara a comprender la vitalidad de lo que acaba de presenciar.

—¿Dónde está el final? —pregunta con suavidad.

Sin presionarlas, Stiles recorre las teclas con sus dedos.

—No lo sé —dice por toda respuesta.

Gira la cabeza hacia el piano, inclinándose hacia delante para ocultar su rostro, y Lydia no quiere eso. No puede tenerlo. No puede verlo. Con cuidado, se mueve para quedar de pie frente a él, tapándole la vista de las teclas. En vez de recostarse contra el piano, Stiles descansa la cabeza contra el estómago de Lydia, como si estuviera haciéndole una reverencia.

Tras lo que acaba de tocar, es normal que no se mueva.

—¿Has tocado mucho estos últimos años?

Una mano se ciñe sobre la cintura de Lydia y recorre su cuerpo lentamente hacia abajo, sintiendo las curvas bajo la tela azul marina de su vestido.

—Te he echado de menos —contesta él—. Echarte de menos ha sido... esa cosa de la que no me podía deshacer. Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, ¿verdad?

—Como las flores —susurra Lydia.

—Como las flores —concuerda Stiles huecamente.

Lydia toma a Stiles de la barbilla y lo obliga a mirarla a los ojos, sus pulgares acariciándole las mejillas. La esperanza que brilla en sus ojos es suficiente como para abrir a Lydia en dos. Lentamente, Stiles se pone en pie, sobrepasándola en altura, pero se sigue sintiendo como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia.

— _Odio_  las flores.

Cuando sus labios se encuentran, Stiles se muestra tan dócil, tan entregado, que Lydia se pone a temblar cuando baja las manos del chico de vuelta a sus propias caderas. Sintiendo lo que quiere, Stiles la sienta sobre el piano, sus pies haciendo un ruido sordo al golpear las teclas.

La mirada de confusión en el rostro de Stiles cuando Lydia coloca un dedo sobre sus labios, privándolo de seguir besándola, no tiene precio. Vale la pena. Lydia se tumba sobre la cola del piano y abre las piernas para él.

—¿Lydia? —Stiles por poco se atraganta. Ella se alza apoyándose sobre sus codos para mirarlo y encontrarse sus ojos salvajes, su rostro vivo. Inclina la cabeza, indicándole que sigue escuchando—. Lydia, ¿me... me  _quieres_?

Ella lo observa.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a componer esa canción?

—En secundaria.

—¿Y nunca paraste?

—Ni siquiera cuando pensé que podría hacerlo —admite Stiles sinceramente. Lydia se vuelve a acostar sobre el piano sin añadir nada más—. Ya sabes que esto... esto no es como va a ser siempre. Estamos aquí, no allá fuera, y a veces parece otro mundo, y yo... no puedo ser esta persona durante todo el tiempo. En algún momento volverá a cambiar.

—Me encontrarás —dice Lydia segura de sus palabras—. Siempre me has encontrado.

Se abre un momento de anticipación antes de sentir unos titubeantes dedos recorrer su ropa interior, dulces al apartar la tela a un lado y mirarla. Llevan atrás semanas de creciente tensión entre ellos, de él no entregándose a ella, ¿y no es exactamente el estilo de Lydia Martin tener que echar de menos algo que ya tenía para darse cuenta de cuánto lo necesita? Siente cómo Stiles le baja la ropa interior a lo largo de sus piernas, acariciándole la piel que tocan sus dedos, maravillándose ante lo mojada que está. Y entonces, justo cuando Lydia piensa que ya no puede aguantarlo más, el aliento de Stiles llega a su entrada y él mismo se abre paso por sus piernas.

La boca de Stiles encuentra el interior de Lydia con solo un suspiro, y, en consecuencia, el jadeo que ella suelta es vibrante y alto. Lydia se obliga a callarse, pues quiere escuchar la forma en que Stiles respira contra ella, la forma en que siempre lo ha hecho. Ella solía adorar ese detalle del chico; ese famélico gemido que soltaba justo cuando comenzaba a mover la lengua dentro de ella.

Sin embargo, ahora no ocurre. En su lugar, Lydia lo escucha suspirar profundamente, siendo su exhalación un grave gemido que prácticamente puede sentir dentro de ella si se concentra lo suficiente.

Stiles la ama. Todavía la ama. Siempre la ha amado. Lydia lo sabe, pero a veces necesita repetirse ese mantra. Incluso ahora, mientras la toca de esta forma desesperada y cariñosa al mismo tiempo, la fuerza de ese pensamiento la golpea tan intensamente que consigue que sus rodillas flaqueen.

Stiles la ama. Todavía la ama. Siempre la ha amado.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

···

Stiles está bañado en oro cuando Lydia se despierta.

Están en la casa Argent, la casa de la  _plata_ , pero el sol que se cuela por entre las ventanas y acaricia su piel le hace verse como una de las estatuas que visitaron en el Museo de Orsay. No lleva camiseta —habían vuelto a su habitación para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo durante lo que se sintió como treinta minutos pero en realidad fueron dos horas— pero sí que puede ver la pernera de su pantalón de pijama asomar por debajo de las sábanas. Por un momento, lo único que puede hacer es sonreír en su dirección, su mente abrazando la facilidad de despertarse en una habitación iluminada por la luz de la mañana junto a él.

Nada de lo que hicieron anoche fue una primera vez, pero se sintió como tal.

Lydia se ha despertado en la cama a su lado una infinidad de veces, especialmente en pijama, pero, esta mañana, el hecho de observar su tranquilo rostro pegado contra la almohada se siente más íntimo. No sabe qué es lo que son o lo que se traen entre manos, pero sabe que no encuentra la fuerza necesaria como para arrepentirse de todas las veces que se han tomado de la mano, de la cita, o de la forma en que los labios del chico se habían sentido entre sus muslos anoche.

Para Lydia se siente como si esto mismo era lo que tenía que pasar. Se siente como si se lo hubieran  _ganado_.

Porque lo ha encontrado. Anoche, y la noche anterior, y la anterior a esa, Lydia fue capaz de dar con pedazos y piezas de Stiles, de escucharlo en sus chistes, de sentirlo en la calidez de su mano contra la suya. Por primera vez, está comenzando a parecer  _fácil_  el hecho de reconciliar la imagen del hombre que está tumbado junto a ella con la del chico asustado con el pelo casi rapado que solamente quería quererla.

Después de todo, siempre ha sido ese el destino de Stiles. Solamente quiere quererla.

Hay tanto que Lydia desconoce sobre los últimos seis años de su vida, pero a veces puede sentir toda esa parte cuando Stiles la mira; el peso de la pérdida, de la responsabilidad, de la soledad, del miedo, del dolor. Él se rompió debido al tenaz y fascinante amor que sentía por ella, por su padre, por Scott. Lo hizo para que ninguno de ellos tuviera que hacerlo.

Es extraño vivir en un mundo en el que Stiles Stilinski elige ser el héroe de la manera más estricta y rigurosa posible. Y precisamente ese es el motivo por el cual Lydia tiene que dejar de ver cada momento que comparten como si fuera una sentencia y empezar a verlos por lo que son de verdad: un concesión. Está cediendo a él sin siquiera darse cuenta, sin que él sea consciente de que está derribando los muros que Lydia construyó.

Siempre ha sido ese el destino de Lydia, ¿no es así? Ofrecerle el mazo.  _Dejarle_.

Así pues, esta mañana, cuando se levanta sigilosamente de la cama con el recuerdo de su tacto extendiéndose por sus muslos, Lydia se permite depositar besos sobre sus hombros, su espalda, su cabeza. En el último momento, Stiles se gira hacia ella en medio de su sueño, y Lydia no puede evitar posar un tierno beso de buenos días sobre sus labios.

Se aleja de su chico bañado en oro y se viste rápidamente. Esta mañana, Lydia tiene un objetivo.

La habitación de Isaac está tan solo dos pisos por encima, caminando un poco por el pasillo. No tiene su propia placa con su nombre, pero Lydia la encuentra igualmente; su chaqueta aún cuelga del pasamanos de la puerta, todavía húmeda de cuando les pilló la lluvia al salir a montar a caballo unos días antes. Decidida, llama a la puerta, y puede escuchar los resoplidos y gruñidos al otro lado, que le indican que se está acercando a abrirla.

—¿Qué? —dice Isaac inexpresivamente mientras se frota los ojos—. ¿Y por qué?

—Lávate los dientes. Nos vamos de excursión.

Isaac gruñe de nuevo pero obedece, adentrándose de nuevo en su cuarto y tardando unos minutos en el baño antes de volver a salir. Ahora se le ve mucho más despierto pero igual de molesto.

—¿Qué pretendes? —pregunta sospechoso, lo que hace que Lydia le regale una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar el cuarto, esperando que la siga. Segundos después, escucha cómo se cierra la puerta de la habitación y el sonido de las llaves girando en la cerradura.

Bien.

Recorren interminables escaleras, subiendo y subiendo hasta que se quedan sin aliento cuando llegan arriba del todo, y aunque Lydia tan solo ha estado aquí una vez antes, siente como si el recuerdo del momento estuviera integrado en sus pisadas.

—Ya casi estamos —comenta cuando giran una esquina.

—Lydia —empieza Isaac, y suena nervioso.

—Tan solo... confía en mí —le pide ella, deteniéndose al fin ante la placa que reza  _Allison M_.—. ¿Alguna vez has estado aquí antes? —pregunta dulcemente. Cuando se gira para mirarle, el chico está paralizado ante la puerta, contemplando el nombre gravado de Allison como si fuera algo que pudiera quemarle—. ¿Isaac?

Isaac parpadea mirando a Lydia, ansioso y conmocionado. Ella estira una mano hacia él para protegerlo, para hacerle saber que no está solo. Isaac la toma con rigidez devolviendo la mirada a la placa.

—La encontré en mi primera semana aquí —admite con voz silenciosa y reverencial.

—¿Nunca has entrado?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No pude.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —dice Lydia—. Pero creo que deberías. —Inseguro, Isaac pasea la mirada entre Lydia y la puerta—. Tienes permitido echarla de menos.

—No es suf...

—La razón por la que vives la vida que tienes hoy en día es Allison —lo interrumpe Lydia sin preámbulos, ya que no quiere que Isaac termine su frase. Tampoco cree que lo piense de verdad—. Estás aquí por ella. Es más que suficiente.

Isaac asiente, vacilante, y al final es él quien extiende la mano hacia el pomo. Cuando se adentra en la habitación, Lydia aguarda fuera durante un momento, dándole el tiempo necesario para inspirar profundamente y mirar a su alrededor. Para cuando entra, Isaac está sentado al borde de la cama y mira hacia todas partes con asombro.

—Es tan...

—¿Ella? —inquiere Lydia con voz seca—. Lo sé. Es un tanto extraño.

—Como si nunca se hubiese ido.

—Me gusta —dice Lydia mientras se acomoda sobre la cama junto a él—. Me hace pensar que sabía que tenía un lugar adonde volver.

Permanecen en silencio, contemplando cómo la luz matutina se refleja en el espejo que descansa sobre la mesita de noche de Allison.

—A veces camino por los pasillos y me parece verla. Pero entonces me giro y ya no está.

—Ahora tendría una posición increíblemente alta en la jerarquía de los Argent —decide Lydia—. Probablemente a la altura de Helena.

—Sería quien más me ayudaría —agrega Isaac en voz baja—. La jefa del Departamento Sobrenatural o algo así. Habría peleado por él hasta arrancarse los pelos. —Ríe un tanto amargamente—. Chris lo hizo.

—Quería que le echaras un vistazo a esto —dice Lydia, levantándose de la cama y cogiendo el diario de Allison de la mesita de noche antes de volver a sentarse junto a Isaac—. Es su diario de segundo.

—Yo no la conocía entonces, ¿recuerdas? Estaba en la manada de Derek.

Isaac parece confuso, incluso cuando Lydia abre el diario por la página señalada.

—Te salvó la vida una vez —dice ella—. ¿Lo sabías? Gerard y... bueno, Chris, en realidad, intentaban matarte, y Allison ni siquiera te conocía pero te salvó la vida.

—¿De verdad?

—Disparó una flecha contra el Argent al que encomendaron matarte.

—Es increíble lo mucho que esta familia quería verme muerto incluso antes de empezar a causar revuelo.

—Allison descubrió el congelador —continúa Lydia. Isaac se calla al instante.

—Oh.

—En realidad tuvo que encerrar a Scott en él durante una de sus transformaciones, pero... —La voz de Lydia se apaga mientras recorre la página con sus dedos—. Le importaba lo que ocurriera contigo. Se preocupó por que no estuvieras solo. —Rápidamente, antes de que Isaac pueda rechazarlo, Lydia le coloca la libreta entre sus manos y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Léelo.

Lo deja a solas en la habitación de Allison, dirigiéndose abajo para, espera, darse una ducha antes de salir a pasear por los jardines, quizá para estudiar algunas de las hierbas y compararlas con las de un libro que ha encontrado en la biblioteca.

Pero Stiles está en la ducha cuando regresa, y Lydia puede apreciar que su piel está teñida de rosa debido al calor del agua mientras se pasa las manos por el pelo, enjuagándose los restos de champú. Y, de alguna manera, inexplicablemente, todo lo que quiere hacer es enrollarse con él de nuevo.

—Hola —dice Stiles cuando se da cuenta de que está ahí—. ¿Has dormido bien?

Su voz suena incierta, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo va a reaccionar Lydia después de lo de anoche. Lo que tiene sentido; después de todo, han vivido una cantidad absurda de falsos comienzos.

—Hola —responde ella en un susurro. Se muerde el labio—. Esto... ¿cuánto crees que vas a tardar?

Stiles frunce el ceño.

—Unos cinco minutos. ¿Por?

—Por nada —dice Lydia apresuradamente, caminando hacia la puerta. De repente se detiene, cambiando de opinión y girándose de nuevo—. Es solo que... ¿quieres que nos enrollemos?

Puede sentir sus mejillas enrojecer ante lo mucho que todo esto suena a instituto —irónicamente, ella nunca fue de las que se tomaban las cosas con calma—, pero tan pronto como se da la vuelta, avergonzada, para salir del baño, escucha cómo el agua se apaga.

Su ágil e increíblemente mojado exnovio todavía está riéndose por lo bajo ante su elección de palabras cuando la lanza sobre la cama y se desliza hacia el suelo frente a ella.

.

.

.


	13. Amapola (Parte I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amapola o papaver somniferum.
> 
> Sueño. Consolación por la pérdida. Rememoración de los caídos.
> 
> Paz en la muerte.

_Cuando Lydia se cruje el cuello por cuarta vez y sube los brazos por encima de la cabeza por quinta, Stiles se rinde finalmente._

— _Ya está bien_ — _dice mientras se rasca la barbilla con la tapa del rotulador—. Hora de la muerte, 2:45 de la madrugada._

_—No —resopla ella, y, desenrollando sus piernas, se pone de pie sobre la cama, desperezándose con un bostezo. Stiles tiene que apartar la mirada, tanto por su cordura como por su seguridad—. Vamos, Stiles. Estamos tan cerca de averiguarlo._

_—Literalmente te estás durmiendo con los ojos abiertos._

_—Solo necesito algo de sustento, ya está —comenta Lydia serpenteando para colocarse a su lado. Examinan el tablón en silencio—. Y quizá un poco de tu Adderall._

_El chico se inclina hacia ella y le golpea el hombro con el suyo propio._

_—Esos medicamentos han de ser recetados y administrados por el médico, Lydia Martin. Debería darte vergüenza._

_Lydia sonríe para sí y centra la vista sobre los garabatos casi ilegibles de Stiles y sobre los hilos rojos que los unen de un lado a otro. Se pellizca el labio inferior con el pulgar y el índice, perdida por un momento en el caos de toda la información que tienen delante. El pelo le cae por encima de un hombro, con los rizos desastrados y aplastados por las sábanas de Stiles. A él le encanta así. Es imperfecto y gloriosamente desordenado. Y han sido sus sábanas las que lo han creado._ Su _habitación. El lugar que ella más visita, tanto en mente como en persona._

_—Lo que necesitamos es un fallo en el sistema. Pruebas. Mi padre dice que es cuestión de tiempo que se equivoquen en algo. Siempre lo hacen._

_Lydia suspira y se pasa la mano por entre sus vencidos rizos._

_—Nah, creo que lo que necesitamos, ahora más que nunca, es café._

_Stiles conduce hasta el aparcamiento de una cafetería 24 horas y le entrega a Lydia un humeante café mientras un gigantesco donut iluminado les baila y sonríe al otro lado del parabrisas del jeep. Es ridículo y empalagoso con sus saltones ojos azules y su glaseado rosado._

_—Gracias —murmura ella, envolviendo la taza de cartón con sus impecables uñas—. Necesitaba un descanso._

_—¿Desde cuándo necesita tu cerebro un descanso?_

_—Sí, a pesar de ser brillante y preciosa y una larga lista de cualidades admirables, también soy mortal. ¿Me pasas el azúcar? —Stiles obedece y mete una mano en la ruidosa bolsa de papel para alcanzar uno de los pequeños sobres de azúcar._

_Permanecen en silencio mientras Lydia le da tragos a su café y Stiles remueve su chocolate caliente, ambos mirando hacia la calle vacía y el diabólico donut bailón._

_—Sabes que lo conseguiremos. —Lydia habla en la silenciosa cabina del jeep—. Siempre lo hacemos._

_Stiles asiente, sus dedos tamborileando sobre el pegajoso cuero del volante. Es cierto. Es lo que mejor hacen. Cogen puzles y los arman juntos. Algunas veces les lleva semanas; otras, minutos. Pero es lo que ellos hacen. Tienen un_ ellos _._

_A veces se pregunta dónde estaría él si Scott no hubiese empezado a salir con Allison y si Lydia no hubiese arropado a Allison en su primer día en Beacon Hills. ¿Estaría resolviendo estos mismos puzles por su cuenta, tardando demasiado tiempo y arriesgando la seguridad de los demás por ello? ¿O quizá ya habría muerto haría tiempo?_

_La mira; su pelo rojo se vuelve azul y luego violeta bajo las luces de neón. La chica pasa el pulgar por el borde de la taza, reuniendo el azúcar que hay ahí para llevárselo a la boca._

_—Maté a Donovan._

_Simplemente... le sale, cortando el adormilado ambiente de su escapada para café. El pulgar de Lydia se resbala de sus labios y cae sobre su regazo. El corazón de Stiles late sin descanso en su pecho, rompiendo todo a su alrededor._

_Lleva queriendo contárselo desde hace un tiempo, pero no de esta forma. No así._

_Quizá en unos años, cuando el momento se sintiera correcto. Quizá justo antes de que se quedara dormida sobre la cama del chico por décima vez este mes. Quizá cuando ella ya lo hubiera descubierto por sí misma, teniendo en cuenta su brillante mente para descifrar enigmas._

_Pero no lo ha hecho. Y todo por culpa de Scott. Últimamente todo se siente su culpa. Lydia quiere a Scott; apoya todo lo que él defiende. Y, a pesar de que una parte de Stiles sabe que también tiene que quererlo a él —de una forma compleja y específica—, no es la misma forma en que quiere a Scott: inquebrantable, fuerte y casi a ciegas._

_Stiles siente cómo sus celos hierven a fuego lento en su estómago. No se lo ha contado hasta ahora porque se habría puesto de parte de Scott, porque Scott tiene razón, por supuesto. Scott es bueno. Porque Lydia lo quiere más de lo que quiere a Stiles._

_Scott es el sol, mientras que los demás son tan solo vegetación que crece bajo su calor. Stiles se siente como las malas hierbas del jardín; torcidas y amargas y no queridas. Ha matado algo._

_A alguien._

_Con la ansiedad recorriéndole el cuerpo, espera la reacción de Lydia, imaginándosela dándose la vuelta y mirándole con el horror pintado en los ojos. O quizá abriendo la puerta del coche y huyendo hacia la oscura noche._

_En vez de eso, Lydia mantiene los ojos fijos en la carretera y le da otro trago a su café. Pero, dulcemente, coloca su mano encima de la de Stiles._

_Él observa la piel de ambos, venas azuladas tanto en las manos de Lydia como en las suyas propias. La imagen se siente indescriptiblemente humana._

_—Gracias —dice ella, y coloca su café en el posavasos que hay entre ellos._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Gracias. Por contármelo._

_Stiles siente cómo se le cierra la garganta._

_—Lydia..._

_Ella niega con la cabeza y le aprieta la mano con más fuerza._

_—Algo ha estado molestándote durante mucho tiempo. Y... bueno, pensé que era yo. Siento haber sido egoísta sobre este asunto. Simplemente debería haberte preguntado. Quiero... quiero que sientas que puedes acudir a mí. Para cualquier cosa. Quiero estar aquí para ti._

_Ahí empieza. Una vez Lydia le dice eso, Stiles no parece poder parar de llorar. Sube su mano libre para cubrirse el rostro, sus hombros se sacuden, y se siente terriblemente avergonzado por esta sobrecarga de emociones que ha estado acumulándose en su interior como un agujero negro. Quería que alguien le dijera esto. Lo necesitaba, incluso._

_Pero, al final, por supuesto que tenía que venir de ella._

_Lydia le deja llorar, y Stiles piensa en lo jodidamente enfadado que está. Con Theo, con Scott. Con la manada, y por vivir en un maldito infierno en California. Está enfadado con Malia por motivos que ni siquiera puede empezar a comprender. Está tan, tan enfadado todo el tiempo. Pero, sobre todo, está enfadado consigo mismo._

_No._

_Enfado no es la palabra correcta. Es_ odio _._

_—Shh, Stiles —murmura Lydia. Pero todavía no se siente preparado para hablar de ello._

_Si se lo cuenta, no será capaz de detenerse. Le contará acerca del resbalón sobre la sangre de Donovan y sobre cómo había querido sobrevivir tan desesperadamente, pero que, cuando llegó a casa, todo lo que quería hacer era suicidarse. Y luego le contará que quiere vomitar a cada momento porque no solo está furioso; también está completamente acojonado de que alguien lo descubra._

_Y luego hay una parte de él que recuerda a Donovan persiguiéndole, el chirrido de sus zapatillas sobre el suelo de los pasillos mientras corría tan rápidamente y con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que sentía como si sus pulmones fueran a explotar. Recuerda que era huir o luchar y que todo lo que él hizo fue salir corriendo porque estaba tan cansado de luchar, pero, de alguna manera, terminó siendo un baño de sangre igualmente. Sabe que no hay ninguna clase de poder por encima de ellos y que el universo es caótico y aleatorio y que no se la tiene jugada, pero sin ninguna maldita duda se siente como tal._

_—Stiles, sea lo que sea que hiciste, lo resolveremos juntos. Igual que nuestros puzles. No estás solo._

_—Pero debería estarlo —dice Stiles con voz sofocada tras su temblorosa mano—. Lydia, debería estarlo._

_—No. No dejaré que estés solo. Stiles..._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—¿Por qué qué?_

_—¿Por qué no dejarás que esté solo?_

_Lydia exhala y se hunde despacio en el asiento del copiloto. Toma la mano de Stiles del volante y la posa sobre su regazo. Stiles la mira con ojos rojos._

_—Todos sabemos lo que es estar solo. Realmente solo. —Le acaricia la mano con la yema de sus dedos. Es un gesto tan dulce y suave. Su madre solía hacerlo para ayudarle a dormir—. No quieres eso, Stiles. Yo no quiero eso para ti._

_—Scott va a..._

_—No estamos hablando de Scott ahora mismo. Estamos hablando de ti._

_—La familia de Donovan..._

_—Stiles. Sé que eso debería importarme. Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo. No puedo centrarme en nada que no seas tú —admite Lydia. Sus ojos están brillantes y se ven tan serios; es casi cegador._

_—¿Por qué parece como si el mundo estuviera preparado para atacarnos? —murmura toscamente—. ¿Por qué parece que todo lo que toco se oxida?_

_Se quedan mirando sus manos entrelazadas, descansando sobre el floreado regazo de Lydia._

_La chica sonríe con labios apretados y sacude la cabeza. Sus ojos también están húmedos._

_—Es gracioso que digas eso, teniendo en cuenta que parece que hagas crecer todo a tu alrededor._

_La lleva a casa a las cinco de la madrugada, el cielo empieza a sonrosarse ligeramente. Han llegado a un acuerdo tácito. Cuando Lydia abra la puerta, no volverán a hablar de esto, a nadie. El secreto todavía le pesa sobre los hombros, pero, ahora que son dos quienes lo sostienen, ya no resulta imposible de acarrear._

_Lydia saca las piernas del jeep y salta sobre la acera antes de darse la vuelta para cerrar la puerta._

_—Nos tienes a nosotros._

_—Lo sé._

_—Siempre me tendrás a mí._

_Stiles no contesta a eso. A veces no necesitan palabras. Nunca han sido del todo buenos con las palabras, al fin y al cabo._

_Se llevan a Lydia una semana después. La ira lo consume vivo._

_···_

La cosa sobre el culo de Lydia es que es absolutamente impresionante. Podría diferenciarlo en medio de una multitud desde un kilómetro de distancia. Sabe cómo se ve cuando lleva puestas faldas elegantes y monas; pantalones de deporte ajustados que prácticamente le marcan todo. Dios, incluso puede decir que ha sido testigo de la poco frecuente pero  _gloriosa_  experiencia de verla llevar vaqueros.

Pero Lydia vistiendo una falda de tenis es una experiencia completamente diferente.

Stiles se humedece los labios resecos y hace botar la pelota en el suelo de la cancha de tenis de los Argent. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantener las manos ocupadas, en realidad, porque Lydia está inclinada hacia delante para tocarse los pies en estos momentos y Stiles puede verlo  _todo_.

—Bonito estiramiento, cielo. Genial —le dice, y ella sonríe diabólicamente por encima del hombro.

Todavía no han empezado a jugar. Lydia lleva "estirando" delante de él durante unos buenos diez minutos.

Ha comenzado de forma muy inocente. Stiles se ha despertado para encontrarse a una Lydia de un humor bastante airoso, vestida de pies a cabeza de blanco. Y, honestamente, Stiles es un hombre simple. Lydia dice 'salta' y él contesta 'cómo de alto'. Lydia dice 'vamos a jugar a tenis' y él contesta 'tus piernas se ven increíblemente sexies con esa falda'.

Luego ha llegado la parte de los estiramientos. Stiles se ha colocado estratégicamente enfrente de ella, separados por el espacio y una red que les llega a la altura de la cintura, y ha observado pacientemente mientras ella subía los brazos por encima de la cabeza y hacía movimientos con el cuello, tranquilamente. Se le estiraban las costillas y se le pronunciaba el pecho y, bueno, Stiles nunca ha sido bueno manteniendo cara de póker a su alrededor. De ahí su actual dilema.

La coleta de Lydia le cae a lo largo del brazo como una caricia, y Stiles no puede evitar llamarla de nuevo.

—Venga, va. Creo que es hora de que pasemos a la parte importante de todo esto, ¿no?

—Sí —ríe ella, y después tiene la maldita osadía de mover el culo en su dirección—, creo que ya va siendo hora.

Es criminal.

La plisada falda blanca le ha besado las nalgas cuando caminaba, tentando a Stiles hasta que han llegado a la cancha. Ahora, estirando delante de él, unas finas braguitas blancas apenas consiguen cubrirla. Puede ver las exquisitas curvas y pendientes de su sexo, su culo, y todo lo que hay en medio. Claramente ha elegido ese conjunto con sabiduría, y Stiles no está nada sorprendido por ello. Lydia siempre ha tenido una particular inclinación por la crueldad bien calculada.

Stiles traga con tanta fuerza que incluso le duele.

—Lyds —dice, y suena a tal lloriqueo que se siente avergonzado—. Venga.

—Mmm —murmura ella—. No, Stiles. Ven  _tú_.

—¿Que vaya adónde?

Lydia se endereza con calma sin dejar de sonreír por encima del hombro.

—Atrápame y podrás elegirlo.

Le lanza un beso y sale corriendo en la otra dirección, con la coleta dando botes y el sonido de su risa resonando en los oídos del chico.

La pelota de tenis que está presenciando las consecuencias de su frustración sexual cae olvidada al suelo. Stiles no se lo piensa. Deja escapar una única e irónica carcajada y echa a correr tras ella.

No ha conseguido ver hacia dónde se dirigía, pero de vez en cuando puede escuchar el tintineo de su risa, lo que hace que su corazón se eleve hasta la estratosfera. Lydia, riendo de esa manera, no está por debajo de un milagroso descubrimiento científico.

Los rosales se vuelven borrosos a su alrededor e impregnan el ambiente veraniego con su perfume. Siente la perfectamente cortada hierba bajo sus pies. Le bombean los brazos y le arden los pulmones mientras esprinta para encontrarla, la sonrisa imborrable de sus labios.

Tuerce a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Pasa junto a una fuente, un sauce, una antigua estatua, y lo siguiente que sabe es que se detiene abruptamente ante una Helena Argent que se muestra bastante poco impresionada.

—Mieeeeer... —suelta, casi sin aliento. La mujer enarca una sola ceja y Stiles decide no terminar la palabra.

—Buenas tardes, señor Stilinski.

—Sí, esto... buenas tardes. —¿Debería hacer una reverencia?

—Veo que está disfrutando de este bonito día veraniego.

—Sí, señora. Definitivamente, tiene... unas vistas espectaculares.

Helena asiente cortamente, pero hay algo en sus ojos que baila.

—Sí, la mansión de los Argent es bien conocida por sus jardines. Deberíamos tomar el té algún día y dar una vuelta.

Distraído, Stiles asiente; el corazón todavía martillea en su pecho y su mente está junto a un pequeño, despiadado y juguetón cuerpo.

—Sí, suena genial. A Lydia le encantará.

Helena asiente de nuevo y se fija en una pelusa que se ha quedado pegada a su traje. La aparta con la mano.

—Oh, no —dice mientras aleja la ofensiva pelusa de su vista—. Creo que lo ha malentendido. Nosotros. Usted, señor Stilinski, y yo. En realidad es una invitación cerrada.

Esto llama su atención. Centra la vista en ella, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos centelleando.

—Oh.

—Por supuesto, adoro la presencia de la señorita Martin, como todos. Pero pienso que ya es hora de que usted y yo tengamos una pequeña charla. Nuestro pequeño encuentro para tomar el té debe ser íntimo.

—Cualquier negocio que quiera que lleve a cabo, también será llevado a cabo por Lydia.

—Vuelve a haber un malentendido. No se trata de negocios.

—Asumo que tampoco lo hace por gusto.

—Eso —dice Helena, dándose la vuelta para marcharse— lo dejo completamente a su propia interpretación. Venga pronto. Sabe que no se puede esconder por siempre.

···

_En verdad, como la mayoría de aspectos en su vida, Stiles no había planeado que las cosas salieran así. Durante años, siempre había estado dando vueltas en algún lugar de su mente, como un picor que no está dispuesto a desaparecer. Lo mantenía despierto por las noches y lo irritaba por el día. Había burbujeado y bullido y ahora se ha derramado por todas partes. Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

_Presiona el pie sobre el acelerador y las luces de la calle se vuelven una bruma debido a la velocidad. Es el único coche en toda la autopista, y la noche se extiende infinitamente ante él. Con las ventanas bajadas, siente el aire fresco azotarle en la cara y tronar en sus oídos._

_Sería tan fácil chocar el coche. Quizá debería hacerlo. Quiere hacerlo._

_Él es el choque, la vertiginosa velocidad. Es todos los kilómetros por hora por encima de la velocidad máxima permitida, el olor a gasolina y el mechero que se acerca peligrosamente. Es el furioso viento y el gélido aire nocturno, y las lágrimas sobre las mejillas de Lydia mientras se alejaba de ella. Es el picor que no se puede rascar._

_Stiles se pierde por ahí hasta que se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia de ella, del pueblo donde nació su madre y donde fue enterrada, del pueblo donde él tenía planeado hacer lo mismo._

_Lydia conseguiría superarle con el tiempo. Todos lo harían._

_Darían con el modo de sobrellevarlo y pasar página. Lo encontrarían los unos en los otros. Realmente siempre ha estado destinado a ocurrir así. Merecían que hiciera esto. Y Stiles merece presionar el acelerador cada vez más; más rápido, más rápido, más rápido. Ciento cincuenta. Ciento sesenta._

_Siempre ha estado en movimiento; en un estado permanente de adelantamiento._

_Siempre corriendo, corriendo, hasta que ha huido._

_···_

Lydia siempre se lleva consigo la calidez de la cama cuando se levanta a primera hora de la mañana.

Stiles se ha vuelto una persona con el sueño ligero; se ha acostumbrado a despertarse sobresaltado en medio de la noche, a revolverse ansioso ante el más mínimo crujido o gemido que se pueda escuchar en la oscuridad.

Despertarse gracias a Lydia sentándose en el borde de la cama y llevándose las sábanas con ella en infinitamente mejor.

—¿De nuevo laboratorio? —pregunta con voz espesa. Lydia se gira para mirarlo por encima de su hombro desnudo.

—Sí —susurra—. Tengo que observar mis células. Siguen mutando.

—Sexy.

Lydia ríe sin emitir sonido y Stiles alarga un brazo para colocar la palma de su mano sobre la piel todavía cálida debido al sueño de la chica. Estira sus dedos para alcanzar lo máximo posible de su espalda, con su columna vertebral justo en el centro.

—Eres increíble —le dice, porque es la verdad. Ella se muestra reflexiva.

—No me digas eso hasta que de verdad haya desarrollado un antídoto. Entonces podrás besarme los pies.

—¿Acaso no lo hago ya?

—Sin duda lo hiciste anoche.

Ahora hace esto a menudo; chistes. Normalmente son a costa de Stiles, y casi siempre tienen una implicación sexual. Mantienen el ambiente ligero.

Stiles se estaría engañando a sí mismo si no pensara acerca el principio de este viaje, cuando ambos se encontraban al borde de las lágrimas en cada momento. Peleando como enemigos y sintiendo sus heridas más profundas desgarrarse hasta abrirse del todo, sin llegar nunca a curarse. La conversación que tenían que mantener siempre estaba en la punta de sus lenguas, ardiéndoles en sus gargantas. Empleaban las palabras para infligir daño; para dar donde sabían que dolería.

Ahora emplean las palabras como una distracción. Como si este lugar —la mansión de los Argent— fuera un precioso limbo donde pueden dedicarse a fingir por siempre.

Pueden fingir que no los están persiguiendo y que el bienestar de sus amigos y familia no está constantemente en peligro. Pueden fingir que esta casa es suya, que están disfrutando de unas vacaciones de verano, donde la comida es divina y el sexo es todavía mejor.

Con una certeza que se aferra a su pecho como una inescapable y formidable cuenta atrás, Stiles es consciente de que es cuestión de tiempo que el hechizo se rompa.

Ha estado asustado durante la mayor parte de su vida; es una sensación a la que está muy bien acostumbrado. Pero, cuando piensa sobre el momento en que finalmente tendrán que abandonar la pacífica suspensión temporal de la mansión, es la primera vez que se considera a sí mismo un cobarde.

Lydia se aparta del colchón y él deja caer su mano.

—¿Por qué no voy contigo? —pregunta Stiles, y ni siquiera había sido una verdadera idea hasta que las palabras han salido de su boca.

Ella se detiene con la falda a medio camino de sus piernas.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ¿por qué no te acompaño al laboratorio?

Lydia inclina la cabeza, y ambos se examinan el uno al otro por unos instantes.

—Está bien, pero...

—No te preocupes —la corta, porque se ha pasado gran parte de su vida aprendiendo a conocer con detalle la de Lydia—. No tienes que decírmelo. Ya lo sé.

···

Stiles no está seguro de si el laboratorio de los Argent es el espacio técnicamente mejor equipado en el que Lydia ha trabajado, pero sin duda lo es para él.

Está impoluto, con sus paredes blancas y relucientes. Pero no está esterilizado, como el resto de laboratorios en los que ha visto a Lydia trabajar con anterioridad. Hay signos de vida. Alguien ha dejado una taza de café junto a un anillo sobre una de las mesas, y dos hombres de gran tamaño conversan animadamente junto a una placa de Petri.

Casi le resulta desconcertante la cantidad de musculosos hombres que llevan gafas de seguridad y que manipulan vasos de precipitación con tanta delicadeza, como si esos dos mundos estuvieran destinados a pertenecer a los extremos opuestos del espectro. Normalmente, los compañeros de trabajo de Lydia son enclenques y de aspecto innegablemente friki.

Y luego está Lydia, que se mueve entre la multitud con tacones de aguja, ajustados vestidos y meticulosos recogidos. De nuevo, Stiles se recuerda que él está acostumbrado a verla en este elemento. Si no la conociera, como muchos otros en la vida de Lydia, habría pensado que la situación es rara. Lydia sería la pieza que no encaja.

Se sienta sobre el taburete junto a ella y agarra sus notas de laboratorio fuertemente mientras ella enciende la pequeña lucecita de su microscopio.

—Clase Uno A —dicta Lydia, y él empieza a apuntar tan limpiamente como puede—. Nivel de toxicidad. Observaciones originales lo categorizan en la Clase Ocho. Mutágeno.

La chica levanta la cabeza y hace un gesto con la mano para apartar una mosca que ronda por su cabeza antes de volverse a centrar en su tarea.

—Stiles, ¿podrías limpiar el cristal del microscopio mientras yo devuelvo la muestra, por favor? —pregunta Lydia de forma corta e incluso indiferente. Con las manos enfundadas en sus guantes, agarra la muestra y cruza hasta el otro lado del laboratorio.

A Stiles le gusta.

Le gusta que le hable como si fuera su asistente, y no como alguien que la ha hecho correrse tres veces con la punta de su lengua hace apenas unas horas.

Lydia no ha tenido que pedirle que se tome todo esto con seriedad; que no bromee ni haga chistes, que no la haga reír. Nada de eso tiene cabida en estos momentos. El laboratorio es el reino de Lydia y ella lo gobierna con supremacía. Todos y todo lo que hay dentro son secundarios.

A Stiles le gusta estar en sus dominios. Lydia venera todo lo relacionado con las matemáticas y la ciencia, y él la venera a ella. Esta es la iglesia de la chica y, por consiguiente, también es la suya.

Aun así, mientras limpia el microscopio, Stiles se da cuenta de que los Argent le conceden total vía libre. Ellos se quedan trabajando en sus apuntes desde su lado de la sala o junto a la ventana. Nadie le hace preguntas. Nadie le limpia la mesa mientras ella pasa de un experimento a otro.

Puede que este sea el reino de Lydia, pero está gobernando un territorio que no le pertenece.

—Stiles —dice Lydia conforme se acerca de nuevo con una probeta en cada mano—. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí —responde, apartando la mirada de los indiferentes compañeros y pasando de página para empezar una en blanco. Prepara el bolígrafo para escribir—. Estoy listo si tú lo estás.

···

—Eres un pringado —comenta Isaac antes de balancear sus brazos y golpear la pelota de golf, que forma un arco en el aire y aterriza en algún lugar bastante lejos. Si Stiles entendiera algo sobre golf, apostaría a que se trata de un buen golpe.

Como sea. Isaac se ve ridículo con esos pantalones.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Lahey?

—¿Por qué dice la gente que eres inteligente? En serio, nunca lo he entendido.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y se reacomoda la bolsa de golf sobre el hombro. Isaac la ha cargado hasta arriba con los palos más pesados, por supuesto, y su propuesta de ir a echar unos hoyos con únicamente Stiles ha sido más una orden que una sugerencia.

Stiles ha rechazado la idea en un principio, pero entonces Isaac le ha dicho que tenían que hablar sobre Lydia, así que... ¿Qué podría haber dicho? Cuando se trata de Lydia, Stiles es incuestionablemente predecible.

Caminan un poco (Isaac con la cabeza bien alta, Stiles merodeando entre gruñidos tras él) a través de las interminables colinas rodeadas por preciosos paisajes durante cuatro hoyos antes de que Isaac suelte la bomba.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el primer año de instituto y Lydia ganó de forma unánime a reina del baile de último curso? —Stiles rueda los ojos con expresión de ' _por favor_ '—. ¿Y recuerdas que las fiestas de Lydia eran totalmente legendarias y que nadie se las quería perder?

—Sí, Isaac. Creo que estoy bastante familiarizado con la historia de Lydia. Gracias por tanto.

Isaac sonríe y cambia de palo. Lo alza al nivel de sus ojos y examina la longitud de la vara. Es el gesto más pretencioso que Stiles le ha visto hacer en los últimos veinte minutos desde su anterior gesto pretencioso. (Se ha humedecido el dedo y lo ha mantenido en el aire para comprobar la dirección del viento. Stiles ha sopesado seriamente el peso de la bolsa y si sería lo suficientemente pesada como para pegarle con ella y dejarle inconsciente).

—Bueno —continúa Isaac—, entonces sabrás que, a pesar de las fiestas y la popularidad, Lydia no tenía amigos.

Incómodo, Stiles cambia el peso de una pierna a otra.

—Sí, lo sé.

Isaac se encoge de hombros como si nada y escoge otro palo de golf.

—Este lugar es como el instituto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces tú eres el chico marginado con el que nadie habla?

—No —responde Isaac, mirando al suelo para centrar su próximo lanzamiento—. No, Stiles. Lydia lo es. —Mueve los brazos y golpea, y la pelota se va volando, llevándose el corazón de Stiles consigo.

Isaac ni siquiera tendría que haberse esforzado en mirar para darse cuenta de cómo los Argent dejan de hablar cuando Lydia se adentra en una habitación. O cómo la dejan sola para que pueda llevar a cabo su investigación. O cómo, anoche, la gente se había apartado para dejarla pasar. Al principio pensó que era respeto; reverencia.

No lo era.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Stiles, y algo en su tono de voz hace que Isaac aparte la mirada del sol para fijarla en él, todavía con la mano como una visera sobre su frente para escudarse de los rayos.

—Es diferente. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero tú y yo no lo vemos como ellos lo hacen.

—¿Por qué coño la juzgarían? —salta Stiles mientras hace aspavientos con los brazos—. ¡Joder, deberían sospechar de mí!

—Sí, claro —suspira Isaac—. Pero al fin y al cabo eres humano, ¿no es así? Y puede que yo sea un hombre lobo, pero Lydia es una  _banshee_. ¿Recuerdas cómo cada vez que alguien descubría ese detalle se armaba la de Dios? Es porque es algo demasiado grande. Y además resulta que también es la razón por la que todo esto del Recolector está pasando

—¡No es la razón...!

—Es el motivo, Stiles. Es ella alrededor de quien revuelve toda su operación en estos momentos.

—¡¿Entonces es su culpa que...?!

—¿He dicho yo eso? No. Vamos, sabes que estoy contigo en esto —aclara Isaac, y ambos se callan para estudiarse mutuamente, respirando con dificultad bajo el cielo vacío de nubes.

La cosa es que Stiles sabe perfectamente que Isaac está de su lado. Chris Argent también lo está. Están en el mismo bando. En el bando de Lydia. Los tres derribarían a todo el clan Argent por ella. A todo el mundo, si hiciera falta.

Lydia vale todo eso. Siempre lo ha valido y siempre lo valdrá.

Isaac lo fulmina con la mirada una última vez antes de darle la espalda, bloqueándole el sol de la vista.

—Solamente pensé que deberías saberlo, ya que tiene que ver con Lydia. Ahora que eres más consciente de las posiciones que ocupamos cada uno, pensé que podrías ayudar a que no vuelva a caer en esa solitud, como lo hizo en el instituto.

Lydia, la persona más popular y solitaria del instituto. Lydia, quien fue arrancada de las páginas de una revista de moda y quien soñaba sobre biología molecular. Lydia, quien nunca expresaba sus sentimientos y quien abrió una grieta en el espacio-tiempo por un chico al que besó una vez.

Fue mordida por un hombre lobo, y luego se convirtió en mejor amiga de otro. Su nombre, aquel que una vez fue totalmente desconocido para ella, ahora le sería imposible de olvidar, por mucho que lo intentara.

A Stiles todavía le resulta incomprensible cómo es posible que el mundo pueda dar esos giros, que pueda rotar y rotar de esa manera, pero que aun así haya gente que viva sus vidas sin tener ni idea de lo extraordinaria que es.

—Y, ¿Stiles? —lo llama Isaac por encima de su hombro conforme camina hacia el siguiente hoyo—. Te buscan para tomar el té.

···

_El dinero en efectivo manda. Todo, cada transacción, compra y pago lo hace en efectivo. De este modo no se puede rastrear y siempre lo lleva encima._

_Lo primero que hace tras marcharse es vender su teléfono móvil. Lo segundo que vende es su jeep. Cobra menos por él que por su teléfono. Ambos objetos suponen despedidas dolorosas, aunque cada uno por razones diferentes._

_En su móvil había momentos, mensajes y fotografías de otra vida. Ha quedado con un tipo destartalado y de aspecto bizarro en la esquina de una calle para vendérselo, y, por última vez, revisa las fotos de contacto de Lydia, de Scott. De su manada. De su padre._

_Lee el último mensaje que tiene en la bandeja de entrada, un grito a la desesperada por parte de Scott:_ **_Por favor, Stiles. Por favor, no lo hagas._ **

_Lo borra todo. Se lo entrega al desconocido. La transacción dura menos de un minuto._

_Es extraño ver cómo se difumina su jeep en el horizonte con otra persona al volante, y Stiles ni siquiera es uno de sus pasajeros. Lo observa hacerse cada vez más pequeño contra la puesta de sol, y todo se vuelve fuego. Entorna lo ojos para mirar cómo la gran bola naranja que es el sol se traga el último pellizco de azul. Luego desaparece, como si nunca hubiese existido en primer lugar._

_Stiles está en medio de la parte peligrosa de la ciudad, sin móvil ni transporte. Le da una patada a la gravilla. Ve por el rabillo del ojo que una madre está llamando a sus niños para cenar. Se pasa la mano por los ojos. Escoge una dirección. Empieza a caminar._

_···_

_Los problemas dan con él, siempre lo hacen. Stiles no está seguro de qué es esa parte de él que parece atraer a lo sobrenatural, como la luz atrae a las polillas o el metal a los imanes, pero tan solo transcurre una semana hasta que el primer peligro lo acecha._

_Echa a correr, y los pulmones le arden al probar suerte tras cada puerta del almacén donde ha estado durmiendo estos días. No hay salida tras ninguna de ellas. Tras él, algo se desliza y da trompicones, y la combinación de ambas cosas hace que se estremezca y se le erice el vello de la piel._

_—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera de aquí, joder! —grita por encima de su hombro. Pero sigue persiguiéndole, y ahora lo acompaña con un murmullo, un zumbido que resuena tan grave que la vibración que emite retumba en su pecho. Stiles siente un húmedo y cálido aliento en la nuca, y luego el rasguño de unos dientes._

_A ciegas, echa el codo hacia atrás y golpea la mandíbula. La criatura aúlla y ambos caen al suelo. Stiles rueda hacia un lado para levantarse de un salto y examinar el lugar, que ahora está vacío. Su bate se encuentra en algún lugar de los pisos inferiores junto con su mochila, sus únicas posesiones actuales. Pero a su alrededor hay bloques de cemento, tuberías de metal, algunas rocas y trozos de cristal roto. Se lanza sobre un pedazo suelto de tubería justo cuando unos dientes largos y afilados se le clavan en el hombro._

_Con un grito, Stiles se da la vuelta y le clava el tubo de metal. Hay tres aspectos que, mientras trata de conciliar el sueño esa misma noche, no salen de su mente._

_Uno: la sensación del tubo al incrustarse en la firme piel. Luego el blando y maleable interior de su torso, todo sangre y entrañas. Y finalmente el hueso que hace crujir al romperle la espina dorsal y aparecer por el otro lado._

_Dos: el olor de la sangre al estallar en medio del estancado y polvoriento aire del almacén. El fuerte olor metálico que es como el de la tierra tras la lluvia. El almacén se encuentra a oscuras, pero la sangre brilla por todas partes completamente roja. Le cubre las manos, el rostro, su fina camiseta de algodón._

_Tres: el sonido que se escucha. La tubería se adentra en la carne con un empujón y un 'pop'. Chapotea por el centro y resurge por detrás con un violento sonido que nunca antes ha escuchado y que todavía no puede describir del todo._

_La criatura muere al instante. Su furiosa figura se derrumba sobre él y le quita todo el aire de sus pulmones. Stiles trata de inspirar como puede, zafándose frenéticamente del peso muerto que tiene encima._

_Tambaleándose, examina a su atacante mientras intenta que su respiración vuelva a un ritmo normal. Parece un hombre lobo totalmente transformado, solo que no lo es. Este es más flexible, con el lomo más jorobado y el pelaje moteado. Dos largos colmillos asoman de su babeante hocico. Es terriblemente feo._

_—Es un chupacabra._

_Stiles da un brinco y suelta un grito, dándose la vuelta bruscamente para encontrarse con una persona a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Un hombre ya entrado en los treinta está de pie frente a él y lo observa con las manos en los bolsillos. La forma de su boca revela seriedad; sus ojos son firmes y oscuros; su piel, dorada. El hombre debería alertar a Stiles, pero, en vez de eso, tan solo hace que se sienta débil._

_—¿Un chupa...?_

_—...cabra._

_Permanecen unos instantes analizándose mutuamente. Stiles siente cómo la sangre le empapa los calcetines. Retuerce los dedos de los pies._

_—Soy Maurice. Mi manada está cerca, he escuchado el aullido y he venido a investigar. Pensé que tendría que echarte una mano, pero resulta que lo tenías controlado, ¿eh?_

_Stiles se humedece los labios y parpadea un par de veces._

_—Mi hombro no está del todo de acuerdo con eso, pero, mientras los chupacabras no sean venenosos, supongo que viviré para presenciar otro día de mierda._

_—Esta es una hembra, así que no te preocupes por el veneno._

_—¿Qué?_

_Las comisuras de los labios de Maurice se tuercen hacia arriba._

_—Relax, hombre. Has sobrevivido, ¿no es así?_

_Stiles está cubierto de sangre. 'Sobrevivido' es una palabra realmente interesante._

_—¿Cómo se transforman? Quiero decir, ¿tengo que cortarlo por la mitad como a los hombres...?_

_—Ni siquiera se acercan a lo humano —lo interrumpe el hombre—. Esta criatura sobrenatural es más animal que hombre._

_Maurice rebusca en su bolsillo para extraer un pequeño paquete plateado de cigarrillos. Lo abre y enciende uno. Dándole una buena calada, exhala el humo y observa el cuerpo a los pies de Stiles._

_—¿Quieres uno? —pregunta alzando el paquete de cigarrillos._

_Stiles niega con la mano para rechazarlo, pero se lo piensa mejor._

_—No fum... ¿sabes qué? Sí. A tomar por culo._

_Maurice y Stiles contemplan el cuerpo, cada uno consumiendo su propio cigarro en silencio._

_—Hueles a humano._

_—Soy humano._

_—Nunca antes he visto a un humano enfrentarse a algo como esto._

_—Desgraciadamente, estoy acostumbrado._

_—¿Ah, sí? ¿Llevas la cuenta de las muertes?_

_La sangre se le acumula alrededor de las uñas, pero el cigarrillo hace que le ardan los pulmones y es una distracción deliciosa._

_—Desearía no llevarla._

_Maurice se lleva el cigarro a la boca y observa a Stiles largo rato._

_—Deberías venir conmigo,..._

_—Michael —dice Stiles._

_···_

Hay alguien que les limpia la habitación cada día cuando ellos no están, aunque no han visto un solo signo de servicio de limpieza o parecido. Ni siquiera jardineros manteniendo la flora de los exteriores. Así que, a pesar de que una cama recién hecha cubierta de cálidas sábanas y un chispeante fuego en la chimenea deberían agradarle a la vista, lo que hacen es volver a Stiles paranoico.

—Relájate —dice Lydia mientras se cepilla el pelo. Viste una bata de seda rosa y se ve particularmente preciosa—. Stiles, llevas inspeccionando esa manta desde hace como media hora.

—Voy a instalar una cámara para ver quién hace todo esto. ¿Crees que los Argent tienen elfos domésticos?

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco y se deja caer de espaldas sobre las almohadas de plumas de ganso.

—Son Argent, no Malfoy.

—Vaya. ¿Lydia Martin participando en una conversación sobre Harry Potter? Diez puntos para Ravenclaw.

—Es un gran avance respecto a Star Wars, que es tu habitual estilo de tortura.

Stiles coloca ambas manos sobre sus caderas y se da la vuelta para mirarla. Pero se encuentra con la sonrisa de la chica, y la forma en que sonríe es suficiente como para derretir su cerebro.

—Nah —dice, sin importarle que su voz suene suave—. Tengo otro vicio que es mucho más fuerte.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmura Lydia, todavía sonriendo—. ¿Más que héroes jedi?

—Ajá.

—¿Más que aventuras épicas y ligas de justica intergalácticas?

—Sip.

—¿Más que lunas y estrellas y galaxias muy, muy lejanas?

—Sí —responde Stiles, y ahora también está sonriendo—. Mucho más.

Observa cómo Lydia traga profundamente y lleva una mano a la parte delantera de su bata, abriéndola un poco para él.

Lentamente, Stiles se acerca a la cama para unirse a ella, tumbándose de costado junto a ella, apoyado en un codo. Sin borrar su sonrisa, pasea sus dedos por la fina tela de la bata y la abre todavía más.

—Todavía no te había visto con esto puesto.

—¿Sorprendido? —Lydia sonríe juguetonamente.

—Interesado. Vamos, Lydia, compártelo con la clase.

Ella se ríe dulcemente cuando la mano de Stiles recorre su estómago hacia abajo. Deja de reírse cuando sus dedos encuentran el pequeño lazo que mantiene la bata atada. Stiles nota bajo sus dedos el suave tirón del lazo al deshacerse, y luego ve cómo la bata se abre del todo, cayendo hacia los lados majestuosamente.

Lydia se estira con calma bajo el aliento del chico. Su lencería verde esmeralda cubre y abraza su figura como un lienzo pintado al óleo. Es una hermosa obra de arte; una que, según Stiles, debería descansar en un museo, a salvo. Alejada de sucias manos y el paso del tiempo.

Le resulta difícil no idolatrarla, del mismo modo que le resulta difícil no idolatrar a Scott. Es preciosa y complicada. Comete errores, Stiles suele olvidar que eso es lo que hacen los humanos. No son diferentes a él, aunque sí que son un tanto menos complicados. Un tanto menos caóticos. Están un tanto menos perdidos.

—Estás pensando —murmura Lydia en su oído mientras la mano de Stiles acaricia su estómago con dedicación.

—Sí —comenta Stiles pasándose la lengua por los labios—. A veces lo hago.

—Piensa más tarde.

Stiles inclina la cabeza y ríe levemente por la nariz.

—Me estás sorprendiendo  _mucho_  esta noche, Lydia Martin.

—Estoy llena de sorpresas.

—¿Sí? Muéstrame alguna.

Eso es todo lo que necesita. Lydia lo empuja hacia atrás, haciéndole caer de espaldas contra el colchón y arrebatándole el aire de los pulmones por un momento. Se sienta sobre su abdomen, se sonríen mutuamente, y ella empieza a balancear sus caderas por encima de su entrepierna. Las bocas de ambos no tardan en formar una 'o'.

Stiles suelta un leve suspiro y lleva ambas manos a las caderas de la chica para guiarla en sus movimientos. Lydia arquea la espalda ante él, y la visión de la chica provocando su ya sediento miembro con su delicada y cara lencería no es nada menos que divino.

—Jodeeeeeer —jadea—. Joder, Lyds, justo así.

—Quiero que me llenes, Stiles —jadea ella de vuelta, con los ojos cerrados y el pelo cayéndole por la cara—. Quiero que me completes, que me llenes entera.

Stiles quiere decirle que ya está entera por sí sola. Siempre lo ha estado.

Pero eso no es del todo verdad. No estaba entera cuando salía con Jackson. No estaba entera cuando se escondía.

Lydia se volvió entera a través de otra gente, y no hay nada malo en ello. Se volvió entera con el paso del tiempo. Pero si es la gente la que la llena y la convierte en entera, ¿qué pasa si esa gente le es arrebatada? ¿Sigue estando entera? ¿O es como la tierra cuando llueve, que erosiona con el tiempo? ¿Dolerá el hecho de convertirse en algo y luego des-convertirse?

¿Es mejor erosionar o estar vacío? ¿Deshacerse gradualmente o no llegar a estar entero en un primer lugar?

—Deja de pensar —susurra Lydia en su oído, rodando las caderas sobre las de Stiles—. Relax.

Stiles posa la boca sobre su cuello, lamiendo todo el camino hasta su oreja y mordisqueando a la altura de su garganta.

—Dios, Stiles. Vas a marcarme.

—Ese es el punto —murmulla contra su piel—. Quiero que te des cuenta de cuánto te deseo.

Ella no puede hacer más que suspirar ante eso; un dulce y rasposo sonido que aterriza directamente entre las piernas de Stiles.

Les da la vuelta con cuidado, rodando sus cuerpos hasta que Lydia queda de espaldas sobre la cama.

—¿Estás mojada, Lydia? ¿Estás mojada para mí?

La chica gime, pasando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y estirando las piernas. Cierra los ojos y asiente rápidamente.

—Muéstramelo.

Disfrutando el momento, Lydia separa las piernas ante Stiles, abriéndolas de par en par, revelándole su intimidad. Stiles se pone a trabajar enseguida, dejando besos a lo largo de su suave piel, sobre su estómago, sobre la empapada tela verde que todavía la cubre.

Se siente tan suave. Tan íntimo.

Ha echado de menos todo esto. No es la primera vez que se encuentra con el rostro entre las piernas de una mujer, pero la situación es inexplicablemente diferente. Disfruta del sexo oral. Pero Lydia... Lydia lo tiene  _cautivado_. Solía despertarse de sus sueños  _hambriento_ ; con el sabor de su sexo como recuerdo en su lengua.

—Stiles —gime Lydia por encima de él—. Estás pensando de nuevo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo pensar? —dice él, retirando a un lado la tela de su ropa interior y masajeando sus pliegues con el pulgar. Luego lo coloca sobre su clítoris y lo presiona como si fuera un botón. Lydia se arquea ante la sensación.

—N... no hay nada malo con pensar. —Se aclara la garganta. Stiles introduce un dedo en el interior de Lydia y ella se retuerce, jadeante—. Es solo que prefiero...  _joder_... sentir.

Eso es lo más cercano que van a llegar a decir algo del tipo:  _Vamos a follar, no tenemos que darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza. Distráeme_.

—Dios —murmura Lydia cuando Stiles empieza a ocupar sus dedos metiéndolos y sacándolos de su interior—. Dios, sí, se siente tan bien. Quiero más.

Stiles añade otro dedo.

—Más, Stiles.

Añade un tercero.

Lydia no deja de retorcerse a su alrededor, boca abierta y labios hinchados y rosados. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, Stiles puede ver cómo los pone en blanco.

—¿Se siente bien? —pregunta—. ¿Me sientes en tu interior?

Lydia asiente y hunde la cabeza aún más en la almohada.

—Sí —sisea—. Sí, se siente tan bien. Más.

Ya está muy tensa, y aunque está completamente empapada, Stiles duda.

—Vamos, Stiles —le ruega—. Quiero sentirlo, quiero que me llenes.

Es increíblemente excitante. También es un poco triste.

No sabe por qué.

Stiles se pone de rodillas y le quita la calada ropa interior definitivamente. Lydia abre los ojos y lo observa llevar la prenda a su pecho, donde la mantiene como si fuera sagrada.

—Quiero probar una cosa —dice.

Lydia lo mira brevemente. Lo mira de  _verdad_.

—Hazlo.

Manteniéndole la mirada en todo momento, el chico se lleva la prenda de ropa interior a la boca. La lame, la besa, y luego se acuesta sobre su estómago, justo delante de Lydia.

Dulcemente y con cuidado, inserta una de las esquinas de la tela en el interior de Lydia, que exhala profundamente. Stiles aguarda un momento, esperando permiso o rechazo. Lydia no le da ni una cosa ni la otra.

Stiles observa la prenda colgar por entre sus piernas. Debería verse peculiar, pero la verdad es que tan solo se ve precioso. Suave. Dulce. Se pregunta si se trata de la asombrosa habilidad de Lydia de hacer que todo a su alrededor se vea así, o si, por el contrario, es más su asombrosa habilidad para ver eso en ella siempre.

Acerca el rostro a la parte superior de su centro y le masajea el clítoris con la lengua. Lydia mueve las caderas, hunde más la cabeza y abre más las piernas, pero permanece en silencio y casi sin respiración, confiándole su cuerpo para darle placer.

Con un dedo, Stiles introduce la ropa interior un poco más dentro de ella, y Lydia empieza a jadear. Hay un claro elemento de cautela flotando en el aire entre ellos, aunque también de excitación. Se la folla con la lengua y los dedos, mientras la mitad del tanga cuelga de su interior.

—¿Bien?

—Sí —susurra Lydia.

—¿Se siente bien?

—Mmmmm.

—¿Quieres más?

—Ajá.

Usando dos dedos, Stiles introduce el resto de la prenda en el interior de Lydia, llenándola como ella le ha rogado antes. Deja una esquina fuera, y luego la recorre entera con su lengua, gruñendo entre sus muslos, contra sus pliegues.

Lydia gime junto a él, arqueando la espalda y estrujando las sábanas sobre su cabeza.

—Stiles —murmura—. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles.

Él absorbe y lame y no deja de mover la lengua dentro de ella, con la tela todavía en su interior, llenándola. Lydia se retuerce y lucha por aire sobre él con el pecho rosado e hinchado, y la escena es tan jodidamente bonita.

—Vamos, Lydia —suspira Stiles—. Muéstrame cómo lo haces.

Y así lo hace. Lydia se corre al tiempo que suelta un largo y demorado jadeo, mordiéndose el labio mientras unas pocas lágrimas le caen cálidas desde las comisuras de los ojos y ruedan hasta su pelo. Arquea la espalda de una manera tan brutal que su cabeza desaparece dentro de la almohada por un momento.

Stiles no deja de trabajar con sus dedos en ningún momento, estando ahí cada segundo mientras ella se descarga.

Cuando Lydia se deja caer de espaldas, Stiles se arrastra hacia arriba por encima del cuerpo de la chica y le besa la frente y el rostro hasta que ella abre los ojos. Tan solo se aleja cuando sus miradas se encuentran, deslizándose hacia abajo para agarrar la esquina visible del tanga y tirar de ella con la boca.

Lydia deja escapar toda su respiración conforme Stiles retira la prenda, sus miradas conectadas en todo momento mientras se la extrae hasta que queda colgando entre sus dientes.

Se contemplan mutuamente en silencio.

—Guau —murmura Lydia.

—Guau —concuerda Stiles.

—Creo que nuestra política de no pensar ha funcionado a nuestro favor.

—Bueno. —Stiles sonríe como un animal y envuelve fuertemente la prenda en su mano—. Si creías que las ibas a recuperar, piénsalo mejor.

···

Stiles desearía poder dormir, pero la intimidante promesa del té con Helena Argent tiene a su mente funcionando a mil por hora. Necesita calma. Necesita una visita a la habitación.

La lleva visitando cada noche desde que la encontraron. La visita cuando Lydia duerme, siempre durante la noche. Hay algo que se siente mal en hacerlo a la luz del día, como si fuera algo que hubiera que mantener en silencio y secreto. Y, a pesar de que se ha convertido en un visitante habitual, simplemente nunca parece volverse más fácil.

Stiles mira rápidamente a Lydia, cómo su cuerpo sube y baja al ritmo de su lenta respiración. Luego se da la vuelta, saliendo sigilosamente de la cama, cruzando la habitación y saliendo por la puerta.

Los pasillos siempre están sumidos en la oscuridad, pero de vez en cuando hay candelabros que alumbran el camino. Le dan un aspecto arcaico, como si los Argent nunca hubiesen creído en la electricidad moderna, a pesar de que la mitad de ellos utiliza iPhone. Las llamas tintinean y bailan a su paso, ocultando y volviendo a mostrar el rostro de Stiles por entre las sombras. Es como si fuera todo un secreto.

Deberían ir con un poco más de cuidado, considerando el hecho de lo acostumbrados que están algunos Argent a los incendios.

En completo silencio, Stiles deja que sus pies le guíen, en vez de que lo haga su mente. A estas alturas es todo memoria muscular, y él simplemente se deja llevar hacia donde sus pies caminan.

Dos giros a la izquierda. Uno a la derecha. Luego recto. Tres tramos de escaleras. Derecha de nuevo. Y ahí está.

A veces recorre el nombre con los dedos. A veces ni siquiera puede soportar tocarlo en absoluto. Pero mira y observa, todo el rato.

Recuerda.

Es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

Este pasillo está completamente a oscuras, a excepción de la luz de la luna. Milagrosamente, cada noche se cuela la luz de la luna por las ventanas, sin importar la cantidad de nubes que haya fuera. Todo queda envuelto en una pálida y silenciosa delicadeza. Casi parece infantil. Le hace rememorar los tiempos de las nanas de cuna, cuando todo era tan suave y tan cariñoso.

Le gusta pensar que la luna siempre alumbrará el pasillo de esta manera. Quiere pensar que la habitación de Allison siempre estará arropada en estos rayos de luna. Solo él, Allison, y la dócil luz de la luna.

···

_—No tienes tienes por qué irte —le dice Maurice, pero Stiles está demasiado ocupado embutiendo su ropa en la mochila como para escuchar nada más aparte de la sangre que está bombardeando en su cabeza—. Todos hemos visto lo sucedido, Michael. No vamos a juzgar..._

_—No puedo —lo corta Stiles. Habla rápido. No puede permitirse sentir nada ahora mismo. Tiene que concentrarse en largarse de ahí—. No puedo quedarme, no puedo..._

_—Todo estará bien. Cuidaremos de t..._

_Stiles alza la cabeza para mirar a Maurice directamente a sus suplicantes ojos. Niega de un lado a otro._

_—Ya he hecho esto antes —dice, pasándose una mano por la boca—. Ya lo he hecho y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo. No a vosotros._

_—Hombre. Hermano. No estás solo. Te enseñamos a luchar y a defenderte, y tú también nos has enseñado mucho a nosotros. Estrategia. Colocarnos un paso delante del enemigo. Nuestra manada está creciendo gracias a ti y te debemos..._

_—No me debéis nada. —Stiles ríe de forma siniestra, cerrando su bolsa con ímpetu—. Yo soy el que os debe. Vosotros no._

_Cruzando la habitación y pasando junto a Maurice, Stiles se dispone a marcharse. Sin embargo, el hombre alarga un brazo y lo toma de la muñeca, obligándolo a quedarse quieto de una vez._

_—Por favor —le pide, haciendo que algo en el interior de Stiles duela—. Michael. No lo hagas, por favor._

_—Le he aplastado la cabeza a ese hombre, joder. Tú mismo lo has visto. Has visto cómo he perdido el control y..._

_—Todos perdemos el control. ¡Somos malditos hombres lobo!_

_—No. —Stiles sacude la cabeza y se zafa del agarre de Maurice—. Vosotros sois los hombres lobo. Yo soy un destrozo._

_Esta vez, Maurice lo deja ir._

···

_La manada lo ha cambiado. Le ha ofrecido refugio durante un año, además de recursos y nuevas habilidades de supervivencia. También le dio un motivo cuando mató a su primera víctima intencionadamente. Se trataba de una manada rival que estaba amenazando a la de Maurice._

_Stiles los derrumbó uno a uno. Se decía a sí mismo que lo hacía por Maurice. Por Scott. Por Lydia._

_Un baño de sangre justificado. Todo por amor._

···

_Se acuesta con más gente._

_No son Lydia, aunque la primera vez que lo hace con alguien que no es ella, se trata de una esbelta pelirroja. Luego la manda a casa inmediatamente y se encierra en el baño a vomitar._

_Después de eso, las chicas van variando. Son altas, de cadera_ _s_ _anchas_ _, morenas, con el pelo cubierto en trenzas, o cualquier cosa. No tiene un tipo. Su único tipo es que no sea ella._

_Y no es como si estuviera tratando de eliminar el recuerdo de la chica. Es solo que, a pesar de que es posible que haya evolucionado a algo que apenas puede reconocerse como humano, todavía lo es. Todavía tiene necesidades carnales. Quiere esa cercanía. Odia sentirse como lo hace respecto al sexo, pero hay una parte innegable en todo esto._

_Se siente solo._

···

_Stiles continúa estudiando. Va de ciudad en ciudad, entrenando y follando y dejando un rastro de destrucción tras él, siempre bajo el sobrenombre de otra identidad._

_Las manadas escuchan de él. Empiezan a pagar por sus servicios. Y entonces llega un día en que ya no necesita a las manadas aleatorias que va encontrando. No necesita su dinero o sus recursos._

_Tiene el suyo propio._

_Lo consigue de los bolsillos de los asesinos a los que degüella. Se abre camino por toda California y más allá._

_Sus bolsillos están llenos y él está tan desesperadamente vacío._

···

_Los peligros dejan de encontrarle en el momento en que es él mismo el que se convierte en el peligro._

···

_Stiles compra un piso en efectivo y trata de no pensar en que está ubicado a hora y media de Beacon Hills. Lo suficientemente cerca para observa_ _r_ _, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser observado._

_Tampoco es como si se dedicara a observar. Todo es más fácil si no mira._

_Pero, un día, lo hace._

···

_Las flores descansan en el asiento del copiloto mientras él_ _contempla_ _el nuevo apartamento de Lydia. Va a juego con sus gustos._

_Está orgulloso de ella._

_Ahora habrá terminado su primer año de universidad. Definitivamente, se graduará pronto._

_Stiles aprieta la mano sobre el volante hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. No debería hacer esto, pero aun así va a hacerlo._

_Piensa en cómo todo el mundo cree que está muerto; el rumor se ha extendido lo suficiente como para llegar hasta sus oídos, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. No se había dado cuenta de que el humano idiota y parlanchín de la manada del Verdadero Alfa fuera a causar tal impacto algún día. No obstante, supone que son sus acciones mientras estaba 'vivo' lo que han causado el impacto. Nadie se preocupa por un triste chico que una vez fue querido por un gran mejor amigo y por la chica más especial del mundo entero._

_Piensa en Lydia. En lo horrible que se sentirá al recibir las flores. En cómo van a revivirla y destrozarla al mismo tiempo. Pero eso no va a ser nada comparado a cómo se va a sentir cuando las reciba por primera vez y sigan viniendo._

_Se pregunta si las guardará hasta que se marchiten y mueran. Se pregunta si, incluso después de su lenta muerte, será capaz de tirarlas a la basura._

_Se pregunta qué hará con cada ramo. Quizá se deshaga de algunos pero se aferre a otros, según lo que necesite en cada momento. Quizá el mensaje que acompañe a las flores sea importante en determinados momentos de su vida._

_¿Cuántos ramos recibirá? ¿Cuántos mensajes y recuerdos?_

_¿Cuántas veces va a darle un vuelco el estómago cuando descubra las preciosas e inofensivas flores?_

_Sin decir una palabra, las deposita en el porche de su casa._

_Al fin y al cabo, es su cumpleaños._

···

Lydia lo mira con curiosidad cuando Stiles rechaza el desayuno. Normalmente van al gran comedor, donde un generoso menú cubre toda la mesa. Lydia toma café y disfruta de la fruta fresca. Stiles engulle todo lo que está próximo a su asiento.

Sin embargo, hoy no. No tiene hambre.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunta Lydia con preocupación entre ceja y ceja.

—Sí —contesta—. Hay una cosa que tengo que hacer hoy.

Le encanta que le deje irse.

Le encanta esa parte de ella.

Le encanta Lydia.

···

Stiles no tiene pensado acabar ahí, pero ocurre de una manera u otra. Está tan tranquilo recorriendo los pasillos tratando de aclararse la mente, y lo siguiente que sabe es que se ha perdido en un largo y estrecho pasillo repleto de retratos.

Está acostumbrado a ver retratos de hombres. No lo está a los que muestran familias, mujeres y niños, colgados en marcos de madera.

Stiles examina a cada Argent.

Tenían sus propias vidas; familias e historias, alientos robados y corazones rotos. Cada uno de ellos fue una persona viva, en carne y hueso, en algún punto del tiempo.

Se detiene cuando llega al retrato de Allison.

La chica no se ve para nada a como la recuerda, pero es imposible confundirla. Está joven, unos trece años máximo. Es extraño pensar en ella tan joven.

Tristemente, ahora tan solo está en su memoria, entre sus recuerdos. Envuelta en oro y riendo en voz alta.

Eternamente dieciséis. Para siempre.

Stiles no se da la vuelta cuando escucha a Helena acercarse.

—Solía llamarla florecilla —dice la mujer tras unos momentos de silencio—. Las flores son preciosas. Pero también pueden ser poderosas cuando lo necesitan. Pueden expandirse, ahogar el jardín, envenenar o hacer crecer espinas. Es la naturaleza. Pero son preciosas, ¿no crees?

—Sí —concuerda Stiles con voz casi inaudible.

—Un desastre maravilloso. Así funciona, señor Stilinski. Estas cosas siempre consiguen equilibrarse con el tiempo.

—Fue una gran amiga —suspira Stiles, y su visión se emborrona—. Era una gran persona.

Helena se acerca un poco hacia Stiles hasta que prácticamente queda detrás de él. Miran en silencio el retrato de Allison. Solemnemente, Helena coloca una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

—Señor Stilinski —dice—. Creo que es hora de que tomemos ese té.


	14. 14. Amapola (Parte II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amapola o papaver somniferum.
> 
> Sueño. Consolación por la pérdida. Rememoración de los caídos.
> 
> Paz en la muerte.

Lo que tiene la muerte de un padre es que te deja con la sensación del miembro fantasma. Con una especie de caparazón. Un cuerpo caminando por ahí, paseando por la vida.

A veces, la cabeza golpea la superficie del agua, lo que te obliga a inhalar de forma tan profunda que los pulmones te arden y te deja atontado. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que estabas bajo el agua hasta que ves el cielo por primera vez.

El cielo no dura. El agua sí.

Solían tener un arbusto de frambuesas en la parte trasera de su casa. Las recolectaban y aderezaban con ellas las tortitas.

Ella le preparaba el almuerzo cada día. Tenía una máquina para estampar los sándwiches, y siempre le escribía 'Te quiero' en el pan para que no se olvidara. También le dejaba mensajes en las servilletas, y él siempre las conservaba. Las doblaba meticulosamente en cuadraditos y las guardaba en la seguridad de su bolsillo.

Las tortitas de frambuesa nunca supieron igual a partir de después. Empieza a tenerle miedo a subirse en el autobús escolar. Empieza a enfadarse por motivos que no puede explicar. Odia que con una sola palabra de condolencias se eche a llorar. Está cansado de que su respuesta siempre sea 'No pasa nada'.

Porque sí que pasa.

Ya no hay más notitas escritas a mano en sus servilletas. No más 'Te quiero' estampados en sus sándwiches. Se ha ido, ido, ido. Y ahora no hay nada más aparte de esta horrible separación. Un hueco en su pecho que no cesa de crecer. El miembro fantasma. Agua, agua por todas partes y ni una sola gota para beber. Una pieza de puzle que ya no encaja.

La quería tantísimo.

···

El sol no pega muy fuerte mientras toman el té. Helena conduce a Stiles hacia una terraza que da a los extensos jardines con las flores en su máximo esplendor.

A estas alturas, Stiles puede identificar prácticamente cada una de ellas.

Sabe sus nombres, ambos. Conoce sus significados. Pero, al final, tan solo son flores. Así que, cuando Helena le pide que se acomode junto a la mesa de hierro, finge no fijarse en el puñado de amapolas que están floreciendo a su lado, como gotitas de sangre fresca.

Helena se ha encargado de organizar las cosas sobre la mesa; una tetera y dos delicados platitos bajo dos tazas con adornos dorados. Hay leche y azúcar, bizcochos con fruta fresca, leche condensada y miel.

Aturdido, Stiles arrastra la silla para Helena, y ella hace un gesto para indicarle que se siente en la de al lado. Es ella quien sirve la bebida.

—Me alegro de que finalmente estemos tomando el té, señor Stilinski —comenta mientras se echa dos cucharadas de azúcar a su taza.

Él no sabe qué decir, así que simplemente asiente.

—Es un precioso día para una charla, ¿no cree?

Stiles mira hacia un lado y otro con ojos vidriosos. Hay una mariposa revoloteando alrededor de las lavandas. Puede escuchar el piar de los pájaros. Todo está sumido en una perfecta y silenciosa calma.

Con delicadeza, Helena le entrega a Stiles su taza, depositándosela entre sus manos.

—Sé que una verdadera dama nunca revela sus secretos, pero adivine cuántos años tengo.

—¿Qué?

—Adelante, adivine.

Stiles se frota la mandíbula con la mano tratando de centrar la vista y de concentrarse en la pregunta.

—Esto... ¿sesenta y dos?

—Vaya, eso es muy halagador. —Helena sonríe y da un trago a su té.

Stiles aguarda a que revele la respuesta correcta, pero esta nunca llega. Será cierto que las verdaderas damas no revelan sus secretos.

Helena remueve su bebida con la cuchara, en contra de las agujas del reloj. Luego dos veces en la dirección de las agujas. Stiles la observa como si estuviera efectuando algún tipo de hipnotismo.

—He de decir, querido, que puede que yo aparente una edad más joven de la que me corresponde, pero usted se ve bastante mayor. Especialmente alrededor de los ojos.

No es la primera vez que se lo dicen. Normalmente, la gente estima que ronda los treinta.

Así que se ve viejo. Se siente  _viejo_.

Siente como si hubiese vivido mil vidas en el corto periodo de veintipocos años. Y está cansado.

—Los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y todas esas tonterías —dice ella antes de dar un pequeño trago. Stiles se fija en cómo su dedo meñique se extiende hacia el sol—. ¿Puedo decirle una cosa, señor Stilinski? Toda esa tontería sobre los ojos siendo las ventanas del alma... es verdad. A mi edad y a estas alturas en mi trabajo, leer a la gente es uno de los talentos que poseo. Me he vuelto verdaderamente buena en ello.

Stiles traga con dificultad y baja la vista al té de color miel de su taza.

—Vi algo en usted cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Espera a que diga 'oscuridad'. Su mente se desvía hacia el apodo que le han puesto los druidas; piensa en el vacío y en la tristeza, en los agujeros negros y en todo lo que supone ruina y destrucción.

—Bondad —dice Helena, y Stiles alza la cabeza de golpe para mirarla con incredulidad—. Señor Stilinski... Stiles... Vi una persona digna de confianza. Una persona que está haciendo todo lo que puede. Una buena persona.

Las palabras consiguen que se le escape el aire del pecho. Le empiezan a picar los ojos, pero no encuentra la fuerza necesaria para apartar la mirada.

—¿Usted pensó... vio...?

—No. Lo sé. Lo sé en lo más profundo de mí —asiente ella, y vuelva la tetera para servirse un poco más—. No estoy diciendo que sea inocente —continúa—, y tampoco que sea la persona con el mejor autocontrol. Pero es alguien que se preocupa profundamente, casi demasiado. Pero eso nunca ha sido ningún pecado. Preocuparse por la gente... bueno, es el punto número uno de devoción en mi libro.

Hay una especie de nudo en el pecho de Stiles que se vuelve más y más apretado con cada palabra que sale de la boca de Helena. Y, a pesar de que quiere creerlas y aceptarlas completamente, simplemente no son verdad.

Devoción.

No hay nada de eso en la muerte. O en el asesinato.

Cada víctima, cada cuerpo que carga sobre sus espaldas, fue una persona en su día. Un niño nacido de dos personas y criado con miras a que creciera feliz y viviera una larga y plena vida. Pero nunca pasó. Las vidas les fueron arrebatadas. Él, Stiles, es responsable de todo eso.

Helena prosigue y Stiles se da cuenta de que ha empezado a negar con la cabeza, al principio despacio, luego con más vehemencia.

—No —dice Stiles cortamente—. No, se equivoca. No soy una buena persona, Helena. No soy...

—¿Me está llamando mentirosa?

Stiles parpadea.

—¡No, para nada!

—Entonces cállese y escuche.

Se calla.

—He pasado por todo eso, hijo. He presenciado guerras, he visto la muerte y hasta me he encontrado con ella en alguna ocasión. Y aquí estoy, en plena gloria, tomando el té con un asesino en serie. Así se lo digo; es una buena persona. También sigue siendo un niño, y todavía tiene tiempo de superar todo esto.

Se miran durante unos instantes con expresiones conjuntadas y ceños fruncidos.

—Le saldrán arrugas si me mira de esa forma —recalca la mujer.

—Demasiado tarde —repone Stiles.

Helena sonríe y le pasa un pastelito.

—Ruibarbo. Le gustará. Dulce pero a la vez ácido, como usted.

Stiles se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada al jardín de forma que Helena no pueda ver cómo se le humedecen los ojos. Transcurren unos instantes durante los cuales la mujer le permite perderse en su agudo silencio antes de romperlo ella misma.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

Stiles aferra con fuerza su taza de té. De repente siente la necesidad de sosegarse, porque, sea lo que sea por lo que ha tenido que pasar, está seguro de que Helena también lo ha vivido, por diez. Sus calamidades parecen ínfimas en comparación.

—Esta es la cosa sobre la muerte —empieza Helena, afablemente—. Todo el mundo la idealiza de manera romántica. Piensan que la muerte supone escaparse de la vida pacíficamente, el final del sufrimiento. Que es un viaje, trasladarse a un lugar mejor. Ya me gustaría que así fuera. Pero tanto usted como yo sabemos que no es así. No hay nada pacífico en ver morir a alguien. Es violento, cruel y traumatizante. Y, al final, no existe respiro alguno tras presenciarlo. —Helena lo imita y se dedica a mirar los hermosos jardines—. Lo he visto. Lo he experimentado a una gran y terrible escala, igual que usted. Pero la diferencia esencial entre nosotros es que yo he estado preparándome para la muerte durante toda mi vida. Crecí para convertirme en guerrera. Usted era tan solo un niño, y eso es verdaderamente triste.

Se levanta una suave brisa veraniega que hace que las flores bailen.

—Dolor —murmura Helena, que está perdida en sus propios pensamientos—. El dolor es lo único que perdura tras la muerte. Y está vivo, ya sabe, crece. Uno no se puede deshacer de él, no puede enterrarlo o huir del dolor. Hay que vivir con él. Es su propio jardín, señor Stilinski. Puede dejar que se lo coma todo, que lo cubra salvajemente y que eche raíces. O puede domesticarlo. Visitarlo de vez en cuando. Embellecerlo.

Helena alarga los brazos por encima de la mesa y envuelve la mano de Stiles con las suyas avejentadas. Con su mano libre, Stiles las cubre con expresión torcida.

—Siento lo de Allison —dice, atragantándose.

—Yo también lo siento.

—Lo siento por todo.

—Yo también.

—Quiero mejorar. Quiero hacerlo mejor.

—Yo también quiero eso para mí —dice Helena—. Cada día. Sigo trabajando en ello.

Helena fija la mirada en el jardín. Stiles se lleva la mano al rostro y cierra los ojos. Todavía se aferran el uno al otro con la otra mano, tan fuertemente como si fueran a desvanecerse si se soltaran.

—No hay propósito ni un motivo en el universo. Puede parecer que trata de alcanzarte. Puede que de vez en cuando te derrumbe, pero, al final, la balanza siempre se equilibra.

—Mi mejor amigo siempre dice algo así.

—Es la verdad.

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —pregunta Stiles.

Prácticamente puede escuchar cómo Helena sonríe al hablar:

—Es su jardín, señor Stilinski. Usted decide cómo vivir en él.

···

Stiles encuentra a Lydia en un pasillo cualquiera de la mansión tras haber estado deambulando durante horas después de su conversación con Helena. La chica le sonríe desde el otro lado del pasillo, con una taza de café en una mano y sus notas de laboratorio en la otra.

—¡Hola! —lo saluda—. Si quieres, he pensado que podríamos...

Stiles la interrumpe pasando firmemente sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Lydia se tensa un momento antes de rodearle los hombros con sus propios brazos. A Stiles no le importa que haya gente andando de un lado a otro a su alrededor, contemplando la forma tan extraña en que se están abrazando tan estrechamente en medio del pasillo. La sujeta con firmeza; no quiere soltarla.

Se siente tan bien.

···

—¿Alguna vez te he contado la historia de aquella vez que me rompí el brazo al caerme del árbol del jardín trasero de Scott? —pregunta Stiles.

Lydia niega con la cabeza sin dejar de enredar los dedos en el pelo del chico. Stiles hunde un poco más la cabeza en su cuello, y ella afirma su agarre con el brazo alrededor del torso de él. Sus piernas entrelazadas se mueven un tanto sobre la cama.

—Estábamos trepándolo, la rama cedió, y yo me caí. Sentí como si la caída no terminara nunca —dice, sonriendo contra la piel de Lydia mientras evoca el doloroso recuerdo—. Ambos escuchamos una especie de chasquido, y yo me eché a llorar incluso antes de sentir ningún tipo de dolor. Teníamos unos ocho o nueve años, y yo no podía parar de decir palabrotas, y Scott nunca decía nada como 'estúpido' o 'cállate' porque Melissa le decía que eran palabras malsonantes, así que se quedó en shock al escucharme.

—Suena bastante a Scott de niño —admite Lydia.

—Un gran niño.

—Tú suenas como una terrible influencia.

—Más o menos lo era.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Scott bajó del árbol y me dijo que iba a buscar ayuda, pero yo le pedí que no me dejara.

Ambos se quedan en silencio.

—¿Lo hizo? —pregunta Lydia al final.

—No —contesta Stiles—. No, prometió que no lo haría. Y no lo hizo.

···

Lydia se mueve en sincronización con su respiración. Stiles desliza un dedo a lo largo de la curva de su espalda.

—¿Y qué pasó? —sonríe.

—Bueno, no le dije que era un molusco hasta que se terminó todo el plato. —Lydia ríe contra la almohada y Stiles puede ver las comisuras de sus labios al hacerlo y las arrugas que se le forman alrededor de los ojos. Le engancha un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—¿Qué clase de idiota se creería que los calamares fritos son patatas fritas?

—¡Oye! Ambos sabemos que Scott es muy listo.

—Tiene sus momentos. —Stiles pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Lo pasasteis bien en Italia, entonces?

—Fue lo mejor. Tenemos que volver alguna vez... los tres.

Stiles le besa el hombro por toda respuesta.

···

—No quiero hablar sobre las flores —dice Lydia, descansando la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del chico. Stiles le acaricia el pelo mientras mira al techo—. No es que no me importen, porque lo hacen. Pero ahora estás aquí, y eso lo cambia todo.

···

Solían querer hijos. Hablaban sobre su boda cuando estaban demasiado cansados como para estar en movimiento. Y resultó que, después de que fueran separados por otra dimensión, la cual fue salvada gracias al poder del amor verdadero, ya no había nada más que ocultar.

Stiles fantaseaba con formar una familia con Lydia prácticamente cada noche. Ya lo había hecho antes de tener a la chica, pues todavía más después de ello. No había ni un solo pensamiento que lo dejara más falto de aire que la idea de convertirse en el padre de los hijos de Lydia.

—Todavía lo quiero —murmura contra su frente—. Siempre lo he querido. Pero ahora... no sé. Han ocurrido tantas cosas. No sé si puedo volver a todo eso.

El rostro de Lydia está húmedo contra su mejilla.

—Yo también lo quería.

Permanecen tumbados en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

···

Stiles le da vueltas a la analogía del elefante en una tienda de porcelana. El animal corre a través de los pasillos, rompiendo todo a su paso. Siempre se ha visto a sí mismo como el elefante, destructivo y descuidado. De pie en medio de las ruinas que dejan sus acciones.

Pero quizá fuera Lydia el elefante. Ella siempre ha sido la única certeza real. Es la que ha tenido en todo momento el poder de destruir su corazón con un fino movimiento. Siempre ha sido más fuerte que él. Quizá Lydia fuera el elefante, y él la porcelana.

O quizá ninguno de los dos fuera el elefante. Quizá el elefante fuera la vida. Quizá es así como funciona. A veces la vida es la porcelana, y otras veces es el elefante, y las cosas simplemente ocurren. Y la única certeza es que, en algún momento, el elefante termina por cansarse, y cuando lo hace, ellos tan solo tienen que esperar para poder recoger las piezas.

···

Stiles le cuenta todo. Le cuenta acerca de su primer asesinato, de Maurice, y de todo lo que hizo durante esos años perdidos sin ella. Ella también le cuenta todo. Cómo se siente, cómo le va a Scott, y en qué se convirtió su mundo tras su marcha.

Ríen con ganas y lloran todavía más fuertemente. Se sostienen el uno al otro con firmeza, como si pudieran fundirse en una sola persona si lo intentaran con la suficiente fuerza.

Stiles le cuenta que quiere mejorar, que las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora. Y, por primera vez, sus palabras no son promesas vacías. No eligió que Lydia reapareciera en su vida, pero ahora lo está. A pesar de todo el dolor y el caos, ocurrió.

Es una segunda oportunidad, y ni de coña piensa desperdiciarla.

Stiles ha hecho su cama. Se va a tumbar en ella.

No tiene miedo.

···

En algún punto entre el ocaso y el amanecer, entre historias de la infancia y confesiones del reciente pasado, se quedan dormidos. Se empiezan a despertar cuando Lydia rueda en los brazos de Stiles y sus rostros quedan cerca, tocándose.

—Hola, Lydia —dice Stiles con voz ronca.

—Hola, Stiles.

Entonces se besan despacio. Profundamente.

Stiles no puede mantener los ojos abiertos durante el beso, pese a que quiere hacerlo. Quiere grabarlo en su memoria, congelar este momento en que están tumbados en la cama y, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, todo se siente bien.

No parece un sueño, una ilusión o ficción. Es real. Es tangible y está teniendo lugar aquí y ahora. Son Stiles y Lydia. Ellos. Juntos. Y van a superar todo esto. No solamente van a sobrevivir, sino que van a triunfar.

Todo va a mejorar. Ellos van a mejorar, siempre y cuando la vida se lo permita.

Ahora puede verlo; están sentados en el porche de delante de su casa, ancianos e indescriptiblemente felices, con Lydia a su lado, y sus nietos jugando en el jardín. Ancianos, felices y tan normales.

Stiles quiere toda esa normalidad. La quiere para ambos, y la ansía tanto que su alma prácticamente ruge pidiéndosela.

Va a matar al Recolector. Y luego va a ofrecerle a Lydia la normalidad.

Lydia le besa la ceja y alrededor del ojo. Sube una mano para tomar el rostro de Stiles y acercarlo al suyo propio, besándole la mejilla emitiendo un tono tan bobalicón que hace que Stiles no pueda evitar sonreír.

Se apoya sobre su codo y lo mira desde arriba. Stiles puede ver su sonrisa, dulce y cálida en la violeta oscuridad de la habitación. Esta vez es él quien sube una mano y cubre con ella su rostro para atraerla hacia sí cuidadosamente. Con reverencia en su gesto.

···

Los brazos de Stiles están alrededor de la figura de Lydia, dirigiendo el movimiento de sus caderas, que van y vienen como olas, o sobre su nuca, sujetándola. Sus labios nunca abandonan la piel del otro.

—Te quiero, Stiles —le dice—. Te quiero, te quiero.

Lydia está encima de él, sobre su regazo, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, sin prisa ni urgencia. No hay rastro de esa energía frenética que solía embadurnar momentos como este.

Es como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Lo tendrán.

Stiles se va a encargar de ello.


	15. Capuchina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capuchina o tropaeolum.
> 
> Batallas y largas travesías.
> 
> Victoria.
> 
> Valor, fuerza, pasión.

 

La piel de Lydia es más pálida que la de Stiles.

No es ningún secreto que los dos son de tez clara, pero hay una parte de Lydia que siempre ha pensado que Stiles tenía que estar hecho de papel; un papel tan fino que casi se podía ver a través de él. Por eso podía decir que iba con el corazón en la mano, porque todo el mundo podía verlo latir ahí, sobre ese papel que cubría su cuerpo —su pecho.

Ya no lleva el corazón en la mano. Sin embargo, ella ha empezado a llevar el suyo. Eso puede hacerlo; puede dárselo. Él lo hizo por ella durante largos años de sus vidas, y ahora es el turno de Lydia hacer sentir a Stiles como él la hizo sentir: a salvo. Querida. Comprendida. Visible. Inspirada.

Algo parecido al aturdimiento consume a Lydia mientras observa su mano, que descansa a la altura del corazón del chico. Se acaba de despertar, con la nariz pegada al pecho de Stiles, y se revuelve junto a él conforme respira. La cara de él está parcialmente cubierta por mechones pelirrojos, la pierna de ella medio anclada a la cadera de Stiles, y Lydia piensa para sí que son un desastre. En su vida, tan solo ha sido capaz de ser tal desastre junto a Stiles. El chico toma las piezas de sí misma que ella piensa están deshilachadas y raídas y las envuelve con todo su amor, esas piezas que Lydia ni siquiera ha mostrado a otros hombres en su vida. Instintivamente supo que podía confiar en Stiles. Así que el chico observa su desastre, y ella le permite demostrarle que el caos puede ser bueno.

Son un buen equipo, decide Lydia.

Su compañero de equipo se encuentra ajeno al mundo en estos momentos, así que Lydia ignora por ahora las punzadas entre sus piernas; ahora es trabajo de Stiles encargarse de eso, y ella se siente demasiado perezosa esta mañana. En lugar de darle muchas vueltas en su cabeza, deposita un beso sobre el esternón de Stiles antes de retirarse de la cama. Sin abandonar los ojos del chico, Lydia tira de la manta, dejándole enredado en las sábanas. Envolviéndose el cuerpo con el edredón, cruza las puertas que dan al balcón.

Lleva una semana tratando de pintar ahí fuera. Ya hace demasiado tiempo que están en la mansión de los Argent, y la mente de Lydia ha estado intentando en vano ignorar los recuerdos de la voz de Allison durante la clase de Arte. Recuerda el suave y melódico murmullo de su amiga y la forma en que solía sujetar el pincel, tan delicadamente como si fuera una flecha. Piensa en Allison, con su pelo recogido de modo que no le molestara en su tarea mientras escudriñaba los dibujos de Lydia. En cómo le preguntó una noche en que se habían quedado terminando uno de sus proyectos que cuándo iba a arriesgarse.

Incluso entonces, Lydia había sabido que Allison no se estaba refiriendo a su arte. Tampoco hablaba de Aiden. Pero Lydia no había querido escuchar lo que su mejor amiga estaba tratando de decirle.

No obstante, ahora la escucha. Está sentada sobre el taburete frente al caballete, repasando con sus dedos la forma de los pinceles hasta que escoge uno. Echa pintura sobre la paleta, apenas prestando atención a los colores que está usando. Luego alza la mirada y observa el mundo, los jardines que florecen ampliamente ante ella. Aguarda a que el resentimiento hacia las flores se abra paso en su estómago, espera el momento de sentirse enfadada o irritada.

En vez de eso, hunde el pincel en la pintura y comienza a pintar.

Para cuando Stiles aparece en el balcón, todavía medio adormilado, y le rodea el cuello con un brazo antes de dejarle un beso en la cabeza para hacerle saber que está ahí, Lydia está cubierta con los colores de las flores que rompieron su corazón cada día durante seis años. Hace rato que el edredón se ha deslizado de los hombros de Lydia hasta arremolinarse alrededor de su cintura. Hay verde sobre su pecho y amarillo sobre su brazo y azul por todo su corazón.

Sabe que Stiles está observando su obra. Sabe que está observando las flores.

Las palabras le erizan la piel incluso antes de que Stiles llegue a pronunciarlas.

—¿Qué pasó? La... la primera vez que recibiste un ramo.

Lydia deja a un lado el pincel, apretando los labios mientras sopesa cómo contestarle.

—Lloré —dice sinceramente. Stiles no habla, así que continúa—: Fue... fue un llanto de locos, Stiles. Parecía como si estuviese gritando. Y, cuando terminé de llorar, no sentí nada más.

Stiles se desenreda de Lydia y camina hacia la barandilla del balcón para agarrar el bordillo con ambas manos. Lydia contempla su espalda desnuda subir y bajar conjuntamente con su respiración antes de que el chico vuelva a hablar.

—Te mudabas mucho.

—Y tú seguías encontrándome.

Stiles se hunde hacia el suelo, y Lydia percibe su columna vertebral, sobresaliéndole hasta los hombros cuando se inclina hacia delante. Quiere besar cada punto de él. Quiere pintar cada vértebra. Quiere recorrer cada lunar con la yema de sus dedos hasta que se le ponga la piel de gallina bajo su tacto.

—No quería... no quería ser como el resto. —La voz de Stiles suena dócil—. No quería que tú... Dios, Lydia. No podía soportar la maldita idea de que pensaras que te había abandonado como lo hizo el resto. Tu padre, Jackson. Casi... casi me quedé ante la idea de que pensaras de mí de esa forma.

—Pero aun así te fuiste.

Por primera vez, su voz no es acusatoria. Su pelo se revuelve ligeramente debido a la brisa, rozándole los hombros y su espalda desnuda. El jardín está repleto de colores, pero a ella le interesa más la forma en que la piel de Stiles parece estar a punto de romperse.

Es tan humano.

—Dejé Beacon Hills. No a ti. —La seguridad en su voz retumba en el interior de Lydia, que espera a que siga explicándose—. No quería que pensaras que te había olvidado, que te había superado como si fuera así de fácil... que había pasado página. No quería que pensaras que había dejado de quererte.

—¿A pesar de que sabías que dolería?

Stiles permanece en silencio.

Lydia se pregunta cuántas veces habrá discutido consigo mismo sobre ese aspecto.

Pero Stiles está sentado a sus pies, y cada hueso de su cuerpo le pertenece a ella. Cada parte de él la dedica a salvarle la vida. Y al final, pese a lo enfadada que ha estado durante todos estos años, pese a lo  _perdida_  que se ha sentido, es capaz de reconocer lo excepcional que es ser querida de esta forma. Lo excepcional que es encontrar una persona que tome su corazón y lo acune en su propia alma sin esperar que ella haga lo mismo.

Así que se levanta del taburete y se arrastra junto a él en suelo, cubriéndolos con la manta.

—¿Todavía odias las flores, Lydia? —pregunta Stiles.

—No —murmura. Hay un rastro de pintura blanca en sus dedos, los cuales presiona contra la mejilla de Stiles para acariciarle los pómulos con el pulgar—. Me han empezado a gustar.

···

Una hoja de papel descansa arrugada en el centro de la mesa. Isaac lleva media hora tratando de moverla mediante soplidos, con expresión aburrida mientras la mira. Con la mano en un puño para apoyar su mejilla, su posición es prácticamente la misma que la de Lydia. La sala está vacía de Argents desde hace horas, pero Stiles aún está de pie en la parte delantera, repiqueteando con su pie ansiosamente contra el suelo mientras apunta cosas en la pizarra.

—Eso no funcionará —dice Chris. Su voz, aunque no suena tan aburrida como se siente Lydia, parece igualmente irritada. Tiene la sensación de que el hombre ha cogido mucha práctica con el tema de la paciencia al haber tenido que aguantar a Stiles cada día en el último mes.

Stiles se da la vuelta con un pequeño puchero en su boca.

—¿Por qué no?

—No hay suficiente gente —contesta Chris—. Una táctica demasiado arriesgada teniendo en cuenta que están acostumbrados a estas cosas.

Las comisuras de los labios de Stiles se tuercen hacia abajo antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el tablón con expresión consternada. Lydia sabe que lleva arriesgándose durante los últimos seis años, y lo comprende, de verdad. Pero confía demasiado en Chris como para saber que, si dice que algo no va a funcionar, simplemente es así.

—Sigamos mañana —sugiere Isaac, esperanzado—. Todo el mundo se ha marchado hace siglos.

—Porque son tontos —murmulla Stiles entre dientes, examinando la pizarra—. De verdad os lo digo, chicos, el plan Kira es nuestra mejor opción.

Lydia suspira.

—Eso dices.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —pregunta Chris—. ¿Y si hay algún tipo de protección contra sus poderes que nos es desconocida? Sabemos que El Recolector tiene acceso a  _kitsunes_.

—Pero no sabemos si ellos saben que nosotros tenemos acceso a una  _kitsune_  —alega Stiles.

—Saben que Lydia forma parte de la manda de Scott —razona Chris—. Y tienen información sobre la manada.

—Pero Stiles ha dicho que no iban tras Scott en la fiesta. No estaba en peligro. Quizá no sepan tanto de él como lo saben de Lydia.

—Hace años que no trabajo con la manada —admite Lydia. Nota un leve sentimiento de culpa inundarla, pero lo evita mirándose los dedos. Sus diez dedos, escampados sobre la mesa, y ninguno de ellos envuelto por el anillo de un hombre al que no ama. Nunca se lo puso. Nunca dijo que sí. No pasa nada. Alza la vista, y su voz es más firme cuando vuelve a hablar—: Después de que Stiles se marchara, decidí centrarme en... otras cosas.

—Lo que quiere decir —comenta Isaac, mirando a Stiles— es que se alejó de todo lo sobrenatural porque le recordaba a ti.

—Sí, soy consciente,  _gracias_.

La molesta respuesta da pie a un tenso momento entre los dos chicos antes de que Lydia lo rompa.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, y tenemos que ir con cuidado con cuánta información tienen sobre la manada y nuestros contactos.

Stiles se podría pasar los próximos seis años y más sintiéndose molesto por lo cercanos que se han vuelto la chica y Isaac, pero Lydia no lo aceptaría. Anoche terminaron como lo hicieron porque, por primera vez desde que tenían dieciocho años, habían decidido crecer de una vez. Lydia ya no se siente atrapada en ese amargo estancamiento. Stiles ha optado por no sofocarse a sí mismo con sus decisiones.

Ahora se siente como si estuvieran luchando por su futuro. No solo por sus vidas. La diferencia es impactante y asombrosa e increíble, haciendo que Lydia estire los pies bajo la mesa.

—Si seguimos actuando con tanto cuidado, nos llevará meses todo esto de la planificación —se queja Stiles.

—¿Acaso es tan malo? —pregunta Lydia tratando de mantener un tono de voz lo más suave posible—. Stiles, aquí estamos a salvo.

Cuando el chico se gira para encontrar sus ojos, Lydia puede ver en ellos su expresión derrotada. Ve el puchero en sus labios, la molestia que hace que entorne los ojos, la frustración que hunde sus cejas. De repente, Lydia tiene muy claro que hay otra razón por la que Stiles se siente tan ansioso, tan desesperado.

Quiere volver a casa.

Ella se relaja inmediatamente, incapaz de hacer nada ante la sensación de comodidad que le aporta lo que acaba de comprender, y una pequeña sonrisa se abre paso por su rostro.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Stiles, que de repente se encuentra desconcertado.

—Eres muy mono —contesta Lydia.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Isaac bufa. Lydia lo ignora para poder seguir mirando las mejillas de Stiles, que enrojecen tan fuertemente como lo hacían en el instituto. El chico le sonríe. Ella le sonríe de vuelta.

—Averigua cómo tienen el tema de la seguridad a través de tu contacto. —La voz de Chris es severa pero calmada. Guarda sus papeles en una carpeta de cuero y se echa hacia atrás para estirarse—. Voy a darle a Helena los últimos números para nuestro presupuesto de mañana.

—Todavía tenemos que hacer inventario de las armas que vamos a llevar, ¿no? —dice Stiles—. Puedo hacerlo esta noche, no estoy cansado.

Lydia evoca una imagen concreta de Stiles de joven, soltándole esa misma frase a su padre, y se contiene para no burlarse de él ahí mismo.

—Te esperaré —le dice ella, tomando una fotografía de la pizarra con su móvil antes de coger el borrador y borrar su contenido. Stiles le da un beso en la mejilla rápidamente antes de abandonar la sala, sus pies más ligeros sobre el tapizado de lo que lo han estado en siglos.

Durante varios minutos, Lydia se olvida de que no es la única persona en la habitación. Borra las palabras de la pizarra y piensa en lo agradables que se escuchan las voces en su cabeza esta noche. Vibra un suave zumbido de energía que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo. No se trata de unos inoportunos y molestos ruidos en su mente. Ahora, las voces no le causan ese dolor de cabeza que la conducen a la agonía. Esta noche, las voces en su cabeza son un recuerdo de la vida que hay en el mundo.

Si pueden derribar al Recolector, Lydia puede vivir con ellas.

—Entonces... —La voz de Isaac es más fuerte que el resto de voces en su mente, casi insolentemente—. Lo habéis solucionado.

No es una pregunta. Lydia no lo asume como tal.

—Así es —le dice.

Isaac permanece en silencio mientras lo rumia. Lydia siente cómo sus dedos se ciernen alrededor de su muñeca, haciéndola detenerse en su tarea, obligándola a mirarle.

—Escucha. Sé... sé que siempre lo has querido, pero necesito que pienses en lo que fue cuando se marchó. —Mira a Isaac, que viste una expresión seria y la preocupación en los ojos. Y Lydia se sentiría agradecida por lo mucho que se preocupa por ella si toda esta situación no le resultara ridícula—. Eras un desastre, ¿recuerdas?

La mente de Lydia retrocede a esta mañana, cuando se ha dado cuenta del desastre y caos que son. No le ha hecho romperse. Le ha hecho sonreír.

—Nunca voy a dejar de ser un desastre, Isaac —comenta Lydia, despacio—. Nos rompimos tanto cuando éramos unos adolescentes, y sé que durante mucho tiempo llegué a pensar que nunca me recompondría. No puedo culpar a Stiles por pensar lo mismo y actuar en consecuencia, especialmente cuando todavía yo no estoy segura de ello. Hay días en que me despierto y siento como si estuviera incómoda en mi propia piel. Pero, Isaac, desde que ha vuelto... nunca me he sentido como si no fuera yo. ¿Tiene sentido? Ya no sé quién soy, pero sí que lo sé cuando estoy con Stiles; soy yo.

Isaac vacila.

—¿Y si vuelve a marcharse?

Está tan serio que Lydia desearía poder transmitirle un poco de su seguridad en estos momentos, pero no puede. Es suya. Es de Stiles.

—Si lo hace, entonces al menos sabré que lo amé creyendo que él no lo hacía. Sabré que hice todo lo que pude.

—Confías en él —infiere Isaac como si nada.

Justo en ese momento suenan dos golpecitos en la puerta y la cabeza de Stiles aparece por la rendija, ojos brillantes de emoción.

—¡Hola! —dice—. ¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando?

—¿En qué? —contesta ella.

—Deberíamos visitar el Museo de Historia Natural mañana. Querías ir, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que nos pasaremos horas allí y que te aburrirás como una ostra, ¿cierto?

Stiles se encoge de hombros.

—Ponte vaqueros. Así tendré mi propia obra de arte que admirar.

—¿Ah, sí? —replica Lydia, muy consciente del tono de burla en su voz. Stiles le guiña un ojo y desaparece tan rápido como ha aparecido, asegurándose de dejar un cálido tirón en su estómago que no puede evitar marcharse con él—. Sí —dice, girándose de nuevo hacia Isaac—. Confío en él.

Es por eso que lo quiere muy cerca de ella.

···

Los ojos de Scott revelan preocupación mientras escrutan el rostro de Lydia.

Frunce el ceño dulcemente al intentar leerla. Lydia, por su parte, trata de que no resulte tan obvio el hecho de que ella está haciendo exactamente lo mismo con él. Tan solo está iluminada por la pantalla de su teléfono, sentada en el suelo de un pasillo perdido en la mansión que apesta a humedad. Al contrario que ella, Scott está en la clínica veterinaria con todas las luces encendidas. La lamparilla redonda sobre la mesa se balancea por encima de su cabeza, iluminándola como si fuera un halo. Lydia logra escuchar los sonidos distantes de perros y gatos de fondo, pero no les presta mucha atención mientras estudia la expresión de su amigo.

—Se te ve feliz. —Es lo primero que dice Scott. Ha apoyado los codos sobre la superficie metálica de la mesa central de la clínica y ahora se inclina sobre ellos alegremente, como si sus pies se hubieran elevado del suelo.

—Es porque estoy hablando contigo —responde ella con cariño. Cuando Scott sonríe, las arrugas de su sonrisa se extienden tanto que prácticamente alcanzan las comisuras de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Hmm, primero lo primero, McCall. ¿Has tenido alguna cita últimamente? —Scott pone los ojos en blanco y luego clava la mirada en algún punto hacia abajo, haciendo que Lydia suelte un pequeño gruñido de indignación—. ¿En serio?

—Espera, ¿cómo es posible que eso sea lo más importante? ¡Lydia, hay gente que está intentando matarte en estos momentos!

—Deberías estar más preocupado por que Stiles y Isaac no se maten el uno al otro. Yo, por otro lado, estoy encerrada a cal y canto en esta enorme mansión.

—Excepto por aquella vez en que Stiles y tú tuvisteis una cita.

—Bueno... sí.

—Y la vez en que os escapasteis para ir a ver una peli.

—También.

—Y aquella vez en que...

—Lo pillo, Scott —lo corta Lydia. Scott sonríe con superioridad—. ¿Cómo es posible que sepas acerca de todo eso?

—Hablo con Argent cada domingo por la noche cuando está en Francia. Ya sabes, para que no se sienta tan solo.

—¿Y Isaac? —inquiere Lydia.

—Básicamente recibo muchos mensajes suyos sobre lo pesado que es Stiles.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Sabías que Isaac llevó a Stiles a jugar a golf?

Lydia arquea las cejas.

—¿Y no lo mató a palazos?

—¡No! —contesta Scott con entusiasmo—. Aún hay esperanza para ellos, ¿verdad?

—Oh, te aseguro que no —afirma Lydia—. De verdad, ni un poco, Scott.

—Ya verás —repone Scott, seguro de sí mismo.

Lydia nunca tendrá la habilidad de entender ese tipo de optimismo; nunca ha sido verdaderamente optimista desde secundaria. Cualquier posible ilusión del mundo siendo un bonito lugar había sido desgarrada a conciencia cuando se dio cuenta de que tan solo era un juego que había que ganar. Y sí, besar a Stiles había hecho que la pieza que ella jugaba en el tablero se resquebrajara. La había despertado, advertido. Pero nunca ha sido capaz de volver a capturar el optimismo que viene dado con la ignorancia.

Cuando Stiles no estaba, el hecho de haber sido el extremo opuesto en la balanza del optimismo de Scott había sido mucho más doloroso.

—Lo verás por ti mismo en cuanto podamos volver. —Lydia echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared y tratando de ignorar la molestia que siente por dentro debido a lo atrapada que se siente—. Y he de decir que siento que estoy a punto de volverme loca esperando a que tomen la decisión final.

—Si tú te estás volviendo loca, puedo imaginar que Stiles estará peor.

—Cada vez que un Argent parece haber llegado a una conclusión, otro Argent se pone en medio y propone otra cosa, y al final solo hay caos. O, ya sabes, un caos a lo Argent. El cual es bastante funcional y muy respetuoso y educado.

Scott la está mirando radiante cuando termina de hablar, con una carcajada en los labios justo cuando dice la última palabra.

—Suena a tu tipo de caos, vaya.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas por allí, aparte de la emboscada que me hiciste?

—He conseguido contactar con todos los que figuran en la lista de Chris —le cuenta Scott—. Me llevó muchísimo seguirle la pista a Ethan, pero terminé por encontrarlo.

—¿Dónde estaba?

—Por ahí con una manada en Dubai.

—Suena a algo que él haría.

Se quedan en silencio durante un momento mientras Scott intenta juntar las palabras necesarias, tratando de descubrir qué es lo que quiere preguntar.

—Van a dejarte volver a casa, ¿verdad?

—Scott. Claro que sí.

—¿Tras atrapar al Recolector?

—Antes —contesta Lydia con firmeza—. Dejé claro que iba a formar parte de todo lo que ocurriera. —Scott abre la boca para reponer algo—. No es negociable, Scott.

A Lydia le sorprende no haber tenido esta misma discusión con Stiles. Claro que este lleva entrenando con ella cada día, esforzándose al máximo conforme Lydia trata de adquirir nuevas habilidades de lucha. Ha aprendido lo que significa jugar sucio, y puede asegurar que Stiles está agradecido por ello; ya no se contiene tanto como lo hacía cuando llegaron a la mansión. Practican tiros, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y se centran en emplear los poderes de la chica de forma atacante, ofensiva, no solo como mera defensa.

—Solo quiero que estés bien —dice Scott suavemente.

—Yo también quiero que estés bien —contesta Lydia—. Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto.

—¿Sí?

—El hecho de que yo esté bien con Stiles ahora no significa que tú también debas estarlo.

Scott parpadea.

—¿Cómo?

—Me llevó un buen tiempo decidir que estaba preparada para perdonarlo, y puede que ahora esté con Stiles pero eso no implica que por ello debas estar de acuerdo con lo que hizo.

—Estaba dolido.

Scott habla, pero no suena a él. Suena como un actor obligado a aprenderse sus líneas sin conocer nada del contexto.

— _Todos_  estábamos dolidos —le recuerda Lydia—. Scott, Stiles te quiere muchísimo. Tanto como le quieres tú. Pero eso no significa que tengas que perdonarlo ya mismo.

El rostro de Scott queda entre las sombras cuando sube una mano para cubrírselo, ocultando su expresión de Lydia.

—No sé —dice, inquieto—. ¿No sería mejor perdonar y olvidar?

—Se marchó durante seis años. —La voz de Lydia es vacilante. Desearía que el pasillo estuviera mejor iluminado, de modo que Scott pudiera centrarse en algo más aparte de su voz; no quiere que la oiga titubear, que piense así de ella—. Eso no se puede olvidar. —Scott todavía duda, así que Lydia le ofrece una triste sonrisa y sacude la cabeza—. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Es solo que... necesito que sepas que la opción de estar enfadado es válida. Stiles lo entenderá.

Scott se queda un tanto parado al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo, y Lydia espera que le diga lo que está pensando.

—Tan solo pude verlo un segundo —empieza Scott sin mirarla—. ¿Es... es Stiles?

Lydia hace una mueca, el corazón hundiéndosele un poco.

—No sé cómo contestar a eso —admite—. A veces lo es, a veces no.

—¿Es como si... como si se pudiera entrever la persona que solía ser?

Quizá fue así antes, pero se ha cohesionado tanto en su mente que ya no está segura. Lydia se traga el cúmulo de emociones que se ha agolpado en su garganta, sobre todo debido a Scott, pero también por Stiles, por la confianza que han construido juntos de vuelta.

—Al principio era así —admite al fin—, pero ahora todas esas partes se han fusionado en mi mente y es como si... como si se volviera más él cada día. Pero no sé si es porque él está cambiando o porque yo estoy cambiando.

Scott asiente, y sus ojos se humedecen un poco.

—Me gustaría que pudieras volver a casa.

Lydia es consciente de que le sale más como un lloriqueo de lo que pretende. Está cambiando y Scott no está ahí para verlo o ayudarla por si está moviéndose en la dirección errónea. Por muy horrible que fuera aquel día en que la luna se volvió oscura hace seis años, ahora que está en la otra punta del mundo es el sol el que ha desaparecido. Y Scott McCall siempre ha sabido iluminar la mejor parte de Lydia Martin.

—Tan pronto como pueda volver, allí estaré —le promete.

—¿Y me retendrás en el caso de que quiera darle un puñetazo?

La chica deja escapar una risita demasiado atolondrada dada la pregunta, tan solo por considerar la idea de tener a los dos en la misma habitación de nuevo. Sus mejores amigos.

Tiene la sensación de que Scott no se mostrará demasiado sorprendido cuando por fin den con una forma de contarle que vuelven a estar juntos.

—Tan solo no le rompas la nariz. Es su única cosa buena.

Siguen hablando hasta que los pensamientos de Lydia se sienten más ligeros y sus miedos, más pequeños. Le dice que le quiere antes de colgar y, volviendo a su cuarto, piensa en que la última vez que le resultó tan sencillo decirle a alguien que le quería fue a Allison.

Cuando está abriendo la puerta de la suite que comparte con Stiles, Lydia se encuentra preguntándose si amar a Stiles podría no ser complejo en algún momento. ¿Cómo puedes dar con sencillez con alguien que está hecho de nudos de un ovillo que está completamente enredado con el tuyo?

Stiles contesta a la respuesta sin siquiera tener que planteársela.

Está tumbado en la cama, sobre su estómago, el pelo mojado de la ducha y el cuerpo desnudo. Utiliza uno de los libros de Lydia para apoyarse mientras garabatea en un trozo de papel con el bolígrafo que Lydia siempre lleva en el bolso. Cuando Lydia se acerca, percibe pequeñas gotas de agua humedeciendo la página en la que Stiles está escribiendo, frenéticamente, lo que a Lydia le parece una lista.

—¿Y eso?

—Algunos asuntos de los que nos tenemos que encargar... seguridad, más que nada. Estoy tratando de solventar los problemas de antemano para poder presentar soluciones cuando los Argent nos planteen cincuenta mil odiosas preguntas  _más_.

—Eso está bien, pero en realidad me refería a tu culo desnudo —apunta Lydia al tiempo que se deja caer en la cama junto a él.

Stiles levanta la vista para mirarla y le regala una sonrisa torcida, inclinándose hacia delante sobre sus codos y estirándose para darle un casto beso.

—He pensado que sería más fácil si no me pusiera la ropa.

—¿Más fácil para quién?

—Para mí. Para echar un polvo. Tenía planeado utilizar la táctica del helicóptero si todo esto de estar desnudo y enamorado de ti no resultaba efectivo.

Sentada contra el cabezal de la cama, Lydia se pasa el pelo por encima de su hombro, de modo que no le molesta cuando se inclina sobre Stiles para ver lo que ha escrito. No hay código de colores alguno, nada de rojo o verde, pero aun así puede reconocer el patrón que ha seguido su mente al elaborar esta lista. Hay cosas que son evidentes, cosas que jamás se le habrían ocurrido a ella, y demasiados signos de interrogación como para contarlos todos.

Es ingeniosa. Reveladora. Tiene un propósito. Es  _excitante_.

Transcurren unos segundos durante los cuales Stiles aguarda a que lea la lista antes de decidir que quedarse callados no es lo que toca. Se revuelve en la cama para quedar tumbado sobre su espalda entre las piernas de Lydia, colocándolas sobre sus hombros hasta que los talones le quedan anclados en el colchón a ambos lados de su cintura. Inconscientemente, Lydia le acaricia la mejilla conforme termina de leer la lista, sin prestarle a Stiles mucha atención hasta que este deja escapar un leve suspiro y le besa la parte interior de su brazo, la que le queda más próxima a los labios.

—He llamado a Scott.

La expresión de Stiles no cambia, pero sus manos encuentran las piernas de la chica y las envuelven, acariciándolas suavemente, arriba y abajo.

—¿Está bien?

—Quiere que vuelva a casa —dice Lydia con el tono de voz cargado de humor—. Y sé que tú también quieres volver a casa.

Stiles esboza una mueca y deja de acariciarle las piernas.

—Todos van a estar tan cabreados conmigo...

Lydia se echa un tanto hacia delante para poder mirarle a los ojos cuando suelta la pregunta que lleva rondándole los últimos días.

—¿Estás nervioso?

Stiles cierra los ojos. Se humedece el labio inferior. Exhala.

—Sí.

—Estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

—Pero todo el mundo estará enfadado conmigo.

—Es cierto.

—¿Volver a casa va a suponer  _volver_  a perder a todas las personas a las que quiero?

Eso es algo que Lydia puede contestar con seguridad.

—No.

—Mi padre...

—Nunca ha dejado de quererte y nunca lo hará. Eres su  _hijo_.

Stiles niega con la cabeza, ojos todavía cerrados.

—No. Ya no.

Lydia recuerda las palabras del hombre cuya sangre ha teñido el vestido que yace al fondo de su maleta:  _No has caído del cielo ni has surgido del infierno, cosa que veo más probable, en mi opinión. Tienes que ser el hijo de alguien. Pobres padres, tener un hijo como ese, al que preferirían tener muerto antes que saber que deambula por ahí desangrándose por todas partes. Y haciendo desangrar a otros._

—Stiles —murmura, deslizando las manos por su pecho—. Nunca has sido El Hijo Muerto. Y no tienes que serlo ahora. —El aliento del chico tiembla al ser expulsado de su cuerpo. Lydia lleva una mano a su corazón y lo siente latir demasiado rápido bajo su palma—. Shh.

Cuando su intento de tranquilizarlo no funciona, se inclina todavía más bajo para besarle, la nariz rozándole su recientemente afeitada piel de la barbilla. El ritmo de sus latidos se ralentiza. Está esbozando una sonrisa demasiado bobalicona cuando Lydia se aparta.

—Podría salir bien —dice Stiles, y no parece que le esté hablando a nadie en particular—. Quizá.

—Bueno, no todo —agrega Lydia, volviendo a acariciarle el pecho y dejando que sus pechos le rocen cuando juguetea con sus dedos sobre los abdominales del chico—. Hay una probabilidad bastante alta de que mi madre no te deje entrar en nuestra casa nunca más.

—No pasa nada. Podemos ir a enrollarnos a la casa del lago —sugiere Stiles, de nuevo con confianza.

—Esto... ¿Stiles?

—¿Sí?

—Somos adultos como para poder permitirnos comprar un apartamento.

Stiles se detiene.

— _Cierto_.

Establecen contacto visual. Lydia es la primera en romperlo, echándose a reír. Stiles la sigue a carcajada limpia al tiempo que se pasa un brazo por el pecho. Ríen hasta que les duele el estómago. Cuando Lydia se agacha para darle un beso del revés, con las manos deslizándose hacia abajo por su pecho hacia sus caderas desnudas, no puede evitar pensar que querer a la luna es el dolor más bonito que ha experimentado.

···

—¿Es raro que esté nervioso? —pregunta Isaac.

Está inclinado por delante de Stiles para poder hablar con Lydia, haciendo como si el chico no estuviera ahí. Lydia no puede evitar sonreír ante la mirada en el rostro de Stiles, complementada con las fosas nasales ensanchadas y las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo.

—No —le susurra como respuesta. Después de todo, han cambiado de la sala de conferencias a la sala de asambleas, la cual es lo suficientemente grande como para acoger a toda la familia Argent. Todos los asientos están ocupados, y Lydia tiene la extraña sensación de que están siendo cuidadosamente observados—. ¿Se reúne tanta gente de normal?

—Llevo viviendo aquí desde el instituto y esto ha pasado unas cuatro veces. Máximo. —Isaac se gira en su silla y contempla las filas de Argents en sus asientos tras él—. Creo que es porque todavía no están seguros de qué pensar acerca de los planes de integración de Helena.

—La respetan —apunta Stiles, y parece irritado—. ¿Por qué no deberían confiar en ella?

—No es que no confíen en Helena —dice Chris, hablando entre dientes desde su sitio al otro lado de Lydia—. Es más bien que no confían en los ideales que no les han sido incrustados mientras crecían. No todos han tenido experiencias que les hayan cambiado la vida, como la mía en Beacon Hills.

—Solo hay un Scott McCall —comenta Stiles, con cariño.

La mano que tiene descansando sobre el muslo de Lydia traza un distraído círculo bajo su falda, pero ella ya no está prestando atención al gesto. Se deja llevar por un momento, perdiéndose entre el silencioso murmullo de la sala y preguntándose qué voces son amigas y cuáles no lo son. Le preguntaría a Isaac que qué está pensando, pero el chico parece tan distraído como ella. Lydia se cuestiona si habrá aprendido a distanciarse de todo esto llegados a este punto; después de todo, Isaac lleva aquí años, y seguramente cuando llegó los murmullos debieron de ser más altos.

—Chicos, ya empieza —dice Stiles, dándole un golpecito a Lydia en la rodilla. Ambos miran cómo Helena se abre paso hasta el pódium, contemplando a su familia con una expresión poco reveladora.

Todo marcha exactamente como Chris ha dicho que lo haría. Helena le da la palabra. Los Argent escuchan educadamente mientras el Chris expone su plan con la ayuda de una presentación en el proyector. Resalta sus necesidades de presupuesto, las armas, los peligros del químico, y los detalles más prácticos en los cuales su equipo ha estado volcado durante semanas. Lydia está esperando a que algo lo deje mudo, pero eso no ocurre. Han estado trabajando duro en esto. Pueden hacerlo. Conforme las preguntas se van sucediendo en el auditorio, Lydia siente cada vez más confianza en su habilidad para llevar a cabo la misión.

Así que sí, todo marcha exactamente como Chris ha dicho que lo haría, hasta que se dispone a hablar con una mujer de pelo rubio prácticamente rapado al cero, que se levanta y se asegura de que su voz suene con fuerza y claridad en la sala.

—Ya nos has dicho que el arma no es letal para los humanos. No entiendo por qué debemos ayudar.

—Cientos de criatu...

—Entiendo que puede matar a las criaturas sobrenaturales —lo interrumpe la mujer—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué estamos luchando contra ello en vez de posicionarnos de su lado.

Junto a ella, Stiles se tensa. Lydia mueve los ojos de costado para observar cómo las garras de Isaac arañan sus piernas. Sabe que tiene una buena relación con Helena, que la mujer lo aprecia. Pero la intolerancia de la cual Isaac ha hablado tan poco es de repente evidente en los agitados rostros de los miembros que se han reunido en la habitación.

—Si vamos a gastar tanto dinero y tantos recursos en un proyecto, ¿no debería ser para algo que importe? —se cuela otro Argent, un hombre esta vez.

—Estamos hablando de vidas humanas, por supuesto que importa, joder —gruñe Stiles. Lydia y Isaac lo anclan simultáneamente a su silla cuando intenta ponerse de pie.

—El mundo sería un lugar más seguro sin seres sobrenaturales. —Esta voz es reticente, lo que Lydia toma por una buena señal; al menos esta mujer tiene la capacidad de sentirse culpable. Eso siempre es un plus.

—Pero las criaturas sobrenaturales también son humanas —interfiere un chico más joven. Muchos de los Argent se giran hacia él, y sus mejillas se ruborizan al instante. Cuando mira a Lydia, la chica le ofrece una sonrisa alentadora y asiente en su dirección. Más animado, el chico retoma la palabra en un ligero acento irlandés—. Nuestra responsabilidad es proteger a los humanos, sí, pero las criaturas sobrenaturales, como los hombres lobo, comparten las mismas emociones que los humanos. Tienen consciencia. No son esa inexplicable  _otra parte_ que no podemos controlar. Se puede razonar con ellos.

—No con todos. Y algunos de ellos se niegan a comprender la lógica.

—¡Algunos de ustedes no los tratan como deben! —repone Stiles, frustrado—. Los hombres lobo no son mala gente.

Al percibir la emoción en su voz, Lydia lo mira con curiosidad. Se pregunta si estará pensando en Maurice, en la manada que fue su familia durante todo un año. Le ha contado que ellos son la razón por la que sigue vivo, y, basándose en la rabia en su tono, puede estar segura de la verdad en esa confesión.

—Cazamos a aquellos que nos cazan —cita la primera mujer que ha hablado—. No hay nada en esa afirmación que se refiera a las vidas de quienes nos dan caza a nosotros.

—Ya es  _suficiente_. —A pesar de no tener un micrófono, la voz de Helena se sobrepone a todas las de la sala. Su habitual tono plácido ha sido sustituido por uno más alto y fuerte, y es casi escalofriante lo rápido que la gente cierra la boca y se calla. Helena se levanta de la gran silla que hay a un costado de la plataforma y se acerca a Chris, quitándole el micrófono de su mano extendida. El hombre da un paso hacia atrás, dejándola hablar, sus penetrantes ojos violetas escudriñando a todos en la sala—. Sabéis tan bien como yo, tan bien como  _todos_ , que nuestro código ha cambiado. Ya no hacemos las cosas de ese modo.

Cuando Lydia se fija en Isaac, se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos entornados y la sonrisa ligeramente torcida hacia la derecha, disfrutando de la situación. Automáticamente recuerda al chico de quince años que empezó a descubrir sus habilidades salvándose a sí mismo tras haber sido perseguido durante tanto tiempo.

—Este proyecto está condenado si creemos que solamente deberíamos preocuparnos de nosotros mismos y de nuestros intereses. Pero el equilibrio es necesario. Cuando el mundo se inclina hacia un lado, el universo lo hace hacia el otro lado, y nosotros nos colocamos en medio. A pesar del químico,  _siempre_  habrá criaturas sobrenaturales en el planeta. También habrá gente tratando de aniquilarlas. Y luego habrá gente como nosotros, lo suficientemente organizada y poderosa como para saber que se puede marcar la diferencia de algún modo u otro. Y, como cabeza de esta familia, es mi deber elegir la dirección hacia la cual nos inclinamos. —Hace una pausa, clavando su penetrante y aguda mirada en la multitud—. Llevo aquí más que la mayoría de vosotros. He presenciado la destrucción, la muerte y la degradación. Y sé, posiblemente mejor que todos, que ya hay suficientes destrozos en este mundo como para que nos dediquemos a multiplicarlos. Nunca hay necesidad de ser cruel.

Helena separa el micrófono un tanto de su boca, y, cuando habla, la intensidad de su voz se expande por toda la habitación sin su ayuda.

—'Protegemos a aquellos que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos'. Esto incluye a los hombres lobo —hace un gesto con la mano hacia Isaac—,  _banshees_  —asiente hacia Lydia—, y humanos cuya intención merece ser premiada. —La mirada de Helena recae en Stiles—. Como la suya —dice, y hace una pausa—. Como la de Allison.

La habitación está sumida en un intenso silencio.

—Christopher —dice Helena dando un paso hacia atrás y entregándole el micrófono—, tu proyecto se basará en el código de tu hija, no en el código Argent original. Siéntete libre de proceder a la votación cuando creas que todos han entendido lo que acabo de decir.

Luego cruza la plataforma de vuelta a su silla.

El señor Argent se aclara la garganta y se dirige a la multitud con una voz mucho más firme que antes.

—A favor —dice. La mano de Stiles busca la de Lydia y la aprieta. Ella cierra los ojos y escucha las voces que murmuran—. En contra. —Siente cómo su cuerpo se toma un respiro cuando, de repente, la sala se calla, y la mano de Stiles la estruja todavía más fuerte.

—Lo conseguimos —dice el chico no muy alto mientras Chris da por finalizada la reunión.

—Lo conseguimos —concuerda Isaac con incredulidad en la voz—. Madre mía.

Isaac mira a Stiles y él lo mira de vuelta.

—Buen trabajo —comenta Stiles a regañadientes.

—Igualmente —murmura Isaac.

—Deberíais abrazaros —sugiere Lydia. Los dos chicos se vuelven hacia ella con idénticas expresiones de desdén dibujándoles el rostro—. Era  _broma_.

Se siente tan aturdida como Isaac, a decir verdad. La lección que aprendió Allison al perder a su madre, al ser manipulada por su abuelo, al tener una despiadada y psicopática tía... va a ser la misma lección que va a salvar miles de vidas.

—Volveremos a casa mañana —dice Chris, bajando de la plataforma y acercándose a ellos—. Les pediré a algunos de los chicos que me ayuden a colocar las armas en el jet esta noche para que podamos marcharnos por la tarde.

Stiles le da un codazo a Lydia.

—¿Has oído? Ha dicho  _jet_.

—Lo he oído.

—Eso es como un jet privado.

—Lo he pillado, Stiles.

—¿Sabes, Lydia? Me gusta ser miembro de esto de las misiones en jets privados —empieza Stiles, y suena pensativo.

Lydia está tentada, así que aguarda al resto de su comentario.

—¿Y...?

—Y  _siempre_  he querido tener sexo en el lavabo de un avión.

Todavía la está observando con una mirada victoriosa en los ojos cuando Chris se aclara la garganta.

—Bueno. Como sea. Mañana volvemos a casa —les dice antes de alejarse para ir a estrecharle la mano a una de las personas que se les ha unido en la misión. Isaac también se marcha, dejando a Stiles y Lydia de pie en medio de la sala, observando al resto.

—A casa —repite Stiles, de repente, y hay algo raro en la forma en que lo dice. Lydia alza la mirada para encontrarse con un destello en sus ojos—. ¿A casa?

—Sí —contesta ella con calma—. Beacon Hills. Ya sabes... ¿el lugar donde crecimos juntos?

Está bromeando, y sin duda no esperaba que Stiles cierre los ojos durante largos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos, un rayo de felicidad abriéndose paso hasta sus labios.

—Lydia. —Se le rompe ligeramente la voz al hablar—. Volvemos a  _casa_.

···

El concepto de hogar parece estar teniendo una especie de crisis de identidad para Lydia últimamente.

Lleva alejada de suelo estadounidense por tanto tiempo que una parte de ella siente que debería saber qué lugar es el que echa de menos.  ¿El apartamento en el que lleva viviendo un año? ¿La casa en la que se crio? ¿La cama de Stiles, en la cual pasó la mayor parte de sus años de adolescencia? ¿La gran butaca en casa de Scott en la que le gusta acomodarse de vez en cuando?

No es como si Lydia nunca se hubiese sentido amarrada a algo —definitivamente lo ha estado desde los años de instituto en que su vida cambió. Pero cuando trata de visualizar su hogar, no puede ver más que un suave y translúcido color amarillo tras sus párpados. En vez de un lugar, lo que siente cuando piensa en ello es una descarga que revolotea desde su estómago a su pecho y a su garganta, haciéndola levitar. El concepto de hogar se siente como estar de puntillas descalza, queriendo ser abrazada. Se siente como alguien trayéndole el té cuando ella se siente demasiado perezosa como para levantarse. Como la sensación que te cubre al decidir salir al exterior bajo la cálida lluvia para dejar que esta te moje la ropa y la piel, como si no hubiese nada que perder en el mundo porque eres tú quien  _decide_  empaparse.

Pero si el hogar es tan solo un sentimiento, ¿a qué está volviendo exactamente?

—¿Qué ves cuando piensas en el hogar? —le pregunta a Stiles, girándose para mirarlo. Está tirado sobre el pegajoso sofá de cuero del avión, sus zapatillas perdidas por algún lugar del suelo.

—A ti —contesta simplemente, sin levantar la vista del juego de ordenador que lo tiene concentrado.

Lydia ahoga el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco ante tal simplicidad.

—Así que, después de que te marcharas y antes de volver, no te sentiste como en casa en seis años —repone escéptica.

—Eh, sí.

La respuesta de Stiles va acompañada del múltiple repiqueteo de la barra de espacio, además de Stiles pasándose la lengua por los labios. No levanta la vista para mirarla, cosa que Lydia piensa que es para bien, ya que está teniendo uno de esos momentos en los que se da  _cuenta_ ; comprende lo difícil que debió de ser para Stiles marcharse. Y mientras que anteriormente no podía sentir nada más que rabia, ahora tan solo siente la feroz urgencia de proteger al joven de dieciocho años que se alejó de ella.

—Entonces si te pidiera que cerraras los ojos y visualizaras tu hogar, ¿pensarías en...?

—A veces veía destellos tuyos cuando pensaba en ti. —Finalmente detiene el juego para poder tomar la mano de Lydia de su regazo y juntarla con la suya, estudiando la forma en que sus dedos se entrelazan—. Cuando quería recordarte pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo, ¿sabes? —Lydia simplemente asiente—. Cómo se te arrugan los extremos de los ojos; la forma en que se mueven tus labios cuando sonríes; la parte trasera de tu cabeza andando por los pasillos de la escuela. —Se encoge de hombros—. Probablemente fuera mala idea, pero a veces lo necesitaba.

—No era mala idea —responde Lydia con amabilidad—. Creo que es peor el hecho de que yo no visualice nada en absoluto.

—Yo soy una persona más visual que tú —apunta Stiles, volviendo a poner en marcha su juego para centrarse en él de nuevo—. Contigo es como si... necesitaras entender algo, y luego ya lo mantienes para ti. Yo simplemente veo algo y lo conecto a una emoción. ¿Lo entiendes?

Lydia frunce el ceño.

—Lo tuyo parece más sencillo.

Stiles ríe.

—Bueno, yo preferiría tener tu cerebro siempre, gracias.

Ella asiente, sintiéndose todavía un tanto inquieta debido a toda la idea de subir a un avión para volar de vuelta a su país natal pero sin saber del todo adónde va a ir. ¿Al apartamento que no posee desde hace tanto? ¿A la casa de Stiles? ¿A la casa de Scott? ¿A la de su madre? Son opciones, pero ninguna es definitiva.

—Es solo que... ojalá pudiera visualizar mi cama. O algo así.

—Quizá no puedas visualizarla porque sabes que no es permanente.

Stiles está estirándose para alcanzar una botella de whiskey y echarse un poco en el café que descansa junto a su portátil.

Por un momento, Lydia siente cómo el estómago le da un vuelco, y no sabe por qué. Le quita la botella de la mano y la sostiene lejos de su alcance mientras el chico la mira indignado.

—Explícate, comparte tu sabiduría.

Hay un deje amargo en su voz que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Stiles suspira y cierra el portátil, enfrentándola con la mirada.

—Supongo que nunca has echado raíces, ¿comprendes? —Lo dice como si fuera obvio, y Lydia se toma un momento para pensar en lo extraño que es que alguien le  _enseñe_  algo, para variar. Es diferente a cuando Stiles le enseñó a usar un arma o a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Este es un tema del que Lydia ya debería ser experta pero que nunca ha conseguido controlar—. Ningún sitio se ha sentido como tu hogar porque nunca has pretendido permanecer en ninguno de ellos permanentemente.

Cuando tenía dieciocho años, Lydia había echado raíces. Había pretendido permanecer junto a Stiles para siempre; un alocado pero esperanzado sueño del que había pasado a depender en tan poco tiempo.

—No me marcho a ningún sitio. —La voz de la chica es fría y plana. No está segura de en qué palabra ha dejado el énfasis. No está segura de qué sentido quiere darle a lo que acaba de decir.

—Pero la gente te abandona —dice Stiles—. Y eso nunca ha sido tu culpa, Lyds. No importa lo que pienses. No es tu culpa.

Lydia siente la alarma extenderse por su cuerpo cuando Stiles toma su mano y se la lleva a la cara, dejando un beso en su palma con labios dulces.

—¿Entonces qué pasa ahora? —pregunta Lydia, sus palabras tranquilas pero vacilantes.

—Ahora —responde Stiles, encontrando la mirada con la suya— matamos al Recolector. Y luego echamos raíces.


	16. Anemone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anemone, o anemone hupehensi.
> 
> Fragilidad.

Se nota un claro cambio en el ambiente cuando la costa de California se materializa al otro lado del grueso cristal de la ventana del jet. Stiles no necesita poseer habilidades sobrenaturales para sentir ese cambio. Es tangible. Prácticamente se atraganta con él.

Al mirar a su alrededor en la lujosa pero pequeña cabina del avión, también puede ver el cambio en el rostro de los demás. Está en el pliegue sobre las cejas de Chris Argent. En la rotundamente sombría mirada que se establece en los ojos de Isaac y que se niega a marcharse. En la forma en que la respiración de Lydia se hace más aguda nada más ver la costa.

Su hogar.

Stiles, Lydia y Chris llevan viviendo en California durante años. Tienen casas allí, propiedades y trabajos, y tienen una vida. Pero a Stiles le da la sensación de que ha transcurrido una eternidad desde que empezaron a huir por toda Europa.

Además, California no se ha sentido como su hogar desde aquel día de lluvia hace seis años.

Se inclina sobre el regazo de Lydia ignorando su protesta y presiona la cara contra el cristal, y la palma de su mano se aplana también contra este para cubrir toda superficie que haya quedado libre.

—¿Qué ves? —pregunta Lydia, y su aliento le roza la curva de su oreja a pesar de su reciente protesta.

—Es como si estuviera tratando de ver algo que no está ahí en realidad —murmura Stiles, escaneando con la mirada el paisaje parcheado. Si se fija lo suficiente, quizá incluso pueda ver el pueblo en la distancia. El pueblo en el que vive su padre. El pueblo donde se enamoró de una chica y en el que casi perdió a su mejor amigo en medio de una noche de luna llena y ni una estrella.

—Ni siquiera estamos cerca de Beacon Hills todavía, idiota —se suma Isaac desde el otro lado del pasillo del avión, aunque sus palabras suenan apagadas y un poco huecas.

Stiles se aparta de la ventana y rodea el cuello y los hombros de Lydia con su brazo, escondiendo la cara en su pelo.

—Todo va a salir bien —le dice ella, y Stiles emite un sonido contra sus rizos—. Scott se reunirá con nosotros en la cafetería que te gustaba tanto.

Stiles no sabe qué decir, así que opta por cerrar los ojos y frotar su nariz contra la forma de la oreja de Lydia y hacia abajo, a lo largo de su cuello.

Suena un pitido y se escucha una voz por el intercomunicador que les informa de que el aterrizaje tendrá lugar en tan solo treinta minutos.

Una parte de él sabe que está volviendo a algo que quizá nunca le tienda los brazos de vuelta. Está volviendo a un hogar que nunca fue amable con él, nunca le dio un respiro ni mostró piedad con ninguno de sus seres queridos.

Está volviendo a las secuelas de sus acciones. Los efectos secundarios, los años perdidos en los que todo era neblina y desesperación y un vacío tan grande que se lo tragaba todo.

Y pese a todo... todavía existe esa chispa que lleva llameando durante un tiempo últimamente. La misma suave luz que brilló cuando vio a una mujer vestida de blanco en una fiesta en la que nunca tenía que haber aparecido. La luz, las incontables discusiones, la sensación de la piel de la chica contra la suya. El sonido de la voz de Scott distorsionado debido a la mala cobertura al otro lado de la línea de su teléfono móvil desechable en un tren de camino a Londres.

Es esperanza.

Esperanza promovida por los consejos de Helena en un día de verano. El apoyo de Chris Argent y la promesa de que _Protegemos a aquellos que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos_ , y la forma en que Lydia, a pesar de todo y por muy inmenso que pueda parecer, le dijo que está enamorada de él.

Todavía quedan cosas buenas en este mundo. Quiere verlas. Quiere sanar su jardín. Quiere amarlo, protegerlo, regarlo.

Verlo crecer.

···

Lydia y Stiles aguardan con aires de gravedad ante la cafetería donde se van a reunir con Scott mientras que Isaac está sentado medio aturdido en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Chris.

—Vamos a arreglar unas cosas en mi casa. Nos encontraremos en casa de Scott en otro momento —dice Chris, con el codo apoyado sobre la ventana del coche de alquiler. Stiles observa a Isaac, que descansa la cabeza contra el cristal.

—Nos vemos luego —comenta Lydia—. Luego nos vemos, Isaac, ¿sí?

Isaac no responde.

Chris les lanza una mirada, y los tres se comunican sin palabras. Isaac no ha puesto un pie en Estados Unidos desde... bueno, desde Allison. Y, sin embargo, aquí está, por ellos. Porque, milagrosamente, el tiempo y el espacio no han conseguido apagar su lealtad ni un ápice.

—Oye —dice Stiles, y suena un poco cortante en el atardecer—. Idiota. —Isaac no mueve la cabeza, pero los ojos sí que se dirigen hacia Stiles—. Eres todo un coñazo. Te debo una. Gracias, tío.

Isaac asiente, Chris sonríe, y enseguida el coche se pone en marcha y se aleja de ellos hasta que tan solo quedan Stiles y Lydia de nuevo.

—Vamos —dice Lydia al cabo de un rato, tomando su mano y conduciéndolo a una de las mesas de la terraza. Pide agua y un aperitivo porque Stiles ni siquiera ha abierto la carta. En vez de eso, el chico no puede dejar de jugar nerviosamente con un hilo de la visera de su gorra, además de mirar de un lado a otro en el pueblo que le fue tan familiar en su día.

Todavía lo es, en realidad. No parece irreal o como si se tratara de un mal sueño, como había esperado que ocurriera. Por el contrario; se siente como volver a encontrarse con algo, como tus zapatillas favoritas, perdidas desde hace tiempo, pero que encajan a la perfección.

Se está estirando, ajustándose a esta nueva sensación, cuando una sombra se extiende por encima de la mesa, y entonces ahí está.

Scott McCall, en todo su esplendor. Su mejor amigo en todo el maldito mundo.

Stiles no puede evitar dejar caer su mandíbula. Sí, vio a Scott la noche de la fiesta, cuando no tenían ni idea de a qué se estaban enfrentando. Y sí, habló con él brevemente por teléfono, le ha preguntado a Lydia alguna que otra cuestión sin importancia sobre cómo le iba. Pero eso no era nada comparado con la imagen de Scott de pie junto a él, vestido con una camiseta azul abotonada, la piel dorada y los ojos muy abiertos.

Espera un resoplido, fría indiferencia, o, la opción más realista de todas, dolor.

Espera que Scott se rompa. Pero no lo hace.

Stiles sí.

Lleva la mano a la gorra y se baja un tanto la visera de modo que le corta la visión, agacha la cabeza y se mira los pies. Stiles se ha jactado delante de asesinos y líderes de manadas, ha sido torturado por criaturas de pesadilla, y ni una sola vez ha roto el contacto visual. _Nunca_.

Es sin duda un movimiento de lo más cobarde, pero no le importa. Es instintivo. Se siente cegado por la culpa, por la blanca y cálida luz que emiten Scott y el sol. Son prácticamente la misma luz llegados a este punto.

—Stiles —dice Scott, y algo en su voz tiembla.

—Scott...

—No, vamos, está bien...

—Scott, por favor... por favor, déjame soltar esto —le pide, y odia el hecho de empezar requiriendo algo, siempre como él quiere, pero necesita decirlo—. Por favor, dame un puñetazo o algo, ¿vale? Lo siento tanto. No te merecías nada de eso... fue tan... la cagué y soy una mierda de persona y tú eres mi mejor amigo en todo el universo y te dejé y dejé que cargaras con el peso de todo y lo siento tantísimo y no deberías haber pasado por eso y no tienes que perdonarme nada porque yo...

No le hace falta terminar su alocado discurso cargado de culpa, porque Scott simplemente pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo estrecha entre ellos, aspirando contra su cuello, y no es justo que Stiles lo haya hecho pasar por todo esto y Scott no haga más que devolverle todo este amor.

—Tenía pensado darte un puñetazo, de verdad —ríe Scott—. Tenía pensado lo que iba a decirte. He recreado este momento en mi mente unas mil veces. Pero, cuando he visto a mi mejor amigo, todo lo que quería hacer era decirle que lo he echado de menos. Supongo que no puedo cambiar lo que siento, por más que lo intente.

Honestamente, ¿con qué puedes comparar a Scott McCall?

Junto a ellos, Lydia sonríe con las lágrimas cayéndole silenciosas por las mejillas.

—Bueno —dice, y se muestra infinitamente feliz—. ¿Pedimos algo?

···

Ya llevan cada uno dos cervezas cuando Scott comenta sabiamente que nunca han bebido juntos antes. Legalmente, al menos, y durante el día. Stiles tamborilea con la mano encima de la mesa antes de apuntar con ella a Scott, que sonríe y le da un bocado a su hamburguesa.

Es genial. Están comiendo, bebiendo, y todavía no han sacado el tema de la enorme amenaza que es El Recolector. Casi se siente como si así es como debiera ser. Después de todo, se han perdido seis años de compañía del otro. Hay mucho sobre lo que ponerse al día. Más o menos.

Stiles ya conoce la mayor parte.

—¡Llevé a Lydia a su primer partido de béisbol hace tres años! —comenta Scott, emocionado.

—Lo sé —repone Stiles.

—Oh. Saqué Matrícula de Honor en mi máster y realicé un voluntariado en los Apalaches con un grupo de desfavorecidos...

—Colega, lo sé.

—Bueno, ¿y sabes que...?

—Sip —dice Stiles, haciendo énfasis en la 'p'.

—Hmm. Supongo que nunca estuviste tan lejos como pensábamos.

—¿No funciona así?

—Al menos podrías habernos mantenido un poco al tanto, ya sabes. Como cuando nos hiciste visitar un pueblo fantasma...

Stiles ríe y se reajusta la gorra.

—Abre una brecha en el espacio-tiempo gracias al poder del amor verdadero —comenta Lydia casualmente, con las mejillas coloradas y la barbilla apoyada sobre la mano. Stiles se gira para mirarla, y los ojos de la chica bailan cuando se sonríen mutuamente.

—Dios mío —dice Scott con voz grave, y ambos le devuelven la atención—. Oh, Dios... ¡os habéis acostado!

Lo dice lo suficientemente alto como para que unas señoras mayores que están sentadas tras ellos detengan su conversación y lo miren con las cejas alzadas, sentenciosas. Scott hace una mueca antes de ofrecerles una sonrisa torcida que las hace suspirar, haciéndoles olvidar su repentino sobresalto.

Stiles también les ha ofrecido su sonrisa de labios apretados al llegar y se le han quedado mirado igualmente. Está todo bien.

Por otro lado, Lydia se pone roja como un tomate, aunque de alguna manera consigue rodar los ojos en dirección a Scott.

—Felicidades. Lo has descubierto.

—Quiero decir, sé que tuvisteis algunas citas en Francia, y habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero... —Scott se calla y se encoge de hombros, un tanto avergonzado, pero su rostro brilla debido a su gran sonrisa, tanto que Stiles no puede evitar devolvérsela.

—Está bien —dice Lydia, poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez, aunque ahora también ella sonríe—. Puedes borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, Stiles.

—¿Qué estúpida sonrisa? —pregunta Stiles, que todavía le sonríe a Scott. Alarga un brazo y toma la mano de Lydia, que conduce hasta sus labios para besarla.

Se siente como el último año de instituto, cuando salían al jardín a comer bajo el sol. Como cuando Scott se reía con la boca llena de un chiste malo que Stiles acababa de contar, mientras Lydia ponía los ojos en blanco y trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

Todavía le vienen esos antiguos zapatos.

···

Scott los lleva a la casa de los Stilinski. Cuando se detiene sobre el resquebrajado asfalto de la calle y apaga el motor, Lydia se baja del coche con elegancia y se adentra en la casa gracias a la llave que Stiles le dio la mañana siguiente de que lo rescataran.

Stiles todavía lo recuerda; cómo sostuvo la llave firmemente apretada en la palma de su mano conforme caminaba hacia la taquilla de Lydia. El gesto en sí, que de alguna manera resultó más crucial e íntimo que la noche que venían de pasar juntos, trazando los caminos del cuerpo del otro. Saboreando sus pieles, compartiendo palabras —más alientos que voz—, susurradas contra húmedos labios.

Scott y él observan cómo Lydia cruza la puerta de la casa en la que él solía vivir. Sabe que su padre debe de estar al caer, pues llega del trabajo para encontrarse con Stiles, su hijo, por primera vez en seis años.

—Has mantenido tu promesa —apunta Scott cuando la melena de Lydia desaparece tras la puerta.

—Por supuesto. Siempre he querido que esté a salvo. Que los dos estéis a salvo. Es todo lo que siempre he querido.

—También es lo que yo siempre he querido —suspira Scott, soltando las manos del volante y dejándolas caer sobre su regazo—. Recuerdo noches de haberme quedado despierto repasando mi lista de gente, preguntándome si me dejaba a alguien, si todo el mundo estaba a salvo. E incluso durante esos breves momentos en los que todos lo estábamos... se sentía irreal. No se sentía correcto. Pensaba que, si me preocupaba tanto que hasta me olvidaba de comer y me quedaba despierto toda la noche hasta que mis ojos quemaban, siempre habría alguien que estuviera preparado, por si acaso.

Cuando se gira para mirar a Stiles, tiene el rostro surcado en lágrimas, parece hambriento, y el estómago del chico se retuerce ante la visión.

—Es lo que tiene el amor, Stiles. Incluso cuando las cosas van bien, no habrá un solo momento en el que alguien no esté sufriendo. ¿Sabes cuando estás tan feliz que casi se siente como tristeza? ¿Cuando algo es tan bonito que... te destripa? Es amor. También es la vida. La vida duele, simplemente es así, para todo el mundo. Y no importa adónde huyas, porque siempre te perseguirá, así que debes... permitirte apoyarte en ella. Tragar hondo y dejarte llevar.

Stiles asiente parpadeando unas cuantas veces sin apenas respiración, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la desesperación en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

—Te necesitaba, Stiles. Todos lo hacíamos. Y tú también nos necesitabas a nosotros.

—Es cierto —repone Stiles con la voz ronca—. Os necesito. Siempre lo he hecho.

Esta es la cosa acerca de las piezas de Stiles. Están completamente rotas, pero tienen selladas la promesa de que se pueden reconstruir. Puede volver a armar todas las piezas que lo forman, y utilizar las piezas de Scott. De Lydia. De su padre y de la manada a la que abandonó.

Quién sabe. Quizá el resultado sea más fuerte que antes, ahora que puede ayudarse de diferentes fragmentos. Quizá incluso sea bonito al final... el tipo de bonito que duele.

···

Cuando su padre entra en casa, simplemente se queda ahí parado con las manos a ambos lados, boquiabierto. Scott y Lydia salen de la habitación, excusándose en voz baja para darles un momento de privacidad.

Stiles piensa en el hombre al que torturó, el que le informó de su sobrenombre; El Hijo Muerto. Le dijo que su familia desearía que así fuera porque Stiles no deja de desangrarse por ahí, tanto que consigue consumir a todo el mundo a su paso.

—Papá —exhala.

Hay un momento de silencio antes de...

—Hijo.

Stiles jamás se ha sentido más vivo que en este momento.

Su padre no puede parar de darle palmaditas en el hombro o de apretujarle el brazo cuando pasa por delante de él para abrir el cajón de la cubertería de la cocina. Es como si no pudiera creer que Stiles esté de pie frente a él, de modo que tiene que asegurarse de que es físicamente tangible; sus manos le ofrecen más pruebas que sus ojos.

Stiles agradece cada toque, disfrutando de la sensación de seguridad. Se da cuenta de que está hambriento de todo ese contacto físico.

La primera vez que sus manos tocaron la piel de Lydia tras seis años, experimentó la misma sensación. Claro que ha estado rodeado de otra gente. Ha sentido cómo sus nudillos chocaban contra barbillas no afeitadas. Ha deslizado los dedos a lo largo de suaves pieles de cuerpos desnudos.

Pero era diferente. Nunca le procuró seguridad; una garantía o certeza. No era amor, incluso cuando a veces se sentía como tal.

A veces se le tensaban los músculos tras el puño, y unos dientes se le clavaban en la mano y todo se teñía de rojo y se sentía como amor.

A veces el cuerpo desnudo usaba el mismo champú que Lydia usaba en el instituto y, Dios, eso también se sentía como amor.

Stiles le echa una mirada a Scott, que está sentado junto a Lydia en el sofá mientras esperan al repartidor de comida china, y lo observa bromear y darle un toque a Lydia en el hombro con el suyo propio al tiempo que ambos ríen, y eso se siente como amor.

Scott ha dicho que el amor es el paraíso y el dolor, ambos tan finamente enlazados que a veces resulta difícil distinguirlos.

Tiene mucho que aprender.

···

—Mantened la calma —les dice Scott cuando lo acompañan hasta la puerta para despedirse por la noche—. El Recolector sabe que podemos atacar, pero todavía no estamos preparados para hacerlo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de que estáis de vuelta en California.

Lydia asiente y se pone de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Scott se agacha para recibirlo.

Si Stiles fuera el mismo chico que fue en el instituto, quizá hubiera sentido un molesto deje de celos, una especie de corte en su interior. Pero no lo siente. Scott quiere a Lydia, Lydia quiere a Scott, y ambos han crecido juntos, sin él.

Está agradecido.

—Tendremos cuidado —dice Lydia, dándole un apretón a la mano de Stiles—. ¿A qué hora han dicho Chris y Isaac que llegarían mañana?

—A las nueve en punto. Vendrá toda la manada y repasaremos el plan —contesta Scott, y se acerca a Stiles para rodearle los hombros con los brazos—. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, hermano.

—Está bien lo de estar de vuelta —suspira Stiles contra su cuerpo—. Ya te echo de menos.

—Oye. —Scott se ríe al separarse—. Tuve que lidiar con ese sentimiento durante seis años. Se me permite hacerte echarme de menos por unas horas.

—Sí, bueno. Sigo teniendo ganas de que sea mañana.

—Yo también. —Scott asiente—. Liam traerá café y donuts.

Acto seguido les regala una amplia sonrisa antes de marcharse hacia su coche.

Stiles y Lydia contemplan cómo las luces se alejan hasta que desaparecen.

···

Se despiden del Sheriff y suben al piso de arriba. Stiles se ha olvidado de respirar cuando abre la puerta que da a su habitación, y ni siquiera respira una vez dentro.

Está exactamente igual.

Los mismos posters, los deberes que nunca llegó a entregar tirados en el suelo.

—Quiso dejarlo todo tal cual, aunque sí que lavó tu ropa de cama, y tu ropa sucia cuando pasaron seis meses. Empezaba a oler —dice Lydia, y Stiles siente que debería reírse, pero no le sale.

—Sí —murmura—. Me imagino que ese suspensorio apestaría.

Lydia lo toma de la mano y termina de cruzar el umbral con él, guiándolo a través de un suelo lleno de memorias hasta su cama, que todavía cruje al sentarse en la parte izquierda.

—¿Por qué quiso dejarla tal cual? —pregunta Stiles cuando ya se han sentado sobre la cama al estilo indio, rodillas contra rodillas—. ¿Por qué dejarlo así?

Lydia juega con las manos de Stiles sobre su regazo, trazando la forma de su dedo índice con el suyo propio.

—Bueno —empieza, y se pasa la lengua por los labios antes de colocarse un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja—, tu padre quiso dejarla igual que cuando te fuiste, para cuando volvieras.

Entonces alza la mirada, de modo que los ojos inquisitivos de Stiles encuentran los de la chica. Stiles traga profundamente y se centra un momento en el vuelco que parece dar su corazón. Dejó a su padre completamente solo, pero él siempre supo que su hijo volvería.

Un amor que duele.

Stiles lleva una mano a la nuca de Lydia y acerca sus rostros, cerrando los ojos y presionando sus labios contra la piel de su sien.

—¿Sabes? —comenta al separarse de ella, y ambos tienen los ojos vidriosos—. Probablemente fuiste la última persona que estuvo conmigo en esta cama.

—Eso espero —resopla Lydia.

—Quiero decir, siempre estabas conmigo en la cama, incluso antes de ser mi novia.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Oh, sí. Era una especie de trío. Tú, o sea la Lydia de mis sueños, yo... y mi mano derecha.

—Pervertido —ríe ella, y rodea los hombros de Stiles con los brazos. El chico sonríe y la envuelve por la cintura antes de caer lentamente sobre el colchón, estirándose encima de la colcha a cuadros.

Las piernas de Lydia están enredadas entre las de él, y sus brazos tratan de acercar al otro lo máximo posible, frente contra frente y nariz contra nariz. Stiles no puede apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes que brillan en la oscuridad.

—Me siento como la Lydia de los sueños —murmura ella en su boca—. Como si esto fuera un sueño del que no me quiero despertar.

—Es incluso mejor. —Stiles sonríe y la besa dulcemente antes de susurrar sus siguientes palabras—: Porque es real.

Lydia se acerca más a Stiles, pegándose a él. Su busto se estruja contra el pecho del chico cuando le envuelve el cuello con los brazos y da pie a un camino de besos por toda su mandíbula.

Le tiembla la mano cuando la lleva a la entrepierna de Stiles, palmeando su erección por encima de la tela de sus vaqueros, y Stiles ahoga un gemido. Con la lengua, Lydia recorre la vena que va de arriba abajo del cuello del chico y que palpita al ritmo de su corazón.

—Joder, Lydia —murmura contra el nacimiento de su pelo—. Eres increíble.

Con dulzura, Lydia desabrocha el botón del pantalón de Stiles, y juntos lo bajan por sus piernas, lanzándolos fuera de la cama. Stiles entierra la cara en el hueco del cuello de Lydia antes de recorrerle el pecho a besos. Conduce sus dedos bajo la fina tela de la camiseta de ella y se la saca por encima de la cabeza, haciéndola reunirse con los vaqueros.

—Tienes que cortarte el pelo otra vez —ríe Lydia casi sin aliento cuando enreda los dedos en el pelo de Stiles. Él consigue colar la mano entre el cuerpo de Lydia y el colchón, desabrochando así su sujetador, mientras que su otra mano acaricia la ya empapada tela de sus bragas.

Lydia arquea la espalda y gira la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo contra las sábanas.

—¿Se siente bien?

—Sí —jadea ella—. Tan bien, Stiles. Siempre tan bien.

Stiles está seguro de que nada conseguirá verse nunca tan perfecto como Lydia Martin en su cama, con la piel desnuda y bañada en la luz de la luna. Es celestial.

Tiernamente, Stiles introduce un dedo en su interior, y las piernas de Lydia se separan un poco más, alentándolo sin palabras. Mete y saca su dedo índice al tiempo que le da cortos besos en la mejilla. Se siente pegajosamente dulce. Sin prisa. Suave. Quiere cuidarla. Llevarla hasta lo más alto. Sus cuerpos se funden al tocarse en todos los lugares posibles.

Cuando Lydia gime guturalmente, Stiles le pregunta si quiere sentarse sobre su cara.

—Sí. —Asiente y él la ayuda a incorporarse con el cuerpo temblando debido a la anticipación—. Pero también te quiero a ti en mi boca.

El acuerdo es el siguiente: Stiles se apoya medianamente contra el cabezal y Lydia se posiciona por encima de él, con la cabeza descansando sobre el muslo del chico.

—Tómate tu tiempo. —Stiles suspira fuertemente entre las piernas de Lydia, ojos cerrados debido al éxtasis—. Lydia, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Solamente quiero hacerte sentir bien.

Por toda respuesta, Lydia le besa el muslo antes de pasarse su pelo largo por encima de un hombro y besar la punta de su miembro.

Se toman su tiempo, simplemente disfrutando del sabor del otro en sus lenguas, llenando sus bocas. Se alternan entre suspiros y gemidos, entre cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras el otro toma el control y dominar, y de nuevo vuelta de hoja, la energía fluyendo de un extremo al otro.

Stiles le aprieta las nalgas y las separa un poco más para tener más acceso. No puede detener sus manos de recorrerle las piernas, las costillas, clavándose y hundiéndose como si estuviera presionando teclas de piano. El pelo de Lydia le hace cosquillas en las piernas, su saliva le cubre los testículos, y ella no detiene la mano, arriba y abajo a lo largo de su erección, generosamente.

Se llevan mutuamente hasta el límite una y otra vez, sus clímax crecen y crecen antes de tener la oportunidad de caer.

—Te amo, Lydia —susurra Stiles, y luego se lame los labios para saborear las palabras—. Te amo tanto.

Hace que Lydia se incorpore, dándose la vuelta sobre su pecho hasta quedar mirándole antes de hundirse sobre él, llenándose.

Stiles emite un gemido. Lydia pierde la respiración en el aire que los rodea.

—Yo también te amo, Stiles —murmura con el pelo cayéndole por la cara y los ojos cerrados. Stiles alza una mano y le retira algunos mechones—. Te he echado tanto de menos.

La envuelve con sus brazos y tira de ella hacia abajo, sobre él, incapaz de soportar el menor espacio entre ellos.

Esto es el amor, piensa. Amor es querer a alguien tan cerca que nunca es suficiente. Quiere dejarse hundir en ella. Quiere que sus cuerpos se fundan en uno solo, mezclándose hasta que sean inseparables. Las conexiones emocionales, las anclas y las rupturas de barreras de dimensiones diferentes no son suficientes.

—Dios, te amo —gime Stiles en el oído de Lydia, y siente la húmeda mejilla de la chica contra la suya propia—. Te amo, te amo.

—Lo sé. —La voz de Lydia se rompe y tiembla—. Lo sé. —Entonces se derrumban, dejando escapar de una vez la ola de la que no se habían permitido caer hasta ahora. Stiles se entrega a Lydia de todas las maneras posibles, y ella las acepta, dando y recibiendo, dando y recibiendo. —No deberías amarme —dice como si fuera un secreto, todavía estremeciéndose y con la mente bastante ausente—. Perdiste la cabeza amándome. No deberías hacerlo.

—Sí que debería —repone Stiles a lo lejos, con brazos firmes alrededor de la cintura de Lydia y los ojos cerrados, todavía embistiéndola con suavidad—. No podría parar ni aunque quisiera.

—Quizá deberías parar —susurra Lydia—. Te marchaste. Quizá si yo me marchara te recompondrías. Te podría servir de ayuda. No sé cómo puedes recuperarte de algo así... cómo puedes ponerte mejor si estamos en medio de todo este...

Stiles no tiene tiempo de registrar las palabras, ya que, de repente, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal resuenan por toda la casa.

Se quedan congelados, abriendo los ojos de golpe mientras se miran con el miedo pintado en ellos, y entonces se separan velozmente, Stiles saltando de la cama para ponerse algo de ropa y alcanzarle a Lydia su camiseta del suelo. La chica levanta los brazos y Stiles se la pone tan rápidamente como le es posible, le arregla brevemente el pelo y la toma de la mano, tirando de ella fuera de la habitación y por las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

El Sheriff también abre la puerta de su cuarto de par en par, con cara de sueño pero con el arma en mano.

—Stiles —lo llama—. Stiles, ¿qué ocurre?

No contesta, tan solo abre la puerta principal para encontrarse a Scott, que tiene el puño levantado para volver a llamar. Tiene los hombros pesados y los ojos llorosos.

—Dios mío. —Lydia contiene el aliento tras él—. Scott, ¿estás...?

—Se la han llevado —llora Scott, abriéndose paso hacia el interior de la casa, y todo a su alrededor es un torbellino de movimiento, como si el mundo estuviera dando vueltas, y Stiles se da cuenta de que ha dejado de respirar en el momento en que ha salido de la habitación—. El Recolector tiene a mi madre.

 


	17. Avellano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avellano o corylus.
> 
> Reunión y reconciliación.

La belleza en Scott McCall radica en que todavía se desmorona cada vez que pierde a alguien.

Después de llevarlo a su casa para ponerse a buscar pistas que sabían que no encontrarían, Scott se ha quedado extrañamente callado. En algún momento ha dejado de llorar, y a Lydia le gustaría pensar que se debe al hecho de que ha logrado ver la luz al final del túnel, pero sabe que no es ese el caso.

No hay nada que puedan hacer en estos momentos. Nada más aparte de esperar.

Se sientan junto a él en su habitación, cada uno a uno de sus lados como si fueran sus guardaespaldas mientras esperan a que el sol aparezca por el horizonte. Stiles tiene su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Scott, la mano de Lydia descansa sobre su rodilla izquierda, y la ausencia de Melissa parece haberse asentado con ellos en el cuarto, como si sus manos fueran el peso que está presionando sobre los hombros de Scott.

El chico lleva una gran carga sobre esos hombros, sin queja alguna. Les abre los brazos a las responsabilidades del mundo, las cuales lo tratan con brutalidad a cambio de que él pueda mantener a todo el mundo a salvo. Lydia no le ha escuchado pronunciar las palabras "no es justo" ni una vez en los últimos seis años, pero esa es la frase que revolotea en la cabeza de la chica al encontrarse mirando con ojos perdidos la pared de la que siempre ha sido la habitación de Scott.

No es justo que El Recolector vaya detrás de Lydia y haya secuestrado a Melissa para llegar hasta ella. No es justo que todos los seres queridos de Scott se le sean arrebatados de un modo u otro. No es justo que la persona más buena que Lydia conoce esté siendo constantemente aterrorizada y tenga que fingir que nada de eso duele.

No es justo, no es justo, no es justo.

Recuerda los años siguientes a cuando su padre las abandonó, cuando su madre decidió redescubrir la religión. Arrastró a Lydia a un templo el día de Yom Kipur, y ella se aburrió como una ostra hasta que el rabino comenzó la oración con el Avinu Malkeinu. Por cada uno de los pecados que enumeró, la congregación cerró las manos en puños y se dio un golpe en el pecho, como luchando contra el pecado.

Lydia recuerda haberse golpeado el pecho cada vez más fuertemente, clavando sus errores, sus desperfectos y sus pecados en la carne, las lágrimas amenazando en sus ojos.

Por aquel entonces no había tenido mucha práctica preocupándose por estas cosas o guardándolas en su corazón. No había empleado mucho tiempo incrustando el dolor en su pecho para hacerle un hueco en su interior. Lydia vio marchar a su padre sin remordimientos, porque eso le resultaba más fácil de soportar que la sensación que no le dejaba respirar cuando se culpaba por ello.

Su madre se cansó de todo esto de los templos poco después de que Lydia celebrara su bat mitzvah. No funcionaba lo suficientemente rápido. Dejaron de ir cuando cumplió catorce. Lydia fingió que dejaba de tomarse las cosas tan a pecho, que ya no las guardaba consigo, incluso cuando era ella misma la que se las clavaba en su propio cuerpo con sus puños.

Incluso a día de hoy no cree en Dios. Sin embargo, sí que cree en el pecado. Cree que el universo no tiene sentido pero que a la vez mantiene una especie de orden. Venera el altar de los errores humanos, de la vida humana, de la naturaleza humana.

Durante gran parte de la última década, Lydia ha entregado su corazón a las vidas de los demás mediante rezos y oraciones.

Pero los rezos de nadie —ni los suyos, ni los de Stiles— son tan importantes como los de Scott.

Quiere decirle que todo va a salir bien. Quiere corresponder a sus oraciones inmediatamente. Quiere correr hasta el  _lobby_  del edificio Valetudine y gritar hasta que los cerebros de la gente se derritan por sus orejas y tengan que decirles de una vez por todas dónde tienen cautiva a Melissa.

Quiere convertirse en un arma para poder salvar a Scott. Quiere hacer  _exactamente_  lo mismo que hizo Stiles.

—No te vas a volver como yo —susurra Stiles, y, por un momento, Lydia se queda aturdida pesando que le acaba de leer el pensamiento. Pero entonces continúa—: No vas a perderla.

Oh.

La expresión de Scott, que hasta ahora se ha esforzado por mantener pasiva, se desmorona de repente. Entierra el rostro en las manos, la espalda le tiembla. Unas horas antes estaban sentados en la terraza de una cafetería, riendo y recordando cómo es estar rodeados los unos de los otros. Cuando Stiles aprieta el hombro de Scott y Lydia coloca una mano sobre su espalda, la chica piensa amargamente que es trágico que sea la pérdida lo que los vuelva a poner en marcha; lo que vuelve a hacer encajar su amistad.

—Stiles —dice Scott, y suena destrozado, pero Stiles niega con la cabeza.

—No está perdida. No se ha ido. —Hace una pausa—. Scott. Hay  _esperanza_.

Lydia siente cómo se le cierra la garganta. Apoya la frente contra el hombro de Scott mientras este llora, y ella misma deja escapar unas cuantas lágrimas temblorosas. Porque este momento en el que se acaban de decir hola de nuevo también podría suponer fácilmente una despedida.

Ha echado de menos a Scott. Ha echado de menos su ligera amistad, la ardiente fe que él siempre le ha profesado, la amabilidad que ha echado raíces dentro de él y que tanto le ha enseñado a ella. Ha echado de menos las vidas que han construido juntos en la ausencia de Stiles, y, desde el momento en que decidió confiar en Stiles con todo su corazón de nuevo, había creído que los tres acabarían exactamente donde deberían estar: juntos.

Pero Scott McCall es el brillo en el mundo; es el héroe que no puede tener un final trágico. Así que, si devolverle a su madre significa que no tendrá que vivir uno, Lydia hará todo lo posible por conseguirlo. Incluso si eso implica renunciar a una vida con Stiles, una vida llena al máximo de  _sentimiento_. Stiles y ella podrían disfrutar de años de peleas y besos y conversaciones y bromas y sexo. Podrían tener todo eso.

Ha pasado los últimos seis años emocionalmente cerrada a todo, pero él ha vuelto y la ha llenado por completo de amor y rabia, así que Lydia ha tenido que redefinir lo que significa amar a alguien de modo que pudiera incluir el perdón en su enunciado. Cuando estaban en el instituto, Lydia pensaba que la forma en que Stiles la quería era la cosa más valiente en el mundo.

Ahora sabe que ella también es valiente.

—Siempre hay esperanza —murmura Lydia.

Pero existen diferentes tipos de valentía, ¿no es así? Y Scott siempre se lo ha demostrado, tan solo siendo él mismo. Así que Lydia va a devolverle la vida que merece; va a escogerlo a él por encima de ella  _y_  por encima de una vida con Stiles, llegados a tal punto. Estarán bien. Sus chicos se tendrán el uno al otro.

Stiles y Scott, justo como al principio del todo.

  * ··



—¿Cuándo van a empezar los planes de batalla?

La puerta del porche golpea el marco de entrada de la casa de los McCall cuando la voz del Sheriff llega a los oídos de Lydia. Le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que acepta la taza de té que le tiende, y no sabe cómo expresarle lo mucho que significa para ella que sepa cómo lo toma sin tener que preguntarle.

—Mañana, a las nueve en punto —contesta Lydia mientras el hombre se sienta a su lado con un suspiro en el columpio del porche, su propia taza descansando sobre su rodilla.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí sola?

—He decidido dejarles a Pelé y Melé un poco de tiempo a solas. Ha pasado bastante tiempo. —Lydia vacila, mirándolo de costado para calibrar su estado emocional—. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Un par de ojos avejentados la mira. Lydia puede ver el agotamiento que lleva observando durante los últimos seis años, pero ahora hay algo nuevo; una luz tras esos ojos que lleva faltando mucho tiempo. Hace que el frío azul parezca arremolinarse como el agua corriendo sobre las piedrecitas de un arroyo. Ha pasado suficiente tiempo junto a él como para saber que ese tintineo en su mirada refleja alegría.

Lydia no puede evitarlo. Está feliz por él.

—Está de vuelta —dice él, y las palabras le salen como un suave zumbido.

—Lo está. —Lydia sonríe, igual que el Sheriff cuando le da un golpecito cariñoso en el brazo—. ¿Ya lo has asumido?

—No —contesta el Sheriff—. Pero sí.

—Te entiendo.

—Se ve... diferente.

— _Es_  diferente.

—Tú también te ves diferente. —Lydia se vuelve para mirarlo, curiosa—. Te ves... viva de nuevo.

—Oh. —No puede evitar sonrojarse un tanto al mirarse las manos. El hecho de que la reaparición de Stiles en su día a día pueda hacer que vuelva a parecer viva tira de su corazón de manera exasperante y hasta molesta.

—Pero ambos sabemos que no es solo Stiles. —El columpio cruje agradablemente debido al balanceo que están causando los dos con sus pies. El viento sopla juguetonamente por entre la hierba haciendo susurrar a cada hoja—. Siempre te ha encantado tu trabajo, has querido a Scott...

—Te he querido a ti —añade Lydia en voz baja, y lo dice tan en serio que le duele el pecho. Es cierto. Noah es la mejor figura paterna que nunca ha tenido, ya sea tan solo por el simple hecho de haberse  _quedado_.

El hombre le sonríe amablemente en agradecimiento, pero continúa hablando como si no lo hubiera interrumpido.

—El hecho de que Stiles haya vuelto tan solo hace todas esas cosas... más ricas, creo. Ahora puedes disfrutar de la vida sin sentir como si faltara una pieza del puzle.

—Bueno, se acabó eso de saltarme nuestras quedadas semanales. ¿Has estado comiendo col cuando estaba fuera?

—Para nada. —Lydia frunce el ceño—. Pero he probado el brócoli.

—Me sirve —repone Lydia con satisfacción.

—Lydia. Sé que nuestros encuentros no son lo único que te has estado saltando. —El tono del Sheriff se ha vuelto serio, así que Lydia aparta la vista de las campanitas que cuelgan de la pared del porche y mira al hombre con una arruga en la frente—. ¿Has estado en contacto con tu trabajo?

Lydia exhala un largo suspiro que hace que Noah enarque una ceja, a sabiendas.

—No ha sido lo más importante últimamente. Ya sabes, teniendo en cuenta todo el asunto de mi posible muerte.

—No vas a morir —la regaña el Sheriff firmemente—. Todos los que vienen mañana lo hacen para protegerte. No vamos a dejar que se te lleven, Lydia.

—Cuando estábamos por allí mandé algunos correos al trabajo, pero... al cabo de un tiempo era como estar en otro mundo. Como en el bosque de  _Sueño de una noche de verano_ , solo que yo no pensaba en volver a la sociedad porque en el bosque estaba  _Stiles_.

—Así que, ¿rompiste el contacto?

Se encoge de hombros, sintiéndose culpable.

—Perdí la pista de todo.

—Mi hijo tiende a causar ese efecto en ti, ¿no es así?

—Desgraciadamente.

—Menos mal que tú causas el mismo efecto en él.

—¿Ah, sí?

Lydia sonríe a pesar de que sabe que está en lo cierto.

—Siempre ha sido un chiquillo muy alocado —comenta el Sheriff cariñosamente. Se le ensombrecen ligeramente los ojos—. Bueno, supongo que ya no es un chiquillo.

La tristeza en su expresión golpea a Lydia fuertemente en el estómago. Noah se ha perdido  _tanto_  de la vida de Stiles, una gran parte del crecimiento de su hijo. Y el hombre nunca quiso nada de eso, nunca lo pidió. Lydia había aceptado hacía tiempo que la marcha de Stiles no fue su culpa, que ella no debía culparse de que el Sheriff hubiese perdido a su hijo. Pero puede empatizar con el sentimiento de haber perdido algo tan preciado.

—Se necesita un tiempo para acostumbrarse. No te des por vencido con él.

—No, nunca lo haría.

Lydia se pregunta cómo serían las noches en las que el Sheriff bebía, con el infantil parloteo de Stiles de fondo, llenando su botella medio vacía de líquido marrón. Durante mucho tiempo tras la marcha de Stiles, Lydia trató activa y desesperadamente de convertirse en el repuesto que el Sheriff necesitaba, de modo que este siempre tuviera algo por lo que levantarse, algo por lo que mantenerse alejado del alcohol. En algún momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía que convertirse en ese algo para el Sheriff. Esa persona seguía siendo —y siempre sería— Stiles.

Incluso en su ausencia, Stiles había sido el hilo que los había conectado a todos. A Lydia y Scott, a Lydia y el Sheriff, a Scott y el Sheriff, a Lydia y Melissa. Cree que hay algo increíble en toda esta habilidad de amar tanto a las personas que las vibraciones de este simple hecho tiemblan en el interior de todos ellos, incluso cuando uno ya no está.

—Llamaré al trabajo —promete Lydia—. Si salgo viva de esto, llamaré.

—No. Hazlo antes.

—Pero...

—Ponte al teléfono mañana por la mañana —le dice. Lydia suspira—. Y... quizá tengas que arrastrarte un poco.

—Lo sé. —Lydia no puede hacer nada contra el tono molesto que le sale con su contestación.

El Sheriff sonríe.

—Esa es mi chica —dice, alzándose del balancín del porche y revolviéndole el pelo a Lydia, que arruga la nariz ante el gesto, lo que causa que el hombre ría—. Sabes que te quiero por mucho más aparte de que quieras a mi hijo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Quiero decir, eso ayuda, pero...

—Lo estás arruinando, Stilinski.

—Está bien, está bien. —Toma la taza de Lydia de sus manos y abre de nuevo la puerta a la casa—. No te olvides de llamar a tu madre, niña.

El universo es enorme. Lydia piensa en ello en cuanto vuelve a quedarse sola junto a las estrellas. Pero cada una de ellas está inconcebiblemente lejos, punteando el cielo, y por gigantesca que pueda ser su galaxia, a veces Lydia piensa que el mundo tiene que ser increíblemente pequeño para que ella haya podido encontrar una familia en él.

Y siempre se sentirá terriblemente afortunada de haberse podido abrir paso hacia la gente a la que más quiere.

  * ··



Kira se ha adjudicado la tarea de proveer a todo el grupo con aperitivos.

Solía hacerlo durante el instituto cuando hacían largas travesías con el coche o cuando tenían reuniones de la manada. Lydia era a mamá que regañaba a todo el mundo. Kira era la mamá que alimentaba a todos. Scott hacía... bueno, básicamente todo lo demás. Por todo el mundo.

Pero, por algún motivo, Lydia no había esperado que este esquema se extrapolara a sus vidas adultas. Aunque casi todos los miembros de la manada habían continuado trabajando en equipo para combatir las caras negativas de lo sobrenatural y mantener así a todos a salvo, Lydia tan solo había intervenido cuando Scott se lo había pedido. Y el chico prácticamente nunca hacía tal cosa, así que Lydia se había mantenido alejada.

Luchó tan fuertemente para cerrarse a Stiles, al miedo, a la felicidad... aunque quizá todas estas cosas fueran la misma. Pero esa necesidad de sentirse desconectada, de no sentir nada, había supuesto que Lydia se perdiera tanto. Dios, no tenía ni idea de que Kira todavía se preocupara de alimentar a todos. De alguna forma, este hecho le resulta más inestable que cualquiera de las cosas que han pasado hoy.

Stiles abandonó la manada, pero Lydia también lo hizo, y eso no había sido justo para ellos. Se promete a sí misma que les pedirá perdón si todo este asunto del Recolector la deja con vida y en libertad.

—¿Entonces ya está? —La voz de Malia suena disgustada mientras toma el cuenco repleto de cecina que Kira le está pasando. Sus ojos, entrecerrados con desconfianza, no se apartan de Stiles—. ¿Vamos a perdonarle y ya está?

—Cada uno le perdonará en el momento que considere oportuno —dice Scott con firmeza.

—Y mientras tanto ¿se supone que tenemos que ayudarle? —interfiere Isaac. Scott, Lydia y Stiles se giran al mismo tiempo para mirarle, y los tres presentan miradas de incredulidad en el rostro—. Solo estoy creando un poco de drama —comenta con gracia al tiempo que se mete un puñado de frutos secos en la boca.

—Yo estoy con él —repone Cora, mirando a Stiles de arriba abajo, sospechosa—. ¿Cómo podemos confiar en su motivo? ¿Cómo podemos saber que está diciendo la verdad?

—¿Confiar en su motivo, que es salvar a Lydia? —La mirada de Kira revela que no puede creer cómo es posible que sugieran algo así. Acaricia inconscientemente con el pulgar la suave y regordeta mejilla de su hijo mientras el pequeño gorgotea felizmente en sus brazos.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vimos —apunta Liam, dubitativo—. ¿Cómo podemos saber que es digno de confianza?

—Porque estamos hablando de la  _vida_  de Lydia.

Derek, siempre impaciente, finalmente se hace oír. Tiene a Tara sentada sobre su rodilla, y está ocupado haciéndole dos moños a juego con la muñeca que ella misma tiene sobre su regazo. Pese a que su principal atención la tiene su hija y la goma de pelo color púrpura con la que está sujetándole el pelo, tiene un aspecto extremadamente serio, la misma mueca que solía llevar cuando estaban en el instituto.

—Derek tiene razón —dice Braeden—. Stiles no se la jugaría con la vida de Lydia.

—Y podemos escuchar los latidos —añade Isaac—. Podríamos identificar si estuviera mintiendo.

—Es capaz de controlar eso desde el instituto —comenta Malia desdeñosamente—. No vale.

—Chicos. —Scott suena firme. Esperanzado. Lydia no sabe cómo lo hace—. Los Argent han llegado a un acuerdo con Stiles. Si se burla de ellos de cualquier manera, se quedan con Lydia. ¿De verdad creéis que Stiles haría algo así?

—Suena a un gran plan de venganza —señala Cora. Pasea la mirada por todos los miembros de la manada, que se la quedan mirando—. ¿Qué? Chico conoce a chica. Chico se enamora de chica. Chica lo ignora durante diez años, más o menos, chico se convierte en su novio, la abandona, y luego espera seis años para poder vengarse de ella por ignorarle.

—Parece una jugada ridículamente lenta —comenta Mason.

—Concuerdo con eso —dice Brett, junto a él.

—Vale, ¿habéis terminado? —Habiendo alcanzado el límite de aguante en lo que se refiere a que los demás ataquen contra su persona, Stiles se levanta de la silla donde ha estado sentado y se queda en pie delante de toda la manada—. Mirad, sé que estáis todos cabreados conmigo y lo pillo, de verdad, tenéis derecho a estarlo. Aceptaré toda la mierda que tenéis guardada contra mí después de esto, pero no castiguéis a  _Lydia_  por el hecho de que soy un capullo. Me marché. Soy horrible.  _Lo sé_. Tan solo... ayudadme a ayudarla. Por favor.

Todo el mundo permanece en silencio hasta que el señor Argent habla.

—Y a ayudaros a todos vosotros —dice muy serio—. No olvidéis que este suero afecta a hombres lobo y a criaturas cambiantes de forma por encima de los demás. Están tratando de acabar con todos vosotros para llegar hasta Lydia, y tenemos que robar el arma para poder prevenir ambas cosas. Todos deberíais tener en mente el mismo objetivo, por ahora.

Scott mira a Malia.

—Entonces, ¿está bien?

La chica aprieta los labios cuando mira a Stiles, aunque no dice nada. Isaac junta las manos, se levanta del suelo y se coloca junto a Scott, Stiles y Lydia.

—El plan —dice sin más dilación— está dividido en cuatro equipos. Cada equipo tiene una misión concreta e individual.

—Pero  _todos_  son esenciales y todos dependen los unos de los otros —se apresura Lydia, tomando el relevo—. Necesitamos todas las manos posibles en esto.

—¿Cuáles son los objetivos?

—Conseguir el químico y destruirlo —responde Stiles, levantando el dedo índice para enumerar—. Ese es el primero.

—Luego salvamos a mi madre —dice Scott con voz débil, como si no estuviese del todo seguro de si debería estar molestando a los demás con sus palabras. Lydia se acerca a él y le envuelve la muñeca con sus dedos en un gesto de seguridad.

—Y, finalmente —continúa Stiles con ojos brillantes—, matamos al Recolector.

Lo dice dramáticamente, y, por un momento, parece como si todo el mundo en la sala se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para contener la respiración.

La manada no mata a gente.  _Stiles_  no mata a gente.

Braeden es la primera en romper el silencio.

—Esos son tres objetivos —dice—. ¿Y el cuarto equipo?

—El cuarto se encarga del soporte técnico. Mason y el Sheriff aguardarán en una furgoneta detrás de la manzana. Deaton también estará allí, en caso de que surja alguna situación de emergencia —recita Lydia del tirón—. Ayudarán con la vigilancia, desbloqueando puertas, asegurándose de que nuestros equipos de comunicación funcionen correctamente, esas cosas.

—¿Exactamente cómo vamos a instalar cámaras?

La voz de Malia suena escéptica, cosa que Lydia no puede culpar.

—Bueno, ahí es donde entra nuestro topo —responde Isaac—. Ya ha colocado la mayoría de micros y cámaras por todas partes.

—¿Un espía? —inquiere Mason, y se le ve emocionado—. ¿ _Quién_?

—Alguien a quien le encanta entrar a lo grande —dice Stiles con una sonrisa—. Tío, puedes entrar.

Un momento después, Danny aparece con su blanca sonrisa y sus hoyuelos en el comedor.

—Hola —dice tranquilamente, haciendo un movimiento con la barbilla para enfatizar el saludo. Por detrás de él aparece Ethan, pero él no sonríe, como en el instituto—. No tenía pensado entrar a lo grande, es solo que he llegado tarde.

—Claro que sí, Danny —repone Stiles poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Danny he estado trabajando en Valetudine desde que terminó su posgrado —informa Lydia al grupo—. Hemos estado en contacto con él desde hace ya tiempo, intentando obtener información de toda la organización del Recolector desde dentro; la gente, los grupos, el edificio.

—Me alegro de veros, chicos —dice Danny—. Siento mucho que mi empresa esté tratando de mataros.

—No te lo tenemos en cuenta —asegura Brett con ojos soñadores. Mason le da un codazo.

—Tío.

—¿Qué?

—El grupo uno estará encabezado por Isaac —aclara Scott, señalando en dirección al chico con el pulgar—. Seréis Liam, Brett y Cora.

—Chicos, vosotros os vestiréis como los internos y los empleados. Danny os ha preparado placas con nombres y todo. Básicamente, el plan es entrar y salir del edificio con el químico y llevárselo a mi padre, Mason y Danny, que estarán en la furgoneta con el suero de Lydia para destruir su mezcla.

—Danny también hackeará el sistema y destruirá toda la información que tienen —añade Lydia.

—¿Qué pasa con la información que tengan impresa en papel? —pregunta Derek.

—El tipo que creó el suero, el señor Rice, sustituyó todos sus documentos con unos falsos antes de marcharse —dice Stiles, extremadamente satisfecho con este hecho—. Solo hay que encargarse de lo que esté en el ordenador.

—Bien, grupo dos, vosotros tenéis que actuar más discretamente —dice Scott, serio—. Chris os guiará dentro del edificio a través de las entradas privadas que utiliza El Recolector, porque  _nadie_  puede saber que vamos a por mi madre.

—Para eso necesitaremos a Kira —agrega Lydia—. Necesitamos que desbloquees el teclado con el que se accede a las puertas, porque Danny no está informado de todo eso y tampoco ha conseguido encontrar los códigos en el sistema.

—Derek, Ethan, vosotros iréis con Chris y Kira a por mi madre.

—Entendido. —Derek cuadra la mandíbula.

—Eso nos deja a Scott, Lydia, Braeden, Malia y a mí para matar al Recolector —finaliza Stiles con complacencia en el tono de voz—. Cosa que personalmente me tiene muy emocionado. —Lydia no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco—. Entonces... —Stiles se endereza y observa a todo el mundo—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Casi todas las manos se alzan en el aire.

Lydia, Stiles, Isaac y Scott parpadean un momento.

—¿A alguien más le recuerda todo esto a cuando estábamos en guerra con los Argent? —pregunta Isaac sin separar mucho los labios.

Lydia hace una mueca y asiente.

—Chicos, ¡este plan es infalible! —exclama Stiles.

—¡Ahí está! —dice Malia de repente—. ¡Se le ha alterado el ritmo del corazón! ¡Eso ha sido mentira!

Lydia gruñe internamente. Isaac gruñe externamente.

—Está bien —dice Scott, frotándose las manos—. Vamos a pasar por todas las preguntas una a una, no importa cuánto tardemos. ¿De acuerdo? —Todos asienten—. Perfecto, ¿quién va primero?

  * ··



Lydia tiene una nueva pesadilla estos días. No le ha hablado a Stiles de ella porque sabe que cargará con ella a su espalda, y, además, no  _necesita_  su confort. Cuando sueña que Stiles se vuelve a alejar de ella de nuevo, todo lo que tiene que hacer es despertarse y buscar su cuerpo al otro lado de la cama. Cálido, duro y  _suyo_  —un cuerpo que el chico daría por ella si el universo alguna vez así lo quisiera.

A Lydia le encanta el cuerpo de Stiles, con la punta de su nariz señalando hacia arriba y los lunares que adornan su espalda y las piernas que siguen siendo más esbeltas que sus brazos. Le encanta su cuerpo, demasiado. Pero es su mente lo que más le gusta; lo que más echaría de menos si se diera el caso de que volviera a marcharse. Lydia ha aceptado la idea de que podría volver a perder a Stiles. Lo que no quiere decir que no esté desesperada por tenerlo ahora mismo, por tener esas rápidas y atolondradas palabras que poco a poco están volviendo a pesar de que ya no combinan con su ceño permanentemente fruncido.

Esta noche, cuando estira una mano para tocar su cuerpo con la mente todavía empantanada de sueño, Lydia no lo encuentra junto a ella. El lado derecho de la cama está frío, como si Stiles no hubiera estado ahí en ningún momento.

Y sin previo aviso y en contra de toda lógica, el corazón se le para en la garganta. Empieza a sentir náuseas en el estómago. Los latidos se empiezan a volver erráticos de repente.

Las sábanas se arremolinan en el suelo cuando las retira, deshaciéndose de la calidez que proporcionan. Descalza y con el corazón en un puño, Lydia se precipita fuera de la habitación y va al baño.

Ni rastro de Stiles.

Lo siguiente que comprueba es la cocina: oscura y vacía.

La bilis empieza a subirle, corre al salón. Está oscuro a excepción de una lámpara que se encuentra junto a la mecedora favorita del Sheriff. Y sentado en ella está Stiles, con un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. Lydia reconoce el negro y suave pelo de Eun, cuyos diminutos deditos se aferran al biberón que Stiles sujeta con su mano izquierda.

—Stiles —dice Lydia, resoplando y relajándose ligeramente.

El chico alza la vista, sorprendido, y se centra en el pelo desordenado de Lydia, en sus ojos aterrados y en su cuerpo medio desnudo.

Se da cuenta de lo que pasa sin que Lydia tenga que decirle nada.

—Oh —dice, deshinchándose—. Tendremos que trabajar en esto.

Lydia asiente y aprieta los labios.

—No... no espero que vuelvas a marcharte. No  _quiero_  que lo hagas.

No es una explicación lo suficientemente buena, pero tendrá que servir. No quiere decir nada más.

—Tendremos que trabajar en esto —repite Stiles con voz más suave esta vez—. Y tenemos tiempo, Lydia.

Quizá. Quizá tengan tiempo.

O quizá, cuando se adentre en Valetudine, nunca más vuelva a ver la luz del sol.

Sin embargo, no lo dice. En su lugar, se acomoda en el sofá que está junto a la silla de Stiles y coloca la barbilla sobre sus manos sobrepuestas en el reposabrazos.

—Pensé que Kira había dejado a Eun aquí para que Scott tuviera algo que hacer.

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Stiles.

—Así es —dice—. Pero finalmente he conseguido que Scott se duerma, y no he querido despertarlo.

Lleva puesta una camiseta, y Lydia puede ver el lugar en su brazo donde ha comprobado la temperatura del biberón. El dolor que siente en el estómago ahora es diferente al anterior.

—¿Llora mucho? —pregunta Lydia, porque realmente no sabe qué preguntar sobre un bebé. Puede ver sus finos labios, de un color rosado tan pálido que es casi tan translúcido como la delicada piel de sus mejillas.

—Ha parado en cuanto he empezado a cantarle  _Blink 182_.

Lydia ríe.

— _Eso_  me gustaría verlo.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es colarte conmigo en la ducha y en algún momento lo presenciarás. Dame tiempo. Sé que es difícil, pero trata de resistir la urgencia de querer estar junto a mi cuerpo desnudo y mojado.

La chica vacila un momento, pero entonces alza el rostro para plantar un rápido beso sobre la mejilla de Stiles antes de volver a acomodarse en el sofá.

El bebé emite un suave sonido en los brazos de Stiles.

—¿Crees que se parece a su madre?

—Parece una bolita que se puede estrujar.

Lydia contempla al bebé, que a su vez observa a Stiles con ojos cansados pero alegres. Parece que está a punto de caer rendido mientras bebe del biberón que Stiles le está dando. Eun lo mira, y Stiles lo mira de vuelta con asombro en la expresión.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurra Lydia, observando cómo la luz de la lámpara alumbra los pronunciados pómulos del chico.

—Pienso en que son aterradores. —Levanta la mirada cuando Lydia no contesta y percibe la confusión en su rostro—. Los niños, me refiero.

—Ninguno tenemos hermanos pequeños. Nunca hemos estado con niños.

—No —dice Stiles negando con la cabeza—. No es eso.

—Entonces ¿qué?

Stiles vacila antes de llevar un dedo a la mejilla del bebé y acariciarla. En ese momento, los dos se ven tan puros. Lydia quiere grabar este momento en su memoria, de modo que sea la imagen que vea siempre que piense en Stiles. Pero hay demasiados momentos como este; demasiadas noches en las que la luz de la luna ha acentuado su contagiosa risa, demasiadas mañanas de manos entrelazadas mientras caminaban por los pasillos del instituto, demasiados recuerdos que no son imágenes, sino oscuridad. El sonido que hace Stiles al respirar cuando la besa, el suave suspiro que yace al fondo de su garganta, el inocente temblor de sus párpados, y el sabor de su labio inferior cuando tira ligeramente de él entre los suyos.

Este momento, sin embargo, es dulce de un modo que consigue que el ritmo de su corazón se ralentice en vez de acelerarse. Quiere recodar lo que se siente al compartir un momento lento con Stiles en lugar de simplemente sentir que el tiempo se detiene.

El mundo gira. Se hacen mayores. Le están empezando a salir arrugas. Él tiene sombras bajo los ojos. Sus amigos se están casando, están teniendo hijos. Lydia es propietaria de un apartamento. Stiles es propietario de un intimidante número de armas. Pero en este instante, lo único que importa es la forma en que Eun se está quedando dormido acurrucado en los brazos de Stiles.

—Míralo —dice él, y los agujeros de la nariz se le ensanchan a la vez que la nuez le sube y baja—. Lydia... acaba de llegar al mundo. Tiene toda la  _vida_  por delante en estos momentos. Podría hacer cualquier cosa; ser quien quiera ser. Se enamorará y tendrá un grupo de música favorito y una asignatura odiada en el colegio... Quizá encuentre a una persona en el jardín de infancia que se convierta en al amor de su vida... Todavía no hay  _nada_  que le haya jodido la vida. Es... es perfecto.

—Y eso te asusta —reitera Lydia.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... no sé, también hay violencia, rabia y crueldad en él. Y no sé cómo hacer que todas esas cosas no salgan al exterior.

—No es tu responsabilidad hacer tal cosa —apunta Lydia, cuidadosamente.

—No. —Stiles niega con la cabeza—. No, pero sí, porque yo os abandoné y prometí que os protegería, que os mantendría a salvo, y fallé. No conseguí que el mundo no fuera a por vosotros. Literalmente, he metido a la madre de este niño en una cruzada que fácilmente podría matarla.

—Kira sabe en qué se está metiendo. Se ha ofrecido voluntaria.

—No importa. No he tenido que pedírselo.

—Stiles...

—¿Qué pasa si muere y yo soy el responsable de haberle jodido la vida a este niño arrebatándole a  _su madre_? ¿Qué pasa si  _Scott_  pierde a su madre? ¿Qué pasa si las vidas de este niño y de Scott se desmoronan? Se romperán y se sentirán vacíos y tristes, como yo lo estoy... estaba. Como yo lo estaba.

—Vamos a salvar a Melissa. Vamos a proteger a Kira.

—Podría arruinarle la vida a este bebé. Podría convertirlo en una persona tan enfadada y perdida como yo. Pero ¿sabes qué? Nada de esto,  _nada_ , es la peor parte, Lydia.

Con mucha cautela, Lydia pregunta:

—¿Cuál es la peor parte, entonces?

—Que está... está indefenso. —Stiles la mira con fervor en los ojos y urgencia en la voz—. No puede hacer nada por sí mismo. No puede hablar, no puede comer. Nadie debería tener que lidiar con algo así. Nadie debería tener que sentirse indefenso.

Lydia rellena las partes que Stiles no ha dicho.

—No estás hablando de Eun.

—No. —Frunce el ceño—. Pero tampoco estoy hablando de mí.

—¿De quién hablas?

Los ojos de Stiles buscan los de Lydia, interiorizando todo a su paso, a ella. Por un momento, se le ve tenso, como si estuviera a punto de abalanzarse sobre algo; de saltar de la mecedora y  _huir_. En vez de eso, se acomoda un poco y relaja los hombros.

—Nadie debería tener que sentirse indefenso —repite finalmente—.  _Nadie_.


	18. Dalia (Parte I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalia, o dahlia pinnata.
> 
> Mantener la elegancia bajo presión en situaciones desafiantes.
> 
> Recurrir a la fuerza interior para vencer.

Por sugerencia de su psiquiatra, Stiles empezó a escribirle cartas a Lydia cuando tenía catorce años.

Bueno, el psiquiatra no mencionó a Lydia _per se_ para que fuera su musa, pero sí que le explicó que sería aconsejable que escribiera cartas que nunca enviara como parte de su terapia. Unas cartas que significaran algo para él, con las que se pudiera expresar sin ser juzgado. Incluso podía dirigirlas a alguien, siempre y cuando nunca llegara a enviarlas.

Eso era la clave. Expresarse sin consecuencias. Y como la mayoría de los sentimientos de Stiles revoloteaban alrededor de cierta pelirroja...

Empezó siendo completamente arbitrario. Llegaba a casa de estar con Scott tras horas y horas de jugar a videojuegos, de ingerir bebidas energéticas, y de una gran cantidad de _sentimientos_ de adolescentes, y se sentaba a su mesa para componer poemas terriblemente sensibleros.

Culpa completamente a la pubertad de ello.

De la mayoría, en verdad.

Las hormonas desequilibradas solamente se pueden utilizar como excusa hasta cierto punto. Pasados ese punto solo queda la verdad. Y la verdad es que estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de una chica que unas horas antes ese día había establecido contacto visual con él mientras se había estado rascando la nariz con desgana.

Stiles todavía se estremece al pensar en eso. Aún recuerda vívidamente haberse sentado después, haberse apartado el pelo de la frente y haber sido incapaz de detener sus temblorosos dedos manchados de tinta.

No se suponía que las cartas llegarían a ver la luz algún día. Eran su preciado secreto, el cual era tan dolorosamente vergonzoso que ni siquiera se lo había contado a Scott.

Pero entonces mutó de un secreto a una adicción en estado avanzado. Le escribía a Lydia como si estuviese escribiendo un diario. Le contaba sobre cómo le había ido el día y sobre lo que pensaba acerca del nuevo álbum de los _Arctic Monkeys_. Eran pocas las veces en que se dedicaba a confesarle sus sentimientos. Lo hacía de vez en cuando y en ocasiones separadas por el tiempo, porque, a pesar de que las cartas le pertenecían a él, ella era siempre el núcleo de todo. No quería obligarla. No quería presionarla. Conocía su propio lugar, y también estaba muy al tanto de la posición que ella ocupaba en la jerarquía del instituto; la cúspide de la cadena alimentaria.

Solamente quería que ella lo conociera. Quería que la persona en la que más pensaba pensara también en él. Aunque solo fuera de vez en cuando.

Las cartas siempre tenían el mismo comienzo; el nombre de la chica arriba del todo, simple y precioso. El cuerpo variaba dependiendo del día y de su estado de ánimo. A veces constaba de un solo párrafo. Dos líneas. A veces contaba con diez páginas. También las despedía siempre de la misma forma.

 _Tu amigo, Stiles_.

Incluso en sus mejores sueños, eso era todo lo que podía esperar.

···

Los problemas empezaron cuando Scott invitó a Jeremy a que se uniera a su ritual diario de videojuegos de después de clase. A Stiles no le disgustaba del todo Jeremy, pero el chaval se esforzaba demasiado; siempre trataba de que Scott riera sus chistes e intentaba causarles buena impresión a los compañeros más populares.

Durante la mayor parte de aquella tarde, Stiles se lo calló, jugando en silencio y enfurruñado, y sus auriculares no consiguieron ahogar el ruidito que hacían los botones de los mandos ni la lista de improperios que soltó Jeremy a pesar de que Melissa estaba en casa.

Tendría que haber comprobado su mochila antes de irse, pero no lo hizo.

Su adicción por escribir todas esas cartas había traspasado los confines de su habitación hacia el exterior, ya que solía llevar el cuaderno que las contenía todas guardado en su mochila. El cuaderno que Jeremy robó.

No se percató de que su cuaderno había desaparecido hasta que llegó a clase al día siguiente.

—Tío —había dicho Scott mientras Stiles buscaba frenéticamente entre su desastrosa mochila, lanzando papeles sucios e incluso la piel de un plátano al suelo del aula—. Stiles, ¿qué ocurre?

—Mi cuaderno —había respondido él, apenas capaz de escuchar su propia voz por encima del sonido de su sangre corriéndole en la cabeza.

—¿Qué cuaderno?

—Oh, Dios.

—Stiles, ¿qué cuaderno?

—Dios mío, joder, Dios, Dios. —Las cabezas de los demás se volvieron para mirarle. Stiles no cesó de revolver entre sus cosas hasta que todas sus pertenencias estaban volcadas sobre el suelo, a pesar de que sabía que no encontraría el cuaderno en el fondo de su mochila. Era el único objeto que había tratado con cuidado.

Enterró la cabeza en sus brazos encima de la mesa y no la levantó durante toda la hora.

···

No podía ser tan malo. Cada carta que escribía la arrancaba del cuaderno y la almacenaba en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio. Debería estar agradeciéndole al cielo por el hecho de que Jeremy no hubiese descubierto dicho cajón incriminatorio. Pero ni siquiera sus deseos más fuertes, ni su pensamiento positivo, ni el hecho de contemplar el lado bueno de la situación consiguieron apaciguar el profundo agujero que se formó en su estómago y que permaneció durante el resto de la semana.

¿Se lo habría dado Jeremy a Jackson? ¿Lo habría compartido con toda su mesa para reírse todos de él? ¿O quizá se lo estuviera quedando para utilizarlo como algún tipo de rescate o secuestro? Stiles llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era hacer como si nada. Evitar a Jeremy. Pero no podía evitar imaginarse diferentes escenarios en su mente.

_¿Cuaderno? ¿Qué cuaderno? No, tío, esa no es mi letra. Tiene que ser otro Stiles. No sé, tío._

Recordaba vagamente lo que decía la última carta que le había escrito y que todavía seguía ahí. Se trataba de un discurso inducido por las bebidas energéticas en el que le contaba que su padre llevaba ya seis meses sobrio, le decía que el baile estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y que, a pesar de que siempre se había conformado con ir con Scott, ya no le apetecía. Estaba cansado de conformarse.

Le escribía acerca del último examen que habían hecho y de cómo lo había clavado, pero también le decía que seguramente ella sacaría puntos extra y, por lo tanto, una mejor nota. También le contaba que se iba a cortar el pelo porque le pasaba las orejas y le picaba, y le explicaba que el verano anterior se había roto la pierna mientras montaba el monopatín con Scott. Todavía le dolía cuando corrían en clase de gimnasia.

Era terriblemente humillante.

Pero la peor parte, la peor de todas, era el final, donde le decía a Lydia que le encantaba el vestido que había llevado el lunes, ese que terminaba justo por encima de su rodilla y que le acariciaba las piernas cuando soplaba el viento.

Había utilizado la palabra 'adorable' porque había sido así de bobo, obviamente. Le escribía cartas a una chica que ignoraba su existencia. Estaba enamorado de Lydia. Lo llevaba estando desde hacía un tiempo.

Y ninguna carta iba a cambiar eso, ya fuera pública o no.

La carta concluía con el deseo de poder asistir al baile con ella, y luego un poco de palabras sin sentido, terminando con la frase ' _Solamente quiero que te lo pases bien. Incluso si nunca vamos a ningún baile juntos, estaría bien tener al menos una canción, ¿sabes? No creo que tuviera que simplemente conformarme si tan solo tuviéramos una canción_ '.

Resultaba tan desesperada y solitaria que todavía le pesa la mortificación al pensar en ello.

···

La noche del baile, Stiles llegó a casa del colegio para encontrarse con el cuaderno esperándole sobre el mueble de la cocina.

—¡Papá! —exclamó—. Papá, ¿qué es esto?

Su padre apartó la vista del televisor para echar una mirada a la cocina.

—Oh —dijo sencillamente—. He hecho limpieza del coche y lo he encontrado por los asientos traseros. Es tuyo, ¿no? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo de dejarte la mochila abierta, que vas por ahí perdiendo las cosas.

Stiles recuerda cómo le colgó la mandíbula mientras abría el cuaderno y la última carta aparecía ante sus ojos, intacta y a salvo.

_Lydia._

_Tu amigo, Stiles._

···

Fue al baile con Scott y observó cómo Lydia danzaba bajo las luces azules y rosadas, atrapada en la jaula que formaban los brazos de Jackson.

Al volver a casa esa noche, Stiles extrajo hasta la última carta del cajón de su escritorio hasta quedar sentado en el suelo de su cuarto, vestido con traje, en medio de una pila de papeles. Las cosas volvían a estar bien. Todo volvía a su sitio.

···

Scott tamborilea nerviosamente con los dedos sobre el volante mientras Stiles se muerde desesperadamente la piel alrededor de la uña de su pulgar, nada concentrado en observar cómo los suburbios de California dan pie a la ciudad.

A Lydia no le hace falta decir que esta es la parte mala de la ciudad, pues su cuerpo habla por ella. El coche pasa por delante de un grupo de hombres que se queda demasiado rato mirándola a través de la ventana cuando el Prius de Scott los adelanta. Discretamente, Lydia se aparta de la ventana, apoyándose contra Stiles.

Las manos de la chica se aferran a las de él sobre su regazo en lugar de agarrarse a su brazo, y esa es la mayor evidencia de su temor. El malestar de todos queda suspendido en el aire como el perfume, y Stiles traga profundamente al pasar junto a un edificio en ruinas que señaliza que quedan diez kilómetros hasta su destino.

Lo reconoce, lo recuerda de cuando solía conducir de noche hasta su piso al terminar el día. Solía repetir en su cabeza 'diez kilómetros más'. Es el mismo edificio que tiene grabado ese enorme grafiti dibujado en violento color carmesí: _El infierno está vacío y todos los demonios están aquí_.

Stiles no sabe cómo decirle a Scott y a Lydia que la inscripción es, en verdad, una advertencia. Alguien lo había escrito sobre él; un mensaje para el mundo sobrenatural avisando de que, en algún lugar por la contornada, La Sombra, Neamhní, está acechando. No sabe cómo contárselo, así que opta por enterrar la nariz en el pelo de Lydia y cerrar los ojos, dejando que el mundo exterior se torne en una niebla hasta que todo se vuelve felizmente oscuro.

···

—Nunca pensé que me tendrías —le dice Stiles a Lydia una vez están de pie en medio del espacio vacío del que solía ser su _loft_. En la esquina contraria del piso, Scott está asomado a la ventana, justo en la zona que correspondía a su dormitorio, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Parece como si hubieran pasado años desde que la chica había dormido desnuda entre sus sábanas mientras él estaba tirado en el sofá, unos metros más allá, sumido en tal dolor que no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Stiles solía estar así de dolorido por ella todo el tiempo. Solía quedarse despierto con lágrimas en los ojos, frotándoselos con los puños hasta que se le nublaba la visión y su cabeza se hundía tanto en la almohada que se hacía daño.

Lydia se vuelve hacia él, apretándole la mano. Stiles continúa:

—Jamás pensé que tendría nada de esto. Y luego, cuando lo tuve, nunca pensé que lo merecía. No podía... mierda, no podía hacerme a la idea. Parecía imposible.

—Esa es la gracia de la imposibilidad —comenta Lydia, y suena como una risa—. La imposibilidad es solo una cosa que no es cierta en un momento concreto, simplemente porque todavía no ha ocurrido. —Le suelta la mano y camina hacia la cocina—. La imposibilidad... realmente es esperar.

Es tan lista.

—Podría besarte ahora mismo.

Stiles sonríe.

···

Puede que Stiles limpiara a fondo su apartamento de cualquier prueba que pudiera incriminarlo, pero las cartas se quedaron; las cartas que escondió por si acaso alguna de sus misiones salía mal y nunca llegaba a decirles a Scott, Lydia y su padre lo que necesitaba decirles.

Scott observa con los nudillos blancos y la mandíbula apretada cómo Stiles retira lentamente uno de los tablones de madera del suelo de su habitación. Lydia cambia el peso de una pierna a otra, y Stiles simplemente se siente... jodidamente incómodo.

Le cosquillea la piel cuando mete la mano en el oscuro agujero y extrae del mismo unas cartas amarillentas envueltas en acónito.

—Quería que fuerais capaces de encontrarlas —le explica a Scott—. Sabía que en algún momento me encontraríais. Y entonces seguiríais la pista hasta este lugar y luego... bueno, hasta las cartas.

Scott mira las cartas como si fuesen ellas mismas las responsables de todo, y no Stiles.

—Hay una para ti, una para Lydia y una para mi padre —murmura Stiles retirando la cuerda de acónito y encaminándose hacia la ventana para lanzarla por ahí—. Aquí explico todo lo que hice, dónde estuve... y también pido perdón.

—No la quiero.

—Scott...

—He dicho que no la quiero, joder. —El improperio suena tan extraño venido de la boca de Scott que Stiles hace una pausa, sujetando las cartas en su mano extendida—. No quiero leerla, Stiles.

Lydia se acerca a Scott y envuelve amablemente sus brazos alrededor del bíceps del chico.

—Scott —trata de calmarlo—, Scott, no pasa nada...

—No —dice Stiles negando con la cabeza—. No, sí que pasa. Tienes que leerlo, Scott. Tienes que hacerlo.

—Ya me lo has contado todo —repone Scott, y ahora suena como una súplica—. Stiles, no hay nada más que...

—Léelo.

—No.

—Me _marché_ , Scott. Joder, me marché...

—Todos lo hicimos, en cierto modo. Yo me mudé a la ciudad. Lydia rompió el contacto con la manada. Todos hemos estado haciendo nuestras vidas. Todos hemos estado huyendo de esto.

—¡Pero esa es la cosa! —Stiles grita y ríe con incredulidad, ambas cosas—. ¡Esa es la diferencia, Scott! Yo no abandoné Beacon Hills. No abandoné la carga de nuestra responsabilidad o el hecho de que fuimos nosotros quienes despertamos al Nemeton a los dieciséis años. Os abandoné a _vosotros_. —Stiles alarga todavía más el brazo, con las cartas fuertemente aferradas en su puño—. Cógelas. Dios, Scott, por favor.

Se hace un espeso y enfermizo silencio mientras los tres observan la mano de Stiles temblar. Quiere que Scott lea la carta dirigida a él. Quiere que sepa que es lo mejor que jamás le ha pasado a Stiles. Que tan solo el haber contado con su amistad y compañía y soporte lo ha sido todo. Ha significado todo. Sigue significándolo.

—Scott —susurra Stiles, y se le rompe la voz. Las manos de Lydia siguen aferradas al brazo de Scott, y la chica mira las cartas con temor. Sin embargo, Scott lo mira a él. Lo mira _de verdad_ , viéndole, como siempre ha hecho.

—Pensaba que ya habíamos dejado esto atrás debido a todo por lo que hemos pasado —dice Scott en medio del silencio entre ellos. Los primeros rayos del amanecer le golpean el rostro, y se aprecian las motas de polvo revolotear alrededor de su cabeza. —Pero la verdad es que así es la vida, Stiles. Las personas entran y salen de la vida de otra gente, y algunas nos abandonan para siempre. —A Scott no le hace falta decir nombres; saben de quién está hablando—. La cosa es que hemos superado todo eso. Somos diferentes. No por el hecho de que te marcharas, sino porque has vuelto.

···

Están de pie observando el contenedor de metal en el callejón tras el apartamento de Stiles durante lo que les parecen horas, y casi resulta cómico. Es de un azul brillante con agujeros de bala, apesta a productos en descomposición y parece bastante soso. Pero dentro están esas estúpidas y malditas cartas, y eso marca toda la diferencia.

Scott se aclara la garganta y arrastra un poco los pies antes de mirar a Stiles con expectación. Lydia todavía mira el contenedor. Mira, mira y mira.

Stiles quiere alargar la mano en la que tiene el mechero encendido hacia la apertura del contenedor y lanzarlo dentro.

—Hazlo, Stiles —dice Scott, y consigue sonar autoritario e imperturbable. Y Stiles quiere hacerlo. De verdad quiere tirar el mechero y dejar que las cartas ardan como los fuegos artificiales el cuatro de julio hasta que no queden nada más de ellas aparte de cenizas y promesas rotas. Pero es Lydia quien consigue que relaje la mano, a excepción del violento encender y apagar el mechero con el pulgar.

Stiles la contempla por el rabillo del ojo, esperando a que su cuerpo le diga qué es lo que tiene que hacer a continuación. Pero el cuerpo de Lydia es como una fortaleza, y Stiles lo ha contemplado y amado por tanto tiempo que es capaz de reconocer cuando la chica se ha retirado tras sus impenetrables muros.

Así que decide darle algo, porque sabe que es lo único que puede hacer.

—Esta no es la única carta que te escribí —admite suavemente. Ella alza la vista y lo mira al fin, y sus ojos están apagados y tan vacíos que podrían romperle el corazón—. Solía escribirte todo el tiempo. Empecé a los catorce. Habré escrito un par de docenas, por lo menos.

Es lo que a Lydia más le gusta: información, aprender cosas que no sabía antes. Además, se trata de una información en forma de confesión, lo que le da a ella el poder. Stiles es consciente de que, cuando se abre el pecho y deja que sus sentimientos salgan a flote, Lydia se muestra receptiva. Sabe que quiere recoger el desastre que sale de él entre sus manos, acariciarlo de cerca.

—Puedo decirte exactamente qué es lo que pone en la carta, si quieres. La he memorizado. O puedo decirte cómo empieza y cómo acaba. O puedes leerla ahora mismo, y guardarla contigo el resto de tu vida. Lo que tú quieras, Lydia. Cualquier opción es buena.

Lydia niega con la cabeza, pasándose los dedos inconscientemente por las puntas de sus rizos, y deja escapar un tembloroso suspiro que hace que Scott se acerque a ella para poder colocar su reconfortante mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

—No sé —admite ella, ojos de vuelta sobre el contenedor—. No sé bien qué es lo que quiero en estos momentos.

Las palabras se sienten tan pesadas que Stiles nota cómo el estómago le da un vuelco, recordando aquella vez en que Lydia se había preguntado en voz alta si deberían estar juntos. Él siempre se había preguntado si deberían estarlo, pero la respuesta siempre había sido un rotundo y categórico sí. No obstante, eso había sido cuando todavía no estaban juntos y Lydia era esa imposibilidad que aún no había sucedido. La imposibilidad que tenía a su cabeza nadando en la realidad de que ella era Lydia y él era Stiles, y que todo eso era tan solo un sueño imposible a pesar de que cada nervio de su cuerpo gritaba por ella.

Una cosa era saber que nunca estaría con ella, y otra era tener que vivirlo. Y, de repente, retrocede a cuando tenía catorce años, inseguro y con las manos manchadas de tinta, y con la carga de saber que ella nunca lo querría. Si esa conexión indescriptible e imposible que sentía hacia ella no era más que una febril fantasía —un flechazo que se le había ido de las manos—, ¿por qué no podía deshacerse de ella?

Stiles se traga con dificultad el nudo en la garganta y extiende la mano hacia Lydia, el mechero vulnerable en su palma.

—Empieza con 'Lydia' y termina con 'Tu amigo, Stiles' —afirma Stiles. Esos eran el principio y el final en cada carta de las que le había escrito durante todos esos años—. El resto depende de ti, Lydia.

Entonces Lydia, su principio y final, le quita el mechero de su mano, enciende la llama y lo lanza al contenedor, de modo que las cartas empiezan a arder delante de sus propios ojos.

···

—Oh —dice Kira con los ojos muy abiertos. El bebé Eun gorgotea felizmente sobre su cadera—. Lo siento, Stiles, no sabía que estabas aquí... —Se le apaga la voz antes de llegar a decir 'a solas'.

—¿Puedo cogerlo?

—Ehh... bueno, todos están dentro cenando. He salido para poder darle el pecho.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Te daré privacidad.

Kira le lanza una mirada divertida, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—No. —Ríe y sacude la cabeza—. Está bien. Aquí lo tienes.

Eun mira curioso a Stiles mientras Kira deposita su suave cuerpecito en la comodidad de los brazos del chico.

No es la primera vez que sostiene un bebé. Le encantan los bebés.

Es solo que... lleva queriendo sostener a Eun desde hace bastante tiempo. Tres meses, para ser exactos, cuando Kira estaba de parto y Stiles y Lydia estaban huyendo para salvar sus vidas por media Europa.

Eun alza la mirada y mueve sus regordetes brazos en su dirección.

—Hola, amigo —dice Stiles. Eun sonríe.

Kira se sienta junto a Stiles y se pasa su trenza por encima de un hombro.

—No pensé que te volvería a ver, Stiles.

Él recorre con su dedo la forma de la oreja del bebé, tan pequeña y redonda.

—¿Recibiste los lirios que te mandé al hospital? Recuerdo que Scott mencionó que son tus favoritos.

—Sí. Los dejé sobre la mesita durante todo el tiempo.

—No... no deberías estar aquí.

—Déjalo —sentencia Kira con firmeza, y probablemente sea la vez que más autoritaria ha sido con él en toda su vida, a pesar de que sus ojos siguen siendo amables cuando Stiles alza la mirada de Eun a ella—. Es mi decisión estar aquí.

—Pero ahora tienes una familia. Tienes un marido. Una vida, gente de la que preocuparte. Gente que te necesita...

—Lydia es mi vida. Lydia me necesita. Scott. _Tú_.

Stiles no lo entiende, no puede hacerse a la idea. Kira actúa como si su decisión fuera fruto del amor altruista que siente. Pero para Stiles es egoísta y está cargado con una serie de consecuencias que son, en el mejor de los casos, alarmantes. En el peor, mortales. Kira se está adentrando voluntariamente en una guerra que se llevará vidas, justo cuando la de Eun está empezando. Y eso se siente completamente... imperdonable.

Stiles no dice nada, tan solo baja las piernas del columpio al suelo y empieza a balancearse levemente hasta que los ojos del bebé comienzan a cerrarse.

Kira lo observa en silencio, y luego, cuando Eun se ha quedado profundamente dormido, lo toma dulcemente de los brazos de Stiles.

—Supongo que estaba cansado, no hambriento. Hay demasiada gente a su alrededor, a veces puede sobreexcitarlo.

—Sí.

—La maternidad es así. A veces piensas que sabes exactamente qué es lo que el bebé necesita, pero puedes estar equivocada. Es un entendimiento un poco superficial del amor, ¿no crees?

Entonces sonríe tiernamente, como si no acabara de soltar la mayor metáfora del siglo sobre Stiles, se da la vuelta, y lo deja en el porche a solas con sus pensamientos.

···

La manada sigue comiendo igual que lo hacía en el instituto.

Todo se resume en comida para picar y risas con las bocas llenas. Liam gesticula con las manos de una forma que hace que Mason sacuda la cabeza y Brett se desternille de risa contra el cuello del primero. Isaac y Danny se han apartado en un rincón, sin duda discutiendo animada y encarecidamente sobre cine arte. Kira, Malia, Braeden y Lydia se encuentran mimando a un Eun ya adormilado, y la hija de Braeden, de firmes rizos castaños y piel del color de la tierra, está inclinada sobre el bebé para mostrarle su sonrisa de pequeños dientes. Cora y Ethan se están sirviendo una segunda montaña de comida en sus platos mientras Deaton, Derek, Scott y Chris murmuran de forma conspiratoria entre ellos junto a la mesa de la cocina. Hayden se unirá al grupo al día siguiente, y Stiles no está seguro de si Corey se está mimetizando con las paredes por medios sobrenaturales o por sus propios y mundanos medios.

En general, se trata de la fotografía por excelencia de lo que supone una reunión y la camaradería, y casi parece fácil olvidar el hecho de que Melissa no está y todos ellos se adentrarán en el edificio del Recolector en unas horas, con la latente posibilidad de no volver a salir nunca, salvo si es en una bolsa de cadáveres.

Stiles mira a Lydia.

Lydia ya le está mirando de vuelta.

···

Lydia se abre paso de puntillas hacia el dormitorio del chico, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y el pelo goteando sobre la alfombra.

—Hola —le susurra, aunque su padre no está en casa y los demás se han marchado hace media hora para descansar antes de volver a reunirse al día siguiente.

Él la saluda de vuelta en un murmullo, observando cómo se acerca, todavía de puntillas, hasta la cama y se sienta sobre el borde, junto a él. Los pies no le llegan al suelo porque sus piernas son demasiado cortas.

Siempre hace eso. Siempre va de puntillas al salir de la ducha, como si se estuviera escabullendo sigilosamente. Es tan refinado. Tan contrario a los recuerdos que Stiles tiene de ella caminando pomposamente por los pasillos del instituto con sus tacones repiqueteando sobre el linóleo como un malhumorado metrónomo.

Le toma la mano en la suya y se quedan sentados, hombro con hombro, con la mirada puesta sobre la alfombra.

La mano de ella es tan pequeña en la suya. Stiles recuerda la primera vez que la sostuvo; la forma en que se había aferrado a la de él mientras el chico tiraba de ella a lo largo de un pasillo, y corrían tan rápidamente que parecía como si sus corazones estuvieran a un solo latido de explotar en sus pechos.

—Lo que daría —empieza Stiles, y suena repentino entre ellos. Se aclara la garganta y lo vuelve a intentar, pero las palabras se quedan atascadas en la parte trasera de su lengua y suenan mecánicas, más aire que voz—. Lo que daría para poder decirle al chico de las cartas que estás aquí conmigo, en la cama donde solía soñar contigo. Que estamos bien. Por ahora, estamos bien.

Lydia asiente.

—Por ahora.

—Podríamos tener un para siempre, ¿sabes? Si todo sale bien, después de mañana, podríamos tener un para siempre.

Cuando Lydia se gira para mirarlo, tiene los ojos rojizos.

—Stiles... —empieza, pero él no puede con esto ahora mismo. No puede hablar de la posibilidad de separarse de ella, en ningún sentido. En ningún universo.

Es una gran y duradera imposibilidad.

—No, Lydia. Para. Vas a conseguirlo.

—Stiles...

Pero él ya la está besando. Le acaricia los labios con los suyos, y se los encuentra mojados, aunque no puede asegurar que sea por él o por ella.

—Llevo queriendo esto desde siempre —murmura en la boca de Lydia—. Lo he necesitado cada día desde que te conozco, Lydia. Cada maldito día. —Un sollozo surge de Lydia y suena tan extraño a los oídos de Stiles; nunca la ha escuchado emitir un sonido como ese—. Vamos a conseguirlo, Lydia. Tú y yo. Vamos a estar bien.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todxs!
> 
> Quiero utilizar esta nota para, en primer lugar, daros la bienvenida a esta nueva novela que os aseguro os va a encantar. Pero, sobre todo, quiero aclarar que la historia no es mía, yo solamente la estoy traduciendo al español para que la podáis leer más gente.
> 
> Las autoras originales son Rachel (writergirl8 en twitter y en archiveofourown) y Maggie (maggsambanshee en twitter y maggsam en archiveofourown) y os prometo que escriben maravilloso, todo lo que sale de sus mentes es oro puro. Creo que Rainflower es una obra maestra y, bueno, les he pedido permiso para compartirla con vosotrxs y me lo han concedido, así que aquí tenéis el primer capítulo para que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> Aviso de que el dolor que produce la novela se compensa con creces con cosas bonitas más adelante :)
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo.
> 
> Love ya.
> 
> -Hel


End file.
